Love is a battlefield
by rosewg
Summary: Secuela de Hold me in your arms x Parker.Durante los ultimos 3 años Ron y Hermione han sido amigos con beneficios. Que hara Hermione cuando se entere que esta embarazada sobretodo ahora que Ron a vuelto con la mujer que le rompio el corazon hace 3 años
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_N/A: Esta es la última parte del fanfic de Parker "Hold me in your arms" realmente es mejor leerlo primero, si no lo pueden encontrar pasenme sus correos y se los envio. La canción "Aprendiz" de A. Sanz la agregue yo, es que realmente me gusto para esa escena, ustedes que opinan? PD: A. Sanz es lo máximo!!_

"¿Como estuvo la de-gnomización del jardin?"

Ron levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Diana le había hablado "¿Qué?" respondió, sonriéndole.

Los labios de Diana formaron un gracioso puchero mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de su silla, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Te pregunté como te fue hoy con la de – gnomización" repitió ella ligeramente irritada. Ron, sin embargo, no notó el tono.

"Bien", respondió distraídamente, sus ojos observaban el menú que tenía en frente, pero sin mirar realmente nada. "¿Ya escogiste algo?"

Cuando un minuto entero pasó y ella no respondió, Ron levanto la cabeza una vez más para mirarla y se sorprendió al ver que Diana había girado su cabeza lejos de él, sus ojos abatidos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Ron conocía esa mirada – era la que solía usar muchas veces con él cuando ella pensaba que su atención se encontraba en algo que no fuera ella. Antes él habría actuado rápidamente para decirle que el no estaba pensando en nada excepto en ella y haciéndose ver como un tonto para probárselo. Ahora, sin embargo, encontró el acto un poco infantil e inmaduro y, para ser completamente honesto, un poco fastidioso _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

"¿Algo anda mal?" dijo Ron por un lado, ahora, más que nada, sintiendose cansado y aburrido. Diana negó con la cabeza en una _manera_ la cual Ron sabía que significaba que _si_, algo andaba definitivamente mal.

¿Que hacía el para enmendarse con ella antes, se preguntó, recostándose sobre el respaldar de su asiento. Si fuera Hermione, el podría decir algo para encender su enojo hasta que ella le gritara y le dijera _exactamente_ que andaba mal. Merlin, era más fácil cuando se trataba de Hermione…

"RON!" Diana gritó, haciendo que los otros comensales en el concurrido restaurante muggle voltearan al verlos.

"¿Qué?" Ron dijo a la defensiva, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella de hecho tuvo la audacia de recostarse sobre el respaldar de su silla y hacer su puchero una vez más. "Te estaba preguntando sobre la fiebre de tu madre", Diana dijo en un tono acusatorio y quejumbroso. "Pero no me estabas escuchando. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí".

"Diablos" Ron murmuró, su mano derecha se introdujo en su bolsillo para sacar algunos billetes muggles que tenía, luego de dar un manazo con ellos sobre la mesa, hacienda que el candelabro de vidrio saltara. Arrastró su silla hacia atrás, se paró y se dirigió fuera del restaurante. Había tenido un largo día y realmente no estaba de humor para una de las noches de drama de Diana.

"¿A donde vas?" Diana inquirió detrás de él casi al mismo tiempo que el se detuvo sobre el pavimento.

"A casa" dijo, tratando de hallar la manera de soportar el Londres muggle. Por que Diana insistía siempre en traerlo aquí, nunca lo podría entender, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, regresar a su departamento donde el podría comer ranas de chocolate como cena y vegetar en el sofá. Quizás Hermione ya se encontraba en casa. Quizás podrían ordenar algo de comer y hablar. Esta semana con Diana parecía mucho más larga que solamente una semana, se dio cuenta, luego de encontrar la oficina de Hermione vacía este día, que la extrañaba terriblemente. "Es muy temprano para ir a casa" Diana indicó con voz suave.

"No he estado en casa desde…" Ron contuvo sus palabras. Quería decir "desde que regresaste" pero decidió no hacerlo. En el estado actual de la chica, podría simplemente comenzar a gritar en medio de la calle. Frustrado, quería jalarse el cabello. "Te llevaré de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante", ofreció casi entre dientes.

Sintió como es que ella caminaba detrás de él antes de que sintiera sus dedos en su espalda, ligeramente recorriendo un trayecto con la yema de sus dedos. Antes ese mero roce hacían que todo en él se encendiera; ahora realmente lo hacía rehuir. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Primero no quería salir con ella, ahora estaba reaccionando hacia ella como si sintiera repulsión hacía sus caricias.

_"De ti aprendio mi corazon,_

_de ti aprendio mi corazon_

_y ahora no me reproches _

_que no sepa darte amor"_

No tenía sentido para él. Diana era hermosa – más hermosa de lo que fue antes. Su frondoso, pelo rubio caía en ondas sensuales sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su precioso rostro en una forma que la hacían parecerse a una diosa etérea. Ella había escogido un sexy vestido de seda rosa con un chiffon para cubrirse – un vestido diseñado para desviar miradas y volver a un hombre loco. Hace un tiempo, Ron no habría pensado en otra cosa que complacerla hasta terminar la noche envueltos uno alrededor del otro, incluso se sentiría halagado de que ella se vistiera así para él. Sin embargo ahora él lo sabía perfectamente – ella no se ha vestido así para mi; sino para ser admirada por otros hombres y mujeres. Había visto suficientes pruebas de esto cuando entraron al restaurante esa noche y ella consiguió que las cabezas de personas de ambos géneros se voltearan a verla: admirándola, envidiándola, deseándola.

"Si, por favor, llévame de regreso" Diana ronroneó detrás de él, su aliento era tibio e incitante "La noche es joven y estoy segura de que hallaremos maneras para hacer que el tiempo pase…"

_"Y ahora me duelen tus caricias_

_porque noto que tus manos_

_son cristales rotos _

_bajo mis pies"_

Ron volteó, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Diana y jalándola hacia un lado de la gente esperando para entrar al restaurante. Se pararon en frente de un callejón, la única luz provenía del alumbrado público y ocasionales taxis.

"Me haces daño," Diana chilló cuando se detuvieron. Ron soltó su brazo, pero el enojo era evidente en sus ojos.

"No más juegos," gruñó él, tratando de mantener su temperamento a raya. "He tratado de no preguntártelo por que tenia la estúpida esperanza de que me lo dijeras voluntariamente pero ya me cansé de esto. Que yo recuerde ni siquiera _tengo_ que ser agradable contigo, por que _tu me engañaste_¿o no?"

_"Me has enseñado tu _

_tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir_

_Me has enseñado tu_

_maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti_

_maldita la maestra y_

_maldito el aprendiz"_

Diana permaneció en silencio.

"Regresas y yo tiro todo a la borda por ti – mis planes, mi trabajo, mis amigos…" Ron apretó los puños aún más frustrado. "Estoy hacienda el papel de idiota otra vez por ti. Ni siquiera sabes el infierno que tuve que pasar luego de tu traición!! Incluso usé a Hermione…" Él se detuvo, incapaz de seguir con el pensamiento. "¿Para qué volviste¿Por qué estás aquí?" le inquirió.

Diana se quedo callada por un momento, luego sus hermosos ojos azules empezaron ha llenarse con lágrimas. La frustración de Ron se disipó, pero su enojo permanecía presente. El también era humano – y hombre, y con eso – no estaba hecho a prueba de las lágrimas de una mujer.

"Lo siento," Ron musitó, tomó un paso hacía ella. "No quise enojarme contigo. Es solo que… necesito saber…"

"Es mi culpa," Diana sollozó, volteándose y dándole la espalda para que no la viera llorar. "Se que no debí haber vuelto. No después de lo que hice. Me sentí horrible cuando te enteraste de lo mío y… y Julian"

Extrañamente, sus lágrimas solo lograron hacerlo sentir insignificantemente mal. Ron alargó su brazo de tal forma que su mano pudiera reposar sobre su hombro, pero reprimió la urgencia de hacerlo. Ya no importaba, por que Diana sintió su cercanía y volteó y voló a refugiarse en su pecho.

"Rompí con él tan pronto como me di cuenta que no era lo que buscaba en un hombre," explicó entre sollozos. "El no era delicado, ni siquiera agradable conmigo. El me quería por que era hermosa, no era más que un trofeo para él. Ron, el siempre estaba molesto conmigo, hallando defectos y faltas en mi. El no era como tu…"

"Por supuesto que no lo era" Ron señaló. "No me habrías engañado con él si fuéramos iguales".

"Sigues molesto conmigo, lo sé, y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo," Diana dijo suavemente, su sollozo abatido. "Regresé por que pensé que quizás podría salvar lo que tan descuidadamente tire a la borda. He ganado sabiduría"

Ron también la había ganado suficiente como para creer en sus palabras endulzadas. "Yo también he ganado sabiduría. Tú me hiciste de esa manera. Francamente hablando, no confío en ti." Diana bajó su cabeza. "Pero," Ron añadió cuidadosamente, "También he aprendido mucho en estos años como para dejarme dominar por la ira. Lo menos que puedo ofrecerte ahora es mi amistad"

Diana levanto su cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos. "¿Solo amistad¿Como la que tienes con Hermione?"

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Lo que tengo con Hermione es mucho más de lo que tu y yo podremos alguna vez tener en muchas vidas," respondió en tono duro.

"Escuché algo sobre ustedes dos justo después de que me fui…"

"No sabes nada sobre nosotros así como los demás," Ron dijo a la defensiva. "Mi amistad con Hermione es mucho más valiosa para mi que cualquier mujer en el mundo, y ella me ha probado su lealtad más de una vez, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de… otros." Retrocedió, alejándose del cuerpo de Diana. "No quiero que digas o pienses algo malo de Hermione. Ella fue la única que estuvo a mi lado cuando tu te fuiste"

"Quiero ser tu amiga si así me aceptas," Diana murmuró, mirando directamente a los ojos de Ron nuevamente. "No soy tan tonta como para desperdiciar la oportunidad que tan generosamente me ofreces. Después de lo que hice, se que ni siquiera merezco tu amistad" Ella avanzó hacia él, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. "Me encantaría ser tu amiga, Ron. Mucho"

Ron suspiró por la enésima vez en la noche y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su amistad. Su sonrisa floreció y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los suyos; ningún trazo de lágrimas era evidente en su hermoso rostro. "Muy bien, amigo¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?," preguntó de pronto otra vez. "Sólo hasta la puerta, luego te puedes ir" añadió ella rápidamente.

Ron solo encogió los hombros y empezó a caminar con el brazo de ella envuelto en el suyo.


	2. Decisiones

Love is a battlefield

By rosewg

**Decisiones**

N/A: Empiezo este capitulo con una canción de la época de nuestros papas, es de Roberto Carlos (realmente muy buen cantante) y la escuche el otro día mientras mi mamá desempolvava sus discos, jejeje. De alguna forma creo que la Hermione de "Hold me in your arms" y la de mi historia se podría sentir identificada con la canción. La otra canción es de G. Stefany "4 in the morning"

_"Por que me arrastro a tus pies, _

_por que me doy tanto a ti. _

_y por que no pido nunca,_

_nada a cambio nada para mi._

_Por que me quedo callado,_

_cuando me sabes herir._

_Con todos esos reproches_

_que no merezco de ti._

_Por que en la cama doy vueltas, _

_mientras tu finges dormir. _

_Pero si quieres yo quiero_

_y no consigo fingir._

_Te has convertido en la punta_

_que clava mis sentimientos,_

_te has convertido en la sombra,_

_mas triste de mis lamentos_

_Pero resulta que yo,_

_sin ti no se lo que hacer_

_A veces me desahogo,_

_me desespero por que_

_Tu eres el grave problema,_

_que yo no se resolver._

_Y acabi siempre en tus brazos,_

_cuando me quieres tener"_

Camino como llevada por una cuerda, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, solamente sentía que debía sentarse y pensar que hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en una banca a las afueras del consultorio de la medimaga Madam Agneta Merriweather quien la había revisado hace menos de 20 minutos. Hace menos de media hora su vida había cambiado por completo y mientras se iba formando una grieta en su alma, comprendió que jamás volvería a verse de la misma forma, ni al mundo que la rodeaba, ya no se trataba de ella solamente. Ahogo un gemido y llevo su mano derecha a su boca y la izquierda a su vientre, podía sentir como sus emociones se asemejaban a una montaña rusa, sentía una alegría incontrolable y luego unas terribles y desgarradoras ganas de llorar. Después de varios minutos, Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo exactamente, Hermione pudo recobrar la compostura, se limpio las lágrimas, había tomado una difícil decisión, necesitaba darse un tiempo para lograr finalmente tomar las riendas de su vida, recuperar fuerzas y seguir adelante con o sin Ron en su vida. Se levanto y se dirigió a Gringotts, para llevar a cabo su plan a corto plazo requería algo de dinero y averiguar cuanto tenia ahorrado, después de todo, tener y mantener un hijo no era nada barato, sin querer se emociono ya que empezó a hacer una lista mental de lo que necesitaría.

Luego de retirar una pequeña cantidad de dinero de Gringotts y averiguar su estado de cuenta, un poco más aliviada, se felicitó a si misma por haber ahorrado todos estos años, le costaría trabajo al inicio pero aun así podría seguir manteniéndose a ella y a su hijo si es que ese fuera el caso. Tenía que ponerse en el peor de los casos, ya que si llegado el momento Ron decidía que no quería al niño (aunque era una idea tan remotamente estúpida que negó profusamente con la cabeza) y aun si no la amaba, Ron no podría negarle su amor a un hijo suyo, lo conocía bien. Lo siguiente era hablar con su jefe directo y explicar de alguna manera que por un "asunto personal" debía salir de la ciudad y requería de por lo menos dos semanas de sus vacaciones retrasadas, no le gustaba dejar su trabajo pero se lo debía a ella misma, este tiempo era para pensar que hacer.

Caminó decidida por el corredor y toco la puerta dos veces, una voz femenina le respondió: "Adelante"

Tratando de sonar lo más elocuentemente posible dijo: "Sub Directora Chadler, espero no molestarla".

Una mujer mayor que ella le contesto: "Oh, Hermione, por supuesto que no, pasa y ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre. En que te puedo ayudar".

Visiblemente nerviosa empezé diciendo "Ehh..." Luego se sentó, observó su regazo por unos segundos y luego miro directamente a la que fue y sigue siendo su mentora durante tantos años, una mujer a quien definitivamente estimaba mucho y por supuesto respetaba. Ella debió sentir lo mismo por que le dijo: "Por Merlín Hermione¿me estas asustando, ha sucedido algo?"

La respuesta inmediata fue "Verás Susana, tengo un _"problema personal"_ y requiero tomar dos semanas de mis vacaciones atrasadas. Se que puede retrasar mucho nuestro trabajo y créeme que si no fuera tan importante no te lo pediría."

"Hermione, espero que no sea grave, pero sabes perfectamente que si hay alguien que merece un descanso esa eres tú. Es más, creo que deberías tomarte el mes completo, por lo menos así no sentiré que te exploto" y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa sincera

Más aliviada Hermione nego con la cabeza y con una sonrisa torpemente dibujada continuó "No Susana, sabes que me encanta mi trabajo y yo soy feliz llevándolo acabo".

"Si lo se, tranquilízate, quiero que te ocupes de este problema que tienes y en cuanto al trabajo aquí, bueno nos las arreglaremos, no te preocupes. Además esta Dalila Delafert, ella nos ayudará a mantener las cosas en orden. Deja tus documentos en orden y dile a tu secretaria que se los entregue a Dalila, yo hablaré con ella".

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó, por lo menos tendría la tranquilidad de saber que su jefa la apoyaba y ahora tendría un poco más de tiempo. Luego de unos segundos dijo "Muchas gracias Susana, realmente te lo agradezco".

Su jefa respondio casi riendose: "Bueno, ahora vete, no te quiero ver hasta dentro de un mes, espero que cuando regreses me digas que ese problemita tuyo quedo resuelto. Trata de relajarte y diviértete cuanto puedas".

Hermione finalmente contesto más relajada "Esta bien, hasta dentro de un mes Susana".

Pasó por su oficina y le dijo a su secretaria que entrara un momento que debía hablar con ella.

"Catherine, desde mañana estoy tomando vacaciones por un mes, así que durante este tiempo cualquier problema que surja debes dirigirte a la Sra. Delafert".

"¿Todo en orden? Srta. Granger, se que puede sonar algo atrevido de mi parte, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, estos últimos días no la he visto tan bien¿se encuentra enferma?"

"No, Catherine, pero gracias por preocuparte, y no, no lo tomo como atrevimiento sino mas bien como un gesto de amistad. Es solo que debo encargarme de un asunto personal y necesito ese mes de descanso". Luego de una pausa continuó, "Voy a dejar unos documentos para la Sra. Delafert, ya están casi terminados, solo requieren su aprobación y su correspondiente firma".

"Claro¿algo más?"

Dudando por un momento Hermione añadió "Si, Catherine te voy a pedir que no comentes con nadie el motivo de mi partida, es decir, se que solo te he dicho que se trata de un asunto personal pero realmente prefiero evitar rumores innecesarios".

Catherine asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "No tiene de que preocuparse, yo me ocupare de acallar cualquier rumor".Y con una última sonrisa, se despidió y salió cerrando despacio la puerta.

Hermione tardó media hora en terminar de revisar sus documentos, recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Catherine y salio del Ministerio de Magia apareciéndose unos segundos después en su apartamento. Había llegado muchas horas más temprano de lo usual pero finalmente luego de haber arreglado sus asuntos en su trabajo ahora su cabeza se enfocaba en su hijo y Ron, en como se lo diría, como lo tomaría, que haría después. Todo esto hizo que se apoderará de ella una sensación de asco, tuvo que correr al baño de su habitación, era la tercera vez en el día que vomitaba y solo había comido una pequeña porción de ensalada de frutas y miel, se sentó junto al inodoro y empezó a llorar nuevamente, aunque sabía que debía ser fuerte, quería permitirse este pequeño desfogue, durante horas había querido huir y llorar mucho, hubiera querido que todo el dolor se fuera con las lágrimas, que se lavara la naciente inseguridad y envidia que Diana le causaba.

_"I'm lying here in the dark_

_i'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot and_

_all i know is_

_You've got to give me everything _

_nothing less cause_

_you know i give you all of me"_

Recordó como tantas otras noches había llorado, la mayoría de veces cuando había cedido nuevamente ante Ron y su "_acuerdo_". Lo maldecia, y se maldecia mil veces más pues según ella ya no se humillaria de esa forma ante Ron, por más que lo amara. Sus recuerdos solo traian escenas en su habitación, durante la madrugada, mientras Ron dormía profundamente en su cama. Se acercaba lentamente a su ventana, y apoyándose en su comoda, lloraba en silencio preguntándose si algunos detalles que a veces veía en Ron eran realmente de un amor que nacía o simplemente era su imaginación volando para alcanzar sus anhelos.

_"I give you everything that i am_

_i'm handing over everything that i've got_

_cause i wanna have a really true love"_

Tranquilízate Hermione, se dijo a si misma, vamos compórtate, ya eres una mujer adulta y es momento de decisiones. No te preocupes bebe, no nos pasará nada, yo me encargaré de eso.

_"Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_and i want to make it worth the fight_

_what have we been doing for all this time?_

_baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right"_

Se levanto y con todo el aplomo que pudo juntar, se limpió las lágrimas, busco debajo de su cama su maleta, miró su habitación y sintió que era difícil decidir que llevar o dejar, irónicamente era así como se sentía respecto a su vida en ese momento¿con que pedazos de su corazón debía quedarse y cuales dejar?

_"All i wanted was to know i'm safe_

_don't want to lose the love i've found_

_remember when you said that you would change_

_don't let me down"_

Cogió tres pergaminos, escribió algunas líneas y guardo en su bolsillo dos de ellas, las enviaría luego. La ultima la puso sobre la mesa de noche de Ron, la observó unos segundos como releyendo lo que había escrito, y por más que dudo, no cambió nada, salió del cuarto, dejando atrás el aroma de la loción que Ron usaba, deseando poder dejar de sentirlo incluso dejar de desear sentirlo otra vez.

_"It's not fair how you are_

_i can't be complete, can you give me more?_

_and all i know is _

_you got to give me everything_

_and nothing less cause_

_you know i give you all of me"_

Finalmente, luego de recorrer con la vista su habitación unas 20 veces decidió ser mas lógica y practica, ese siempre fue su fuerte, excepto claro cuando se trataba del amor y de cierto pelirrojo. Escogió la ropa que le resultaba más cómoda, unas camisetas, dos pares de jeans, un vestido que se compró hace unos meses para las "vacaciones" aunque se las había imaginado siempre al lado de Ron. Puso también dos pares de zapatos, unas zapatillas y unas sandalias estas ultimas realmente las puso sin querer ya que realmente no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría afuera sin embargo tampoco sabia si volvería a pisar ese departamento o si las circunstancias le permitirían hacerlo de manera calmada para poder recoger todo si ese fuese el caso.

En un bolso mediano coloco sus "_pequeños tesoros_": fotos de Harry, Ginny y claro Ron; y mientras iba recorriendo su habitación deslizaba sus dedos por la cómoda color maple, sintiendo su suavidad, cerro los ojos por unos momentos y regresó en el tiempo a aquellos momentos en el Gran Comedor, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, las reuniones familiares en La Madriguera, el temor palpitaba ya en su corazón, sutil pero presente, el miedo de todo lo que este bebe se perdería si Ron no lo aceptaba, pero ..., era imposible, Ron no podría hacerle eso a su propio hijo ¿no es así?, pero una pequeña pero persistente voz le decía, tampoco se suponía que Ron me hiciera sufrir tanto y aun así lo hizo, y nada más y nada menos que en brazos de Diana una vez más, la mujer que tanto daño le había causado a Ron, lo volvia a tener a sus pies.

_"Oh please, you know what i need_

_save all your love up for me_

_we can´t escape the love_

_give me everything that you have"_

Una angustiante duda se apodero de ella, y no era si Ron no quería tener el bebe sino tenerlo y luego con su terrible conducta se dedicaría a romperle el corazón como lo hizo con ella olvidándose de fechas importantes. Hermione pudo visualizar lágrimas en la cara de un niño o niña, triste por que su padre no llego, una vez mas, al partido de Quidditch o a la cena que la abuela Molly preparo por su cumpleaños. Era demasiado para ella, definitivamente debía tomarse este tiempo y tomar una decisión, lejos de Ron, del trabajo, de sus padres, este viaje, significaría el inicio de una vida en la cual aún Hermione no sabia si Ron seria participe.

Luego de una ducha rápida, cepillarse los dientes, peinarse, guardar las fotos que tanto quería, recompilar sus libros favoritos y revisar su pasaporte, documentos muggles, se dio cuenta que el único objeto que había estado evitando todo este tiempo era una objeto rectangular de color marrón con un lazo cuidadosamente arreglado. Era el regalo que Ron le había obsequiado el día de su cumpleaños, no había podido abrirlo nuevamente.

Ahora que lo tenia en frente y sin mas excusas tuvo que acercarse, tiro delicadamente del listón que sujetaba la caja reviviendo como lo hizo la primera vez cuando Ron se lo entrego, dudo un poco pero levanto la tapa de la caja, y ahí estaba, el obsequio por el cual Ron había pasado algunos problemas para conseguirlo, el libro de cabecera de Hermione, prácticamente se lo sabia de memoria, pero no era cualquier copia, no, era la primera edición de "_Hogwarts, La historia"_. Lo contemplo por unos momentos, pensando reiterativamente en el beso que Ron le pidió de manera infantil y casi inocente, y en como ese beso parecía encerrar una promesa de¿como es que lo vio ella en ese momento?, a sí, de "amor", como se le pudo ocurrir!, era lógico, Ron solo quería "_agradecer las atenciones_" de Hermione, limpiar su conciencia, nada mas, y una vez mas estaba ahí, ella, derritiéndose bajo el famoso encanto Weasley.

Dejó el libro, suspiró aun en contra de su voluntad, se volteó súbitamente dejando caer su bolso, recogió rápidamente su contenido, tenía que apurarse, quería llevar las cartas a alguna lechuzeria. Hizo levitar su maleta, se coloco el bolso en el hombro y con un crack ruidoso desapareció dejando sin querer la tarjeta de la medimaga que la había atendido al pie de la cama.

N/A: Espero que le haya gustado, por fa envien sus reviews, me gustaría sus críticas, traten de que sean constructivas. Espero tener listos próximamente los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer mi fanfic.


	3. Corazon partido

Love is a battlefield

By rosewg

**Corazón partido**

_N/A: Espero que este capítulo se entienda mejor que el anterior, sin embargo sigo esperando sugerencias para mejorar mi técnica. He agregado un prólogo traduciendo la última parte del último capítulo de "Hold me in your arms" by Parker. Si son miembros de la página Checkmated (pueden entrar a la sección de bedchamber y buscar esa historia. No he podido comunicarme con Parker para pedirle formalmente permiso para hacer una secuela de su fanfic, de todas formas, la creatividad de este (a) escritor (a) me ha permitido iniciarme en esta maravillosa afición. Para los que no sean miembros o no quieran serlo les puedo enviar la historia por mail. Espero que me dejen saber sus opiniones._

Mientras Ron caminaba al lado de Diana no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, definitivamente lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era dejar lo más rápidamente posible a Diana en el Caldero Chorreante y llegar a su departamento. La noche había sido suficientemente desagradable y sería un buen cambio ver a su amiga, confidente y , bueno, _amante_ por los últimos 3 años, quizás Hermione aún no había comido y podían ordenar comida china.

-"Espero que no sea grave"- dijo Diana. Ron volteó sorprendido y le preguntó -"No entiendo ¿a que te refieres?"- Diana conocía a los hombres y aunque solo fueron 8 meses de relación llego a conocer a Ron perfectamente.

-"Se que hemos quedado como amigos y es justamente eso lo que me da la valentía de preguntarte cual es el problema que te tiene así, algo o _alguien_ está ocupando tus pensamientos"- Ron solo la miró y tenía que admitir que en ese momento no se sentía el mismo, lo que había pasado en el restaurante y sus sentimientos hacia Diana no eran como los recordaba.

Mientras Ron se mantenía en silenció y miraba de frente observando a las personas con las que se iban cruzando. Diana no quiso insistir y miraba a Ron de reojo con un aire de confusión y no pudo evitar sentir su orgullo herido, se sabía atractiva y un buen partido, era medimaga, inteligente y muy autosuficiente. En el fondo esperaba que en un futuro cercano pudiera tener otra oportunidad con Ron aunque por ahora solo tendría que conformarse con su amistad.

Por la forma en que la mirada de Ron se perdía en el infinito Diana supo que se trataba de otra mujer. Frunció el ceño y recordó la manera en que Ron la idolatraba, eso la hacia sentirse poderosa y simplemente era gratificante aunque descubrió que luego de un tiempo fue aquello justamente lo que terminó con su relación. Finalmente ocurrió lo que se temía, después de 8 meses de tórrido romance, se perdió la chispa que la mantenía interesada en Ron. Era una mujer a la cual le gustaban los retos y cuando empezó un romance clandestino no se imaginaba que se dejaría llevar por sus emociones de aquella forma.

Cuando Diana se reencontró con un antiguo compañero de su escuela en Suiza, Julian, no se imagino que luego de tomarse un simple café en el hospital se sentiría tan atraída hacía él. Hablaron de todo un poco tratando de ver como la vida los había vuelto a reunir, a Diana siempre le gusto Julian y por las miradas que se daban en el colegio sabía que el se sentía de la misma manera hacia ella. Cuando él hizo la pregunta que estuvo evitando, ella bajo la mirada pero fue sincera y le dijo -"Si, tengo novio"-. Su nombre es Ron. Ella subio la mirada y le pareció ver tristeza incluso decepción en el rostro de Julian, esto acelero su corazón y le devolvió la pregunta, luego de unos segundos de mirarse fijamente el negó con la cabeza.

Diana no se dio cuenta en que momento sonrió ante la respuesta pero si se percató en como Julian se había convertido en un hombre seguro de sí mismo, no es que Ron no lo fuera, pero este hombre exudaba confianza, el tipo de confianza que da el dinero y era algo tan irresistible que de pronto esa sensación de "poder" que le gustaba ejercer sobre Ron ya no parecía tan _apetecible_. Lo que más la excitaba era la posibilidad de ver la admiración y envidia, que podría provocar, si es que estuviera con un hombre como Julian.

Pronto las inocentes citas de _amigos_ para tomar un café se convirtieron en cenas y luego de dos semanas Julian, además de muy bien parecido, posición acaudalada, se convirtió en la fantasía hecha realidad de Diana; un hombre por el cualquier mujer mataría y lo hombres envidiaban. Una noche no pudo negar lo que su cuerpo le gritaba y la respuesta que recibió la alentó a seguir adelante, se hicieron amantes. Julian no temía tomarla en sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo la dejaba tomar la iniciativa y ser ella la que dirigiera toda la sesión de sexo, le permitió descubrir su lado posesivo e incluso "salvaje".

Esta nueva sensación de poder era intoxicante y adictiva, simplemente no podía ni quería detenerse, además empezaba a sentir algo por este hombre más que simple atracción física, ya no solo quería compartir la cama con él sino también planificar tardes con él, caminar a su lado, llevarlo a sus lugares favoritos. Y aunque por momentos Julian se mostraba algo distante luego la hacia sentirse como una reina.

Obviamente, la culpabilidad no tardó en llegar, sabía que no podría ocultarle a Ron sus nuevos sentimientos, por lo menos, no por mucho tiempo. Era consciente que quería a Ron pero Julian la hacía sentirse viva, una diosa, tanto que sentía que lo único que impediría que su ser explotara era su piel. No estaba segura de que hacer, sólo que en ese momento se sentía muy bien y no quería arruinarlo, viviría cada momento de esta doble relación al máximo hasta que se le ocurriera que hacer.

Luego de dos meses, Ron notó cambios graduales en Diana y claro las dudas se apoderaron de él. Diana se percato de esto pero prefirió ser más cautelosa y seguir con su doble vida.

Un día Ron pensó que tal vez los cambios en Diana se debían a él, no es que fuera consciente de haber hecho algo malo, pero luego pensó ¿Cuándo lo era? Y recordó aquellas épocas en Hogwarts cuando tardaba mucho en darse cuenta cuando metía la pata por hacer o decir algo estúpido a Hermione. Tal vez después de 8 meses de relación el había dejado de ser romántico con ella y creyó que sorprenderla con un pequeño refrigerio sería lo que necesitaba en ese momento su relación.

Lo había decidido, le llevaría una pequeña sorpresa durante la guardia, y talvez podría demostrarle cuanto la amaba en alguno de los cuartos vacíos del hospital, no pudo evitar sonreir pícaramente. Sin embargo al llegar a San Mungo no la encontró, es más, cuando se encontró con la mejor amiga de Diana le dijo que había cambiado su guardia para hacerla la siguiente semana. Con cada minuto Ron no pudo evitar que el demonio de las dudas y los celos lo consumieran – "No, no es posible" - se dijo a si mismo – "No, yo se que ella sería incapaz" – susurró – "¿_Entonces por que temes tanto ir a su departamento?"_ – pensaba mientras caminaba más rápido de lo usual, tiró la bolsa que llevaba en el primer basurero que vio y se apareció afuera del departamento de Diana.

Muy en el fondo no quería enfrentar lo que podría encontrar tras la puerta pero era una tortura seguir así, tocó dos veces y esperó, unos segundos después la voz de Diana preguntó - "¿Quién es?" – de pronto Ron se sintió estúpido dudando de Diana, su voz fue como un tranquilizante para la angustia que sentía y seguramente en instantes ella le diría lo que había sucedido, y el para redimirse la adoraría toda la noche.

_"You speak to me of days when we were happy_

_you speak to me of nights we spent alone_

_i heard you whisper once we might marry_

_before the willow leaves were brown and gone"_

– "Soy Ron, no me vas a creer, acab…"- se abrió la puerta y lo interrumpió la imagen de la rubia en bata, visiblemente nerviosa y despeinada – "¿Ron que haces aquí? ... pensé que hoy tenías práctica de quidditch hasta tarde" - Sorprendido por el recibimiento Ron frunció el ceño tratando de hacer un puchero y dijo – "Vamos, cualquiera pensaría que no te agrada que haya venido" – se acerco, la cogió por la cintura y trato de besarla pero casi al momento se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, Ron la soltó inmediatamente y casi como un reflejo sacó su varita.

Sabiendo que Ron era un ex – auror, héroe de guerra y muy hábil con hechizos que dejaron a varios mortífagos en estado crítico, Diana tuvo el terrible temor que Julian terminara mal herido o muerto, luego de unos segundos, exhaló y gritó – "No!, Ron, no hagas eso, es …, es que no estoy sola" - En ese momento el mundo se paralizó y el pelirrojo creyó estar en una terrible pesadilla de la cual deseaba ser despertado, volteó a verla y vio pánico en su ojos. Los ecos de unos pasos que se acercaban lo hicieron girar y en lo que pareció una eternidad lo vio, era un hombre de su edad, recién salido de la ducha, con la toalla en la cintura y también con la varita en la mano, posiblemente alertado por el grito de la muchacha.

_"So break me with your plainly cold intentions_

_and strip away all threads of dignity_

_and though you never meant this planned deception_

_you could not hide your perfect lies from me "_

El primero en hablar fue aquel hombre – "Diana, retírate, yo me encargo ¡¡¿Quién es usted?!!" – Diana paso al lado de Ron casi corriendo y se acercó a Julian cogiéndolo del brazo y casi rogándole añadió – "Por favor Julian, tengo que hablar con Ron, ve al cuarto" – Ron no sabía que pensar, por que lo tuteaba, quien era este tal Julian, que hacía en toalla, a que demonios jugaba Diana y sobretodo que tenía que hablar con él ¿existiría acaso alguna maravillosa explicación de los eventos sucedidos? quizás se trataba de un hermano, primo, tío, algún familiar que no conocía. _Pero ¿por que Diana estaba tan nerviosa y por que este hombre parecía tener tanta autoridad sobre ella?_

_"And it's no use weeping aloud_

_those stupid songs of love are silent now"_

Julian la miro primero a ella y luego a Ron, pero no retrocedió y dijo – "Solo dime por qué gritaste, te hizo algo, me asustaste _amor"_** -** Ese fue el catalizador, Ron sintió como toda la sangre del cuerpo se dirigía a su cabeza y el dolor en la palma de sus manos le dijo que estaba apretando los puños, casi sin darse cuenta dijo – "_Expelliarmus_!!!" – y se lanzó sobre aquel hombre y empezó a golpearlo, no quería realizar hechizos, de pronto solo quiso hacerle tanto daño como pudiera con sus propias manos. Julian reaccionó segundos después y respondió con un puñetazo en la boca, sin embargo, el no retrocedió, ese golpe solo logró enfurecerlo más.

_"And so it seems that i have been deceived again_

_by blind self - delusion in my mind_

_and if you ever see this fool believe me when_

_you see the troubled stare within these eyes"_

Los gritos, suplicas y llanto de Diana se oían tan lejanos en aquel momento, lo único que lo detuvo fueron las palabras que jamás espero escuchar de Diana, de la mujer que amaba con tanta fuerza que dolía - "Ron, déjalo, por favor, déjalo, yo… yo LO AMO, te lo ruego, no lo lastimes!!!"

_"And it's no use weeping aloud_

_those stupid songs of love are silent now"_

Todo se convirtió en algo borroso desde ese instante, no supo en que momento recogió su varita y se fue del departamento de Diana o en donde compró la botella de whisky de fuego ni como llego a su departamento, mucho menos que Hermione lo ayudo a llegar al sofá, solo levantó la cabeza cuando alguien preguntó – "¿Sucedió algo con Diana, es eso?" – dijo Harry visiblemente frustrado por el comportamiento tan introvertido de su amigo que no respondía a ninguna pregunta.

_"So here in this crazy world i am_

_no time in space to call my very own_

_just laying here and gazing at the rain on the leaves of the willow_

_i'm watching withered dreams fall to the ground"_

Luego de un rato Ron escucho como una voz rasposa y extraña hablaba, se sorprendió al descubrir que era la suya ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había dejado de usar? Ya no importaba¿habría algo que importara ahora? – "Me engañó ... y yo fue tan estúpido!, como no me di cuenta, era tan evidente" – Golpeó fuertemente la mesa de centro de la sala con el puño- ¡¡¿Dónde esta la botella de whisky?!!, ahora realmente no quiero pensar – Harry no se inmuto ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo, no quería verlo ebrio y ahogándose en una botella de alcohol por una mujer que no supo valorarlo. Hermione ahogó un gemido al ver como Ron se paró rápidamente y notó el cambio en él, de pronto su rostro mostraba una furia que nunca creyó ver - "¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!, Merlín sabe que no quiero lastimarte, te he dicho que me la entregues!!!" – Hermione presintió que esto no acabaría bien y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos de Ron y lo abrazo, al parecer era justamente lo que el chico necesitaba por que empezó a llorar como un niño desconsolado y musitando decía – "¿Por qué me engaño, Mione?, me engaño. Todo este tiempo pensé que yo había hecho algo mal…, maldita seas Diana ... y aún asi todavía la amo,…¡solo quiero dejar de amarla!" – susurró esto último solo para Hermione, luego se dejo caer al suelo. Hermione lo sostuvo por más de dos horas, durante el cual nadie habló ni una sola palabra y Harry pensó que Ron agradecía ese silencio ya que posiblemente no querría responder a preguntas dolorosas.

_"And it's no use weeping aloud_

_those stupid songs of love are silent now"_

Cuando Ron se despertó al día siguiente, estaba en su cama, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el labio roto, los ojos hinchados, tras parpadear aún sobre su lado derecho, lo sintió venir como una ola que anuncia su llegada por el ruido a su alrededor, lo suficientemente tarde como para no evitar el impacto. Recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, cada detalle parecía pasar frente a él como una película muggle y no podía creer que se tratara de su vida. Hace menos de 24 horas se sentía feliz, era joven, un buen jugador de quidditch con una carrera prometedora, tenía una hermosa novia que lo hacía temblar y a la cual amaba y deseaba como el primer día, claro que hacía algunas semanas tenía "dudas", pero jamás se imagino que fueran ciertas; muy en el fondo, temía lo peor pero no quiso ver la realidad.

_"Laying on my own pillow_

_dreaming of the life i once knew_

_there's rain on the leaves of the willow_

_and a stain upon my face because of you"_

El bullicio de los muggles caminando a su alrededor hicieron que Ron volviera al presente pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando vió una chica de unos 17 años, de cabellos castaños y dulce sonrisa, Ron recordó como unas noches después de descubrir lo de Diana se embriagó por enésima vez y llegó al departamento dejándose caer en el suelo con la luz apagada, repitiendo el nombre de la mujer que lo traicionó.

Nunca supo en que momento llego Hermione ni como logró ella llevarlo hasta su habitación para que no se quedara en el suelo de la sala. Lo que si recordaba era lo particularmente hermosa que se veia Hermione esa noche, recordó que fue por un impulso que no pudo contener, la besó y ella para su sorpresa no lo abofeteó sino que correspondió el beso.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas inmensas ganas de sentirse amado por un instante, recordar como se sentía cuando Diana lo amaba, y aunque el cuerpo de Hermione estaba ahí, el solo pensaba en Diana mientras la hacía suya. Luego de sucumbir tras su climax, Ron no abrió los ojos hasta el día siguiente cuando recordó lo que había hecho. Se sintió un maldito pendejo y luego de varios incómodos días él y Hermione llegaron a su _acuerdo_ de ser amigos con ciertas ventajas. Ron no podía creer su suerte, creyó que Hermione lo odiaría y que jamás recuperaría su amistad y esto lo asustaba más que cualquier cosa, pero luego de hablar con ella y _definir_ su acuerdo supo que Hermione lo entendia mejor que nadie. Se sentía tan bien con ella que no quería perder esa cercanía, no deseaba dejar de ser su amigo además era la única que comprendía su necesidad de irse antes de que alguien lo dejara sobretodo luego de la guerra contra Voldemort y la traición de Diana.

Todos estos recuerdos eran tan lejanos para Diana y Ron, sin embargo fueron intensos momentos que trajeron consecuencias en sus vidas. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, Diana lo miró – "Acompañame hasta mi habitación, por favor" – dijo nuevamente haciendo un puchero. Ron hizo un rápido cálculo mental de cuanto tiempo le tomaría subir las escaleras y dejarla en la puerta versus el tiempo que le tomaría pelear con ella y decirle que no lo creía conveniente. Después de las últimas horas de fastidio lo que menos quería era seguir discutiendo, se apresuro a seguirla, saludo al dueño y siguió caminando.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, Ron le dirigió la sonrisa más sincera que pudo esbozar y le dijo – "Buenas noches Diana" – pero antes de que pudiera retroceder escucho – "Ron, espera"- volteó a verla. Diana se quedo callada mirando por un momento sus zapatos, Ron recordaba como ese gesto de inocencia lo hacia temblar hacía 3 años, sin embargo ahora se sentía impaciente y quería irse rápidamente. De pronto, se vio envuelto en los brazos de Diana que se encontraban en su cuello mientras su cadera se movía provocativamente delante de la suya. Diana lo cogió por sorpresa, jamás la había visto, por así decirlo, tan "salvaje", de alguna forma sintió que esta "invitación" sexual no era _la_ que estaba deseando. El cuerpo de Ron hubiera querido tocar unas curvas pronunciadas bajo una cortina de cabello color castaño mientras besaba y se hundía en suaves labios con sabor a miel - _"Que demonios me esta pasando"_ - se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de corresponder el beso. De pronto, ahora tampoco estaba dispuesto a tener sexo casual y salvaje, era consciente de lo que el beso que compartió con Hermione en su oficina le había hecho pero jamás había recordado o mejor dicho "anhelado" con tanto ímpetu _hacer el amor con ella_.

Mientras el movimiento acompasado de Diana acorralaban a Ron contra la puerta, la muchacha repetía con una voz algo mas grave y definitivamente mas sensual: Ron, Ron, Ron. ¿Cuantas veces Hermione había sucumbido ante el mientras repetía su nombre como una plegaria esperando ser escuchada?

Diana bajo sus labios hasta los de el y mirándolo directamente le dijo -Ya se que me ofreces solo tu amistad pero ¿no te gustaría pasar y "recordar" viejos tiempos?

N/A: Espero que los pequeños ajustes en la historia no los haya confundido, cualquier duda avisenme. Respecto a la canción de este capítulo es "Those stupid songs of love" de Alan Lowe-Jones, es un cantautor desconocido, graba sus propias canciones y las cuelga en youtube. De alguna forma llegue a la pagina y me gusto mucho. Besos.


	4. Ilusiones rotas

**Ilusiones Rotas**

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter y los personajes de la mejor escritora del mundo, es decir J.K. Rowling son de su propiedad y yo solo los uso por diversión._

N/A: he incluido algunas escenas de "Hold in my arms", creo que era necesario para la mejor comprensión de la historia.

Hermione se apareció directamente en la única lechuzería que poseía el Callejón Diagón, tratando de hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible. Hubiera sido muy incómodo encontrarse con alguien conocido. Aunque para evitar sospechas había reducido el tamaño de su equipaje así que realmente solo su nerviosismo podría delatarla.

Necesitaba refugiarse, sin embargo sentía que se encontraba huyendo y le molestaba esta sensación. Sin embargo, lo más irónico es que no importaba adonde fuera ni que tan lejos fuera ya que jamás podría huir de ella misma o de sus sentimientos, era simplemente imposible. Dejó las cartas dirigidas para Ginny y Harry y para sus padres, esperando que pudieran comprender su viaje repentino y sobretodo respetar la decisión de aislarse un poco.

Para cuando salió de la lechuzería un penoso ruido de su estómago le recordó lo poco que había comido durante el día y lo enferma que se había sentido. A pesar de no tener mucho apetito supo que debía comer algo. Eran como las 6:30 PM cuando entró al Caldero Chorreante y pidió a Tom, el dueño del local, una crema de pollo. Nostálgicamente recordó como su madre solía preparársela cuando se sentía deprimida o enferma y en ese momento era una combinación de las dos.

Mientras comía recordó parte de la discusión que tuvo con Ginny sólo dos días antes. La manera con la que su mejor amiga la recriminaba por excusar el comportamiento de Ron, dejando sus sueños a un lado y viviendo de las "sobras" de otra mujer. Hermione sintió como le hervía la sangre y solo quería gritar, pegarle a Ron y exigir una explicación.

"_el perfume de su almohada  
tu lo conoces bien  
y la humedad de sus sabanas blancas tambien  
que suerte la tuya que puedes tenerlo a tus pies  
sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel  
mirando como le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene  
y nada tengo yo que esperar  
aunque me quede en el aire__"_

¿Cómo podía regresar con alguien que lo había humillado tanto? ¿Cómo podía seguir amando a una mujer que lo engañó? ¿Por qué se exponía de esta forma, dándole otra oportunidad de herirlo de muerte y dejarlo? Casi sin darse cuenta supo que la respuesta a todas estas preguntas era: POR AMOR. Al mismo tiempo, estas preguntas se aplicaban a ella misma, finalmente pudo comprender que los motivos de Ron eran también sus motivos.

"_quién como tu  
que dia a dia puedes tenerle  
quién como tu  
que solo entre tus brazos se duerme  
quién como tu uuuuhhhhhhhh  
quién como tu  
que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue  
quién como tu  
que con ternura curas sus fiebres  
quién como tu__"_

Recordó como el fin de semana pasado durante la reunión bisemanal en la Madriguera con toda la familia, Diana regresó. Ron bajo rápidamente de la escoba con la que hasta unos minutos había estado jugando quidditch con sus hermanos y sobrinos. Hermione, quien estuvo de espaldas a la puerta por donde entro Diana, sólo vio a Ron pasando por su lado con el rostro tan pálido que pensó que se encontraba enfermo. Al principio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero al seguir la línea de la mirada de Ron descubrió asombrada a _aquella_ mujer, la misma que le había hecho tanto daño al hombre que ella amaba más que a la vida misma. Pocos minutos después vio como los dos se alejaban seguramente para conversar y luego Ron la perdonaría y adoraría como antes, dejando a Hermione atrás, olvidándose de ella. Y así fue, luego de ese día no volvió a ver a Ron, supuso que se encontraba "recuperando el tiempo perdido".

"_esas noches de locura  
tu las disfrutas bien  
y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan lo se  
mirando como le hablas de amor  
el tiempo no se detiene  
y nada tengo yo que esperar  
aunque me quede en el aire__"_

Ese día también pudo permitirse soñar un poco más, podía ver a todos aquellos niños y niñas pelirrojas de la familia cada vez más numerosa. A través de la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín, se podía observar a diferentes mujeres, todas Weasley excepto una. Ahí estaban Ginny, Fleur y Henrietta, la esposa de Charlie, Angelina - la esposa de Fred - quien hacía algunos años había dejado el Quidditch para poder tener su propia familia, y ahora se encontraba esperando su tercer hizo y lucía orgullosa su embarazo de cinco meses.

Todas ella alrededor de la mesa donde se reunían para almuerzos familiares. La única mujer que no llevaba el apellido Weasley era Hermione, quien tenia en su regazo a Fiona (una de las hijas de Fred), quien aplaudía muy animadamente mientras miraba el juego en el cual Ron, Fred, George y Laura (la gemela de Laura) formaban un equipo y Bill, Charlie, Harry y Ben (el hijo de Bill) eran el equipo contrario.

Y mientras transcurria el juego, bromas y más chismes, Angelina le dijo a Hermione: - "¿Te digo algo? Realmente, los niños son la cosa más valiosa en el mundo. Incluso le restan valor al Quidditch"- Hermione respondió: -"¿De verdad?, ¿no te aburres en la casa, no te preguntas como será la vida cuando las gemelas ya hayan crecido?"-

Angelina medito un momento –"Si, a veces me pregunto lo mismo. Se que no quiero ser ama de casa el resto de mi vida, por que esa vida definitivamente no es para mi. Pero tampoco me quiero perder de la vida de mis hijas ni del bebe que viene"- Dijo, acariciando amorosamente su vientre. –"Soy afortunada, en algunos años, cuando las gemelas se vayan a Hogwarts, seré capaz de trabajar en la Tienda de Bromas, incluso mientras cuido del bebé. Y que ambiente va a ser ese, ¿no?"-

-"Pensé que tener un hijo significaba que tendría que dejarlo todo"- Le hizo saber Hermione.-"Es decir, mi mamá tomo un tiempo sabatico alejada de su profesión para cuidar de mi mientras crecía, y realmente me parece maravillosa la idea de estar ahí mientras tus hijos crezcan pero … ¿Fue difícil? Es decir, decidir abandonar el Quidditch para quedarte en casa"-

Angelina pensó por un momento y luego admitió – "No fue sencillo. Es decir, Puddlemere es la oportunidad de tu vida y cualquiera mataría por ello. Pero tener hijos y verlos a diario también es una valiosa oportunidad" – Dijo ella, mirando a su pequeña familia. –"Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace algunos años a Fred que el tomaría voluntariamente un receso para dejar de atender la tienda y quedarse en casa para ayudarme y cambiar los pañales a mitad de la noche, él habría pensado que estaba loco. Pero eso es exactamente lo que el hizo. De repente, las cosas que pensabas que eran importantes dejan de serlo"- Angelina miro de reojo a su amiga y dijo – "¿Pensando en empezar tu propia familia? … Claro que puedes. Con el hombre correcto" -

Esa frase, esa misma frase, ahora resonaba en su cabeza. No pudo evitar reír para ella misma pensando que el hombre correcto siempre tuvo el rostro de Ron, y ahora se encontraba esperando un hijo de él. Pese a toda la situación y la incertidumbre, la ilusión por tener este niño era creciente, ya se imaginaba con una inmensa barriga, comprando ropa, una cuna, biberones, pañales, todo aquello que con tanto amor arreglaría para la llegada de su hijo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos terminó la crema y miró fijamente el plato vacío, y a pesar de todo se sintió de mejor ánimo. Con algo de alimento en su estómago y sin nauseas, recorrió los sucesos que se dieron luego del retorno de Diana. Y una vez más recordó su charla con Ginny y la sinceridad con la que respondió a su pregunta. Podía soportar no tener el amor de Ron, verlo con otras mujeres, saber que se acostaba con otras, incluso saber que había vuelto con Diana, muy a su pesar y pisando su amor propio, dejando que Ron la usara, en cierta forma prefería esa realidad tórcida a no tener nada y le permitía fantasear, creer que de alguna forma ella lo ayudaba.

"_Tan lejos te siento que ya no sé si existes en verdad  
Tan triste me encuentro que sueño tanto y no quiero despertar  
Necesito que me escuches, me olvidé de sonreír  
Tan solo me siento, cuando creo tenerte te vas__"_

Aún así era algo completamente diferente escuchar todo esto de los labios de Ron y verlo directamente a los ojos cuando pronunciara esas mismas verdades. Simplemente no lo confrontaría por que no soportaría esas respuestas. Prefería vivir la ilusión de que algún día Ron se daría cuenta de que a quién realmente amaba era a ella, que el diría que lo dejaría todo y a todos por ella.

"_Acércate mas, acércate mas  
Yo quiero saber si estas o no estas aquí  
No quiero seguir amándote ya  
Si cuando creo tenerte te vas__"_

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y cogió su bolso, buscando por unos segundos uno de sus _tesoros_. La foto de aquellos tres adolescentes mirando a través de sus múltiples heridas, pero juntos. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos el rostro del pelirrojo mientras recordaba los años cercanos a cuando fue tomada la foto. Fue poco después de la derrota de Tom Riddle. Afrontaron terribles tiempos, nunca fue fácil, sin embargo el saber que estaban el uno para el otro era el mejor aliciente a cualquier temor. Contuvo las ganas de llorar y tuvo una revelación, se dijo a si misma "_No puedo irme así, tengo miedo pero… estoy hablando de Ron. El mismo Ron del que he estado enamorada, el que solía molestarme en el colegio, con quién luché en tiempos en los que no sabíamos si viviríamos lo suficiente como para ver la luz del siguiente día. El debe saberlo, jamás me perdonaría que le haya mentido y mientras más rápido se lo diga será mejor. Tal vez no me ame y finalmente escuche lo que más temo de sus propios labios, sin embargo este niño merece un padre_"

"_Tan largas las noches, ya soy amigo del amanecer  
Se ríe mi sombra cuando le hablo pensando que eres tu  
Ya no sé si soy el mismo, me olvidé de lo que fui  
Tan solo me siento, cuando creo tenerte te vas__"_

Tomó la foto, la guardo rápidamente y cuando iba a levantarse para regresar al departamento soñaba despierta "_quizás hoy el regrese antes, creo que mañana tiene práctica temprano. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Es decir… ¿debo preparar el terreno?, ¿se sentirá obligado a algo?, todo es mejor al tormento de la duda, ¿verdad? Cálmate Hermione, eres adulta, lo conoces bien, se sorprenderá, luego maldecirá, pero después tal vez tendremos una discusión, que es lo que sabemos hacer mejor. Finalmente llegaremos a algún acuerdo, lo mejor para el bebe._" Todos estos pensamientos surgieron casi al mismo tiempo e hicieron que se mareara un poco, se agarró fuertemente a la silla y por unos segundos sintió desvanecerse pero tras parpadear varias veces se sintió mejor y habló en voz baja para ella misma "Vamos bebé, no me tomes por sorpresa como tu padre, te gusta jugarme bromas ¿no?"

"_Acércate mas, acércate mas  
Yo quiero saber si estas o no estas aquí  
No quiero seguir amándote ya  
Si cuando creo tenerte te vas__"_

Se dirigía a pagar y no pudo evitar escuchar cuando al parecer uno de los huéspedes le preguntó a Tom por la despampanante rubia que se alojaba allí. Tom sólo sonrió, levantando una ceja mientras le decía con sorna: -"Esta fuera de tu alcance y además sale con Ronald Weasley, con eso creo que fui totalmente claro, ¿verdad?"- El huésped sólo se retiro con ceño fruncido y murmuraba para si algo sobre su mala suerte. Hermione no pudo creer que de todos los hospedajes posibles, Diana hubiera escogido ese lugar para hospedarse, sabiendo como le gustaban algunos lugares muggles pensó que estaría en un hotel donde pudiera presumir su "belleza". Escuchó la voz de Tom dirigiéndose a la camarera diciéndole en voz baja: -"Además no creo que permanezca soltera mucho tiempo, cualquier hombre estaría loco por ella."- La chica asintió y respondió -"Por el vestidito que llevaba debe tener toda una estrategia y no solo para la velada" - Tras acercarse más a su jefe añadió. – "Tal es su seguridad, que me pidió que mañana se le llevara dos desayunos a su habitación. Sabemos que es hermosa, pero debes admitir que parece un poco superficial y calculadora, no me agrada". Casi mirando de reojo Tom notó la presencia de Hermione y de un salto se puso derecho, tratando de que no notase ni el tono ni el tema de conversación del que hasta hace unos segundos el fue participe.

"_Acércate mas, acércate mas  
Yo quiero saber si estas o no estas aquí  
No quiero seguir amándote ya  
Si cuando creo tenerte te vas__"_

Mientras Hermione se acercaba todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro y creyó caer a un hoyo por que dejó de sentir el piso, luego escuchaba unas voces que preguntaban algo. "_¿Por qué todo es escucha como una cinta vieja?_" pensó para sí aun confundida. Poco después, una voz más clara se distinguió delante de ella mientras se formaba la imagen de un rostro femenino que le decía -"¿Se siente bien?, ¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien?"- Ante la ausencia de respuesta la camarera añadió: -"Tom, Tom. Quizás será mejor llevarla a San Mungo. Esta pálida, mírala".

Hermione acomodó la vista y divisó bien a la muchacha, comprendió que se había desmayado. No se dio cuenta en que momento llego Tom a su lado con unas pociones de primeros auxilios; la miró de cerca, observándola detenidamente por más de unos segundos, después volteó hacia la camarera y le dijo: -"Es Hermione Granger, espérame aquí, mantenla despierta. Llamaré por Red Flu al Sr. Potter"-. La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tom se levantó rápidamente pero una mano lo detuvo por el brazo, casi en tono autoritario escucho como Hermione dijo: -"No será necesario, ya me siento mejor"-. Tom la miró sorprendido y se limitó a responder: -"Pero señorita Granger, permítame ir por el señor Potter o tal vez quiere que vaya por el señor Weasley, no me tomará tiempo y estoy seguro que estarán aquí de inmediato."-

Aún tambaleandose trato de mantener la compostura y con un tono de voz más seguro dijo: -"Créame, no es necesario, solo ayúdeme a pararme."- A la fuerza, se obligó a verse sobre total control de la situación; se acomodó la túnica y luego de esbozar una sonrisa a la camarera le extendio algo de dinero y le pidió -"Cóbrese por favor."- La muchacha fue a la caja donde guardaba el cambio pero cuando volteó miró que su jefe fue llevado hacía una esquina por la Srta. Granger. Trató de agudizar su audición pero no logró escuchar ni una sola palabra, lo único que consiguió fue notar la preocupación de la castaña mientras hablaba a Tom y lo más importante era que se veía muy nerviosa. Tras esto desapareció por la puerta posterior hacía el Callejón Diagon.

Tom retorno con el plato que estaba sobre la mesa que había ocupado Hermione evitando a todo costo la mirada de la muchacha, esta sólo bufó ya que no soportaba los secretos. Luego de unos minutos inició la conversación: -"Realmente tenía prisa ¿no?, se fue sin su cambio"- y sostenía varias monedas en su mano. Tom no giró a mirarla solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. La frustración se apoderó de la muchacha y su curiosidad pudo más que la cortesía; miró a su jefe y le preguntó directamente lo que anhelaba saber: -"Por Merlín Tom, sabes bien que muero por saber, ¿no me vas a contar que te dijo?"-

Tom giró lentamente, la observó y le dijo -"Sólo me pidió que te quedaras con el cambio y… con la boca cerrada, si, eso fue lo que dijo, con algunas palabras más o menos y por supuesto más diplomáticas"- sonrió y añadió -"Creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella, después de todo ella lucho arduamente en la guerra, así que no más preguntas ni comentarios. En lo que a nosotros respecta ella nunca estuvo aquí esta tarde, ¿entendiste?"- La muchacha movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, guardó las monedas en su bolsillo derecho y se dirigió a limpiar la mesa de la reciente comensal.

Al llegar a la mesa algo captó su atención, se agachó y debajo de una de las patas divisó un papel, el cual jaló cuidadosamente. Tenía algo escrito sin embargo casi por impulso le dio inmediatamente la vuelta y cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con la imagen de los tres héroes de la guerra contra los hechiceros más tenebrosos de los últimos tiempos. Casi suprimió un gritito de alegría, sonrió para si misma, no podía creer su suerte, sería la envidia de sus hermanas. Ahí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Harry Potter quien no podía evitar demostrar su felicidad, Ronald Weasley saludaba con la mano y Hermione Granger en el medio abrazando a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La feliz camarera guardó ágilmente la foto en el bolsillo a medio romper de su túnica.

**N/A**: Se que me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero no tuve mucho tiempo, mi hermana se casó y todo fue un loquerio hasta hace una semana. Este capítulo fue hecho en colaboración con mi hermanita menor, a quien le gustan algunas canciones de los 80's, y a petición suya puse la canción "Quien como tu" de Ana Gabriel (ya se, es un poco melosa pero en fin, puedo hacer una excepcion por mi sis). La otra canción es una de Alberto Plaza "Acercate más" (ahora la melosa fui yo, ). Bueno, espero sus reviews, sigan enviando sus sugerencias por fis. Muchas gracias a los que me han enviado sus palabras de aliento, sobretodo a sowelu, una encantadora persona y muy buena escritora. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Temor

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter le pertenece a la increíble J.K. Rowling, yo escribo sobre ellos por diversión.

**N/A**: Hola chicos, espero no haber demorado mucho para actualizar, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Mi hermana mayor, la más rebelde, y por lo tanto con gustos algo excéntricos (para el resto de mortales) me presto un disco de trova "romántica" que para mi total sorpresa (y horror :O ) me gusto mucho. Por lo que aquí les incluyo un tema. "Ella lo sabe" de Abel Velásquez. Disfrútenlo y no olviden sus comentarios, de todo corazón gracias por leer mi FF, besos.

**Temor**

Los labios de Diana intentaban, sin ningún progreso, que los de Ron respondieran como antes, y aunque seguían en el pasillo de las habitaciones logró escabullir, sin tapujos, una mano por debajo de la camisa de Ron. Diana quería transmitir toda la intensidad de sus emociones a través de sus manos, que iban hurgando la espalda de su ex novio mientras incitantes suspiros escapaban de sus labios. Ron se limitó a poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica sin corresponderla; definitivamente no era el tipo de respuesta que Diana estaba esperando, entonces pensó que era momento de tomar medidas drásticas, y sin mayor preámbulo llevo su otra mano a la entrepierna de Ron. No le sorprendió en nada ver como el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en frente mostraba más de un signo de haber "_respondido_" a sus caricias. Justo cuando Diana creyó lograr lo que quería, un fuerte dolor la inundo, Ron la tenia agarrada por ambas muñecas y mirándola de frente, ella pudo percibir que su cuerpo la deseaba pero el Ron de antes no era el mismo que tenia ante ella.

Fiel a mi costumbre intento pasarte de largo,  
Por temor a que mi piel recuerde,  
Que murió en tus brazos.

La fe se me escapo contigo,  
Perdieron rumbo mis zapatos,  
Y a la deriva a veces lloro  
Imaginando, todo lo que no pasamos

Ron reaccionó casi inmediatamente, y aún jadeante la soltó sin dejar de mirarla; pudo ver cierto temor en sus ojos pero había algo más, y no era cariño o amor (como tal vez ella quería que él creyera) sino frustración, vio lo que el sabia la enfurecía mas, un _objetivo_ no alcanzado.

Evidentemente, aún algo agitados, no se dejaron de mirar por unos largos segundos, quizás tratando de descifrar lo que el otro quería decir o _esconder_. Finalmente, Ron hablo: -"Discúlpame Diana, no quise lastimarte pero honestamente ¡¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?!! ... ¡¡DIABLOS DIANA¿que quieres de mi?"- Dio unos pasos por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido y apretando las manos, luego volteo lentamente y controlando su tono de voz añadió: -"Escucha, si realmente quieres que nos volvamos a ver y seamos amigos, tienes que dejar de comportarte así"

Y ella lo sabe,  
Y no dice nada,  
Ella lo sabe,  
Que tras de tu recuerdo un día,  
Se me fugo el alma.

Ella no hiere como tu,  
No exige tiempo como tu,  
Llego una noche y se quedo a esperar, el alba.

Ella no actúa como tu,  
No finge amor tal como tu,  
Me mira y sabe que tal vez,  
No habrá mañana,  
No habrá mañana.

Diana, hubiera querido responder pícaramente que su comportamiento había sido _muy bien recibido_ por su cuerpo, pero si quería recuperar a Ron tendría que seguirle el juego, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo. Además, si antes la motivaba el hecho de sentirse nuevamente admirada e idolatrada ahora se trataba de algo más, era su amor propio el que estaba en juego, simplemente ella no podía permitir que Ron la despreciara de esa forma. Era una decisión tomada, recuperaría a Ron cueste lo que le cueste.

-"Tienes razón Ron, lo siento mucho. Realmente creo que me deje llevar"- respondió ella, mirando hacia sus zapatos como una niña que era reprendida, sabia que este gesto era uno de los que mas lo derretían, sin embargo la respuesta no fue la que esperada.

Aun con los puños apretados, Ron la observó "hacer su papel" magistralmente y antes de caer nuevamente en su juego le dijo: -"Nos vemos Diana, buenas noches"- Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y avanzo por el pasillo, escucho finalmente cuando Diana cerró su puerta, y siguió caminando aunque más lentamente.

Traté con mas pena que gloria de olvidar tu espalda,  
Pero mi cuerpo en otros brazos  
Terminaba, por trazar tu mapa.

Tu nombre me quebró el silencio,  
Se me escapo de madrugada,  
No he dormido y por error  
Le suplique a la noche que te regresara

Mientras bajaba las gradas hacia la primera planta del Caldero Chorreante, repasaba lo que acababa de suceder y llevó la mano a su cabeza, estaba confundido. Necesitaba pensar, sentarse por un momento, y aclarar sus ideas. Llegó a la barra de la posada, no pudo evitar notar lo lleno que se encontraba el lugar, recordó que era fin de semana y probablemente era gente que regresaba de hacer compras por lo que querrían refrescarse antes de regresar a casa.

Se sentó, mirando por unos segundos aquel lugar que tenia tantos recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia, la mayor parte de ellos ocupados por su familia, sus amigos,... _su_ Hermione. Una voz femenina lo saco del trance, -'Señor¿Que le puedo servir?'- dijo la camarera mientras Ron volteaba para mirarla de frente, inmediatamente, la muchacha se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Definitivamente ese día se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos, pensó.

Llueve en el silencio ausente,  
De mis desengaños,  
Porque el olvido no me deja reescribir,  
La historia fuera de tus brazos.

Y ella lo sabe,  
Y no dice nada,  
_Ella_ lo sabe,  
Que tras de tu recuerdo un día,  
Se me fugo, el alma

Ron ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo reconociera (lo cual le encantaba) pero, en ese momento en particular, quería pasar desapercibido. Respondió con una sonrisa fingida ante el entusiasmo de la chica, no había motivo para ser descortés, luego pidió –"Un whisky de fuego, por favor"- A lo que la muchacha, aun sonriente, asintió con la cabeza.

Algo nerviosa la camarera giró, para coger un vaso, y sin darse cuenta el bolsillo de su túnica quedó enganchado en un clavo. Con el bullicio y el entusiasmo la chica no percibió cuando aquel bolsillo termino de romperse dejando caer algo. Todo esto le pareció gracioso a Ron, hacia ya tiempo que no veía en una persona tan ingenuo entusiasmo.

Cuando Ron se percató que algo había caído del bolsillo de la muchacha, quiso pasarle la voz, pero esta ya había ido al otro extremo de la barra en busca de hielo. Alargo un poco el cuerpo y miró hacia donde había caído ese "algo" y sorprendido vio su propio rostro y el de sus mejores amigos, confundido rodeó la barra y levantó la foto. Al voltear la foto reconoció inmediatamente la letra, era de Hermione. -"Solo se me puede ocurrir un par de cosas que me harían mas feliz que el momento capturado en esta foto"- repitió en voz baja. Volteó nuevamente la foto y recordó la fecha en que fue tomada, solo unos días después de la caída de Tom Riddle. Observo detenidamente a la chica de cabello castaño y como esta los abrazaba a Harry y a él.

La sonrisa de Hermione era impresionante, iluminaba su rostro, casi susurrando para si mismo Ron dijo: -"Merlín, hace tiempo no la veo sonreír de esa forma,... diablos... la hecho _mucho_ de menos. Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle lo de Diana."- Cuando escuchó que alguien aclaraba la garganta (de una manera ruidosa y obviamente dirigida hacia él) volteó y se encontró con la mesera, quien ya se encontraba delante suyo y muy sonriente le dijo:-"Disculpe señor, pero debe esperar su bebida del otro lado de la barra, ya le sirvo su..."- la chica no pudo terminar por que vio lo que Ron tenia en la mano, hecho que no paso desapercibido para él. Ron recordó que la foto había caído de su bolsillo, pero ¿cómo pudo conseguirla? Casi sin pensarlo, la pregunta salió de su boca, sin delicadeza y muy autoritariamente –"¿como llego esta foto a tus manos?"-

-"Yo..., emm"- respondió la chica evidentemente nerviosa y, ante la mirada inquisidora de Ron, palideció, luego de unos segundos Ron se dio cuenta de lo poco sutil que fue su pregunta, así que decidió volverla a hacer, esta vez lo haría mas suavemente, aunque su paciencia se estaba agotando; -"Disculpa, no quise ser grosero, solo quiero saber como conseguiste la foto. Es de una amiga mía y no entiendo como llego a tus manos"- Quizás por el tono de voz o por temor a que se formara un escándalo, la muchacha exhaló profundamente y luego de recorrer con la mirada todo el lugar, para ver si su jefe se encontraba cerca, llevo a Ron a un lado y le dijo: -"La Srta. Granger estuvo aquí esta tarde, debió habérsele caído al momento de desmayarse y yo..."-

-"¿Antes de que se desmayara¿está bien¿la llevaron al hospital?"- pregunto Ron apresuradamente. La muchacha negó con la cabeza y añadió –"No, ella se recupero en pocos minutos, Tom y yo insistimos en llamar al Sr. Potter o a usted, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Luego nos aseguro que se encontraba bien y se retiro"- Mientras escuchaba el relato, Ron solo pensaba en regresar a casa, tenia que asegurarse que ella se encontraba bien. Saco algo de dinero, guardo la foto en su bolsillo y salio rumbo al Callejón Diagon y se desapareció.

Ahora lamentaba haberle hecho caso a Hermione, las llaves muggles se le resbalaban de las manos y ante la desesperación no recordaba cual era la correcta. Una vez abierta, dijo la contraseña que le permitiría entrar (habían pensado que una combinación de seguridad muggle y mágica seria mejor). Encendió las luces, recorrió con la mirada la pequeña sala, y en voz alta llamo a Hermione. Al no haber respuesta, camino y revisó la cocina, luego a paso ligero fue por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Era increíble lo rápido que latía su corazón y con cada paso no sabia que seria peor, si encontrar a Hermione tendida en el suelo o no encontrarla. –"¿Estará enferma¿cómo la descuide tanto¿desde cuando estará así?"- pensó y volvió a llamarla en voz alta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, no estaba ahí, después fue a la siguiente puerta en el pasillo, donde estaba su dormitorio pero tampoco la hallo. Camino lentamente agarrando su cabello entre sus manos y se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama, el que solía ocupar ella cuado dormían juntos. Ron se perdió en un mar de temores cuando un ruido lo hizo girar y mientras giraba la cabeza para ver por la ventana se percato de un papel sobre la mesa de noche. Volvió a girar y solo vio palomas que pasaban por la ventana.

Volteo nuevamente y vio un sobre con su nombre en la mesa de noche, era la letra de Hermione y por algún motivo Ron supo que no podía ser algo bueno. Alargo la mano, sostuvo el sobre y mientras se sentaba en la cama, lo abrió. Leyó la carta lentamente y luego de terminar el único sonido que se escucho en la casa fue la puerta de entrada cerrándose fuertemente. En la habitación solo quedo un pergamino sobre la cama, en el cual se leía:

_Ron:_

_Luego de meditar bien las cosas, decidí tomar unas vacaciones ¿recuerdas cómo me gustaba planificarla?, creo que me hará bien este tiempo a solas y descansar un poco._

_Me voy a un lugar muy bonito y sobretodo tranquilo para pensar detenidamente, definir mis prioridades. Necesito este tiempo a solas,… por eso no le he dicho a nadie donde iré, ni siquiera a mis padres. Les he enviado una carta y también a Harry y Ginny explicándoles lo mismo._

_No voy a negar que los últimos eventos de estas semanas me tomaron por sorpresa, pero mi decisión tiene más que ver conmigo que con lo sucedido hace poco. Espero que me comprendas y respetes mi decisión._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Hermione._


	6. Vidas nuevas

**_Disclaimer:_** Obviamente todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora J. K. Rowling, cualquier queja con ella.

**N/A**: Este capítulo tiene un poco de Ginny y Harry, por si acaso, si no lo mencione antes, en esta historia ellos están casados (yupi , mi 2da pareja favorita!!) Hay dos canciones en este capítulo: el primero de mi banda favorita U2 – "Stuck in a moment" (me recuerda a una amiga que de alguna forma me daba ánimos cuando la cantábamos), la segunda es de Carole King – "Child of mine" (para los sentimentales, jejeje, es para mi futuro hijo o hija, si algún día me animo)

**Vidas Nuevas**

Luego del fiasco en que se convirtió el almuerzo del fin de semana en la madriguera, Ginny estaba muy preocupada por Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Casi inmediatamente después de la reaparición de Diana, Hermione desapareció de la vista de todos para retornar 20 minutos después con la misma máscara que solía usar ya hacía tres años atrás.

Ginny y Harry conocían muy bien a esta Hermione, era la misma que solo musitaba respuestas rápidas y monosílabas, inventando excusas para no estar en la misma habitación que Ron y Diana. Esa misma Hermione que transmitía en la mirada anhelos pero no la resolución para llevarlos a cabo.

A Ginny le costaba trabajo creer que su amiga hubiera luchado con vehemencia al lado de su esposo y de su hermano, haber afrontado terribles obstáculos y sobrevivir la guerra; y sin embargo cuando se trataba de hacerle ver al estúpido de su hermano cuanto lo amaba, se convertía en la mujer más insegura del mundo.

Esa mañana se vio abstraída de sus pensamientos por la misma sensación que había tenido la última semana, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento ya hacia tres semanas que no se sentía "bien". Era una sensación algo extraña, se sentía muy cansada, por momentos fastidiada y por otros muy alegre y animada; había días en los que simplemente no tenía ganas de comer y otros en los que su apetito le hacía honor al apellido Weasley. Tenía ciertas sospechas, su período no era regular pero debía de haber llegado hace ya dos semanas, aún así no quería emocionarse, además quería que Hermione la acompañara.

Decidió pasar por la oficina de su mejor amiga, tocó la puerta entreabierta y vio como Hermione levantó su mirada rápidamente y luego de ver a la pelirroja esbozo una falsa sonrisa, tratando de esconder inútilmente su obvia decepción. Ginny sabía perfectamente a quien esperaba ella, estaba escrito en su mirada.

-"Hola Ginny, pasa por favor"- dijo la castaña, tratando que no se notara su desilusión. Luego que Ginny se sentara pudo ver con claridad el rostro de Hermione y se sorprendió de verla tan maltrecha. Tenía ojeras, se notaba cansada y al parecer había bajado un par de kilos y sobretodo se notaba la tristeza en su rostro.

-"Vaya que tal recibimiento"- respondió Ginny con un falso tono de sentirse ofendida. Hermione la miró y con una pequeña sonrisa, le dijo –"Lo siento, es que no me he sentido bien. Sabes que siempre eres más que bienvenida."-

"_I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard  
I'm just trying to find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company"_

Ginny quiso preguntarle porque se sentía mal, pero se contuvo, sabía perfectamente quien era el culpable de todo. Tratando de cambiar de tema le pregunto –"Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, deja todo y vamos a almorzar. Yo te invito, además necesito conversar contigo y pedirte un favor."

-"Gracias Ginny, pero en verdad no me siento bien. No quiero parecer aguafiestas¿Te parece si te acompaño otro día?"- dijo Hermione tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, no tenía muchas ganas de comer y mucho menos de hablar con Ginny del ultimo fin de semana. Sabía perfectamente lo que le diría su amiga y no estaba preparada para afrontarla ahora.

Insistiendo, Ginny añadió –"Hermione, escucha, realmente quisiera que hablemos. Tengo que pedirte un favor, acompáñame a almorzar. Si llegando al restaurante aún no quieres comer, entonces solo tomas agua,... whisky de fuego o lo que quieras."- La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y finalmente aceptó.

"_I never thought you were a fool  
But darling, look at you. Ooh.  
You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight  
'Cause tears are going nowhere baby"_

Mientras caminaban fuera del ministerio rumbo al _bistro_ que les gustaba a ambas, Hermione comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Ginny y tuvo que admitir que era muy difícil decirle no. Por otro lado, aunque no tuviera hambre tenía que tener algo en el estómago. Había tenido muchas náuseas los últimos días, al principio pensó que se trataba de un malestar pasajero e incluso llegó a pensar que estaba somatizando sus problemas con Ron. Sería lo último que le faltara, volverse una hipocondríaca. Luego, hace dos días cuando realizaba sus compras y pasaba por la sección femenina, recordó que hacía dos semanas debía de haber llegado su período. Su primera impresión fue de incredulidad, sabía perfectamente, que podía deberse al estrés que estaba pasando aunque luego recordó que por lo menos las tres últimas veces no se había cuidado. Después de unos momentos de angustiante indecisión cogió de uno de los anaqueles dos kits de embarazo, aunque aún así sabía que tendría que ir al medimago, si el resultado fuera positivo, para confirmarlo.

Pasaron por lo menos 40 minutos en el baño, mientras la muchacha se miraba al espejo y veía a una mujer masticando sus uñas, y con la otra mano, temblorosa tomo el segundo kit para hacer nuevamente la prueba. Minutos más tarde aún seguía con la mirada extraviada en el espejo, con una hoja de indicaciones en la mano. Luego sus ojos parecían dos pelotitas de ping pong rebotando del papel al indicador que marcaba la línea azul, parecía que había esperado que por arte de _"magia"_ cambiaría el color del resultado.

"_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it"_

Cuando ya se encontraban sentadas, Ginny la observó y le preguntó –"¿En que piensas?". Hermione salió de su estupor y mintió –"ehh... ¿que? ... No, solo estoy intrigada¿cuál es el favor que quieres pedirme?"-

Aunque no quedo muy convencida con la respuesta, decidió no insistir con la pregunta. Sonrió un rato, miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. –"Aún no estoy segura..., creo que, bueno..., es probable que vayas a ser tía."- El rostro de Hermione solo mostraba una gran sorpresa, inmediatamente abrazó a su amiga con genuina alegría y dijo –"Por Merlín¿Ya se lo has dicho a Harry?"-

"_I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing  
I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see"_

-"Hermione, baja la voz. No le he dicho a nadie, por que solo es una sospecha. Por eso quería saber si me puedes acompañar a San Mungo"- Antes que Hermione pudiera contestar se oyó una voz soñadora –"Chicas, que gusto verlas aquí. No sabía que conocieran este lugar, pensé que no creían en los Pichtakus. De todas formas no tenemos suerte, no hay ninguno hoy."- Luego de mirarse, Ginny y Hermione, sólo sonrieron y le pidieron a Luna que se sentara con ellas.

-"¿Estás esperando a Neville?"- preguntó Ginny. Luna movió la cabeza de lado a lado y añadió –"No, recién he podido almorzar y ahora me estoy yendo a comprar un vestido. Hoy cenaré con Neville en un lugar muy especial y quiero estar linda para él"- Con risitas cómplices la otras dos muchachas miraban a Luna sonrojarse. –"¿No quieren acompañarme?, realmente me vendría bien otra opinión"-

-"Lo siento Luna, pero hoy acompañaré a Ginny al medimago"- dijo la castaña. Ginny le dirigió una mirada recriminadora, pero ya era muy tarde. –"¿Ginny, te sientes mal?, es por eso que has venido a buscar a los Pichtakus. Son buenos curando la caída de cabello, aunque el tuyo está tan lindo como siempre"- respondió Luna mientras volteaba para ver con más claridad la melena rojiza de su amiga.

Viendo que sería peor dejar que la imaginación de su amiga siguiera volando, decidió contarle: -"No es nada de eso Luna, lo que sucede es que... solo es una sospecha así que no le cuentes a nadie,… creo que estoy embarazada y quiero confirmarlo en San Mungo"-

Luna sonrió y se abalanzó para abrazar a Ginny, la cual respondió el gesto no sin antes asustarse un poco, ya que a veces se le hacia difícil saber como reaccionaría su amiga. –"No te preocupes, seré una tumba, ni le diré a Neville. Pero cuéntame¿ya le dijiste a Harry¿Ya tienes pensado quien será tu medimaga? Yo conozco a una que es muy buena- preguntó atropellando con sus preguntas a la pelirroja.

Aturdida aún por todas las preguntas, Ginny se limito a mover repetidamente la cabeza con un gesto de negación. Antes que pudiera responder algo, Hermione se le adelanto y pregunto –"mmm, Luna¿conoces a alguna medimaga especialista en salud femenina?"- Luna volteó hacia su otra amiga y observo su nerviosa actitud, lentamente respondió –"Si, claro. Hace unos meses fui a San Mungo y pedí cita con Madame Agnetha Merriweathers. Fui a exigencia de Neville, habíamos decidido cuidarnos, y no acepto la crema de uña de gnomos y ojos de murciélagos. Todo el mundo sabe que es el mejor anticonceptivo, aún así, fui a verla por que Neville amenazó con no tocarme nunca más"- Esta vez las tres rieron ante la íntima revelación, pero no se sorprendieron tanto ya que la sinceridad era algo que caracterizaba a Luna.

-"La verdad, es muy buena medimaga. Atiende los lunes, martes y jueves a partir de las 11 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde. Como hoy es miércoles, te aconsejo que vayas a pedir cita al hospital. Probablemente tenga algún espacio para el jueves"- dijo Luna. Hermione tomo nota mental del horario y nombre de la medimaga, después de todo tendría que confirmar su "estado".

Mirando el reloj, Luna recogió su bolso –"Lastima que no puedan acompañarme, espero que ha Neville le guste el vestido que vi el otro día. Hasta luego chicas, Ginny estaré esperando buenas noticias tuyas"- se despidió con un beso a cada una y un abrazo adicional a Ginny. Hermione no pudo evitar envidiar a sus dos amigas, ambas eran felices con los hombres que amaban. Ginny sería madre, sino ahora probablemente dentro de poco, y pudo visualizar la ilusión con que se llenaría los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Todo aquello que tal vez ella no podría tener ni brindarle a su hijo.

Ginny observó lo adicionalmente excéntrica y despistada que se encontraba Luna desde que se había enamorado. Sonrió y volteó para encontrar a Hermione con la mirada pérdida, alargó la mano y cogió la de su amiga –"Hermione, se que te sucede algo, y más aún se que se trata del tarado de mi hermano. Honestamente, no se como pudo volver con esa... mujercita"- Haciendo caso omiso, la chica respondió –"Ginny, yo... la verdad no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Te parece si ordenamos?"- simulando una sonrisa añadió –"creo que se me antoja una ensalada de frutas y ¿a ti?"-

"_You are such a fool  
To worry like you do.. Oh  
I know it's tough  
And you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now  
My, oh my"_

-"Hmm, está bien Hermione Granger, pero aún pienso que tenemos que hablar. Ahora... creo que comeré una ensalada con un bistec. Voy a la caja a pedir nuestras órdenes, espera aquí"- Luego de unos veinte minutos de merecido almuerzo que se centraron en que haría Ginny con su trabajo si realmente estaba embarazada, así como todos los cambios que habrían en su vida.

-"Ginny me alegro mucho por Harry y por ti, realmente se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo, sobretodo después de todo lo que han pasado"- La chica asintió y luego de unos segundos respondió –"Sabes Hermione, tu también pasaste por eso mismo y quizás pasaste por momentos más terribles que yo. Tu también mereces ser feliz, solo hace falta que te lo propongas. Si el cabeza hueca que tengo por hermano no sabe apreciarte y regresó con la golfa de Diana creo que es tiempo de que tu..."- pero no pudo terminar por que Hermione le dijo: -"Estoy segura que Ron tiene sus motivos además estoy bien, en serio, no te preocupes por mi"-

"_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Oh love, look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Oh lord look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it"_

Visiblemente molesta y levantando un poco la voz Ginny dijo entre dientes -"Por Merlín¿qué diablos pasa contigo? como puedes decirme que estas bien cuando es evidente que no es así. ¿Te parece que lo que te ha hecho y sigue haciendo Ron contigo está bien?, no se como puedes estar tan tranquila, sin exigirle ninguna explicación. Viviendo de las sobras de otra mujer"- Hermione solo se limitaba a apretar los labios formando una delgada línea mientras lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Rápidamente cogió su bolso y salió prácticamente corriendo del restaurante.

Ginny exhaló sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por lo que había dicho pero no se arrepentía. Salió del restaurante y buscó con la mirada a su amiga, la encontró en la siguiente cuadra sentada en una parada de lo que los muggles llaman buses. Caminó lentamente y cuando estaba aún mirando la espalda de su amiga, le preguntó –"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo¿qué puede ser peor que esta situación?"-

"_I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all"_

Hermione guardó silencio por unos largos segundos, luego giro lentamente y casi al borde de la histeria le dijo –"¡Tú no entiendes, jamás podrás entender!"- a Ginny esta respuesta pareció enfurecerla más y le grito –"¡Pues no, no puedo entenderte! No comprendo como puedes dejar pasar tu vida y desperdiciarla con alguien que no te quiere. Ron es mi hermano, Merlín sabe que lo amo, pero no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte así… y tú debes dejar de permitírselo. Tienes razón al decir que no te entiendo… por eso quiero que me digas a que le tienes tanto miedo"-

-"Tú no sabes nada,… nada. No sabes que es sentir que el amor de tu vida se te escurre como agua entre los dedos sin poder hacer algo. No sabes que es para mi cada una de sus caricias ni lo que siento cuando su cuerpo está junto al mío, ni como empiezo a anhelar que esos momentos se repitan cuando recién acaban de terminar"- se limpió las lágrimas, tratando a toda costa mirar a las personas que pasaban y las veían. –"No sabes lo que es amanecer esperando encontrar en sus ojos el mismo brillo que tenían cuando estaba con Diana pero que esta vez ¡fuera por MÍ!... No sabes lo que es permitir que pisen mi amor propio mientras creo que mi amor es suficiente para los dos. Tampoco sabes lo que es ver mis sueños rotos y entender una vez más que es otra mujer quien los hará realidad. Y si quieres saberlo, mi más grande temor…, es eso ¿no?, lo que querías que te dijera… es dejarle saber lo que siento y"- seguía diciendo entre sollozos y ahora su voz iba perdiendo fuerza –"perderlo para siempre, que desaparezca de mi vida sin poder remediarlo, ni volver atrás, y mucho más ahora que estoy... estoy ..."- bajo la mirada y por un momento pensó contarle todo a Ginny pero ni ella misma sabía que haría y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar un sermón sobre cómo debía dirigir su vida –" estoy tan… confundida, tú no sabes lo complicada que es ahora. Todo, puedo perderlo todo."- Hermione terminó de decir todo esto casi jadeando y con la voz rasposa por llorar tanto.

-"¡¿De qué hablas Hermione¿crees que lo perderás?, pero seamos realistas¡por Merlín Hermione!, a-fron-ta-lo ¡él nunca ha sido tuyo!, eso es lo que has querido creer todo este tiempo"- Inmediatamente terminó de decir esto, Ginny se sintió terrible. Aunque había dado en el clavo, le había dicho a su amiga unas palabras duras e hirientes pero muy ciertas.

"_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it"_

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, en esas simples oraciones Ginny había develado la verdad mas temible de todas. Aquella verdad había sido la ilusión sobre la cual llevaba años creando sueños, sin esa ilusión no existía nada, absolutamente nada. Todo parecía más difícil ahora, y Hermione solo pudo sentir la sensación de que tenia que huir, salir de ese lugar, de la ciudad y de ser posible del país. Al mismo tiempo, entendió que irse era la decisión más fácil y cobarde pero en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas para afrontar eso y mucho más si realmente estaba embarazada.

"_And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass _

It's just a moment  
This time will pass" 

Ginny vio como su amiga se iba alejando lentamente y llorando, mientras se dirigía a un callejón, supuso que se desaparecería. Dudo por un momento si debía seguirla pero decidió que sería mejor que la dejara irse, ella misma estaba alterada y furiosa, y Hermione se encontraría muy sensible y dolida por lo que acababa de decir. Esperaba que esto hubiera sido exactamente lo que la hiciera reaccionar, aunque ahora no sabia si había sido necesaria tanta crudeza. Espero unos minutos para tranquilizarse y luego revisó su reloj muggle y se dio cuenta que sería imposible ir a San Mungo para sacar una cita, tendría que ir mañana y sola, definitivamente no consideró prudente hablar con Hermione, talvez si dejaba pasar el fin de semana todo mejoraría, con suerte tendría una buena razón para felicitarla.

Al día siguiente, sintiéndose aún mal por el episodio con Hermione, decidió seguir con su plan de ir a San Mungo a pedir cita con la Dra. Merriweathers. Esperaba que la atendieran ese mismo día o al día siguiente a lo mucho, no aguantaría un fin de semana con la incertidumbre. Espero a que Harry se fuera al ministerio para coger el bolso y aparecerse directamente en San Mungo.

Al llegar al área de salud femenina, caminó lentamente, de pronto haber venido sola no le pareció tan buena idea. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, agilizó el paso y escucho el llanto de un bebé, fue suficiente para incrementar su ansiedad. Al pasar por una puerta observó como una mujer, algunos años mayor que ella, sostenía a un recién nacido en sus brazos mientras un hombre, seguramente el padre, los miraba a ambos con detenida devoción.

Si, en el peor de los casos, no estaba embarazada se sentiría terriblemente triste; mirar esa escena la hizo soñar con el momento en que tuviera un niño o niña, mirarla, acariciarla; un hijo que le daría la oportunidad de compartir lo más importante: una familia con y para Harry. Ella sabía que lo que siempre había anhelado su esposo era una familia porque nunca tuvo una propia. Viniendo de una familia numerosa en la que el amor siempre estuvo presente, Ginny quería algo similar, quizás no tantos hijos, pero si una hermosa familia como con la que había crecido. Sería el mejor regalo que se pudieran darse el uno al otro, su esposo y ella.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una enfermera le preguntó si se sentía bien, se limpió rápidamente la cara y preguntó por el consultorio de la Dra. Merriweathers. Llegó al segundo piso, acompañada de la enfermera, al parecer no quedó muy convencida del estado de Ginny.

-"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"- pregunto una joven de cabello negro, seguramente la secretaria o asistente de la medimaga. Ginny se acercó, aun un poco sensible por lo que había sucedido. –"Si, quisiera sacar una cita con la Dra. Merriweathers. Me gustaría que me viera lo antes posible."-

Después de revisar la agenda con su varita, la joven le dedicó una sonrisa a Ginny y añadió –"Tengo cita disponible para el día Lunes en la tarde¿esta bien para usted?"- Ginny se sintió un poco desilusionada pero quiso salir de la duda y pregunto –"¿No existe alguna forma de verla antes? O tal vez algún otro médico tenga cupo disponible, realmente me urge que me atiendan"- La muchacha sacó un pergamino pequeño con algo escrito en el y se lo entregó a Ginny luego dijo –"Los otros dos medimagos se encuentran fuera del país en una investigación especial. Pero no se preocupe, mire"- añadió señalando el pergamino –"esta es la dirección del consultorio privado de la medimaga Merriweathers,… lamentablemente hoy no la podrá atender. La doctora tenía un compromiso familiar, aun así el día de mañana, viernes, no debería haber ningún problema, empieza a atender a partir de las once a.m."- Tal vez por tener la oportunidad de ver a la medimaga antes de la próxima semana o por la sonrisa sincera de la muchacha, Ginny se sintió más esperanzada. Luego de agradecer a la asistente fue hasta el pasillo del hospital y se desapareció rumbo a su departamento.

Pasó un largo día antes que Ginny pudiera ir al consultorio de la medimaga. Quiso aparentar que no sucedía nada pero estaba segura que Harry la había notado diferente, constantemente la miraba esperando descifrar el misterio. Trataba de no sostener mucho tiempo el contacto visual, estaba segura que Harry sería capaz de usar Legilimencia, no sería la primera vez, aunque las otras habían sido con su consentimiento y en broma. Pero, finalmente luego de esas agobiantes 24 horas estaba rumbo al consultorio donde finalmente podría salir de la duda.

Se apareció fuera del consultorio, tocó la puerta y en cuanto entró fue recibida por la asistente de la medimaga, aunque esta vez se trataba de una mujer mayor, pequeña y con una túnica púrpura; no pudo evitar que los pelos se le erizaran cuando escucho una voz particularmente aguda. Le recordó mucho a la profesora Umbridge. –"Buenos días, pase por favor. Tome asiento"-

Cuando entró noto dos mujeres más sentadas, Ginny se acercó a la asistente y dijo -"Buenos días, mi nombre es Ginny Potter¿la doctora Merryweathers habrá llegado?"- Luego de ver como la mujer le dirigió una mirada intensa, supuso que la había reconocido. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser la esposa de Harry y que todo el mundo la viera con curiosidad. -"No te preocupes querida. La doctora llegará en unos minutos"- Miró el reloj, una vez más le indico que tomara siento. Habrían pasado unos segundos pero Ginny no podría haber notado la diferencia si se hubieran tratado de horas, sentía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Luego se escucho un ruido y Ginny pudo ver como aparecía una mujer de la edad de su madre, vistiendo una túnica verde. –"Hola Emily"- dijo dirigiéndose a su asistente –"no te imaginas…"- tosió –"lo difícil que fue hacer que mi nieto tomara su siesta. No quería que me fuera hasta que le leyera un cuento, pero… finalmente se quedó dormido y lo deje con mi nuera."- dijo rápidamente mientras se sacudía algo del hollín que quedó en su falda, pasaron unos segundos antes que se diera cuenta que no estaban solas.

-"Oh, disculpen, no me percaté que tenía ya pacientes esperando. Mucho gusto, soy la Dra. Merryweathers, en un momento las atenderé."- luego en voz baja le dijo a su asistente –"Emily, por favor, dame un par de minutos y haz pasar a la primera paciente."-

Ginny tuvo que esperar por lo menos una hora antes de entrar al consultorio. Cuando entro al oscuro consultorio lleno de libros y raros aparatos, se puso tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que había una mano extendiéndose hacia ella. –"Que tal querida, soy la Dra. Agatha Merriweathers, por favor toma asiento"- Ginny se sentó sintiéndose más tranquila y observó como la medimaga llenaba algunos datos en su historia clínica y dijo –"Sra. Potter, en que puedo ayudarla."-

Ginny salió media hora más tarde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con tanta alegría desbordándola que la gente a su alrededor no podía evitar voltear a verla, como si se tratara de una loca. De pronto, el aire se sentía tan fresco, el sol le brindo una sensación de seguridad que no tuvo los días anteriores. Estaba tan ansiosa por ver a su esposo que por un momento quiso ir de frente al ministerio y contárselo a Harry y amistarse con Hermione, pero luego pensó que tal vez sería más especial si le preparaba una sorpresa al futuro padre de su hijo. En cuanto a Hermione recordó la última vez que hablaron y comprendió que no era aún el mejor momento para hablar con ella. Sin saberlo, solo diez minutos después que Ginny saliera del consultorio, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de la Dra. Merryweathers.

"_Although you see the world different than me,  
sometimes I can touch upon the wonders that you see.  
And all the new colors and pictures you've designed,  
oh yes sweet darling so glad you are a child of mine._

_Child of mine, child of mine, oh yes sweet darling  
so glad you are a child of mine_".

Luego de comprar lo que hacía falta para la cena favorita de Harry, probarse un vestido y decidir llevárselo, se apareció en su departamento. A las 7 de la noche, terminó de preparar todo, se cambió y mientras esperaba a que saliera el postre, se maquillo. Cuando vio su imagen en el espejo, pensó que tal vez si estuviera frente al espejo de Oesed se vería tal cual era su vida en ese momento. Aun sonriendo, salió de su sueño cuando escucho ruido.

Casi corriendo se dirigió a la sala y cuando vio a Harry se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, a lo que el respondió riéndose sonoramente y levantándola, unos centímetros del suelo, la beso suavemente en los labios y dijo -"Merlín, ahora tengo una mejor razón para volver a casa."- Lentamente bajo a Ginny y la miró suspicazmente –"muy bien, que sucede. Has estado muy rara estos días… y ahora esto… ¿Qué has hecho Ginny?"-

Fingiendo indignación y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, Ginny se soltó de los brazos de Harry y le dijo –"¡Ah, Harry Potter¿Ahora resulta que tendría que demostrarte así mi amor sólo para lavar mis culpas?, bien entonces creo que no te mereces esto"- dijo retrocediendo un poco, abrió los brazos y se dejo apreciar por su esposo, luego dio media vuelta simulando estar molesta. Recién en ese momento Harry se percató del atuendo que llevaba su esposa, era un sencillo vestido verde de tiritas con un poco de vuelo en la falda, que se ceñía al curvilíneo cuerpo de la pelirroja. Con una cara de bobo pensó para sí _"guau… me morí y estoy en el cielo."_

-"No Ginny, espera,… solo estaba bromeando"- dijo corriendo para abrazar a su esposa por la espalda, se acerco a su oído y susurrando le dijo –"sabes perfectamente que me encanta que me demuestres tu amor"- La volteó lentamente y miro como Ginny se había sonrojado como la tímida niña que conoció en Hogwarts y huía cada vez que lo veía.

Bajo el encanto y palabras de su esposo, Ginny dejo su pose de esposa indignada y lo beso, aunque esta vez le fue más difícil separarse y por un lapso corto de tiempo pensó en coger la mano de Harry, llevarlo a la habitación para _"demostrarle"_ todo su amor, pero luego se acordó de la cena. Se había esmerado mucho y bien valdría la espera para ver la cara de Harry cuando le diera la noticia.

Cuando Harry bajo la guardia, Ginny aprovecho y se separó de él, lo miro y le dijo en voz baja –"ve a lavarte las manos, te tengo una sorpresa"- Se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo pícaramente y le dio una palmada al trasero de su esposo.

"_You don't need direction, you know which way to go,  
and I don't want to hold you back I just want to watch you grow.  
You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind.  
Oh yes sweet darling, so glad you are a child of mine.  
Child of mine child of mine, oh yes sweet darling  
so glad you are a child of mine".  
_

Corrió a la cocina y terminó de servir la comida, cuando Harry entró en la cocina Ginny vio, satisfecha, la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro. –"Bueno siéntate, se va a enfriar y… ya estoy ansiosa por llegar al postre"- Eso último lo dijo en doble sentido y no paso desapercibido para Harry.

Cenaron, rieron y hablaron del trabajo. Para cuando llegaron al postre, Ginny suspiro y pensó – _"bien, llegó el momento"_ - cogió la mano de su esposo y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo –"Sabes Harry, no se si lo notaste pero esta última semana y particularmente los últimos dos días me he sentido algo _rara_… por eso fui hoy a ver a una medimaga"- Harry pensó lo peor, se asustó y apretó la mano de su esposa fuertemente, como temiendo perderla en ese mismo instante. Ginny se dio cuenta y negó lentamente con la cabeza para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Después de unos segundos Harry se dio cuenta que no podría tratarse de algo malo si Ginny se encontraba tan sonriente.

-"Amor¿todo está bien?"- dijo él. La muchacha solo se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras sonreía abiertamente. Luego, se levantó de su silla para sentarse en el regazo de su marido, lo miró fijamente, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mientras jugaba con los cabellos desordenados de Harry, notó como este colocaba cariñosamente sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

Ginny se acercó al oído derecho de Harry lo más lentamente posible y susurró –"Verás Harry, estos días me sentía algo diferente, se que tu también lo notaste. Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que era algo muy importante y bueno…"- Giró y acercándose al oído izquierdo continuó –"y lo mejor de todo es que este _pequeño_ presentimiento me lo confirmaron hoy"- Giró para ver a su esposo de frente y mirándolo a los ojos acarició su mejilla con su pulgar y añadió –"Señor Harry Potter, usted me ha hecho el mejor regalo del mundo,… el más fabuloso. Cariño,… vamos a tener un bebé"-

"_Nobody's gonna kill your dreams  
or tell you how to live your life.  
There'll always be people who make it hard for a while,  
but you'll change their heads when they see you smile.  
_

_Child of mine, child of mine, oh yes sweet darling  
so glad you are a child of mine__"_.

Harry quien hasta el momento había estado algo confundido pero obviamente complacido por el comportamiento de su esposa, salió de su estupor. Miró profundamente a Ginny como buscando en su rostro la confirmación. La muchacha cogió entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo y vio conmovida como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro de aquel hombre que conocía tan bien.

Con los labios entreabiertos formó una sonrisa que luego se mezcló con un llanto particularmente alegre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ginny. –"Oh, Merlín…, es cierto, entonces ¿por fin voy a ser padre?"- Levantó sus manos cubriendo las mejillas húmedas de Ginny, quien también había empezado a llorar, y dijo –"¿Sabías que hasta ahora el momento más feliz de mi vida fue el día de nuestra boda?"- Rio un poco y añadió –"No me malinterpretes amor,…, pero es que este tal vez empate o supere ligeramente ese momento"-

"_The times you were born in may not have been the best,  
but you can make the times to come better than the rest.  
I know you will be honest if you can't always be kind,  
oh yes sweet darling, so glad you are a child of mine"._

Ginny sólo rio sonoramente, divertida, ante la declaración de Harry. Él la llenó de besos, y cuando sus frentes se apoyaron la una sobre la otra susurró –"La que me ha hecho el regalo más fabuloso has sido tú,… siempre fuiste mi complemento y jamás creí que sería capaz de sentirme más pleno y aún así tu lo lograste una vez más, gracias"- se miraron nuevamente y no fueron necesarias más palabras para decirse el amor que se tenían, era evidente, palpable en el aire.

Minutos más tarde, ya se encontraban planeando todo para cuando el bebé naciera. Tendrían que comprar una casa, y Harry esperaba que fuera cerca al mar, dijeron varios nombres al azar, tratando de elegir uno para una niña o niño.

Ginny, a pesar de no querer arruinar la velada, le contó a Harry la conversación que tuvo con Hermione la última vez que la vio, no comentaron mucho al respecto ya que su amiga posiblemente no estaba pasando precisamente por el mejor momento de su vida. Levantaron el servicio de la mesa y Harry se ofreció a lavar los platos y le propuso a Ginny cambiarse para dormir, porque ella necesitaba descansar ahora más que nunca. Ella, a pesar de detestar la sobreprotección, no pudo evitar derretirse ante la dulce preocupación de su esposo ante la salud ella y su bebé.

Una vez que Harry terminó de arreglar todo, se dirigió a la pequeña sala, cogió un pergamino y cuando iba a empezar a escribir se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta del departamento. Inmediatamente agarro su varita –"Ya voy, ya voy"- se acercó a la puerta y preguntó –"¿Quién es?"-

La voz familiar hizo que Harry bajara la varita al escuchar –"Soy yo, Ron. Ábreme, por favor dime que…"- Ron se detuvo, tenía en frente a Harry quien lo observaba confundido, aún agitado siguió –"por favor dime que Hermione está aquí"-

**N/A**: Se que Ginny en este capítulo ha sido muy dura, pero chicos cuando una es buena amiga a veces debe ser dura para ayudar a nuestros amigos. Algunas veces ellos lo entienden otras no, pero si la amistad es verdadera, aguanta TODO. Respecto al imBÉcil de Ron, les sorprendería saber la cantidad de hombres ciegos que hay y sobretodo que no saben lo que quieren. No se preocupen, nuestro Ron pronto saldrá de su estupidez, está empezando a hacerlo pero a paso de tortuga coja. Creo fervientemente poder actualizar más pronto de lo que se pueden imaginar. Mientras tanto, no olviden presionar el botón GO, no saben cómo se ilumina el día cuando se reciben reviews, jejeje. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense y CUIDEN EL PLANETA, PAZ!


	7. La verdad y la soledad

_**Disclaimer**_: Bueno, como ya se lo imaginaran, mi pata del alma J.K Rowling me dio su permiso para que hiciera con sus personajes los que quisiera, así que ahí les va.

_**N/A**_: Aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo, lo tenía ya escrito, pero no creí demorarme tan poco revisándolo. Hoy dejé el sexto así que junto con este espero compensarlos por la espera. La canción de este capítulo es de Edgar Oceransky "Adentro de tu piel". Ojalá lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**La verdad y la soledad**

Ron se apareció directamente en la entrada del edificio de Harry, él lo había asegurado de esa forma para que no estuvieran a tanta disposición del mundo mágico. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y caminando apresuradamente al pasillo tocó la puerta repetidas veces. Escucho uno pasos y escuchó como Harry decía -"Ya voy, ya voy… ¿Quién es?"- unos segundos más tarde Ron respondió –"Soy yo, Ron. Ábreme, por favor dime que…"- visiblemente nervioso entró al departamento y terminó de decir –"por favor dime que Hermione está aquí"-

Algo confundido Harry le dijo -"¿De qué hablas, no está en su departamento?"- aún con la puerta abierta –"en todo caso, Hermione es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola y tú lo sabes."- Cerró la puerta y dando la espalda a Ron aún con el manubrio en la mano, siguió –"Probablemente fue a casa de sus padres,… además ¡que esperabas! que te diera una agenda de sus actividades después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Ron, realmente eres un p…"- No pudo terminar la oración ya que cuando volteó vio a su amigo tan pálido como un muerto. Fue entonces cuando realmente se asustó.

-"Ron¿estás bien¿Hermione está en problemas?"- lo fue guiando al sofá y lo obligó a sentarse, luego se dirigió a la cocina para traer un vaso con agua. Cuando estaba frente a su amigo, quien miraba al infinito, este le dijo en voz baja –"entonces es cierto, me ha… nos ha dejado, se fue,… no lo entiendo. Ni siquiera me… nos dijo a donde iría."- Tomo el vaso que Harry le ofreció y para sorpresa de ambos, observaron como su mano temblaba.

"_Hoy te extraño tanto  
que ya no sé quien soy  
que ya no sé hasta cuando  
soporto este temblor  
me araña la adicción"_

De pronto, la voz de Ginny sacó a los dos hombres de su estado –"Harry, amor¿quién era?"- unos segundos después Harry aún aturdido contestó –"Ehh… es Ron."- La noticia no le agradó a Ginny por que contestó inmediatamente –"Ah,… es él"-

Sin escuchar a su hermana, Ron miró a Harry y le pidió –"Creo que necesito algo más fuerte, no sé como…"- Harry quería contradecirlo pero escucho un picoteo en la ventana, camino hacía ella y la abrió rápidamente, luego de darle una galletita y agua a la lechuza, cogió el sobre. Era la letra de Hermione, miró rápidamente a Ron, este último recordó que Hermione mencionó que enviaría una carta a Harry y Ginny.

Con el sobre en la mano, Harry se sentó en el sillón frente a Ron, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_Queridos Harry y Ginny,_

_Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste el otro día Ginny y he decidido tomarme un tiempo para pensar. _

_Me estoy yendo de viaje, no puedo decirles a donde por que deseo estar sola. Por favor, no se preocupen, voy a estar bien. Siento irme de esta forma y sin hablar personalmente con ustedes pero creo que es lo mejor para todos._

_Les he enviado otra carta a mis padres, si se contactan con ustedes, por favor, tranquilícenlos. Ah…, otra cosa, espero poder felicitar pronto a Ginny, algo me dice que habrá un __**pequeño**__ motivo._

_Espero que puedan entenderme, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto._

_Los quiere_

_Hermione_

Harry levantó la vista y observó como Ron se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro con una mano en la cabeza. Musitaba frases cortas, Harry solo capto algunas –"…ella no es así,… ¿porqué me… nos hace esto?... ¿acaso no sabe lo importante que es para mí… para nosotros?"- Se paró en seco y miro por la ventana –"si por lo menos me hubiera dicho a donde iba"-

"_a tus besos largos  
a tu piel tu olor  
me aferre a tus brazos  
no hay que soltarse amor  
no quiero aunque hoy estoy  
cargando este dolor"_

Harry se levanto para servirle un whisky de fuego a Ron y aprovecho para servirse uno también. Mientras Ron seguía murmurando algo sobre averiguar si existía un conjuro para encontrar a alguien, Ginny apareció y algo molesta miro a su hermano y dijo –"y tú¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías con tu noviecita"- Pero luego de ver a Ron y a su esposo, nerviosos y pálidos, pensó lo peor.

Se puso ambas manos en la boca tratando de ahogar un grito y dijo casi al borde del llanto –"¡¡Oh Merlín¿es mamá… Ron?"- ya con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hasta donde su hermano –"¿Qué pasó?"- volteó a ver a Harry quien rápidamente le dijo –"No, todo está bien… no te asustes"- la ayudo a sentarse en el sofá donde estaba Ron. Luego le entregó la carta de Hermione, Ginny la leyó lentamente con el ceño fruncido, después de unos minutos miro enojada a Ron.

-"Ahí dice que hablaron y luego decidió irse¿te dijo a donde pensaba ir… tienes alguna idea donde estará?"- dijo Ron con un tono de súplica. Rápidamente Ginny se levantó y con un sonoro bufido dijo irónicamente –"No, Ron, no lo sé. Pero ¿sabes algo? Aunque lo supiera¡no te lo diría nunca! Acaso no leíste…"- miró a su esposo y le preguntó –"¿Acaso este idiota no leyó la carta?"- Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que su esposa molesta era mil veces peor que enfrentar a tres mortífagos a la vez.

-"¿Acaso no te das cuenta que quiere estar sola?, eres tan… después de lo que le has hecho¡ja! y todavía se cree con derecho de saber a dónde va"- dijo levantando los brazos. Volteó y se acercó al sofá, miró a su hermano y añadió –"Espero que se dé cuenta que es demasiado para un hombre que no la valora ni la ama como ella a…"- Ginny se calló súbitamente, se dio cuenta que le acababa de decir a Ron lo que Hermione no le había confesado, comprendió que ya era tarde para remediarlo, sólo un tonto como su hermano necesitaba que se lo dijeran con todas sus letras.

Ron se quedo con la boca abierta ante la revelación, iba a decir algo cuando Harry, al notar lo alterada que estaba Ginny la cogió cariñosamente y le dijo –"Tranquilízate, no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé"- Aun sorprendido, Ron miró a su hermana y luego a su cuñado, preguntó rápidamente –"¿Qué bebé?"-

-"Ginny lo confirmó hoy con una medimaga y me lo acaba de decir hace menos de dos horas"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ron recordó que la carta mencionaba algo de felicitar a Ginny pero jamás creyó que Hermione se refiriera a eso, de pronto Ron recordó lo último que su hermana había dicho de Hermione. –"Ginny, dijiste que 'mione… "- empezó a decir Ron pero Ginny lo cortó más molesta que antes, si eso fuera posible, y tratando de desviar la atención –"Eres increíble, no puedes pensar en nadie más que en ti, te acaban de decir que tu hermana va a tener un hijo y no eres capaz de felicitarnos a Harry y a mí… Realmente no sé como Hermione se pudo… ¡arggg!"- caminó hacia el pasillo y antes de desaparecer dijo en voz alta –"Definitivamente es un idiota. Harry, me voy a acostar"-

Ron se levanto rápidamente, quería alcanzar a Ginny y pedirle que le explicara lo que quería decir cuando decía que Hermione, su 'mione, estaba enamorada de _él_. Harry se apresuró y lo cogió por el brazo, sin soltarse Ron le dijo –"Harry, sabes que estoy muy feliz por ustedes, claro que me alegra. Voy a ser tío… pero compréndeme todo esto está pasando tan rápido"- se fue a sentar una vez más y siguió –"Todo empezaba a estar mejor y de pronto regresa Diana… yo y ella… es decir, no es lo que todos creen. Discutimos, Diana se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en… yo fui el otro día a buscar a 'mione a su oficina pero no estaba… y ahora se ha ido"- miro a la chimenea –"yo no puedo estar sin… Harry tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla, tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Cómo es posible que…? Hermione… acaso es cierto… ella me… ama… a mí"-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione, se encontraba Ron con una botella en la mano, con la luz apagada mirando, en la oscuridad, una cama vacía. Eran las dos de la mañana pero no tenía sueño, solo podía pensar que tan solo unas horas atrás había perdido a quien, hasta ahora, no sabía era lo más importante en su vida. Tomó otro trago y revivió el dolor del abandono, pero esto era mil veces peor a la guerra y a la traición de Diana, era muy diferente, porque esta vez el lo había provocado, él era el culpable.

"_y aunque sé que donde estés  
te llevo y sé que tu también  
me duele hasta caer  
y aunque hoy me ves de pie  
me quiero guarecer mujer  
adentro de tu piel, adentro de tu piel"_

Escucho en su cabeza la voz de Harry cuando en su departamento le contó todo mientras tomaban sus whiskys. –"Sinceramente Ron, eres la persona más estúpidamente ciega que conozco, como no te diste cuenta que todo este tiempo 'mione te amaba"- Harry terminó su trago y fue hasta la ventana aún con el vaso en la mano y siguió mientras miraba a través del vidrio –"Siempre estuvo pendiente de ti en el colegio, durante la guerra. Sé que piensas que lo hacía por ambos, pero ella te miraba de diferente forma y eso te lo podría decir cualquier persona que la conozca"- miro su vaso, suspiró y camino para servirse otro trago –"Luego, terminó la guerra y creo que tal vez guardaba la esperanza de que podría rehacer su vida a tu lado, claro siempre esperaba que tu dieras el primer paso"- Miro la espalda de Ron pero aun así sabía que estaba atento a cada palabra que decía. –"En más de una oportunidad Ginny y yo insistimos que ella te lo dijera pero siempre encontraba alguna excusa. Intento alejarse¿recuerdas? Estuvo un corto tiempo con Viktor, pero ambos sabían que era un engaño. Todo terminó rápidamente y cuando finalmente creyó tener el valor para hablar contigo tu empezaste a salir con Diana"-

-"No puedo creer que no notaras como en las reuniones en la madriguera ella salía de la habitación inmediatamente después que Diana y tu entraban, siempre con esa mirada, creo que todos podíamos ver que era una máscara"- Se dirigió a la chimenea y observó las fotos que tenía de él y sus amigos. –"Deberías de haberla visto, sufrió mucho cuando te desmoronaste por Diana. Odiaba verte así, la encontraba en su oficina llorando, siempre pensando la forma de sacarte de tu estado. ¡Ja! Incluso llegó a decir que buscaría a Diana para convencerla de que debía regresar a tu lado"- Volteó por un segundo a su amigo, quien estaba mirando el suelo, permaneciendo en silencio. Miró nuevamente la foto y continuó –"Luego vino esa condenada noche, cuando se acostaron. ¿Sabías que ella finalmente creyó que te habías dado cuenta de su amor? Imagínate lo dolida que quedó cuando en medio de todo nombrabas a Diana, y aun así días después aceptó ese maldito acuerdo, solo para poder estar contigo. Paso un tiempo y se enteró que te acostabas con otras pero no sé cómo no te dejó, siguió con la telaraña que ambos formaron"-

"_insondable espacio  
el de mi habitación  
sin tus ojos francos  
brasas de carbón  
quemando mi aflicción"_

Algo cansado, Harry se sentó en el sillón dejándose caer en el respaldar. –"Cuando nos enteramos Ginny y yo le pedimos millones de veces que dejara eso y te enfrentara. Hablamos con ella, pero comprendimos que si ella estaba de acuerdo contigo no podíamos hacer nada. Claro, nos enteramos luego que te acostabas con otras y fue en ese momento en que realmente tuve ganas de matarte¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Si ella te pedía que pararan tu debías hacerlo, eso nunca sucedió y Ginny y yo lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, nos quedamos callados en cada oportunidad que la herías esperando que esa vez 'mione terminara con todo esto"-

-"Llegó su cumpleaños, y aún cuando tanto 'mione, Ginny y yo te pedimos que llegaras puntualmente, tu no solo no llegaste a tiempo sino que olvidaste su cumpleaños. 'Mione estaba tan ilusionada y tú te apareces en el mismo restaurante que nosotros y ¿para qué? para llegar acompañado de otra y sentarte en otra mesa, ese fue el colmo, y si realmente 'mione no me lo hubiera pedido te habría molido a golpes… no sé qué hiciste para recompensarla, pero debo admitir que desde ese día la vi más feliz, claro hasta ese domingo en la madriguera cuando llego Diana. Inmediatamente se puso esa máscara que solía usar antes, inventó una excusa ridícula de adelantar su trabajo y se fue. Lo único que sé de ella desde ese día, es que Ginny la vio hace dos días y la encontró en mal estado, me dijo que había bajado de peso. Luego discutieron por tu causa y no se volvieron a ver, Ginny pensó que sería mejor dejar pasar unos días antes de intentar hablar con ella sobre el tema"-

-"Discúlpame Ron, eres mi amigo y sabes que te quiero pero estoy contento que al fin ella haya hecho algo. Pensar en ella en vez de ti, que se dé cuenta que ella se merece lo mejor y a alguien que la ame con la misma intensidad que ella. Espero que encuentre la felicidad y me imagino que tu también reencontrarás tu camino ahora que volviste con Diana, no es que esté de acuerdo pero es tu vida amigo."-

Ron respondió inmediatamente –"Diana y yo no hemos regresado,… no podría y menos ahora. Le dejé en claro que solo podríamos ser amigos,… después de esta semana me di cuenta que nunca fue lo que yo creí."- luego añadió –"En esa época creí que me podría dar la oportunidad. ¿Sabes? Nunca fue fácil… durante la guerra perdimos a muchos,… no podía… sentía que me arrancaban un pedazo del alma cada vez que nos enterábamos que alguno de nuestros amigos y colegas habían sido torturados y asesinados sin piedad… No lo entiendes Harry, después de eso me prometí nunca volver a sentir la soledad, la desesperanza del abandono. Luego conocí a Diana y pensé que lo había logrado… pero me traicionó y me dejó. Una vez más enfrente el abandono, sabes que casi muero, y de no haber sido por 'mione probablemente no estaría aquí"-

"_y aunque sé que donde estés  
te llevo y sé que tu también  
me duele hasta caer  
y aunque hoy me ves de pie  
me quiero guarecer mujer  
adentro de tu piel  
adentro de tu piel"_

Tomó del contenido de su vaso y miró detenidamente el fondo del mismo antes de seguir –"Se que soy un maldito pendejo, sabía que la lastimaba pero… tienes que entender, esas otras mujeres eran la única forma de olvidarme por unas horas de Diana, me sentía en control de la situación, jamás me dejarían por qué yo lo haría primero. En cambio, con Hermione… yo no podía dejar de estar con ella, era la única que realmente me entendía, la única con la que me permitía bajar la guardia, sin ella a mi lado hubiera perdido la cordura, siempre me daba la sensación de seguridad. De alguna estúpida forma, pensé que nuestra amistad soportaría esto y jamás me dejaría, pensé que siempre estaría ahí cuidándome, manteniéndome completo… pero… jamás me hubiera imaginado, sé que me quiere pero no… yo nunca creí ser merecedor de su AMOR, eso no lo vi o tal vez no lo quise v…"- susurró esto último para él.

Cerró los ojos, recordando las veces que miraba en Hermione un brillo inusual, aunque no sabía de que se trataba, lo que si sabía es que era especial, en realidad era especial para ella… y para él también.

-"Harry… si no la encuentro, hablo con ella y la recupero… no sé qué va a ser de mí, simplemente no puedo imaginarme la vida sin 'mione en ella"-

Harry se enderezó en la silla y sorprendido pregunto –"¿Qué quieres decir?, entonces¿la amas?, por qué si no es así Ron te voy a pedir, y esta vez te golpearé, déjala en paz. Hermione ya tuvo suficiente, si no la quieres como ella a ti no la busques más."-

-"¡No lo sé!, no sé si es amor, por supuesto que la quiero… ¡no me mires así Harry! No estoy seguro de lo que siento… lo único que sé, es que no puedo vivir sin ella"- Respondió Ron sorprendiéndose ante sus propias palabras.

Ahora recostado en la cama de Hermione con todos estos borrosos recuerdos se quedó dormido dejando caer la botella que tenía en la mano. Se giró hacia el lado derecho y se sumergió en el sueño al sentir el aroma, aún fresco, de su 'mione en la almohada.

**N/A**: Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si voy mejorando en mi técnica así que háganmelo saber. El próximo capítulo será de Hermione en un 95 por ciento si no es un 100 por ciento. Viene un personaje que espero de un buen giro a la historia, creo que complicara las cosas en nuestra pareja favorita. Bueno ya saben, sí, yo se que lo saben, estoy esperando sus reviews con las uñas en los dientes, así que TU, si tú, la o el que está frente a la pantalla, aprieta el botón GO y haz feliz a esta escritora (bueno todavía soy amateur). Rosewg

SHIPPERS RON & HERMIONE 4EVER!!!!


	8. Korumak

_**Disclaimer**_: Mi vecina la señora Rowling me prestó su libreta de notas con las ideas generales de H. Potter y yo maquiavélicamente me robe su idea (ya quisiera) Bueno, ya saben, todos los personajes de Harry Potter perteneces a J.K.Rowling.

_**N/A**_: Estas fiestas en lugar de dar más tiempo para relajarse se convirtió, en mi caso, en todo lo contrario, mi casa parecía la madriguera (hubo un huevo de gente aquí :S ). Pero finalmente logre completar otro capi, la verdad eso de ser "algo" perfeccionista es terrible, pero creo que hice todo lo posible. Bueno aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Hay dos canciones, la primera es Guerras Pérdidas de Bacilos y la segunda es Voy a llorar de Lu.

**Korumak**

_El aroma,__… ese aroma, era… conocido, ¿por que todo lo que lo rodeaba era ese aroma? De pronto, sobre su frente sintió una pequeña mano, después de luchar por un rato, logró abrir los ojos y la felicidad lo inunda –"¿'mione?... regresaste"- pero cuando quiso abrazarla ella se soltó y desapareció El se encontraba echado, intentó pararse y torpemente lo consiguió, corrió en dirección hacia donde ella había desaparecido pero no la encontraba. Empezó a desesperarse, gritó su nombre pero no se escucha nada, no le responde nadie. –"¡Hermione!"- gritó más fuerte_ y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la habitación de ella, sudando, agitado, confundido, pero sobretodo… asustado, tenia el terrible presentimiento que ella desaparecería de su vida como acababa de suceder en aquel sueño. Luego de lavarse el rostro, miró a través de la ventana, sin saber que, a kilómetros de ahí, Hermione llevaba a cabo la misma rutina en ese mismo instante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Hermione se apareció en un pequeño pueblo en Smolyan, una provincia al sur de Bulgaria. Moglitsa estaba alejado del bullicio, era como… un _refugio_. Se trataba del pueblo natal del único hombre que realmente la amó, aquel al que no pudo corresponder aunque quiso. Y él, sin saberlo la ayudó una vez más, presentándole un lugar para resguardarse. Esa mañana, cuando hizo su maleta no sabía a donde ir, tendría que ser algún lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo, alejado, en el cual nadie la encontraría y… la idea se presentó repentinamente.

Cuando conoció a Viktor durante el cuarto curso de Hogwarts, le sorprendió encontrar a un chico completamente diferente a la imagen de rudeza que aparentaba. No podía negar que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, y era obvio que el sentía lo mismo, francamente más que ella. Recordó, algo avergonzada, que no era precisamente el "diálogo" lo que formaba la mayor parte de esa relación. Sin embargo, había algo que debía admitir, lo que más le llamó la atención al llegar a conocerlo, era que siempre mostraba interés en lo que ella decía.

_Tragando palabras te vas dando cuenta_

_Que a veces lo lógico es lo más difícil_

_Y poquito a poco te vas acercando_

_Al fuego en la llama que quema_

_A las mariposas_

Fue la primera experiencia que Hermione tuvo con el romance, aquel chico de apariencia dura, nariz grande y curva, cejas negras y muy pobladas, fue el primero en notar a la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Estaba segura que lo que sentía por él solo era cariño, no era amor… ese sentimiento traía a su mente el rostro de alguien más. Aún así, aquello era tan nuevo que, aunque fuera por un momento, quiso dejarse llevar y saber que se sentía que un chico se sintiera atraído hacía ella.

Cuando terminó aquel curso, mandaba cartas esporádicamente a Viktor ya que, después de todo, llegaron a convertirse en buenos amigos. Pasaron los años y siguieron escribiéndose, claro que Ron siguió mostrando su tirria cada vez que veía alguna evidencia de aquella correspondencia.

_Azules y blancas entre las cenizas_

_Las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas_

_Y yo las entiendo por que yo he sentido_

_La luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido_

Durante la guerra, supo que él formó parte de la resistencia en su país, solo podía saber de él por rumores y en más de una ocasión se enteró que él estuvo en dificultades, incluso desaparecido por un par de meses. Temió por la vida de su amigo y sólo le quedaba pedir que pronto apareciera.

Una vez que todo el horror de la guerra terminó Viktor la buscó, ambos estaban felices de verse a salvo. La amistad que los unía no cambió en nada y reiniciaron su constante correspondencia. Casi cuatro años atrás se vieron mientras él visitó Londres para un partido amistoso contra Puddlemore y ya que él no conocía la parte muggle, Hermione lo invitó a tomar un café en el centro de la ciudad.

Esa tarde él le pidió una oportunidad, que intentaran ser algo más que amigos. A ella realmente no le sorprendió la propuesta, no por presuntuosa sino por qué Viktor siempre fue sincero respecto a sus sentimientos y en muchas de sus cartas se lo insinuaba como ya había sucedido años antes de la guerra. Su decisión de darse esa oportunidad fue una manera de intentar alejarse lo más que pudiera de Ron, esperando que ese amor que sentía por él fuera siendo ocupado por aquel otro hombre.

_Y es así..._

_Como se va enredando el cuento_

_Como se va torciendo el tiempo_

_Como te quedas ciego_

_Y es así, y es así y es así_

_Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras_

_Y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento de guerras perdidas_

_De guerras perdidas_

El pueblo en el cual ella se encontraba ahora, lo conocía por que durante su relación, Viktor la había invitado en varias ocasiones y llegó un punto en el cual ya no le quedaban excusas para negarse. Él le prometió que sería un fin de semana en el cual se olvidaría de su trabajo, de todo lo que pudiera preocuparla. Entraron a una posada que tenía un restaurante para los viajeros. Pero no pasaron ni dos horas y, luego de una discusión con Viktor, ya se encontraba nuevamente en su departamento. Una vez más, estaba sugiriéndole la posibilidad de mudarse juntos, incluso mencionó que había pensado conseguir un puesto como jugador en algún equipo de Inglaterra.

_Quien pudo ser tan ciego para chocar_

_De frente contra el fuego como mariposa_

_Quien pudo ser tan loco para cambiar_

_El sol de la mañana por la llama_

_De un fuego cualquiera..._

_De un fuego cualquiera..._

_De un fuego_

_De un fuego_

_De un fuego cualquiera..._

_De un fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas_

_Perdidas..._

Hermione no recordó exactamente cuando empezó a discutir, solo vino a su memoria lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse –"Deja de planear tu futuro en función al mío…"-, luego casi en un susurro y lágrimas añadió –"no ves que no es justo para ti"-. No le dio tiempo a nada, simplemente cogió su bolso y se desapareció. El resto del fin de semana, no dejaba de pensar en el daño que le estaba ocasionando a Viktor,… quería, de verdad,… quería enamorarse de él, pero eso ya escapaba de sus manos, el amor no se puede forzar, eso ella lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando lo vio el siguiente lunes se disculpó con él pero de su rostro no se borró nunca el resentimiento.

Mantuvieron una relación a distancia que solo duro tres meses, durante los cuales fue obvio para ambos que no estaban avanzando como pareja. Mientras él ajustaba sus horarios para verla, ella simplemente inventaba largas reuniones dentro de semana, o trabajo pendiente que tendría que llevar a cabo el fin de semana. Cuando finalmente estaban a solas, Viktor se acercaba para acariciarla, abrazarla o besarla sin ser correspondido de la forma que él deseaba, aún así nunca la obligó a algo que ella no quisiera.

Un fin de semana, Hermione lo invitó a cenar, podría haber dicho que, "aprovechando" que Ron saldría con una de sus _amiguitas_ (el se fue esa tarde, no sin antes decirle que no regresaría hasta el lunes), pero en realidad era justamente para no estar sola esa noche. Era una excusa para no pensar en Ron y su cita "hot" (como lo escucho decírselo a Harry).

_Azules y blancas entre las cenizas_

_Las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas_

_y yo las entiendo por que yo he sentido_

_La luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido_

_De un juego prohibido_

Viktor llegó puntualmente y con un pequeño bolso de viaje, esto la sorprendió pero aún así no preguntó nada. Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando del trabajo, tratando de obviar temas incómodos para ambos. Al terminar de guardar los platos, se fueron a sentar al sofá, después de unos minutos, él se levanto para ir al baño dejando su saco a la vista, la muchacha vio un sobre que sobresalía casi cayéndose. Hermione lo cogió con la intención de acomodarlo pero pronto una líneas captaron su atención, era un sobre de Puddlemore dirigido a Viktor, tuvo una corazonada y luego de fijarse si Viktor venía, leyó el contenido del sobre. Se trataba de una carta en la cual le informaban a Viktor que se presentara a una entrevista ese viernes.

Para cuando bajo el papel a su regazo, Viktor ya se encontraba frente a ella. –"Sabes creo que deben revisar la tubería del baño, hay un ruido extra… ¿qué te sucede? Estas pálida"- dijo él sin percatarse del pergamino.

_Y es así..._

_Como se va enredando el cuento_

_Como se va torciendo el tiempo_

_Como te quedas ciego_

_y es así, y es así y es así_

_Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras_

_y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento de guerras perdidas_

_De guerras perdidas_

Ella levantó la mirada, con aspecto confundido y tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible le preguntó -"¿Por qué has solicitado una entrevista con el entrenador del equipo de Puddlemore?"- Viktor la miró y luego divisó el pergamino, exhaló profundamente y luego se sentó, envolvió la mano de su novia con la suya –"Hermione, es algo que estaba pensando desde hace un par de semanas. En realidad, desde el día que tuvimos esa pelea en Moglitsa"- se recostó en el respaldar del sillón trayendo consigo a la castaña.

Él buscaba su mirada pero ella sólo miraba al infinito, esperando que él no hubiera tomado una decisión radical, algo que cambiaría su vida y todo por ella, por alguien que no lo amaba y que probablemente jamás lo haría como el se merecía. Finalmente, armándose de valentía volteó a verlo a los ojos, la mano de Viktor se acercó a su rostro y mientras la acariciaba, esbozó una sonrisa –"Ese día pensé mucho en lo que había sucedido, y llegué a la conclusión que talvez tenías razón, es decir,… me dolió que te refirieras a mi futuro y al tuyo como algo separado y no como a _nuestro_ futuro"- suspiró y la miró con gran amor –"después entendí que no podía pedirte que te mudaras conmigo por que, bueno, yo no vivo aquí y quizás aun te sientas insegura respecto a nuestra relación. Tal vez sería mejor empezar con algo más sencillo, así que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea jugar para Puddlemore. Antes ya me habían hecho una oferta pero no tenía una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para aceptarla,… ahora es diferente, me entiendes ¿verdad?"-

_Quien pudo ser tan ciego para chocar_

_De frente contra el fuego como mariposa_

_Quien pudo ser tan loco para cambiar_

_El sol de la mañana por la llama_

_De un fuego cualquiera..._

_De un fuego cualquiera..._

_De un fuego_

_De un fuego_

_De un fuego cualquiera..._

_De guerras perdidas..._

_De guerras Perdidas..._

Pero Hermione estaba más pálida que antes, se soltó y se levantó, camino hacía la chimenea _–"¿como sucedió esto? ¿como llegamos a este punto?, cómo pude meter a Viktor en esto y dejar que ambos pensaran que… creí que podría enamorarme de él pero… y ahora él va a cambiar su vida esperando mejorar esta relación"-_

-"Viktor, por favor dime que no has renunciado aún a tu equipo en Bulgaria"- dijo ella, aún mirando la chimenea, las lágrimas se empezaban a escapar. Viktor solo dijo un sencillo -"no"-. Finalmente, un poco de aire llenó los pulmones de Hermione, tomó todo el valor que pudo -"No puedes hacer eso, no debes hacerlo, tu eres muy feliz en tu equipo y no es justo… para… ti"- dijo esto último entre sollozos. Volteó a verlo y siguió hablando antes que él pudiera interrumpirla –"No es justo para ti y jamás me lo perdonaría. Viktor, hemos tratado, creo que tu más que yo. Ambos sabemos que esto no está funcionando…"- quería seguir pero él ya se había levantado, cogió sus manos, la dirigió hacia el sofá, la sentó y limpió su rostro con sus dedos, luego abrió la boca para hablar pero ella fue más rápida y colocando la palma de su mano sobre sus labios lo interrumpió, suavemente dijo –"No, Viktor, basta. No se trata de estar separados físicamente, si tu o yo estamos en un lugar no es el problema, yo creí que podría pero… y no voy a dejarte hacer esto y menos por mí. Tienes que entender que te quiero, te quiero mucho pero…"-

_De una guerra perdida que yo viví_

_De una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir_

_De una guerra perdida que yo viví_

_De una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir_

_De un fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas..._

_Perdidas..._

Viktor se levantó y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella, ahora era él quien miraba al infinito y completó lo que ella intentaba decirle –"…pero no me amas… Hermione,… eso ya lo sé, siempre lo supe. Creo que todo este tiempo pensé que…, quería creer…"- Ella, llorando con más fuerza que antes añadió –"Viktor, lo juro, te juro que lo intenté…"- de pronto se vio envuelta en algo muy cálido, él la estaba abrazando y con mucha delicadeza acariciaba su cabello, acariciaba su espalda. Ella sólo se aferró a su abrazo, aquel, que sabía era el abrazo final de esa relación.

_Por decirlo_

_Decirlo_

_Decirlo así_

_De una guerra perdida que yo viví_

_De una guerra que vuelvo y vuelvo a vivir_

_De una guerra perdida que yo viví_

Pasaron un par de minutos, Viktor la fue soltando, la miró a los ojos, sonrió tristemente, le dio un sutil beso en los labios, acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares de sus manos que aún se encontraban fijas en su rostro y le dijo casi en un susurro -"no llores más… Tu y yo sabíamos que esto podría suceder… pero quiero que sepas, y esto no lo olvides jamás,… te amo y es siempre lo haré…"-

Se paró, cogió sus cosas y ya de espaldas hacia ella agregó –"espero, de verdad,… que él te de el amor que te mereces"- Esto último, realmente, no la sorprendió pues en el fondo Hermione siempre presintió que el sabía parte o toda la verdad.

_De una guerra perdida que yo viví_

_Se te cierran los ojos_

_De una guerra perdida que yo viví_

_De una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir_

Esa noche Viktor al cerrar la puerta también cerró aquel episodio de su vida, fue muy difícil pero era lo mejor para ambos. Lo parte que más trabajo le costo olvidar fue la expresión en el rostro de Viktor antes de irse, se veía amor, devoción, comprensión, desilusión, tristeza, entendimiento.

Pasaron unos meses antes de saber nuevamente de Viktor, le escribió para contarle sobre sus partidos, y de esa forma Hermione comprendió y agradeció que pudiera conservarlo como amigo. Viktor siguió ofreciéndole su amistad, siguieron escribiéndose de vez en cuando, incluso fue a verla en dos oportunidades.

Recordar esto le hizo creer que tal vez el karma existía y después de todo parecía que estaba pagando por haber utilizado a Viktor y luego dejarlo, aunque a su favor podría decir que ella fue sincera con él cuando le dijo que lo quería mucho y que con el tiempo esperaba amarlo de la misma forma que él a ella.

Antes de entrar al hospedaje, Hermione se detuvo un momento, miro a su alrededor y a pesar de ser de noche, se dio cuenta que la vista era preciosa. Sería un buen lugar para pensar, para descansar,… aquel pueblo se convertiría en su refugio por un mes. Entró a la posada, era una casa grande de dos pisos, rústica, de color blanco con aplicaciones de madera y piedra, también oscuras. Al ingresar, se podía observar el techo alto, poco más allá de la puerta de ingreso se podía observar dos escaleras, una al lado izquierdo y otra del lado derecho, ambas separadas por lo menos por unos cinco metros. Las escaleras llevaban al segundo piso que formaba una especie de "u" que se podía ver desde el primer piso. Aquel piso tenía muchas puertas, probablemente de las habitaciones de los huéspedes.

En el primer piso, a ambos lados de la recepción se hallaban dos grandes puertas que llevaban al comedor. Viktor le había dicho que aquel hospedaje tenía décadas y pertenecía a la misma familia de magos que lo construyó, además con gran entusiasmo le contó que se podían ver visitantes temporales, extranjeros en su mayoría y algún que otro nómada moderno, así fue como aprendió algo de inglés.

El aroma al entrar le recordó a aquellos veranos en la madriguera, era un olor que no podía definir sino como a… hogar. Antes que pudiera seguir con una cascada de recuerdos que la dirigiría a Ron, escuchó una suave voz de mujer, pero no pudo entender nada de lo que decía. Aquella pequeña mujer delgada, de unos 60 años, tenía los ojos más dulces que Hermione hubiera visto en su vida, eran de un color miel que transmitía serenidad. Su rostro delicado aun conservaba la frescura que debió inundarla en su juventud, claro que ahora era enmarcado por cabello plateado que en lugar de hacerla ver mayor le daba cierta elegancia.

La mujer hizo la pregunta nuevamente y Hermione finalmente salio de su estupor, necesitaba sacar unos audífonos que había modificado para que tradujesen lo que le decían, sin embargo lo que no llegó a conseguir fue algún hechizo que le permitiera hablar en otra lengua, así que tuvo que llevar el diccionario que se compro hace años cuando salía con Viktor.

Luego de comprender a la señora, que no era otra que la casera del hospedaje, busco rápidamente en su diccionario como pedir una habitación, pero en cuanto aquella mujer vio el diccionario no espero mucho tiempo y habló en inglés -"Mi nombre es Amika Torlakova, soy la dueña del hospedaje, bienvenida a "Korumak". ¿En que te puedo ayudar querida?"- Hermione se sintió tremendamente aliviada al saber que no tendría problemas para hacerse entender pero no significaba que no se hubiera sorprendido. Pensó, un momento después, que era posible que con tantos años en el negocio y viniendo de una gran familia relacionada al negocio del hospedaje, que ella probablemente habría aprendido lo básico de muchos idiomas.

-"Si, gracias, me gustaría una habitación para una persona"- dijo Hermione. La señora Torlakova la guió hacia la recepción donde sacó pluma y un libro bastante grueso y luego añadió –"Necesito llenar algunos de tus datos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"-

Hermione iba a decir su nombre pero inmediatamente después pensó que aún siendo un lugar alejado de Inglaterra, su nombre era lo suficientemente conocido como para llamar la atención, así que decidió cambiar de identidad. –"Mi nombre es Catherine Müller"-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la castaña pudo estar en una habitación, cuando finalmente se encontró sola en la espaciosa habitación (seguramente agrandada con magia) vio que tenía una gran cama de dos plazas con mesas de noche a cada lado., también una pequeña cómoda con un espejo sobre el. Su cuarto daba hacia la calle, que se podía ver desde dos grandes ventanas, separadas por una pared en la cual se apoyaba un pequeño escritorio con tintero, pluma y pergaminos.

Agrando su equipaje y lo colocó en la cama, luego se sentó en uno de los bordes, suspiro y llegó el momento en el que la pregunta surgió sola:-"¿y ahora qué?"- Mientras se debatía entre seguir sentada y pararse para deshacer su maleta alguien tocó la puerta, Hermione dio un brinco del susto, realmente no esperaba que alguien la buscara y menos ahí.

_Esta soledad que me va consumiendo lento_

_y que de puntillas llega de la mano_

_de todos mis miedos y mientras me escondo_

_en mis sueños_

_siempre hay un momento_

_en que no puedo escapar._

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba, era la casera, quien traía una pequeña bandeja con algo de comida. –"Imaginé que tendrías hambre y como ya pasó la hora de la cena te traje algo, espero que te guste"- La pequeña mujer entró y dejó aquella bandeja sobre la cómoda, luego volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione –"El desayuno se sirve a partir de las 8 de la mañana"- Ya se estaba retirando cuando volteó y agregó, -"Ah, y por favor cualquier cosa que necesites solo dímelo"-

-"Gracias Sra. Torlakova"- respondió la castaña quien fue inmediatamente interrumpida por la casera –"Por favor, dime Amika, además estoy segura que los _tres_ nos llevaremos muy bien"- Después de esto, se retiró de la habitación dejando a una Hermione muy confundida ante el último comentario.

_Y aunque quiera salir corriendo_

_no, no, no, no puedo dejarlos atrás_

_tal vez yo nunca he tenido_

_el tiempo de escaparme a un lugar_

_para pensar, de asimilarlo todo_

_y de correr el riesgo,_

_de que el agua cae del cielo_

_y sé que también llora, llora_

Aunque todo el día parecía haber sido interminable, al mismo tiempo había sucedido todo tan rápido, cayó en cuenta que no había comido casi nada pero seguía con nauseas. Sacó una muda de ropa limpia y sus artículos de limpieza personal y se dirigió al baño para ducharse e intentar relajarse. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo su corazón latía fuertemente, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría otra vez, pero parecía más bien que la causa de su estado fuera un…presentimiento.

_voy a llorar porque sé_

_que me hace falta y sé que_

_también necesito aceptar_

_que la vida es así y aunque afuera_

_no lo digo, todavía no me lo explico,_

_solo estoy combatiendo fantasmas_

_que me hacen débil y me abandonan_

_a media batalla, herido de dudas_

_y levantarme fácil no es._

La rodeó el sentimiento de tristeza y sin saber exactamente como, supo que se trataba de Ron, era como si sintiera… su dolor y su pesar, pero ¿por qué podría estar triste, si ahora todo en su vida estaría como lo deseaba?, sobretodo ahora que, Diana, la pieza que faltaba para su felicidad estaba con él. Era una tontería pensar que ella tuviera esa conexión con el, simplemente sin fundamentos así que refuto la idea diciéndose a si misma que probablemente el embarazo la esté poniendo algo paranoica. Salió de la ducha más tranquila y relajada, cuando se cepillaba el pelo se dirigió hacia la bandeja de comida, aquel baño había hecho que recuperara algo de su apetito.

Se sentó y comió uno de los emparedados de jamón con el jugo de naranja, considerándolo nuevamente se dio cuenta lo estúpida que había sido hace unos minutos, pensar que podría experimentar lo que Ron sintiera como si existiera un vínculo "especial" con el. Se rió sarcástica de ella misma y se reprocho seguir ocupando su tiempo y pensamientos en él cuando todo el objetivo de irse era olvidarlo, o por lo menos tratar de olvidarlo para tomar una decisión objetiva.

_Tal vez yo deje atrás mi vida_

_y un retrato en el cajón_

_y veo de frente azul con hadas el cielo_

_pero son mis pasos los que se_

_vuelven más densos, seguiré de frente_

_aunque me cueste pero duele._

Cogió la toalla y mientras terminaba de secar su cabello fue hasta la ventana que daba a una pequeña calle. Observó a unas pocas personas caminando tranquilamente, divisó a una pareja de ancianos que tomados del brazo caminaban llevando lo que parecía era un pequeño pequinés, el cual jugaba tratando de alcanzar la sombra de sus dueños. Detrás de ellos y en sentido contrario se encontraba un hombre de espaldas y extrañamente aquella imagen le resultó familiar; de pronto el ladrido del pequinés la sacó de aquel estado de especulación. El gracioso animalito se había soltado y le ladraba a la sombra de una bandera que se movía con el viento sobre un edificio que parecía ser una oficina de correo mágico, cuando volteó aquella figura masculina había desaparecido.

_Llora, llora_

_voy a llorar porque sé_

_que me hace falta y sé que_

_también necesito aceptar_

_que la vida es así_

_que me hace falta un vuelve a casa_

_de ver brazos abiertos_

_que me abracen fuerte y solo_

_me hagan sentir que estoy bien,_

Sacudió su cabello y lo que vio la detuvo en seco, era una mujer en sus veintes acompañada por un hombre algo mayor que ella, ambos caminaban pausadamente. Y mientras él le susurraba algo al oído, ella reía y le daba un golpecito juguetón a modo de castigo. Hasta ese momento Hermione no se había percatado que aquel hombre tocaba cariñosamente el vientre ligeramente abultado de su compañera. Esa mujer también estaba embarazada, pero en su caso era un hijo esperado por una pareja que se amaba. Aquella imagen le proporcionó un nuevo motivo a Hermione para pensar en Ron, el hijo que esperaba y su propia felicidad que se alejaba cada vez más. Todo su cuerpo, mente y alma se llenaron de dolor, resentimiento, desilusión, cólera, frustración, ansiedad. Se volteó y se desmoronó, el llanto surgió y no paró sino hasta veinte minutos después cuando rendida, cayó dormida.

_por que el silencio en mis almohadas_

_lo único que escucha es aire que ríe_

_me toca por lástima al ver que_

_creo que no me pasa nada_

_que mis suspiros van, los gritos que_

_piden auxilio de amor_

_y si es mi destino lo intentaré_

_aunque duela pero lucharé_

_por no estar así, por siempre._

_La brisa que la rodeó resultaba tan refrescante, caminaba descalza en el pasto sin seguir ningún camino en particular. Paso un pequeño monte, sumamente familiar, circundado por altos árboles. Colina abajo, habían infinidad de arbustos, el lugar era muy tranquilo, súbitamente escucho risas, no podían ser de un adulto, eran de un niño seguramente. Por curiosidad, se dejo llevar por su oído y tal parecía que el dueño de las risas encontraba esto aún más divertido por qué seguía escabulléndose. Luego se hizo el silencio, Hermione giró repetidas veces pero no ubicó al niño, trató de ver si alguno de los arbustos se movía pero no sucedía nada fuera de lo normal. _

_De pronto algo la tomó por las piernas y la vio, no se trataba de un niño sino de una niña de unos 5 años, que le sonreía coquetamente. La sensación que la embargó en ese instante fue de profunda ternura, se agachó lentamente y miro detenidamente el rostro de la pequeña. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y se podían apreciar algunas pecas salpicaditas en su cara, pero lo que llamó más su atención fueron sus ojos que eran de un color azul impresionante. Su oscura cabellera contrastaba con el vestido verde que la hacía ver aún más linda. Al parecer la niña estaba más que feliz al verse observada con tanta curiosidad, y quizás, en forma de gratitud abrazó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente después corrió sin darle oportunidad de devolverle el gesto de cariño. Hermione no pudo evitar el impulso de seguirla y fue corriendo tras de ella._

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como si algo la succionara, el miedo la cubrió y escucho el grito distorsionado de un hombre. Se despertó empapada en sudor y con mucho temor aunque no sabía por que exactamente. Se preguntó una y mil veces que podría significar ese sueño, volvió a recostarse, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Se puso en todas las posiciones hasta que finalmente encontró una en la cual se sumergió nuevamente en el lugar donde se hacen presentes nuestros mayores deseos y temores.

_Vida aquí me tienes y haz conmigo_

_lo que quieras yo te pido sentir una vez_

_que alguien piense en mí,_

_que alguien se preocupe,_

_que alguien vea en mi una meta_

_solo estoy combatiendo fantasmas_

_que me hacen débil y me abandonan_

_a media batalla herido de dudas_

_levantarme fácil no es_

Y la rueda del cambio no pararía de ejercer su poder no solamente en ella sino en la persona que menos esperaba.

**N/A**: ¿Que tal? Les gustó, lo odiaron, háganme llegar sus comentarios. Gracias por los reviews, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bulgaria colinda con Turquía, Grecia, Rumania y Serbia; me gustaba la idea de poner ciertos datos reales así que busque algo de información. Moglitsa, en verdad es un pueblo en la provincia de Smolyan (al sur de Bulgaria). De acuerdo a las regiones se pueden encontrar algunas variaciones en los nombres de las ciudades de acuerdo a la frontera más cercana. Algunos datos adicionales, **Korumak** en turco es refugio y **Amika** es Amigable en Esperanto.

Gracias por leer este FF. Besos a todos, cuídense y cuiden el Planeta.


	9. El milagro de Amika

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me perteneces TT

**N/A**: Tengo que pedir mil disculpas por no haber actualizado hace muchos meses, lamentablemente entre la tesis, problemas del día a día y mi salud no me permitieron hacerlo. Espero que les guste.

**El milagro de Amika**

La luz del día trajo consigo la pesadumbre de saber que por más que quisiera, la sensación de cansancio la acompañaría por un buen rato. Y aunque hubiera querido dormir un par de horas más, no lo podría haber logrado, aquel colchón hizo que las pocas horas de sueño fueran una tortura. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haber vivido algunos meses, durante la guerra, durmiendo sobre el suelo ahora le resultara tan incómodo dormir en otra cama? La respuesta le cayó como una cachetada, la dificultad para dormir solía ocurrir siempre que pasaba mucho tiempo separada de Ron, ese efecto empezó durante la guerra cuando por temor a ser separados y enfrentarse a una muerte segura, los tres dormían muy de cerca aunque Hermione debía admitir que la distancia que la separaba de Ron siempre era sustancialmente menor a la que usaba con Harry.

**_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town _**

**_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere_**

Nuevamente se recriminó por traer a colación todo este sinfín de retóricas dirigidas a Ron, con más decisión y algo de coraje se levantó, cogió otra muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño. Una vez dentro, se sorprendió al verse al espejo, esa mujer en definitiva no era la Hermione que ella creía ser, lentamente se acercó, dibujó con la yema de los dedos las oscuras manchas debajo de sus ojos, deseó ver el brillo del que tantas veces su padre la halagaba. Estos recuerdos parecían… ajenos incluso de otra vida, fuera de este tiempo.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres al enterarse que serían abuelos?, su madre siempre quiso tener más hijos y lamentó mucho no darle un hermano o hermana a su hija, en cuanto a su padre era inevitable traer a su memoria la dulzura de sus palabras y el amor con el que se dirigía a ella incluso ahora que era adulta. Sin embargo, no se suponía que esa noticia se la hubieran imaginado en el actual contexto, era obvio que se sentirían atónitos, después de todo no sabían de ningún novio de su hija y llegar a casa diciendo que tendría un hijo no era precisamente la idea más agradable en este momento. Se concedió la indulgencia de dejar por el momento el tema de sus padres pero su imagen aún le devolvía la mirada sin ser completamente capaz de reconocerse, aquello no se podía ignorar con tanta facilidad.

**_You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace _**

**_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_**

El asco llegó bruscamente a su garganta sacándola de su ensimismamiento, con torpes reflejos llegó al excusado. Qué sencillo fue darse como excusa su malestar físico y permitirse unas cuantas lágrimas, aunque la vergüenza que sentía hacía si misma ronroneaba suavemente en su conciencia. Tomó algunos minutos recomponerse y continuar con la misión que la había llevado al baño.

Luego de bañarse, su mente volaba velozmente hacía direcciones diversas que nacían de un mismo punto, su hijo. Quería saber si sería buena madre, eso no era algo que se pudiera aprender en un libro, la duda de cómo mantenerse fue un poco más sencilla de responder, su sueldo en el ministerio era suficiente para proporcionar estabilidad a su futura maternidad. ¿Sería doloroso? Recordó que su madre sólo atino a decir, cuando se lo preguntó, "sientes que los huesos se desarticulan", un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la siguiente pregunta fue aterradora, ¿y si algo salía mal, si en algún momento su vida peligrara y su hijo se quedara sin madre, que sería de él? Existía la posibilidad de sus padres, pero no eran precisamente jóvenes como para criar un bebé, en cierta forma podría contar con Ginny y Harry, estaba segura que de pedírselos no habría inconveniente aunque tenía la certeza que ambos no se quedarían tan contentos cuando ella se negara a decirles quien era el padre.

**_You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination _**

**_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you_**

Se sentó en la cama y una maraña de preguntas adicionales se arremolinaron en su cabeza, se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para responderse tantas preguntas, por lo menos estaba segura de algunas cosas: amaba a su bebé más que a nada en el mundo, era lo único que le daba fuerzas, además sabía que fuera cual fuera su decisión, sus amigos y familia la apoyarían (incluso a regañadientes), y finalmente tenía miedo de volver a ver a Ron, temor de lo que sería capaz de hacer si lo mirara a los ojos, temor de verlo con Diana, temor de acercarse y … al mismo tiempo de alejarse. ¿Qué sería más doloroso? No… no está bien empezar el día con este tipo de preguntas que probablemente lleven a respuestas dolorosas.

Antes de agobiarse más, trató de ocupar su mente con algo que no la pusiera tan melancólica y triste, hizo su cama con suma lentitud queriendo alargar el tiempo y así evitar verse atrapada en sus inútiles repreguntas. Cogió su maleta y con delicadeza fue sacando su contenido, colocó la ropa en la cómoda, apiló sus pocos pares de zapatos debajo del mueble, y finalmente miró en el fondo de la maleta algunos libros que fue colocando en el pequeño escritorio.

**_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day _**

**_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case_**

Cuando creyó sacar todo el contenido de la maleta, observó en el bolsillo interior de la misma unos bultitos, se acercó y los fue sacando, había olvidado que traía algunos portarretratos. Colocó uno de sus padres junto a la de Harry y Ginny sobre la cómoda, al lado de su mesa de noche y junto al reloj despertador posicionó una foto de la Familia Weasley, en aquella Ron no se encontraba ya que era él quien estaba tomando la foto. Encontró una foto de Ron y ella, fue tomada meses después de conseguir la victoria y ambos lucían plenas sonrisas, recordó que en esos tiempos albergaba la esperanza de compartir mucho más que amistad con Ron. Esa última foto la sacó del portarretrato y la colocó dentro de uno de los libros, no quería verla ahora. De pronto recordó que había una foto que había olvidado sacar, la de los tres, la buscó en su bolso pero no estaba a simple vista, sacó todo el contenido y aún así no la halló, estaba segura que la tuvo mientras estuvo en el Caldero Chorreante, gimoteo _–"No!, seguro que se me cayó cuando me maree. Genial! Seguro que a estas alturas está en algún basurero"-_. Con tristeza regresó el contenido de su bolso a su sitio, cerró la maleta y la puso debajo de la cama.

El cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo nuevamente, no había comido pero en realidad no tenía ganas de comer así que se recostó un momento en la cama, pensó que una pequeña siesta no sería mala idea.

**_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out_**

_La luz dañaba sus ojos, era muy intensa, pero desde donde estaba podía mirar el cielo despejado y el sol llenándolo todo con su calidez. Se sentó fácilmente y miró alrededor, otra vez este lugar resultaba tan familiar, los árboles en la colina y bajando los arbustos,… -¡Los arbustos!- pensó para si, en los arbustos había mirado a la niña. Se paró rápidamente, y buscó entre las plantas una cabellera oscura, después de un rato se sintió frustrada pero de pronto sus ojos captaron una maraña castaña oscura, que caminaba en dirección a una casa…, ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en Stoathead, aquella construcción al fondo del paisaje era la madriguera, sin duda alguna, y la niña se dirigía hacía allá,… -"pero ¿por qué?, acaso…"- Ahora si se encontraba con el corazón a mil por hora, corriendo cuesta abajo, cuando estuvo a unos 15 metros, giró para ir por la parte posterior y no ahuyentar a las gallinas, que harían un terrible escándalo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca escucho risas, gritos, y carcajadas, todas eran voces de niños, pero mientras avanzaba se hizo difícil poder pisar, era como andar en arena movediza y que su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, le costaba moverse y de un momento a otro caía, el piso desapareció. Tal era el pánico que sintió que quiso gritar pero no le salía la voz y otra vez en medio de su caída escucho el grito de un hombre pero ahora ella podía decir que había un tono de desesperación en ella._ La voz se desvaneció y ella estaba, otra vez, sudando, agitada y confundida como la noche anterior.

**_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day _**

**_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case_**

Aquel sueño había sido más intrigante que el anterior, aunque ahora tenía un presentimiento,… -"_Esa niña, podría ser mi hija,… no,… ES mi hija_"-, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, una vez sentada tomó la jarra de agua que tenía en la mesa de noche y se sirvió un vaso, miró nerviosa como su mano temblaba, tomó un sorbo y la puso nuevamente sobre la mesa. Lo que acababa de experimentar podría tomarse como un deseo profundo de saber que sucederá, significaba acaso que ¿todo saldría bien?, meditó un poco, nunca había creído en la adivinación pero ahora se encontraba tan desorientada que ese sueño era a lo único a lo que se podía aferrar. Luego, pensó,… -"_si el sueño fuera verdad entonces… voy a tener una niña_"- la sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, fue la primera sonrisa llena de esperanza que tenía en un buen tiempo, -"…, _voy a tener una preciosa niña con ojos azules como su padre…, en algún momento estaremos en la madriguera lo que podría llevarme a deducir que Ron aceptó a la niña y por lo menos ella tendrá la posibilidad de disfrutar de su familia, lo que no sé es que sucederá entre nosotros…¿existirá alguna esperanza?_"- un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, de emoción, de miedo, de anhelo.

Se vio arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta, Hermione dio un brinco y todavía aturdida abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Era Amika con su dulce sonrisa. –"Oh, querida todavía pareces cansada, tal vez sea mejor que te deje dormir un poco más"- Hermione se vio sorprendida por la constante preocupación que le dirigía esta mujer a la que apenas conocía. –"No, no se preocupe, a decir verdad ya iba a bajar. Gracias"- Amika solo se limitó a sonreír una vez más.

**_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day_**

Hermione se peino y se dirigió escaleras abajo con algo más de ánimo, era increíble lo que un baño y una siesta podían hacer. En verdad, para sí misma, pensaba que su entusiasmo tenía más que ver con el sueño que había tenido. "_Que horror_" pensó "_Ahora resulta que tal vez la interpretación de los sueños llama mi atención, aunque eso jamás lo admitiré ante alguien más. Ya puedo ver a los gemelos, jamás me dejarían en paz_" se rió de si misma.

Cuando se sentó, recorrió con los ojos aquel amplio comedor, era incluso más cálido de lo que recordaba. Todos estaban hablando o leyendo el periódico, los cuchicheos formaban un zumbido ligero. Los aromas que salían de la cocina no le produjeron nauseas sino más bien el efecto contrario, de pronto tenía mucho apetito. Vio a un joven de unos 17 años, alto, de contextura atlética, cabellos rubios y mirada dulce… definitivamente esa mirada era la misma de Amika, tal vez fuera algún familiar.

-"Buenos días señorita Müller, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar?"- A Hermione le sorprendió en demasía que aquel muchacho conociera su nombre. Ante la mirada estática de la castaña, el chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Incluso hasta las orejas tal y como ella recordaba a otro hombre, la sonrisa le salió natural y aquel muchachito se la devolvió.

-"Buenos días, por favor llámame Catherine. Creo que me gustaría… un jugo de naranja con unos huevos revueltos, sino fuera mucha molestia"- Dijo ella mientras seguía sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Aquel chico tenía algo especial que parecía enternecerla.

-"ClllaaAro"- respondió él con un vergonzoso gallo, de aquellos que logran reducir el poco orgullo de los chiquillos casi-hombres. En tal caso, el chico se volvió más rojo, como si eso fuera posible.

-"Dorus,… te dije que atendieras a Catherine no que la enamoraras"- sonó una voz melodiosa y maternal detrás de Hermione. La mirada casi asesina que le dedico Dorus a Amika fue de lo más graciosa. Realmente este lugar parecía ser justamente lo que necesitaba, no había pasado más de un día y ya se sentía como en casa.

-"Mamá… por supuesto que le tomé la orden a la señorita Müller… quiero decir a Catherine"- respondió aun molestó. Dorus era, para su sorpresa, hijo de Amika, quien no era precisamente tan joven como para tener un hijo adolescente de esa edad.

-"Vamos Dorus"- dijo riéndose ligeramente –"me da gusto que ya hallas tomado la orden, pero hijito déjame recomendarle algo a la señorita Müller, estoy segura que no te opondrás, ¿verdad?"- Ante la sumisa respuesta positiva de su hijo continuó y le dijo –"Hazme un favor, acaba de llegar el señor Mitzlov, creo que ya sabes a que me refiero"- siguió Amika con un movimiento de cabeza dirigida al otro extremo del comedor donde se hallaba un hombrecito de aspecto curioso, sombrero de copín, bigotes profusos, ojos saltones y mirada casi paranoica. Al seguir la mirada de su madre, Dorus rodó los ojos y en voz baja dijo –"Aquí vamos otra vez,… ¿por qué a mí?"-

Hermione y Amika se encontraron riendo bajito cuando el muchacho desapareció. Que fácil le salía la risa cuando Amika estaba cerca. Sin darse cuenta en que momento lo hizo, la mujer mayor se encontró sentada frente a Hermione. –"Veo que ya conociste a mi hijo"- con la mirada clavada en la castaña continuó –"Los hijos son la más grande de las bendiciones. Se que todo el mundo lo dice, pero no lo llegas a entender hasta que tienes a tu pequeño en brazos… aun recuerdo el día que nació. Fue después que mi esposo se fuera a la guerra. Cuando Ákos y yo nos enteramos que estaba embarazada casi nos desmayamos"- comenzó a reírse con ganas

Ahora realmente pensativa dijo –"A decir verdad, él si se desmayo, los dos quedamos atónitos. Solo teníamos una hijo de 20 años y definitivamente con 42 años yo no esperaba recibir ese tipo de sorpresas… pero ya vez fue mi pequeño milagro,… nuestro milagro"- Hermione se sentía algo extrañada, no esperaba este tipo de sinceridad de una extraña y menos aun sentirse tan conectada con aquella mujer. No se sentía incómoda sino más bien triste ante la apagada mirada de Amika.

Finalmente, la dulce mujer salió de su trance y le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa -"Porque la vida devuelve y todo puede ser"- era una manera muy positiva de ver algo que parecía producirle dolor. "_Que envidia_" pensó Hermione "_Eso si es madurez_"

-"Veamos, tu aún no estás del todo recuperada, tal parece que no dormiste muy bien anoche, ¿no es así?"- no necesito una respuesta verbal, las ojeras lo decían todo –"Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas, es un secreto de familia"- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo. –"Con esto se te pasaran todas las molestias… y no te preocupes que es completamente natural y no traerá ningún problema para ninguno de los dos. Ahora veamos ¿que más necesitas?"- añadió pensativa –"oh si, una ensalada de frutas, jugo de calabaza y unas tostadas te sentarán bien"- y sin dar tiempo a respuesta se levantó de la silla y dirigiéndose a un hombre al que llamó Angelo y le dio el pedido para la mesa de Hermione.

A Hermione no le cabía ninguna duda que el instinto maternal de Amika era lo que la hacía sentirse tan bien. Su dulzura y encanto irradiaban de tal forma que parecía que todos aquellos que la rodeaban se contagiaban de su magia. Sólo había visto un efecto similar en las veelas, no era el mismo pero se parecía. De pronto recordó algo que le había dicho la casera "_se te pasarán todas las molestias_" y "_no traerá problemas para ninguno de los DOS_" a que venía todo eso, pero antes que siguiera con su tertulia unipersonal Angelo apareció con su pedido. Recién en ese momento pudo percatarse de la cojera del hombre, no era muy pronunciada pero parecía dificultar ligeramente su caminar.

-"Señorita Müller, su pedido…"- dijo Angelo mirándola fijamente, parecía estar estudiando su rostro pero luego de unos segundos siguió hablando –"Mi nombre es Angelo… no dude en pedirme lo que le haga falta"- Definitivamente, este lugar era tal como una casa, todo lo que rodeaba este hospedaje tenía la esencia de un hogar. El cariño que dedicaban los dueños y empleados a su trabajo, el esmero con el que atendían a los huéspedes, todo era como la dueña, dulce y amoroso.

-"Por favor, dígame Her… Catherine y muchas gracias Angelo"- correspondió Hermione a la cortesía de aquel hombre de quien había recibido palabras tan sinceras que resultaba muy sencillo hacer lo mismo.

Hermione terminó de comer y se sintió muy satisfecha y para su alivio no existía rastros de nauseas. La infusión que Amika le había preparado no tenía un sabor para nada agradable pero tuvo que admitir que surtió efecto rápida y efectivamente. Subió a su habitación, sacó un libro y se dirigió a la primera planta donde había sillones en frente de las grandes ventanas que daban a las montañas y al campo. La vista proporcionaba el ambiente adecuado para una lectura pacífica y relajante por lo que no le sorprendió verse envuelta por el sueño una vez más.

_Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los ojos azules de un bebé, estaba dormido en su cuna con un semblante pacífico. La sonrisa plena dibujada en el rostro de Hermione salió automáticamente. No podía dejar de mirar al bebé, plenitud y gratitud era lo que inflaba su ser, ¿como era posible que algo tan hermoso y perfecto exista?... ¿cómo es que este milagro le había tocado a ella? Era hermosa, sonrosada con diminutas pequitas y escaso pelo, dedos pequeños apretados en puñitos. Labios rojizos que se separaban mientras parecía soñar… Simplemente perfecta, eso es lo que era su hijita, su pequeño milagro. Una voz lejana sonó nuevamente, pero esa voz no era la del sueño anterior, esta voz era más joven y rasposa, casi en subidas y bajadas, notas agudas y graves… _

-"Catherine…, ya es hora de almorzar… "- decía el muchacho –"Mamá me matará si la despierto de un momento a otro, pero sino come también se molestará… ¿porqué a mí?, la próxima vez tendrá que ser Angelo"- Hermione comprendió que había estado soñando y que el pobre Dorus estaba en su dilema existencial, otra vez la sonrisa fue involuntaria. –"No te preocupes Dorus, ya me desperté… y no te preocupes por tu madre, yo no le diré nada"- añadió ella guiñándole el ojo, y nuevamente el rojo rubí cubrió el rostro del muchacho seguido de una sonrisa tonta. Tal vez no debería hacer eso, pensó Hermione, pero no podía evitar sentir que este muchacho era como un hermano menor al que hay que proteger… se rió de si misma.

El almuerzo que le trajo personalmente Amika era diferente al del resto de comensales, se sintió sobrecogida ante la atención que le dirigían pero tampoco quería negar la buena voluntad de Amika. El día pasó en tranquilidad, una experiencia lejana a los días previos. Se sentía relajada, más sana y descansada.

La noche llegó cubierta de estrellas y con una ligera brisa, las ganas de salir y tomar algo de aire fresco fueron incontrolables. Se puso una casaca ligera y salió caminando hacía la salida donde se encontraba Amika sentada en las bancas tipo columbio que había en el porche. La saludo y siguió caminando pero antes que pudiera seguir su camino, la mujer la llamó –"Catherine, ¿me permites acompañarte?, aun no conoces bien el lugar y es mejor que alguien te guié… además así aprovechamos en conversar"-

-"Mmhh… claro"- respondió algo extrañada. Caminaron a paso lento, mientras un cómodo silencio envolvía a ambas mujeres. Después de un rato fue Amika la primera en hablar – "¿No es encantador? El paisaje es precioso incluso de noche, fue ese un motivo adicional por el que decidí quedarme a vivir aquí, sobretodo cuando existían tantas razones para irse"-

Hermione se quedo callada pero pensando en mil cosas, al parecer Amika también paso por momentos muy difíciles y se vio en la encrucijada de quedarse o irse. –"Se a que te refieres"- dijo Hermione. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras se sonreían por la comprensión que fluía entre ambas. –"¿En serio Catherine? ¿A tus veintitantos años ya te has encontrado en esas situaciones? Espero que no, es… muy difícil pasar por esos momentos, claro también depende de las circunstancias"- Ahora la que no comprendía nada era Hermione, ante su expresión Amika siguió hablando –"Voy a contarte una historia, es parte de mi vida y talvez te sirva de algo. Mi madre siempre decía que la manera más sabia de aprender a vivir era cometiendo errores ya que solo así se puede apreciar una lección, ¿no es así?"- Llegaron a la plaza del pueblo y se sentaron bajo una de las glorietas mientras observaban a los niños jugando de un lado a otro, gritando, riéndose, cayéndose y volviendo a levantarse.

-"Desde que tengo uso de razón mis padres me miraban de manera especialmente cariñosa y al mismo tiempo curiosa. En mi familia ha habido algunos miembros con talentos especiales. En realidad fueron solo tres en las 6 generaciones sobre las que se tienen registros, dos por lado de mi padre y cuatro por lado de mi madre"-

Aunque Hermione solía pensar de forma muy escéptica sobre estos temas, una parte en ella no podía evitar tener curiosidad y al mismo tiempo sentirse atraída ante la historia de Amika. La mujer siguió –"Mis padres y abuelos solían decir que era _intuitiva_" – se rió con ganas –"ahora me parece muy graciosa la forma de interpretar mi forma de ser"- Aún más confundida Hermione preguntó –"Disculpa, pero no entiendo a que te refieres"- Amika miraba al horizonte, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas y finalmente habló –"Tengo cierta predisposición para _sentir_ que sucederá en el futuro cercano… no siempre es tan claro como en otras pero puedo saber si, por ejemplo, mi hijo estará en peligro o si se acerca algo que pueda hacernos daño. No se trata exactamente de visiones aunque tiene que ver con ellas, a veces sólo las veo otras parece que estoy sumergida en esa realidad sea cual sea el tiempo o el lugar. En otras ocasiones puedo experimentar lo que otra persona está viviendo o vivirá. Suelen ser muchas combinaciones al azar, no sabría explicártelo sólo con palabras"-

-"Se que no es parte de tu personalidad creer este tipo de cosas… en realidad te cuento esto no para que me creas sino por que es relevante para lo que realmente quiero decirte. Verás, cuando tenía quince años había aprendido a _controlar_, hasta cierto punto, mi don. Es así que mientras iba caminando por el campo, jugando a las escondidas con mis amigos, de repente tuve esa _sensación_, como así lo llamo yo, de que alguien llegaría al pueblo y… a mi vida. No se trataba de una simple revelación, _SABÍA_ que esta persona cambiaría mi existencia y que era mi complemento en todos lo sentidos. Observé a través de sus ojos como el me sentía de esa misma forma, experimente mi ansiedad y la suya. Era la más hermosa conexión que hubiera podido imaginar"-

**_Todo cambió... cuando te vi (oh oh oh)  
De blanco y negro a color... me convertí _**

**_Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
Con una mirada... oh no no no nooo_**

-"La mañana siguiente llegó un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años acompañado con un chico de diecisiete años, ambos habían llegado recién al pueblo. Se que va a sonar cursi incluso inverosímil pero comprende que es la única forma de describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Yo estaba barriendo la recepción, mientras mi madre atendía en la recepción. Antes que él y su padre pisaran la casa supe con certeza que él se acercaba, sentía su olor, casi podía tocar su piel y juro que sabía como sonaría su voz. Simplemente… lo sabía y era como si _TODO_ eso ya lo supiera desde siempre, solo que ahora lo estaba… _recordando_"-

-"Ante la mirada atónita de mi madre, deje caer la escoba y prácticamente corrí al pórtico, casi tropezamos, él también estaba corriendo. Al encontrarnos no corrimos a los brazos del otro simplemente permanecimos a unos 30 centímetros mudos. Nos quedamos ahí parados, como unos idiotas, así me dijo mi padre. No te sabría decir si pasaron horas o sólo algunos minutos pero si se que nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir palabra alguna, solo viéndonos directamente a los ojos, no era que intentáramos memorizar nuestros rostros o miradas sino más bien como si estuviéramos _reconociéndonos_"-

**_Todo tembló  
Dentro de mi (yeah)  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi (ooooo)_**

**_Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_**

-"A partir de ese momento fuimos inseparables, a veces nos quedábamos conversando por horas, otras veces simplemente observábamos el horizonte hasta que el cielo se adornaba con diferentes grados de azul. Todo hasta que nuestros padres nos llamaban. Mis padres no se vieron afectados por lo ocurrido ya que sabían perfectamente que aquello ya se había producido en nuestra familia. La reacción de los padres de Ákos fue muy distinta, felizmente mis padres fueron pacientes y tuvieron mucho cuidado para explicar lo sucedido"-

**_Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi (wooo)_**

Hermione se quedo atónita, no podía comprender lo que estaba escuchando, parecía una cháchara que cautiva a los fanáticos de los libros de autoayuda, espiritismo y esoterismo. Sin embargo, no cabía la menor duda que Amika realmente creía y estaba segura de su don y como este repercutió en su vida. Además tenía que ser sincera al admitir que Amika no era como cualquier otra mujer, existía algo en ella que no podía definir exactamente, que iba más allá de lo que pudiera explicar. –"Amika, ese don te permitió conocer a tu esposo, y lo que me estás tratando de decir es que hallaste a tu otra mitad"- no pudo evitar añadir un tono escéptico a las últimas palabras.

-"En pocas palabras si, creo que se puede definir que éramos dos mitades que formaron un único ser… Catherine, las cosas a veces son más complejas que otras y al mismo tiempo aquello que nos parece complicado resulta siendo lo más sencillo de resolver. Todo esto tiene que ver bajo que perspectiva lo mires. Además ya te comenté que mi finalidad no es que creas en mi don sino que puedas sacar una lección de lo que tuve que pasar yo. Tal vez puedas entenderme mejor cuando halla terminado"-

**_Me sorprendió  
Todo de ti (oooo)  
De blanco y negro a color  
Me convertí _**

**_Se que no es fácil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_**

Ahora muy avergonzada Hermione respondió –"Claro, disculpa… sigue por favor"- Amika le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar al horizonte –"Crecimos juntos y cuando tuve diecisiete años y el diecinueve decidimos casarnos. Siempre supimos que nos casaríamos pero teníamos que esperar a que yo tuviera la mayoría de edad. Aunque mis padres adoraran a Ákos y comprendieran lo fuerte de nuestra unión jamás me hubieran dejado casarme antes de la mayoría de edad mágica. Además tenía que terminar de aprender todo lo que involucrara el negocio y mi madre se esmeraba en enseñarme lo que, según ella, toda mujer casada debía saber. Ya sabes, coser, planchar, cocinar y demás. Bueno… suena ahora muy machista pero eran otras épocas y quien podría haberla culpado, su madre le enseño a ella y su abuela a su madre así que es natural que ella creyera que no era una elección sino más bien una obligación. Yo lo aceptaba de buena gana por que no había sacrificio alguno que pudiera separarme de Ákos"-

-"Por otro lado mi madre me mostró unos libros y diarios antiguos de mis antepasados en los cuales explicaban muchas cosas sobre mi don. Ákos y yo nos tomábamos muy en serio esto, era un don del que ambos debíamos hacernos responsables. Sabíamos perfectamente que no deseábamos una vida agitada en una ciudad, queríamos vivir y formar una familia en este pueblo. Desde que Ákos y yo nos conocimos mis padres dispusieron su tiempo y esfuerzo en enseñarnos como manejar el hospedaje, ambos sabían que nosotros nos haríamos cargo algún día"-

**_Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi _**

**_Todo cambió  
Cuando te vi_**

-"Nos casamos una semana después de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, no nos fuimos de luna de miel, ya que no teníamos mucho dinero. Lo que habíamos juntado durante nuestra adolescencia lo invertimos en una pequeña granja, aún me pertenece. Talvez uno de estos días me podrías acompañar. Pero bueno… otra vez me estoy saliendo del tema. Pasaron años en los que pusimos esfuerzo y dinero en la granja, vendíamos la mayor parte de la cosecha a mis padres y otro poco a las personas del pueblo. Solían decir que nuestras calabazas eran las mas grandes y ricas en toda la región"- sonrió amargamente mientras bajaba la vista a su regazo, examinó sus manos que llevaban la prueba de ser una mujer trabajadora, luego volvió su rostro al cielo y continuó –"Nuestra felicidad no era completa, ambos éramos muy dichosos el uno con el otro pero yo sabía que tanto él como yo anhelábamos tener un hijo. Pasaron años y yo no lograba quedar embarazada. Para mi fue muy difícil, pensé que jamás tendría la dicha de darle un hijo a Ákos y tener en una personita una parte suya y mía. No podía evitar sentir que era la culpable de esto, no comprendí que eso justamente, la culpa era lo que me impedía tener hijos. Estaba tan ansiosa respecto a esto que ni yo tenía la energía ni la naturaleza parecía romper mi terquedad. Todo mi ansiedad y tormento también la sufría Ákos, aunque me comprendiera él sabía que mi desdicha afectaba la suya"-

-"Para cuando cumplí los veintidós años me había dado por vencida, Ákos jamás me exigió nada y nunca pronunció alguna palabra que pudiera incomodarme. El solo me decía que era muy feliz conmigo y que eso era suficiente, que si el destino no había determinado que fuéramos padres entonces tendríamos que aceptarlo. Sin embargo yo podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Cuando lo confronté me dijo que si, que estaba triste pero no por lo que yo creía sino por que sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza de los míos, me explico que él jamás podría ser feliz si yo era desdichada. Fue en ese momento que decidí que ya no podía culparme por algo que estaba más allá de mis manos. Me entregué por completo a la bendición de tener a Ákos y ser feliz con él, sin importar nada más"-

-"Dos meses después de esa conversación supe que quedaría embarazada, muy dentro de mi no quería albergar con tanto cariño la idea. Mi temor me había dominado tanto que incluso ya no tenía fe en mi don, no tenía fe en nada. Cuando Ákos me miraba podía ver que él lo sabía pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta por temor a dejar crecer las esperanzas. A las tres semanas estuve completamente segura y ocho meses después mi primera hija, Zoya Vera, nació. Fue en ese instante en el que me di cuenta que mi miedo a no tener hijos era aquello que me impedía tener hijos. ¿Te das cuenta Catherine? Complique las cosas cuando no era necesario, y todo se me hizo más difícil porque dejé que el miedo me dominara. Zoya me hizo comprender que la complejidad de la vida no es tal, sino que el hombre pone piedras en el camino, pero aquí viene la lección final: no importa si el camino se hace más largo siempre llegas a donde debes llegar, sólo que tu lo haces más fácil o lo dificultas"-

**_Estarás esperando_**

**_que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar_**

**_o estarás atascada en el borde del cielo_**

**_y no puedes saltar_**

**_no se, no se_**

**_Estarás confundida_**

**_o no sabes la ruta que viene hasta aquí_**

**_o será simplemente que no quieres venir_**

Hermione tenía un millón de preguntas pero todo era tan poco ortodoxo, ¿cuál era la base de todo esto, en realidad existía alguien capaz de tener este poder? Y aunque no fuera así, lo más importante es lo que Amika concluyó, **"no importa si el camino se hace más largo siempre llegas a donde debes llegar, sólo que tu lo haces más fácil o lo dificultas"**, ¿Qué quería decir eso? –"Amika ¿me estás diciendo que estamos predestinados? No puedo convencerme del todo, yo creo que el futuro o destino, si así lo quieres llamar, se lo forja uno"-

-"En parte es cierto, pero yo creo que el "destino" que uno se forja es a través de muchos caminos. Catherine, tomamos decisiones todos lo días, unos más sencillos, otros de importancia vital, pero… ¿no te has dado cuenta que siempre se trata de elegir? Y cuando son sencillas no pensamos mucho, simplemente la respuesta sale naturalmente. ¿Acaso no te has percatado que muchas veces hay caminos que nos llevan a dos desviaciones? Escoges el que crees más sensato y sin embargo transcurrido el tiempo te das cuenta que habiendo tomado el otro camino hubieras llegado al mismo lugar sólo que con mayor facilidad. Otra cosa adicional, ¿alguna vez, no te has dejado llevar por tus instintos? ¿Crees acaso que estos presentimientos son parte de tu elección o son parte de tu destino?, al final siempre elegimos lo que creemos que es adecuado. Sólo puedo decirte mi conclusión en base a mi experiencia y para mí, existen cosas que debemos hacer y situaciones por las que tenemos que pasar para aprender una lección de vida, sin embargo no podemos quedarnos quietos esperando que las cosas sucedan, la vida es constante movimiento y esa dinámica la haces tú. Es una combinación que no es fácil explicar"-

**_Que será que no llegas_**

**_este es mundo es ya duro y más duro sin ti_**

**_que será por que tardas_**

**_por que pasan los años y no estas aquí_**

**_corre salta despega_**

**_dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir_**

**_no me niegues la risa_**

**_tócame con las alas, milagro de abril_**

-"Que fácil es salirme del tema principal, aunque Ákos y yo compartíamos muchas opiniones este era uno de los temas en los que podíamos pasar horas debatiendo sobre un tema que no tiene una respuesta clara. Mejor sigo con un tema menos filosófico, como te decía antes de distraerme, pasaron años y mis padres fallecieron cuando Zoya tenía 5 años, mi suegro solo un año después. Mi esposo y yo nos hicimos cargo del hospedaje, a tiempo completo, ya que hasta la muerte de mis padres solo lo hacíamos en las tardes y los fines de semana para ayudarlos. En el funeral de mi suegro, mi esposo me presentó a uno de sus primos, Nicola, que no veía desde que Ákos llego al pueblo. Zoya lo amo desde el primer momento que lo vio, fue como su segundo padre, y él la mimaba tanto como a sus hijas"-

-"Desde los seis años Zoya decía que cuando fuera grande sería como su tío, sería auror, una mujer auror. Se sentía muy orgullosa por eso y no veía las horas de ser mayor para ir a la academia de aurores, siempre le dije que talvez no podríamos enviarla por que no teníamos mucho dinero y ella decía que no nos preocupáramos que ella ahorraría. Ákos y yo nos sentíamos muy apenados ya que sabíamos que no podría juntar el dinero necesario y terminaría muy desilusionada, aún así nadie pudo sacarle la idea de la cabeza. Asi que desde esa edad mi pequeña Zoya trabajó a medio tiempo en diversos lugares, prácticamente se la pasaba trabajando todo el día a excepción de las horas que yo la obligaba a estudiar conmigo lo que aprendí con mi madre. Lo hacía a regañadientes pero me complacía saber que le podía enseñar lo poco que sabía. Zoya soñaba con irse a Grecia con su tío, no pudimos hacerlo porque no teníamos dinero para mandarla a algún colegio mágico y luego por que ella quería prepararse en la academia de aurores en Grecia y sin que ella so supiera su padre y yo juntábamos un poco de dinero para ver si podíamos costear siquiera la inscripción. Ella siempre fue hábil con la varita, desde pequeña buscó información y no se quedaba contenta con lo poco que su padre o yo le enseñábamos. Desde que mi suegro falleció Nicola nos visitaba con cierta frecuencia, él vio en Zoya un gran potencial así que la entrenaba algunos fines de semana y en vacaciones cuando el llegaba con el resto de la familia"-

**_Has venido mil veces entre sueños te he visto jugar por aquí_**

**_pero igual que los peces al tratar de tocarte te arrancas de mí_**

**_por que , por que_**

**_no será que te escondes_**

**_por que tu corazón desconfía de mí_**

**_o será simplemente que no quieres venir_**

**_que será que no llegas_**

-"El tiempo pasó rápidamente Zoya, mi esposo y yo fuimos muy felices, sin embargo cuando ella cumplió diecinueve años no podía dejar de sentirme ansiosa, por más que intentaba no encontraba el origen de todo el malestar. Lo que me inundaba no era una sensación agradable; en mis sueños solo escuchaba gritos y dolor, la voz de mi hija pidiéndome ayuda. No le conté nada a mi esposo pero pude ver en sus ojos que el sentía tanto temor como yo"-

-"Zoya no dejaba de decir que su tío le había asegurado que si llegaba a aprender lo básico el podría conseguirle una beca en la academia, eso hizo que se esmerara aún más durante ese año. Para su cumpleaños número 20 su tío le hizo la prueba final y excedió las expectativas de todos. Nicola nos confió que estaba seguro que la admitirían, tenía el entrenamiento de un auror en su 2do año de preparación. No pasó mucho tiempo, Ákos y yo ya estábamos preparados para cuando Zoya se fuera, no queríamos dejarla ir, ambos sabíamos que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas, no sólo a nuestra familia. Pero no podíamos interferir en la vida de nuestra hija, el camino ya lo había elegido y no nos quedaba nada más que apoyarla. Nos sorprendió saber la cantidad de dinero que había ahorrado, lo que mi esposo y yo habíamos juntado no era mucho comparado con lo que Zoya había conseguido en sus trabajos, fue así que se marchó a Grecia con la familia de Nicola y entró sin ningún problema a la academia de aurores. Mi pequeña nos escribía casi a diario contándonos lo duro del entrenamiento, lo mucho que le gustaba la academia, y que le iba muy bien en todos los cursos. Me sentía muy orgullosa de ella"-

**_Suelta al fin las amarras y ven hasta aquí­_**

**_deja de ser poema_**

**_y transfórmate en carne semilla y candil_**

**_corre salta despega_**

**_dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir_**

**_no me niegues la risa_**

**_tócame con las alas milagro de abril_**

**_Que será que no llegas_**

**_este mundo es duro y más duro sin ti_**

**_que será por que tardas_**

**_por que pasan los años y no estas aquí_**

**_corre salta despega_**

**_dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir_**

**_no me niegues la risa_**

**_tócame con las alas milagro de abril_**

-"En los 3 meses siguientes Nicola se reunía constantemente con nosotros y nos informaba como le iba a nuestra Zoya. Sin embargo, pronto las conversaciones dejaron de ser reseñas positivas de lo bien que estaban las cosas en Grecia, cada vez incluían más preocupación por lo que estaba ocurriendo en Inglaterra. Nos hablo de un mago muy poderoso, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que estaba dejando destrucción y muerte a su paso, también nos dijo que en Grecia habían hallado un grupo similar. Temía que esto no fuera una pequeña revuelta aislada, parecía más bien que ocurría simultáneamente en muchos países. Ya les habían informado de reportes en Turquía, Rusia y Rumania donde los mortífagos estaban atacando y ganando adeptos, otros informes hablaban de las maldiciones imperdonables que usaban, era obvio que ellos no pararían ante nada para conseguir lo que querían. La guerra empezó poco después y Zoya decidió irse a combatir junto a su tío, todo lo que sentía era que esto no acabaría fácilmente y que habría mucha sangre, pero Zoya no me escuchó y se fue aún cuando la guerra no iba a favor nuestro,… no volvimos a saber de ella ni de Nicola"-

**_Fuego en el cielo, sangre en el sol_**

**_Alas de infierno, vuelan sobre el amor_**

**_Rompe el silencio un dios desconocido_**

**_El ave del terror, dios del suicidio_**

**_Todas las lágrimas no alcanzan para consolar_**

**_Tanto dolor_**

**_Quieren secuestrar la paz_**

**_Destrozar la libertad_**

**_Un alma a la deriva quiere robarnos la felicidad_**

**_Y apagar la risa, porque en su rostro no se dibujo jamás_**

-"Yo ya vivía a medias cuando ese mismo mes me enteré que estaba embarazada, quedé perpleja, feliz pero angustiada por la desaparición de mi hija. Pasaron semanas y comencé a presentir que Ákos se iría de mi lado. La sola idea me aterró más de lo que pude imaginar, no ayudó que él no quisiera mirarme a los ojos, Ákos sabía que yo ya conocía sus intenciones. Me hice a la idea que estaba paranoica, lo único que me mantenía en pie era mi bebe, mi esposo y la esperanza de encontrar a mi nena"-

-"Una noche algo cambió en mis sueños, escuchaba a mi esposo gritando, otras veces llorando y otras tantas simplemente lo veía caminar solo en el campo. Durante el día no podía estar tranquila, era como si mis manos me escocieran, de pronto el ambiente iba perdiendo su dulce aroma, la dicha en mi corazón se iba evaporando, ya no podía percibir en donde se hallaba mi esposo. Días después me dijo que iba a irse también a pelear, que debía ir a buscar a Zoya y luchar por la seguridad de sus dos hijos. Por más que lloré e imploré que no lo hiciera no me hizo caso, era como si me estuvieran arrancando otra parte vital de mi ser, comprendí por que el aroma no era el mismo, por que mi corazón no latía con la misma fuerza, todo era porque el también se estaba alejando. Ákos se fue un 15 de agosto cuando yo tenía un poco más de un mes de embarazo. Me llegó una carta dos semanas después de que partiera mi esposo informándome de la muerte de Nicola, su esposa se fue con sus hijos a Sudamérica, ella prometió escribir en cuanto pudiera"-

**_Ahora en el cielo hay flores nuevas_**

**_Nuevos luceros entre la niebla_**

**_Ellos son nuestra luz, nuestra bandera_**

**_Ellos también están contra la guerra_**

**_Y aunque no están aquí­, es su recuerdo nuestra fuerza_**

**_Por ellos hay que seguir con la esperanza de una nueva primavera_**

**_Sobre la tierra, un nuevo día vendrá_**

**_Una aurora en que todos podremos cantar_**

-"Al inicio mi esposo y yo nos comunicábamos por cartas, en una de ellas me decía que tenía una pista de donde podía encontrarse nuestra hija, al parecer el último reporte de ella se hallaba en Italia. Luego… no hubo más cartas, no supe nada más de ninguno de los dos. Mis amigos me ayudaron yendo a buscar información a Italia, decían que no era seguro que yo fuera estando embarazada, por más que yo quisiera ir jamás me hubiera perdonado poner en riesgo a mi hijito. Yo estaba desesperada, ninguno de mis amigos logró obtener información tampoco alguna pista, nada… era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Pasé seis meses sumida en la desesperación con pesadillas todas las noches, una peor que la anterior, no lo quería admitir pero yo sabía que ya nada sería igual y que definitivamente algo les había sucedido. La esposa de Nicola vino a llevarme con ella a Sudamérica pero me negué rotundamente, quería creer que ellos volverían y si yo me iba no habría nadie para recibirlos. Hubo muchos motivos para irse y tan pocos para quedarse, tomé la decisión de quedarme aún cuando todo el mundo pensaba que estaba loca. No tenía mucho dinero, apenas hospedaba a un par de personas y sólo vivía con la esperanza de volver a ver a mi esposo e hija"-

**_No nos robaran la paz, sigue en pie la libertad_**

**_Vientos de esperanza soplan en nuestra dirección_**

**_Por eso vuela lejos, alto nuestra voz_**

**_Con la fuerza del amor_**

**_Llega el tiempo de labrar el mundo que queremos_**

**_Es el jardín de nuestros sueños donde crecen nuestros hijos_**

**_Tierra fácil para amar_**

**_Tierra buena, tierra mía, mi hogar_**

-"Un día llegó un hombre al hospedaje casi de mi edad, cojeaba ligeramente, vestía harapos. Prácticamente se arrastró hasta la puerta por el cansancio, cuando fui a ayudarlo a levantarse me miró y me reconoció al instante, me llamó por mi nombre y ante mi expresión sorprendida me entregó un sobre grande. Le ayudé a sentarse y luego me senté yo. Dentro del sobre había una carta y otro sobre más pequeño. El papel era una carta del ministro mágico de Grecia informándome de la muerte de mi esposo e hija. No lo comprendí en ese momento, me llevó varios minuto entender lo que decía la carta, la leí y releí varias veces, recorriendo con los ojos cada palabra para no equivocarme. La parte de la muerte no la quería ver, me aferré a la idea de encontrar algo que me devolviera la esperanza en el otro sobre, en el cual se hallaban dos cartas, ambas tenían fecha de hacía dos semanas, ambos sobres estaban manchados con tierra y sangre. Me costó abrirlos por que las lágrimas no me permitían ver bien. Por lo que decían las cartas los dos sabían que no regresarían a casa, lo que los reconfortaba era que estaban los dos juntos, me pedían perdón por no continuar el camino conmigo, ambos me suplicaron que no me diera por vencida y que luchara por el niño que tenía en el vientre. Eran pocas líneas escritas muy rápidamente, borrosas por la tinta que se había desparramado ya que no la dejaron secarse antes de cerrarla. Perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando me di cuenta era de día y finalmente asimilé la noticia"-.

-"En un primer momento no creí que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir pero todos me ayudaron. Aquel hombre italiano era Angelo, el combatió junto a mi esposo e hija, no pudo traerme sus cuerpos pero me dijo que los habían enterrado en un lugar donde estarían seguros, me aseguró que en cuanto las cosas se tranquilizaran podría ir por ellos. El se quedo ayudándome, no tenía a donde ir, su familia en Italia fue asesinada por mortífagos, no existía nada que lo atara a su país y eso estuvo bien por que me sentía tan deprimida que a veces no quería despertarme, no deseaba levantarme de la cama, algunos días no salía de la habitación y Angelo estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Si terminé mi embarazo fue gracias a que él me obligaba a comer, salir de la cama, bajar al primer piso. Sin pedírselo se hizo cargo del negocio, yo no le explique nada, era como si me hubiera sumergido en un sueño o una pesadilla en la cual yo sólo respiraba pero no vivía. Cuando llegó el momento de dar a luz fue Angelo el que llamó a la partera para ayudarme. Mi hijo nació cuando ya había terminado la guerra"-

-"Cuando tuve a mi hijo en brazos desperté de mi pesadilla, el dolor por la pérdida de mi hija y esposo se convirtió en resignación, mi tristeza desapareció y todo lo que me llenaba era amor. Me di cuenta que… **_la vida devuelve y todo puede ser_**. La vida me quito a mi esposo y a mi hija pero me dio un hermoso niño, ese fue un milagro en diversos aspectos, fue un milagro que a mis cuarenta y tantos años concibiera a mi hijo justo antes que mi esposo se fuera; era un milagro por que a pesar de la guerra había sobrevivido; era una milagro por que a pesar de la desolación seguí con pocas fuerzas; fue un milagro por que no morí durante el parto; fue un milagro por que Angelo estuvo ahí para ayudarme y cuidar de mi. Mi hijo es un milagro desde todos los aspectos. Al día siguiente me levanté y desde ese momento no he parado de darle gracias a la vida, a pesar de las tristezas y tragedias llegue a la conclusión que no hubiera tenido a mi milagro en mis brazos sino hubiera pasado por todo ese camino de tristeza"-

**_Tu no tienes que hablar, yo te comprendo  
Mensajero del sol, de un cielo nuevo  
Has llegado hasta aquí detrás de un sueño  
Para hacerte feliz tienes mi empeño  
Son tus ojos promesa de tiempo mejores  
Un barredor de tristezas, artesano de amores  
Es tu llanto mi risa, mi afán mi conjuro  
Tu descansa tranquilo que mientras tu duermes _**

**_Yo voy a cambiar el mundo, vas a crecer en paz  
Todo ser distinto, ya lo veras  
Yo voy a cambiar el mundo y voy a empezar por mi  
Lo voy a hacer por ti_**

-"Desde entonces Angelo me ayuda, se ha autoproclamado mi hermano y tío de Dorus"- Finalmente Amika volteó a ver a una Hermione llorando, le sonrió y luego la abrazó dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione sintió ella debería brindarle consuelo a Amika pero no podía dejar de llorar. Mientras Amika se limpió un par de lágrimas fugitivas y pregunto –"Se que tu también lo miras de esa forma, ¿no es así? Ahora ya sabes que tu hija no es sólo un nuevo ser sino TU milagro en esta vida y ese milagro no te pertenece solo a ti"-

**_De una noche de amor alzaste vuelo  
Te llevaste el dolor y el desconsuelo  
Hoy dependes de mi, carne y semilla  
Luminoso candil, que maravilla  
Son tus manos promesa viajando al futuro  
Despejando tinieblas, y derribando los muros  
Es tu risa la fe inagotable del hombre  
Tu descansa tranquilo, que mientras tu duermes _**

**_Yo voy a cambiar el mundo, vas a crecer en paz  
Todo ser distinto, ya lo veras  
Yo voy a cambiar el mundo y voy a empezar por mi  
Lo voy a hacer por ti_**

Hermione se quedó muda, ¿como sabía que ella estaba embarazada? Realmente ¿era posible que esta mujer tuviera un don especial?, Amika parecía entenderla más de lo que ella misma se comprendía. Pero lo más importante era que la historia que acababa de escuchar movió muchas cosas en su corazón, en ese momento supo que le diría a Ron la verdad lo más pronto posible"-

**N/A**: Algunos datos **_Ákos_** es un nombre de origen turco y significa Halcón blanco mientras que **_Dorus_** es de origen griego y significa Regalo. **_Zoya_** (griego) es vida y **_Vera_** (eslavo) es fe. Las canciones: 1era Beautiful Day de U2, 2da Todo cambió de Camila, 3era Milagro de Abril de Alberto Plaza, 4ta Fuerza de Amor de Alberto Plaza, 5ta Voy a cambiar el mundo de Alberto Plaza. La frase "**por que la vida devuelve y todo puede ser**" pertenece al cuento de "De viaje" de la escritora mexicana Ángeles Mastretta.

Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en especial a mi super amiga **Sowelu** (Glorita) eres lo máximo!! creo que eres una de las pocas que me comprende, **Veela.io** (Constanza) una hermosa persona, gracias, aunque no he contestado aún tu mensaje (tengo mil cosas en la cabeza) déjame decirte que fue lo que necesitaba para seguir avanzando con mi FF, **ilovedanyrupert, Joslin Weasley**, **Ro Black-Weasley**, **Mely Weasley**, **Ginny PoshSpice**, **angelica malrry**, **DariaMorgendorffer85**, **Merodeadora-Chii**. Por fis si encuentran alguna incongruencia, tontera o situaciones ilógicas háganmelo saber para aprender y corregir lo que se deba corregir ;


	10. Rêves

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni modo.

**N/A**: Lamento actualizar recién pero he estado medio bloqueada y con algo de presión. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Tengo ya un esqueleto de los capítulos siguientes por lo que creo que no demoraré en poner otro capítulo. En este capítulo, no hay canciones por dos motivos, primero porque estoy enferma y la verdad algo cansadita. Segundo porque mi lista de canciones para mi fic no lo tengo a la mano. Si hay dudas o sugerencias (sobretodo de canciones), son bienvenidas.

A todos los que hicieron sus comentarios en Hold me in your arms y en lo que voy de Love is a Battlefield, mil gracias. Espero terminar de contestar a los que me quedaron pendientes la última vez. Mil gracias, de veras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Cuidense y cuiden el planeta.

**Rêves**

Eran las tres de la mañana y podía verse a través de la puerta la imagen de una persona bajo las sábanas, moviéndose inquieta con la cabeza plantada en la almohada.

Se sintió relajado, sin motivo ni preocupaciones, camino por puro gusto ya que realmente no sabía a donde quería ir. Volteó a ver los alrededores y el lugar seguía pareciéndole familiar pero se sintió frustrado porque el nombre del lugar, de este lugar, se le quedaba en la punta de la lengua, aguijoneándolo hasta hartarlo.

Algo le decía que debería estar preocupado por no ser conciente de en donde se encontraba o como había llegado hasta ahí, sin embargo la sensación era más bien tranquilizadora, al punto de apaciguar la ansiedad previa. Habría caminado por unos diez minutos cuando divisó una pequeña colina, y le llamó la atención la figura de una mujer, a decir verdad aquella silueta le resultaba tentadoramente conocida. Tuvo que forzar la vista para asegurarse de reconocerla. Y entonces la vio.

Caminando con su natural gracia, a esa distancia parecía… inquieta pero feliz. La idea de verla era suficiente para sacarlo de la vacuidad en los que había estado sumergido las pasadas horas, hasta ese momento no sabía en cuanto tiempo la volvería a ver o como la enfrentaría, y aunque tenía miedo, este era mil veces superado por el alivio de verla. Trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre y alzaba los brazos para llamar su atención.

Luego como a unos veinte metros a Ron le pareció que Hermione estaba hablando con alguien, fuera quien fuera esa persona, definitivamente era de corta estatura. ¿Porque algún duende de Gringotts querría hablar aquí y ahora con ella?, la idea salió tan rápido de su mente como entró, aquella figura pequeña tenía un vestido y no parecía fea sino más bien preciosa… era una niña que la estaba… abrazando. El dulce gesto sorprendió a Ron, aparentemente, al mismo tiempo que a Hermione, y sin que hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se recobrasen, de pronto, la niña salía a la fuga.

Hermione corrió, casi desesperada, tras la niña. Antes que pudiera siquiera tratar de llamar su atención, la vio resbalar y caer. Sintió claramente un hilo frío recorrer su espalda al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba por la adrenalina que colmaba su cuerpo. Trató de correr más deprisa mientras gritaba con voz alterada "Hermione!!" Nunca logró alcanzarla,… todo había sido un sueño, más específicamente una pesadilla que se alimentó de su peor temor. El mismo temor que sarcásticamente se reía de su estupidez.

Aún echado trataba de organizar sus pensamientos y no comprendió como es que aquella pesadilla reviviera antiguas inseguridades de adolescencia, se sentía como… un completo inútil. "Ni siquiera en sueños pudo escucharte por que tu voz se…, ni siquiera salió como la mía, parecía una voz bizarra", se martillaba conforme iba haciéndose más conciente de su cuerpo y el dolor que lo rodeaba.

Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, su brazo había quedado apretado debajo de su cuerpo tanto tiempo que casi ni lo sentía. Si bien es cierto solo hubiera movido el brazo, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse antes que su vejiga explotara. Se tambaleó un par de veces, pero antes de caer se sujetaba justo a tiempo a la pared. Entro al baño sin prender la luz sabiendo, por experiencia, que eso sólo haría más terrible el endemoniado dolor de cabeza del que todavía no quería hacerse responsable. Se mantuvo lo más derecho que pudo frente al inodoro, considerando que solo tenía una mano para apoyarse le pareció cómico el intento de malabarismo. Mientras subía su cremallera, volteó para lavarse las manos y aprovechó para mojar su rostro. Cuando alzó los ojos se miró al espejo. Observó como las gotas de agua caían desde sus cejas despeinadas, pómulos y labios; con la poca visibilidad que había en el baño trató de conciliar su imagen con la realidad del momento. Antes que se diera cuenta cayó de rodillas. Se arrastró al inodoro para poder vomitar, luego de un par de minutos sintió que devolvió todo lo que comió en un año y aún así seguía con la sensación de asco.

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se incorporó ayudado apoyando las manos en los toalleros, luego de un alucinante y largo camino por la habitación se tendió nuevamente en la cama, boca arriba. Estaba pensando en como podría encontrar a Hermione, quería seguir pensando y manteniendo su mente ocupada. No quería dormir a pesar de sentirse cansado. No deseaba volver a tener pesadillas sobre una Hermione que se alejaba de él, esa imagen no se podía conciliar con la que él tenía de su Hermione. Intentaba no pensar mucho en si Hermione seguiría siendo su Hermione, o si volvería a serlo.

La última pesadilla lo había dejado algo más que asustado pero finalmente el cansancio sobrepaso cualquier otra cosa y se quedó dormido. Durante su infancia tuvo pesadillas, y como cualquier niño, siempre se sentía mejor luego que su madre lo confortara haciéndole comprender que no había nada que temer. Ahora, en su vida adulta, ya no solía prestar tanta atención a los malos sueños, sin embargo en esta ocasión fue una de aquellas experiencias que sabes, en definitiva, no se olvidan con facilidad sobretodo por el pánico que produjeron.

_

* * *

__El aroma,… ese aroma, era… conocido, ¿por que todo lo que lo rodeaba era ese aroma? De pronto, sobre su frente sintió una pequeña mano, después de luchar por un rato, logró abrir los ojos y la felicidad lo inunda –"¿'mione?... regresaste"- pero cuando quiso abrazarla ella se soltó y desapareció__. Él se encontraba echado, intentó pararse y torpemente lo consiguió, corrió en dirección hacia donde ella había desaparecido pero no la encontraba. Empezó a desesperarse, gritó su nombre pero no logra escuchar nada, no le responde nadie. –"¡Hermione!"- gritó más fuerte_ y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la habitación de ella, sudando, agitado, confundido, pero sobretodo… asustado, tenia el terrible presentimiento que ella desaparecería de su vida como acababa de suceder en aquel sueño. Luego de lavarse el rostro, miró a través de la ventana, sin saber que, a kilómetros de ahí, Hermione llevaba a cabo la misma rutina en ese mismo instante. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran las cuatro de la mañana, esperaba que fuera la última pesadilla de la noche. De verdad, lo esperaba, lo anhelaba.

* * *

Miró el reloj, eran casi las 6 de la mañana, se volteó al lado derecho viendo por la ventana como el cielo ya estaba completamente claro. "¿Dónde estas?..." pensó meditando sobre su comportamiento los últimos días. "Todo esto es culpa mía, eché al diablo lo que recuperé desde el día de su cumpleaños…" Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en algo que tal vez no hubiera visto antes "No. En realidad estaba recuperando lo que perdí hace tiempo, hace… años cuando no dejé de cargar con la culpa y el miedo de sentirme solo y abandonado. Ella me devolvió la paz,… esos últimos días antes que reapareciera Diana, fueron… increíbles, éramos solo nosotros dos, nadie más. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera, yendo en contra de la lógica, y llevándome a la época del colegio. El colegio…" rió entre dientes de forma tal que salió un extraño sonido que sólo logró que se riera más, pero con soltura ante los recuerdos. "…siempre hubo problemas pero estaban juntos… como debía ser. El miedo era una reacción natural, no como ahora que está mil veces potenciada. Con ella… y claro con Harry, era más fácil afrontar lo que viniera. Pero en algún momento…, por más que quiero no recuerdo el punto exacto de quiebre, ese momento durante la guerra en el que dejé de creer que los que amaba seguirían conmigo. El dolor de sentir el vacío que dejaron esas personas, aquellos con los que viví, crecí o combatí… nunca se fue, todavía lo siento dentro de mí. Talvez ninguno de mis amigos pueda llegar a comprender de que manera mi espíritu quedó rasgado, roto. Pero, cuando estoy cerca a Hermione me siento tranquilo, si, esa era la palabra… tranquilo y en paz, y mucho más mientras me abrazaba. En esos momentos me sentía querido… sin límites"-

-"Querido"- musitó entre dientes mientras hundía la nariz en la sábana impregnada por uno de sus olores favoritos, y luego volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Estaba corriendo, tan intensamente como podía. El costado le dolía y podía sentir como cada latido le inyectaba nueva fuerza a la carrera que había emprendido mientras parecía ir quitándole espacio a los pulmones, espacio que solo quería llenar con aire. No le salía la voz, era un gorgojeo que no podría siquiera llamarse gemido. Aún así intento alzar lo más que pudo la voz al mismo tiempo que trataba de llenar su pecho con el suficiente aire como para no desplomarse. Estaba a punto de llegar a ella, solo tenía que girar en la esquina de su casa y podría tomar su brazo para acercarla, para oler su aroma, para saborear su piel, y quedar sin aliento pero por besarla. La tela de su falda dio la vuelta en el momento exacto en el que pensó que ya la había alcanzado. Pero cuando terminó de voltear en aquella esquina de la casa de su infancia, no la encontró, escuchó su propia voz llamándola pero sin lograr ubicarla. Después de eso vino la nada, llenándolo todo con su frío sarcasmo y juguetona soledad.

La luz del sol caía en su punto máximo, era fin de semana y afuera, del complejo de departamentos, en el patio de juegos los niños se esconden de sus madres entre risas y ganas de orinarse de los nervios ante la posibilidad de ser atrapados. Es medio día y saben que sus batallas y aventuras pronto quedaran en pausa por la bendita hora del almuerzo. Se van colando por la ventana del departamento un "Ven aquí Daphne!!" mezclado con el "Alberto, te he dicho ahora!" y el "Ca suffit Marie!!" de otra mujer con tono canadiense en la voz, todas, voces adultas surcadas por inminentes ruegos infantiles.

-"No,… n-no… NO!!"- escuchó su grito mezclado con el ruido de su propia respiración incontrolable y errática, que pareció paralizarse cuando escuchó otros gritos. Asustado por las imágenes de una pesadilla y las voces alteradas cogió su varita de la mesa de noche, tan rápida y efectivamente como en tiempos de guerra, solo que esta vez el enemigo no era visible ni siquiera corpóreo. ¿Como combates al miedo con una varita?, eso solo se aplica a los Dementotes y a nada más. Lentamente se dio cuenta de la situación, y aún jadeando sólo atinó a mover las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo, cerrando los ojos e intentando que el súbito cambio de posición no le diera más dolor de cabeza. Había sido una de las noches más largas que había tenido. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared, escuchando como su cabeza había optado por un latido rítmico, tun…tun…tun-tun… y luego empezaba otra vez tun…tun…tun-tun. Llevaba, como unos diez minutos con el rítmico tormento cuando se añadió un compás desconocido. Tun.. tun… tun-tun-tun-tun. Le tomó unos largos segundos percatarse que ya no se trataba del latido autónomo de su cabeza sino más bien de la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada por una persona sumamente apurada por ser atendida. "¿Quién podrá ser? No…, no…, váyanse!" repetía silenciosamente cubriéndose la cabeza con la sábana. "No pueden largarse. Lárguense!! no quiero ver a nadie, nadie que no sea…" no terminó la oración en su cabeza porque ya estaba luchando con la misma sábana de hace un rato, la cual al parecer no dejaba de aprisionarlo en la cama. La anhelada victoria llegó luego de unos segundos de lucha pero la venganza del pedacito de tela fue mayor cuando Ron se tropezó por querer dar un salto y liberarse de la última vuelta que la sábana le daba a su tobillo. -"Maldito pedazo de porquería"- refunfuñaba al tiempo que se paraba.

Los golpes en la pobre puerta de madera seguían sonando tan persistentes como apuradas. Mientras corría por el pasillo, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Esperaba que fuera ella, "por favor, por favor, por favor que sea ella… le pediré perdón de rodillas… que sea ella, no quiero que se aleje nunca más... Ya verá, me va a escuchar, como se atreve a dejarme así sin saber a donde va, sin siquiera decirme por que, no sabe acaso por la angustia que he pasado. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que tuviera que reprender a Hermione pero tiene que saber que no le voy a permitir que me haga pasar por esto, nunca más" comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa que amenazaba en convertirse en risa, lo cual no le daría el tono adecuado a las palabras iracundas con las que pensaba enfrentar a Hermione por su conducta. Estaba tocando el pomo de la puerta con las palabras formándose en su cabeza "Donde demonios te has metido" pero solo llegó a musitar un simple -"Dond…"-

Ante él, estaba Diana, con un vestido azul que resaltaba su espectacular cabello rubio. Tanto la dueña como el ligero vestido sintético de delgadas tiras acomodadas en sus hombros se sintieron igual de indignados por la bienvenida que les brindaron. Ron la miraba con una expresión de confusión y fastidio que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. Ante la evidente decepción del rostro de Ron, Diana tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por sonar lo más tranquila posible, cuando lo único que quería era estallar por no ser recibida como ella quería.

-"Hola Diana, err… ¿qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Ron, fracasando en el intento de sonar lo más educado posible.

-"Vine a almorzar contigo, imagino que aún recuerdas que hace días quedé contigo en hacerte el almuerzo…"- fue diciendo Diana cuando Ron la interrumpió.

-"Diana, creo que ante lo que paso anoche, talvez… sea mejor que no nos ve…"- comenzó a explicar Ron mientras su cabeza no dejaba de retumbar ahora con un ritmo más intenso.

Visiblemente exasperada Diana entró empujándolo mientras le decía –"Por favor Ron, no seas ridículo. Que ya no tengas intenciones de volver conmigo no significa que no podamos comer juntos, ¿no?"- quiso dejar en claro que las 'intenciones' de no retomar su relación eran todas de Ron.

-"Además ya lo tengo todo listo, mira"- añadió la chica, señalando una canasta de picnic de la cual salía un rico olor a pasta. Ron observó como Diana fruncía el ceño y la nariz tratando de ubicar el origen de algún olor en particular, y luego comentó –"Por Merlín Ronald, tienes que dejar de tomar, ni te imaginas el aliento que tienes y ya veo que por la pinta que traes que ayer no viniste derecho a tu casa, ¿o me equivoco?"- El cerebro de Diana comenzó a hacer conjeturas, y de pronto, como si ya no lo estuviera, su ego se sintió más herido. "¿Acaso Ron está aquí con otra mujer?" la pregunta le dolió más de lo que creyó, más de lo que hubiera querido.

-"Sólo traje comida para dos, pero si tienes compañía esperándote… entonces…"- Diana recurrió nuevamente a su arte dramático, miro a sus pies y cuando sintió ligeramente húmedos los ojos levantó la mirada para decir con voz entrecortada –"Entonces,… ayer me rechazaste y te fuiste a buscar a…"-

-"¿Qué?... de que diablos estas habl… ay por Circe! No llores Diana"- Ron solo podía maldecir por dentro porque si dijera todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento haría ruborizarse hasta al más avezado. "Y eso que recién empieza el día, debería haberme quedado en cama sumido en mi ya conocida miseria antes de venir a abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una miseria mayor" decía para si mismo.

-"Diana, deja de llorar. Mierda!!"- maldijo cuando se tropezó con las patas del sofá donde ayudo a una llorosa Diana a sentarse. -"Mierda, mierda,…"- seguía mascullando mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía donde había dejado a Diana. –"Ahora Diana, escúchame, y escúchame bien por que no estoy de ánimos para nada y menos para un drama"- Ron se sorprendió de su propia sinceridad, antes jamás hubiera pensado encararla de esa forma, y más sorprendido estuvo cuando no se sintió mal en lo más mínimo ante la confesión.

Diana, se quedó perpleja, Ron nunca utilizó ese tono ni esas palabras tan cortantes con ella. Muy dentro de ella sólo quería hacer que se tragara sus palabras y verlo de rodillas suplicándole que volviera con él. "No te preocupes Ronald Weasley, pronto todo volverá a ser como antes, y lamentarás haberme dicho eso" pensaba Diana. Mientras iba recomponiéndose y fingiendo limpiar las ficticias lágrimas logró decir –"Ron, lo siento… es que… todavía me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de ser solamente amigos y realmente nunca pensé que te molestaría tanto que viniera. No quise molestarte, y mucho menos si estas acompañado"-

-"Diana, en primer lugar no se porque no puedes hacerte a la idea, si cuando llegaste no hemos sido nada más que amigos, ayer solo lo dijimos en voz alta"-

-"Fuiste tu él que lo dijo,…"-

-"Eso ya no viene al caso,… segundo lo que yo haga con mi vida no te concierne y tercero solo para que lo sepas y dejes todo este drama, no estoy acompañado."-

Ron inhaló lentamente el aire antes de seguir, tratando de contar hasta diez -"Mira Diana, de verdad, mejor vete… tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y sólo quiero ducharme y salir. Tengo cosas que hacer, agradezco tu interés pero creo que será mejor que te vayas"-

-"Ni hablar Ron. Lo que necesitas es, como dijiste, un buen baño. Eso es urgente. Y luego almorzarás, te juro que no hablaré más de lo necesario. Ya tengo la comida hecha, así que comeremos y luego tu te vas a donde tengas que ir y yo me voy a buscar unos papeles que necesito del hospital"-

Ron tenía hambre, así que era mejor aceptar una buena comida a cambio de unos minutos con Diana, quien para ser sinceros, se estaba volviendo algo pesada. Con pasos lentos y pesados se dirigió al baño pensando y repensando que era lo que iba a hacer para encontrar a Hermione. Llegó al baño de su amiga, sólo con la intención de sacar de su gabinete un par de aspirinas que ella siempre guardaba. Ante esto Ron pensó en un refrán que modificó, y finalmente quedó: "Puedes sacar a la bruja que existe en el mundo muggle pero no el mundo muggle que existe en la bruja" A veces Hermione no dejaba de lado su influencia muggle y eso tenía sus ventajas. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que no pudo contener cuando recordaba que a veces le suplicaba, en medio de la resaca, que le diera un par de aspirinas porque no podía aparecerse frente a una farmacia para comprarlas o ir a San Mungo para pedir una poción sin pasar por la vergüenza de aparecer en los periódicos, y tampoco podía ir a casa de su madre sin que le hiciera un escándalo. Esa era la Hermione que lo cuidaba y que antes discutía con él y estaba seguro que en alguna ocasión le llegó a tirar una almohada antes de darle las pastillas, el último aguijonazo antes de la salvación.

Se las tomó con un poco de agua del grifo, todavía viendo el interior del gabinete del baño. Disfrutaba, en secreto, descubrir y observar otras facetas de Hermione, especialmente aquellas que sólo podría conocer alguien tan íntimo a ella como lo era él. También en secreto, se sentía muy bien al saber que nadie ni siquiera Harry, que también era amigo de Hermione, supiera de todos estos detalles. Nadie excepto él.

Los tubos de pelo que usaba por la mañana, mientras tomaba el desayuno, leía el periódico, o se cepillaba los dientes. Se los ponía solo en uno de los lados de la cabeza donde se refugiaban algunos mechones rebeldes que no igualaban a su contraparte. La marca de tampones que usaba también la conocía, siempre usó las mismas. Bueno, la misma marca que descubrió que usaba desde que un verano en el que Ginny develó sin querer el 'secreto'.

Ese día, Fred, George y él se habían levantado temprano a 'petición' de su madre. Por lo que probablemente Ginny nunca se imagino tener audiencia para su show. Todavía podía visualizar a Ginny entrando a la cocina dando brincos con la cajita rosada en la mano derecha pidiendo que le compraran una igual. Si la pobre hubiera podido ver su propio rostro se hubiera destornillado de risa. Y se hubiera orinado de risa si hubiera podido ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Hermione, quien llegó a la cocina sólo para terminar el show luego que propinara un codazo a Ginny para que se diera cuenta de que sus hermanos estaban allí.

A un costado había un tubito plateado con franjas celeste conteniendo el sabor favorito de crema dental de Hermione, obviamente certificada por el colegio de dentistas y, mucho más importante, verificada y aprobada por los especialistas en los que ella confiaba más, es decir, sus padres.

Tubitos de cremas, desmaquilladora-casi sin usar, anti edad–para las inexistentes arrugas, que las tías de Hermione le regalaron el año pasado, "me pregunto si fue por eso que llegó algo molesta", siguió fisgoneando mientras recordaba lo particularmente sensible que Hermione se puso ese día. De vecino había otro pomito donde guardaba algodón y más allá un lipstick de vaselina que usaba por las noches porque, según ella, tenía los labios cuarteados, "TONTA!" musitó Ron. "Sus labios siempre fueron suaves, aún cuando no los había besado se veían suaves".

Una crema, hecha especialmente para ella en una farmacia mágica de belleza. Según su etiqueta para mantener el cabello 'bajo control' (como si se tratase de un enorme bicho raro amenazando la raza humana o una epidemia a punto de explotar), hecho especialmente para ella. Y eso también lo supo por Ginny, aunque esa vez fue por las copas de más en la cena antes de su boda. No estaba ebria pero si lo suficientemente picada como para empezar a pedir consejos a su madrina en voz alta. Ginny estaba a punto de caerse cuando dijo a todos los presentes que quería pedirle prestada, solo por si acaso, su crema a prueba de 'marañas', y fue justamente cuando soltó esa palabra que Hermione dejó de sujetarla. Y aunque para todos fue un accidente gracioso, Harry y Ron supieron que fue una 'cariñosa' vendetta. Ron recordó haberse reído mucho porque jamás imagino que su Hermione recurriera a eso, pensó "es que nunca se comportó como el resto de chicas de su edad".

–"Chicas"- dijo para si mismo y luego añadió en su mente "si recién te diste cuenta que era una _chica_ cuando ibas en el cuarto año. Definitivamente tu opinión cambió y se hizo más fuerte conforme pasaron los años y viste las curvas que iban adornando su tranquila blusa y falda de prefecta". Porque aunque no lo quisiera, Hermione tenía el encanto de una mujer que no se sabe lo sensual que es, lo cual resulta mucho más excitante.

Tomó el pomo de la crema para peinar y luego de abrirlo lo dirigió a su nariz, se sumergió en el aroma con los ojos cerrados, ya sabía que no era la esencia completa de Hermione. Los componentes de la misma, los fue desubriendo en la convivencia antes de ser amantes pero las notas más fuertes y penetrantes de la fragancia las encontró luego de compartir la cama con ella. Su esencia solo se formaba con una secreta combinación de su shampoo, su jabón, la crema que ponía en su cuerpo y su perfume favorito, bueno y ahora sabía que la fragancia jamás estaría completa sin la crema que tenía en sus manos. Increíble, que después de esos años aún siguiera encontrándose con nuevos detalles en cosas que ya creía saber por completo. Cerró el gabinete y soltó una risa tonta cuando vio en su reflejo la pequeña mancha blanca en su nariz, al meterla en el pomo se había quedado con un poco, estiró la mano para sacar uno de los tisúes que Hermione tenía en el baño, se limpió. Se estiró para tirar el papelito en el tachito de reciclaje (que Hermione le había obligado a aprender a usar) donde _solo_ se 'debían' tirar tisúes. Pero antes que lo soltara la voz de Diana lo distrajo.

-"¿Prefieres salsa blanca con tus ravioles o salsa verde?"- algo ofuscado por el latido de su cabeza que súbitamente resucito gracias al gritito de Diana, le dijo entre dientes –"cualquiera esta bien, gracias!"- Apretó el papel en la mano y sin mirar lo desechó en el basurero. Si hubiera prestado más atención se hubiera dado cuenta que el gran parte del motivo de la partida de Hermione yacía en aquel mismo basurero, casi cubierto por otro papel tisú. Ahí estaba un instructivo de Test de embarazo.

Salió del baño y se apresuró a su habitación por el pasillo, antes que Diana lo atrapara con otra pregunta culinaria. Se quitó la ropa en el baño dejando la puerta semiabierta porque nunca le gustó que todo se llenara de vapor. Se metió a la ducha cubierta por paneles de vidrio claro.

Dejó caer agua fría sobre su cuerpo antes de abrir el grifo del agua caliente, quería terminar de despertarse en un estúpido intento de creer que todo seguía siendo una pesadilla. Cuando no se despertó, abrió el agua caliente y la mezcló hasta alcanzar la temperatura deseada, sintió sus músculos relajarse. Y en ese estado jamás se hubiera imaginado que Diana lo estaba observando. Menos se hubiera imaginado que ella ya estaba bajando el cierre de su vestido.


	11. Wake up Alone

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Wake up Alone**

Ella se había metido a hurtadillas a su habitación, en un intento de captar su atención una vez más, pero quedó paralizada en cuanto vio la imagen de Ron en la ducha. Sólo pudo quedarse contemplándolo, maravillada ante lo que tres años de arduo entrenamiento habían hecho con el cuerpo de ese hombre. Parecía que Ron era de esos pocos hombres que solo logran mejorar con los años. Veía casi perdida en sus recuerdos y fantasías, como los torneados músculos de sus brazos se tensaban para luego relajarse bajo la lluvia de agua caliente, que lo iba envolviendo con el vapor dándole una pose de dios etéreo.

La excitaba su postura, había levantado ambos brazos para dejar sus manos apoyadas en la pared de la ducha, ambas manos frente a él para apoyarse mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en medio de ellas, aunque podría haber sido solo por el dolor de cabeza había algo más, parecía estar pensando en algo que lo preocupaba mucho, algo que lo perturbaba, ya que no se relajaba por completo.

-"Piensa Weasley! Maldita sea, piensa!"- dijo al tiempo que golpeaba las mayólicas con ambos puños.

La sorpresiva manifestación de fuerza la tomaron con la guardia baja. Luego de unos segundos a Diana dejó de importarle si algo lo preocupaba a Ron, porque vio como sus piernas se tensaron cuando apoyó una frente a la otra para conservar el equilibrio. Estaba con el shampoo en el cabello, masajeando su cabeza, mientras caminitos de espuma recorrían su cuerpo. Los recuerdos de Diana no le hacían justicia, y en ese momento lo deseó con más intensidad de lo que pudiera recordar.

El torbellino de su mente elevó más de una pregunta

_-"¿Es tan malo desear que me posea un hombre apuesto, fuerte que se abandonaba por completo al tener sexo? ¿En serio podría culparme?"-_ Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, tan amedrentadoramente deseosa de alguien con quién compartir el lecho.

_-"¿__Estaría traicionando a ese otro hombre? ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar el querer sentirme deseada incluso __querida__?"-_ Todo eso pasó por su cabeza cuando sus manos estaban en el cierre de su vestido. Aunque sabía que los demás la veían como la mujer _'perfecta'_ un poco de sus inseguridades se coló en su conciencia. La carrera _perfecta_, la figura _perfecta_, inteligente, hermosa, amable y dulce (cuando se lo proponía), experta cocinera, deportista, con instinto maternal innato, sociable, amante entregada y solicita a complacer a su pareja. Todo eso le había funcionado en el pasado y aún así el único al que quiso con todo su ser no le fue suficiente.

Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que parte de todo su empeño por volver con Ron no tenía que ver con el hecho que Julian la había dejado a poco menos de la muerte. Sentirse mujer, simplemente eso era lo que hubiera querido en ese momento. Subió su cierre, y se echó a la tarea de tratar de componerse luego de aquel 'bache emocional'. Además, estaba estirando la situación con Ron y no haría ningún bien a su plan si ahora él la alejaba más. Le quedo un mal sabor al ver que no sólo anhelaba el cuerpo de Ron sino sentir nuevamente el cariño sincero de un amigo, el amor de un hombre, la pasión de un amante, el sueño de construir un futuro junto a alguien. Un futuro que hasta hace poco imaginaba no muy lejano.

_-"__No me voy a dar por vencida"-_, Ron la adoró en su momento y aún si había cometido errores estaba dispuesta a luchar por tener todo lo que había desechado. Además, ella sabía que en el fondo Ron todavía la encontraba atractiva. Tal vez no la amara pero por lo menos guardaba un poco de cariño hacia ella. Necesitaba convencerse de que después de un tiempo, el la querría como antes y todo lo que le dijo o hizo quedaría atrás. No dejó pasar el hecho de que su ego se sintiera herido y deseaba vengarse pero este maldito bache emocional, le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad el objeto de su venganza no era Ron. Él, solo era la punta del iceberg. Pudo sentir como se humedecían sus ojos. Frustrada ante su debilidad fijó su mente en su estrategia para volver con Ron, como siempre debió ser.

_-"No tengo por que preocuparme. Hasta el momento no se de ninguna competencia"-_mantenía el paso firme hasta la cocina, llenándose de determinación. _–"Ninguna de esas golfas con las que estuvo me lo podrá quitar, fueron simples aventuras y nada más"-_ acomodó su larga cabellera hacía un lado meditando sus propias palabras. _–"Pobres mujercitas, tontas y simplonas, no tienen ninguna oportunidad frente a mí. En ese aspecto no hay problemas, harina de otro costal va a ser su familia sobretodo su madre"-_ Tomó un mechón de su cabello, torciéndolo entre dos dedos al tiempo que caminaba hacia la ventana de la cocina, donde se apoyo para quedar a contraluz.

_-"Esto no va a ser sencillo. Tengo que darme por completo y aún así necesitaré ayuda. Pero ¿quien?"_- Meditó durante un par de minutos en los que recordó su conversación con Ron. _–"Claro, Hermione. Si hay alguien a quien adoran los Weasley aparte de Harry, esa es Hermione"-_ Para lograr su cometido tendría que comprometerse en cuerpo y alma. _–"Sin embargo, hay algo respecto a ella que no me está quedando nada claro. ¿Por qué el tono extremadamente defensor de Ron cuando le insinué que sabía sobre los comentarios de un 'supuesto' romance? Hay algo que se me está escapando pero ¿que?"-_ La noche anterior había quedado claro que el lugar que ocupaba Hermione estaba en un rango mucho más alto del que pudiera llegar. Incluso, dudaba, si alguna vez lo estuvo.

_-"Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está? Ya estoy aquí buen rato y no se le ha escuchado. Si hay alguien que puede ayudarme con su madre es ella, pero ¿realmente querrá ayudarme? No es que sea mi enemiga, odio esa palabra, pero si no va a estar de mi lado no me quedará más remedio que sacarla del juego"- _De pronto algo captó su atención, era uno de los aromas más exquisitos. Ron siempre tuvo un olor tan varonil. _–"Ya salió de la ducha"-_ dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su mente recorría imágenes del pasado, las mismas que revivieron hace unos minutos cuando lo vio en el baño.

_-"Concéntrate, Diana, caramba contigo! Volviendo a Hermione, siempre me pareció que ella preferiría __haber sido mucho más que una amiga para Ron. La forma como lo miraba, la forma con la que casi salía corriendo de la habitación cada vez que Ron y yo entrábamos. La verdad, eso siempre me dio risa, pensar que a veces lo 'acariciaba' solo para ver su reacción. Pobrecita, Ron jamás se percató de esto, a veces me pregunto si realmente lo sabía y prefería evitar una escena o si estaba tan completamente sumergido en su mundo. Obviamente conmigo. Si, conmigo Ron nunca pudo concentrarse mucho"- _Se rió sonoramente moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando como 'desconcentraba' a su jugador de Quidditch favorito.

Diana respiraba profundamente tratando de salir de su ataque de risa cuando la duda saltó nuevamente _–"Tal vez sólo fuera por 'aprender' de mi, pero todavía no sé porque a veces ella se quedaba mirándome. Como tratando de copiar y memorizar mis movimientos. Una reverenda tontería. Tengo que reconocer que ella también esta bajo el estigma de mujer 'perfecta' y aún así no pone todas esas armas a trabajar. No soy ciega, a su manera Hermione tenía una belleza algo… podía decirse exótica. Estoy segura que traía a más de un hombre loco"-_

_-"Al César lo que es del César, la chica tiene mucho que ofrecer. Es inteligente, famosa, hermosa, con una buena profesión.__ Por Merlín! Se trata de una de las cabezas de la revolución que lucho contra Voldemort, no es una ordinaria 'mujer bonita'. Debería usar sus encantos, bueno, siempre y cuando no las use con Ron no tengo ningún problema. Lo más probable es que solo sea un amor platónico"- _Aun así pensó, _-"Pobre chica, debe ser difícil soñar con algo que no es posible tener"-_

En algún momento de la mañana, antes de llegar al departamento de Ron, había pensado que lo mejor sería separarlo de su familia para que no se involucraran en su relación. Pero luego meditó _–"No, no es una buena idea. El peso de la palabra 'familia' y su significado es algo que los Weasleys toman muy en serio. Además, en el momento que Ron vuelva conmigo no quiero verlo apático pensando en su familia. Respecto a sus amigos, es algo similar y diferente al mismo tiempo. Prefiero tenerlos con él, y lo más seguro es que sea así como lo deseara Ron. Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar que ellos lo pongan en mi contra o que lo alejen de mí"-_ En el fondo, Diana quiso y seguía queriendo mucho a Ron. Tal vez no lo amó lo suficiente como para no enamorarse de Julian, pero lo quería. Jamás amó a alguien del modo como se entregó a Julian. –"Julian"- pensó en voz baja dejando escapar un suspiro.

Cuando Ron llegó a la cocina todo estaba servido y Diana lo esperaba apoyada en la ventana donde los pocos rayos del sol iluminaban su cabello y marcaban su figura a través de la delgada tela de su vestido. No iba a desaprovechar las oportunidades que tenía de sorprenderlo y acercarse más. Irónicamente, la impresionada fue ella, y su corazón se aceleró al verlo con su simple atuendo compuesto por camisa blanca, jeans, saco color khaki que hacía juego con sus zapatos. Se veía como el Ron de hace años pero había algo diferente en él o ¿se lo estaba imaginando? Quizás solo estuviera más atenta.

-"Espero que te guste, ee… la verdad es que me faltaban algunas cosas así que improvisé un poco. A propósito, te quedan pocas cosas en la refri y en la alacena"- Se dio cuenta que su propia voz sonaba rasposa pero continuó pretendiendo no haberlo notado. Se aclaró la garganta, ocupo sus ojos fijos en sus manos antes de decir –"Me parece que deberías hacer las compras, ya no queda mucho en la alacena… y… ¿cómo va el dolor de cabeza?"-

-"Mejor gracias"- Ron la miró fijamente, Diana estaba actuando muy extraña. Era muy diferente a la Diana de hace un rato. –"Diana, ¿Estás bien?"-

Incómoda se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y comió en silencio. Para ambos el almuerzo se les hizo eterno aunque por razones muy distintas. Diana no dejaba de pensar en Julian, en como hace seis meses su vida cambió cuando la dejó. Le había dicho a Ron que ella fue quien lo dejó, ahora no estaba del todo segura si le había mentido respecto a la fecha de separación. Lo poco de esperanzas de salvar su relación se desmoronó con las constantes peleas y desplantes de Julian. Aparentemente, ya no era lo 'suficientemente' bella ni perfecta para estar con él. Quería aferrarse a la idea de que en algún momento la quiso, prefería eso a aventurarse a sacar conclusiones dolorosas.

Por su parte, Ron meditaba las posibilidades de encontrar a Hermione. No quería ir donde sus padres a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, sabía muy bien que Hermione se molestaría si preocupaba a sus padres innecesariamente. Tenía que ir al ministerio, hablar con su secretaria, su jefa, alguien en la oficina debería saber a donde había ido.

Después de un momento, fue Diana la que rompió el silencio. –"Es obvio que necesitas víveres, ¿quieres que haga una lista par…?"- Pero Ron la interrumpió a media frase, parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y solo hablaba automáticamente. –"No!, diablos!!"- dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano. –"Este mes me toca a mí, ahora me fijo en la lista de la refri"- Algo confundida, Diana volteó hacía el refrigerador y no vio nada más que notas y magnetos. –"Yo no veo nada"-

Interrumpido una vez más, en su cascada de ideas, un Ron visiblemente irritado respondió –"Tiene que estar ahí, 'mione siempre me deja la lista"- Fue bajando paulatinamente la voz hasta que su propia respuesta se hizo más real. Estuvo tan absorto en su propio mundo que simplemente respondió lo primero que vino a su cabeza. Su subconsciente aún no había asumido la verdad de una ausencia sin sentido.

El ardor en el ego de Diana se hizo nuevamente fuerte ante la evidente angustia tras esta situación. Y, sinceramente ya estaba fastidiada. Parecía como si Ron no la iba a volver a ver, _-"Por Merlín! que tiene este hombre! ¿Acaso ahora solo Hermione puede hacer 'la lista' del mercado?"-_ pensó celosa.

Diana continuó -"Probablemente lo olvidó, de todas formas yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Todavía tengo unas semanas libres antes de volver al hospital así que yo puedo serte de utilidad"- Lo último fue su dosis de seducción que se despabiló e iba al ataque.

Con eso, se fue la poca paciencia que Ron había guardado, con gesto cortante se irguió en su silla antes de decirle -"Diana, mira, te agradezco que hayas venido. Si tu intención era disculparte, estas perdonada"- Vio exactamente el momento en el que las palabras la golpearon, tomó con fuerza el tenedor y bajó la mirada. El chico solo podía pensar que talvez no debería ser tan duro con Diana, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de su dolor de cabeza ni de la partida de Hermione. Respiró profundamente, estiró la mano para tomar la de ella y le dijo –"Perdóname no quería ser malagradecido. Es solo que de verdad no puedes esperar que de pronto seamos los amigos más grandes del mundo. Intentemos con pequeños pasos y para serte honesto digo 'intentemos' porque en una amistad debe haber confianza mutua y ambos sabemos que eso no se va a recuperar de la noche a la mañana"-

-"Lo siento"- añadió ella entre sollozos. –"De veras lo siento. Lo arruiné todo y no sabes lo difícil que es todo esto y yo sólo quiero volver a"- se quedó callada ante el súbito remezón de sus sentimientos. Se quebró sin saber como detenerse. Quería decirle que solo quería sentirse amada una vez más. En vez de eso cuando un preocupado y mortificado Ron se acercó, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró con fuerza. Necesitaba el calor que Ron solía darle cuando se sentía triste o algo andaba mal.

Pero por más que lo abrazó con más fuerza, ese completo alivio nunca llegó. Aún así, menguaba algo lo que sentía. Ron no la sujetó con la misma fuerza de antes aunque su voz adquirió un tono preocupado y culpable. –"Diana, ¿estas segura que estás bien? Por favor no llores. De veras, perdóname no quería gritarte ya sabes que a veces regreso a la época de las cavernas"- Ambos rieron ante la broma, Diana lo fue soltando y lentamente se separó de él. Su mejilla rozó el mentón de Ron y no pudo evitarlo, acercarse a él fue simplemente un reflejo. Diana podía jurar que no fue maquinado, fue un impulso y le dolió muchísimo cuando amable pero rápidamente Ron se alejó de ella.

Diana hubiera querido que le doliera menos esta sensación de rechazo, hoy no era su día pensó. Avergonzada terminó de alejarse y antes que Ron volviera a perder los papeles dijo –"Lo siento, fue muy…, perdóname"- La incomodidad de Ron no lo hizo reaccionar lo suficientemente fuerte, le daba pena haber rechazado a Diana pero se sintió impresionado por su propia respuesta. Nunca antes había dejado pasar la oportunidad de besar a una mujer atractiva. La noche anterior había sucedido exactamente lo mismo, pero la sensación que experimento hace solo unos momentos fue de 'esto no está bien'. Lo íntimo de un beso como ese no era lo mismo que a un beso de pasión, simplemente la situación 'no se sentía bien'. No sabía si felicitarse o darse de patadas, porque todo estaba tan confuso, "todo parece estar de cabeza" era lo único que repetía la parte conciente de Ron.

-"Diana"- empezó a decir, pero que más podía decirle que no la lastimara más. Solo empeoraría las cosas si le decía que hubiera sido un 'terrible error', como decírselo si ni él mismo estaba convencido de que era lo que sentía. Diana optó por seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tomo sus platos, que ha esas alturas estaban vacíos.

Desvió la atención preguntándole algo que quería saber desde hace un buen rato. –"Estas preocupado por ella, ¿verdad?"- Ron giró la cabeza tan rápido que estuvo seguro que le dolería más tarde el estiramiento del músculo. –"Ya sé que es natural que te preocupes por tu amiga pero"-

Nuevamente la respuesta de Ron fue automática. -"'mione y yo somos más que amigos, es decir… la palabra amistad no abarca lo que hay entre nosotros"- No pasó desapercibido para Ron el hecho que alegara con tanto ímpetu el vínculo que lo unía a Hermione. En más de un sentido, la palabra 'amigos' quedaba corta, pequeña e insignificante.

Entonces todos esos rumores podrían ser ciertos pensó Diana antes de decir -"Claro, me imagino que con todo lo que han vivido y tanto tiempo de conocerse finalmente sientes que ella es como tu hermana, ¿no?"-

-"¿Qué?!, ¡no!..."- dijo Ron atorándose con sus propias palabras. Jamás miró a _su_ Hermione como a una hermana, el solo pensamiento era estúpido, horrible, insulso. Pero como se le ocurre a Diana semejante idea, pensó Ron antes de añadir –"Es decir, la quiero mucho y todo, pero ¿hermanos?, eso es indiscutiblemente… ridículo. Y además, bueno no tengo que explicártelo, simplemente es una relación muy especial e importante para mí."-

Diana se quedó atónita ante esa respuesta, había esperado que negara que la viera como a una hermana pero jamás se imaginó que Ron prácticamente saltara y se escandalizara de esa forma. Todo esto seguía dándole la impresión que había algo más que simple amistad entre ellos, pero no era el momento para obtener las respuestas de los labios de Ron. _–"¿Porqué además de molestarme, me duele?"-_ pensó para si misma. La idea iba calando y rozando cada herida pasada y reciente. Trató de ahuyentar el ardor de las magulladuras así que busco la mejor excusa que pudo -"Mira la hora que es!! Será mejor que te apures si quieres llegar al Ministerio. Yo lavo esto y me voy"- Por que de todos los días el bache emocional tenía que ser hoy, pensaba Diana, maldiciéndose por no poder controlarse.

-"Eh, si, el ministerio. Es cierto, hoy cierran más temprano. Esto, eh… Diana, realmente tengo que irme. Te importa si te deje sola, tengo prisa"- Ron salió del aturdimiento del momento cuando escuchó la palabra Ministerio. Tenía que ir rápido, el Ministerio cerraba a las 3pm los sábados.

-"Por supuesto que no hay problema, ya te dije que lavo esto y me voy"- Añadió rápidamente, en ese momento prefería que Ron se fuera. No quería que viera lo mal que se sentía, nunca le gustó la compasión de nadie.

Ron sólo asintió una vez para luego irse a su habitación, aprovechó para sacar una casaca ligera. Luego de cepillarse los dientes fue al dormitorio de Hermione de donde sacó las llaves que había dejado encima de la mesa de noche. Antes de salir de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y mirando el cuarto vació se dijo así mismo que no dejaría que pasara más tiempo para volverla a ver y… para hablar con ella. No sabía que le diría sobre lo que Harry y Ginny le contaron la noche anterior, pero si quería asegurarle que Diana solo era una amiga, no estaba seguro del porque pero ella tenía que saber que no había vuelto con Diana, que no se había acostado con Diana como ella se imaginaba, tenía que saber que no había dejado de pensar en ella. Que todavía recordaba el beso que se dieron en su oficina, ese que tanto había removido y quería que lo ayudara a descifrar porque se sentía así, después de todo nadie lo comprendía como ella. Nadie.

Volvió a la cocina para despedirse, la encontró de espaldas con las manos metidas en el fregadero pero él podía decir que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. -"Bueno, entonces gracias por el almuerzo. Estuvo todo muy rico. Nos vemos, eh antes que lo olvide, mejor utiliza la chimenea tengo algunos problemas con esa puerta"- Dijo apuntando a la misma. Se despidió sin saber exactamente que decirle. Solo lograría aumentar falsas expectativas si le decía que se verían en unos días, y la verdad, no le apetecía. Pero tampoco quería verla así. Todavía la quería, por lo menos lo suficiente como para no querer verla tan quebrada como en ese momento. Finalmente pensó que tal vez sería mejor dejar que el tiempo hiciera el trabajo, sin forzar las cosas.

Diana solo asintió antes de voltear y dedicar su atención a lavar el servicio. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo hacerlo con la varita pero quería esperar a que Ron se fuera, cual era la prisa. Nadie la esperaba en el hotel, y no tenía ganas de hacer visitas sociales. Escuchó claramente cuando Ron entró a la chimenea y anunció su destino.

Lo poco de compostura que le quedó se desvaneció. Rompió a llorar en cuanto estuvo segura que Ron se había marchado. Con un giro de la varita dejó lavando todo el servicio mientras se sentaba en la silla. Recordó lo doloroso que le resultó el rechazo de Ron aunque nunca tan intenso como el que le dio Julian.

Los primeros dos años con él fueron de ensueño, estaba segura que jamás había sido tan feliz y lo único que quería era pasar con él toda la vida. Las cenas con personas importantes, los elogios por su belleza, sus logros en el hospital, la intensidad con la que llevaba al cielo cada vez que estaban juntos. Todo, desde el beso más tierno por la mañana hasta los aniversarios y cumpleaños fueron convirtiéndose en una evidente rutina para él. De pronto, pequeñeces iban saltando a la vista.

-"Oh, Diana pero ¿Por qué escogiste ese color? Te dije que esta reunión es muy importante. Debo verme lo mejor posible"- dijo Julian, Diana recordaba cada una de las palabras de aquella discusión. Fue la primera de tantas

**It's okay in the day I'm staying busy  
Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he  
Got so sick of crying  
So just lately  
When I catch myself I do a 180**

Julian había ganado más dinero y poder en esos dos años, más de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar. Dejó sus pequeñas proyectos para alcanzar algo más. Cuantas veces Julian le había dicho que solo lo hacía para tener un mejor futuro juntos.

Julian invirtió todo su dinero en las acciones de una empresa transatlántica que manejaba cuentas importantes tanto muggles como mágicas. Esas noches intranquilas, fueron lo más cerca a la perfección. Podían perderlo todo y quedar sin un centavo. Las pocas horas de sueño a veces pasaban mientras ambos se miraban y no había nada más que añadir. A pesar de la situación se sentía segura con él. Aún podía recordar él día que le anunciaron que acababa de ganar millones en su última inversión.

-"Diana! Diana! ¿Dónde estás?"- iba gritando Julian mientras corría de habitación en habitación en la casa. Ella aún estaba en la tina cuando escuchó los gritos, o talvez debería decir 'alaridos'. Y, al instante respondió –"Aquí! Estoy en el baño!"- había acabado de decir cuando él abrió la puerta y se lanzó a la tina con ella, y mientras la iba llenando de besos la arrastró hacía él. Cuando la sorpresa de Diana y la euforia de Julian pasaron, el agua se había rebalsado inundando el piso del baño. Ambos rieron un buen rato, y luego él se quedó mirándola con tanto fervor que logró que ella se sintiera más amada que nunca. –"Lo logramos"- le susurró él y para ella hubiera sido lo mismo que le hubiera dicho que 'el mundo se esta viniendo abajo'. Igual, la sonrisa le salió automáticamente.

Las palabras las asimiló después de unos segundos luego de los cuales profirió un grito ensordecedor de alegría –"Merlín! Merlín! Si, si, si! Lo sabía!"- aún gritaba cuando lo iba jalando de la corbata para besarlo con más fuerza. Después de meses de incertidumbre y pesares lo habían logrado. Ahora Julian podría comprar las acciones de la empresa, y tal vez cuando todo se hubiera calmado, él le pediría que se casara con él. –"Te amo"- respondió él cuando sus besos se iban espaciando para permitirles respirar. La promesa estaba escrita en sus ojos, en ese momento Diana jamás hubiera podido imaginar como terminarían las cosas

Luego llegaron la casa, los coches nuevos, las joyas, todos los lujos que ambos adoraban. Pero con aquello también fueron llegando las cenas canceladas, reuniones hasta tarde, el mal humor de Julian ante los más mínimos detalles.

**I stay up clean the house  
At least I'm not drinking  
Run around just so I don't have to think about thinking  
That silent sense of content  
That everyone gets  
Just disappears soon as the sun sets**

–"Diana, ya te dije que ordenaras a la mucama que llevaran mis ternos a la nueva lavandería. ¿Es que eso también lo tengo que hacer por mi cuenta?"- dijo en una ocasión sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse ya que se desapareció sin despedirse

Ya no la llamaba para decirle que aquel negocio que lo preocupaba había resultado todo un éxito. Solamente se enteraba cuando por curiosidad llamaba a su oficina donde la estúpida secretaria solo atinaba a decir que él se había ido a un almuerzo de negocios. Ahora no celebraban los triunfos juntos, y mucho menos compartían las derrotas. El año pasado Julian estuvo a punto de quedar en la ruina por un mal negocio.

–"Julian, amor tranquilízate. Ya veras que todo se va a solucionar"- lo consolaba con toda la ternura que tenía. Y él solo gritaba exaltándose más –"Ah sí! ¡¿Y dime como carajo se va a solucionar todo?! Por que si te sabes el hechizo adecuado, entonces adelante"- respondía él, sacándose de encima la mano que ella había colocado sobre su hombro. Y luego, se marchaba cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Mientras tanto, el camino que Diana había recorrido también le había costado más de un esfuerzo. Logró entrar al programa de Residencia en uno de los mejores Hospitales para enfermedades mágicas de toda Europa. Logró ser jefa de residentes y obtuvo más de un premio por investigaciones. Ahora ocupaba el puesto de Médico Asistente. Todas esas pequeñas alegrías las disfruto sola. Las penas, trataba de dejarlas en el hospital, a veces con más suerte que otras. Pero jamás fue hacía él solicitando apoyo sobretodo por que ella debía mantenerse integra para apoyarlo.

Y hace casi un año las cosas empeoraron. Recordó aquella reunión donde todo terminó por resquebrajarse, cuando el sueño se fue disipando hasta quedar despierta en la más horrible realidad. La invitación decía "Cena de Gala por la unión Mágica de Europa", había oído hablar de la dichosa cena por semanas. Julian no dejaba de finiquitar detalles ya que era el organizador. No dejaba de recalcarle una y otra vez lo importante que era esta reunión para él.

**This face in my dreams seizes my guts  
He floods me with dread  
Soaked in soul  
He swims in my eyes by the bed  
Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in  
And I wake up alone**

–"Diana, dime que _ese_ vestido no es el que vas a llevar a la cena. Por favor, dime que no es ese"- dijo él mientras iba buscando sus gemelos de oro blanco. –"¿A qué te refieres? Es el que te enseñé la semana pasada y me dijiste que estaba bien. Además este fue el 3ero que me hiciste cambiar"- respondió molesta, dada la situación de estrés a la que había sido sometida ya no aguantaba un comentario más en contra de ella.

-"Jamás habría dicho que ese vestido estaba bien. Por supuesto que te cambiaras, ese vestido no es el adecuado. Sabes perfectamente que est…"- estaba diciendo él cuando Diana lo interrumpió terminando la frase al tiempo que imitaba terriblemente la voz de él. La expresión en el rostro de Julian cambió totalmente, su rostro se puso rojo y su mirada adquirió un tono amenazante que la hizo temblar. Con cada paso que él daba hacía ella, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Jamás le había temido a Julian pero en esa oportunidad parecía enloquecido. –"Nunca. NUN-CA! Vuelvas a burlarte de mí"- gritó dando un puñetazo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Diana quien había quedado acorralada contra la pared

Estuvo a punto de no ir a la Cena de Gala pero asistió más por miedo que por hacer quedar bien a Julian. Llegó del brazo de aquel hombre completamente distinto al Julian del que se había enamorado. Mantuvo la sonrisa y el porte de una dama de sociedad, saludando y recibiendo invitados. Asegurándose que todo estuviera 'perfecto', tal y como se esperaba de ella. En los pocos momentos en los que estuvo cerca de Julian, la dejaba hablando con algún diplomático o socio mientras el se iba a 'decidir' el futuro de sus empresas con acaudalados inversionistas. Solo la llevó a su lado para preguntarle como iba todo cuando fue interrumpido por un hombre de contextura gruesa y prominente bigote que reía absurdamente de un chiste privado.

–"¿Con que esta es la damisela que te mantiene sin dormir?"- anunció la gruesa voz del obeso hombre. Ante la evidente sorpresa de Diana, a Julian no le quedó más remedio que hacer las presentaciones antes que ella se fuera con un cuestionario de preguntas. –"Señor Fulkner, me da gusto verlo. Le presento a Diana Soest, mi novia"- El tono cauteloso y el nerviosismo con el que se manejaba Julian alerto a Diana. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-"Me da gusto conocerla Diana, deberías dejar dormir a tu novio. El pobre casi se queda dormido en las reuniones. Y tu, Julian, todavía no me he olvidado que la semana pasada no comiste con mi esposa y conmigo por ir con tu novia a otra reunión"- La cabeza de Diana que había estado mirando a un lado volteó sin disimulo ante la última oración. La semana pasada Julian se había ido de 'viaje' de negocios, entonces como iba a ir a una reunión con su 'novia' mientras ella estuvo en Suiza y él permaneció en Marruecos toda esa semana. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado con la boca abierta, esperando que algo le diera la esperanza que había un error en todo esto.

**If I was my heart  
I'd rather be restless  
The second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless  
This ache in my chest  
As my day is done now  
The dark covers me and I cannot run now**

Julian añadió con premura –"Diana, amor. El señor Fulkner es uno de los accionistas de los que te hablé"- Tal vez fuera por tratar de enviar un mensaje de 'no te atrevas a hacer una escenita delante del accionista' o tal vez fuera alguna forma de desviar su atención. El hecho es que todo le daba vueltas, estuvo a punto de caerse cuando al fondo escuchó –"No Señor Fulkner, Diana no tiene nada que ver con el ambiente bursátil"- la voz de su novio sonaba lejana pero comprensible. –"Oh, vaya y a que se dedica tu hermosa novia, entonces"- preguntó intrigado el hombre del bigote. –"Diana es médico"- respondió simplemente él con un tono avergonzado. El poco orgullo que le quedaba a Diana se sobresaltó y dijo defensivamente –"Así es Señor Fulkner, soy Médico Asistente de la sección de Virus Mágicos en el Hospital General de Enfermedades Mágicas de Ginebra"- Diana se irguió contemplando la mirada incrédula de aquel hombre, como si hubiera esperado que otra mujer fuera la novia del multimillonario Julian Obach

La cabeza siguió dándole vueltas, pero esta vez de cólera, cuando sintió una mano apoyándose en su antebrazo, era él. En silencio ambos se aparecieron en la inmensa y fría casa de lujo la cual Diana había imaginado llenar con la alegría de sus hijos. Él la soltó ni bien llegaron a la casa y se fue a su 'adorada' oficina. Por su parte, Diana permaneció con la mirada pérdida siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, ¿Donde quedó la adoración con la que la presumía con sus amigos? ¿Dónde quedaron los sueños que construyeron juntos? Subió a trompicones las escaleras dejando brotar las lágrimas que había contenido durante toda la reunión.

Llegó a su habitación, temblando por el llanto. Jadeaba en busca de aire cuando empezó a sentir que el lugar se hacía más pequeño y el ambiente más denso. Logró llegar al ventanal que daba a un gran lago. Dio un largo suspiro llenando sus pulmones para poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas, que más daba si nadie la escucharía ya que había puesto un hechizo. Grito cuanto pudo hasta quedar sin lágrimas, sin aliento, sin esperanzas.

Aquella oscura noche fría con la ventana abierta mientras se acurrucaba colocando su mentón en las rodillas se dio cuenta del verdadero problema. El problema no era el vestido, ni los horarios, ni su 'insignificante' cargo, el problema era ELLA. Ni superar a las mujeres en belleza, o preocuparse de que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando el regresara era suficiente. Ni haber logrado el ansiado y peleado puesto de nuevo Médico Asistente en la sección de Virus Mágicos o haber ganado un gran premio por la investigación sobre la Viruela de Dragón eran lo suficientemente impresionantes como para formar parte de la 'amena' charla de su novio.

**My blood running cold  
I stand before him  
It's all I can do to assure him  
When he comes to me  
I drip for him tonight  
Drowning in me we bathe under blue light**

Dos semanas después del aturdimiento en el que se sumió fueron dos palabras las que la sacudieron -"Se acabó"- fue todo lo que él dijo, como si eso fuera una explicación valedera. Recordaba algunas frases de la discusión final, por más que quiso no lograba obtener de su memoria la conversación completa. Quizás era la forma en la que su cerebro se protegía -"¡¿Que más quieres que te diga?!"- preguntaba él acalorado y molesto por la infantil actitud que Diana había optado al exigir la verdadera razón. Al día siguiente, él se fue de la casa, sin decir adiós. Dejando una tonta nota 'reconfortante' deseándole lo mejor. Y en la oficina, ni Karla, la secretaria, tenía 'permiso' para revelarle el actual paradero de su ex novio.

_-"__¿En que fallé?"-_ Era la pregunta recurrente en ella. ¿Como puedes aceptar que el amor no alcanzó? ¿De que forma te convences que el "todo mejorará" es cierto? No existe un hechizo contra la desilusión o el desamor, ninguna pócima sana la herida y a veces el tiempo, que te ayudara, no resulta ser tan benévolo. Esos vacíos, dicen, se llenan paulatinamente. Pero ¿que hay de aquellos agujeros que nunca terminan por colmarse y producen estos baches emocionales? Nadie dice nada al respecto porque en verdad nadie sabe que hacer con ellos.

Las semanas siguientes, conforman parte de una borrosa sucesión de eventos en los cuales no estaba segura de haber tomado las decisiones adecuadas. Al inicio, irse de Suiza fue la mejor alternativa pero vivir en Canadá, donde se suponía habría un comienzo fresco, se volvió en contra suya ya que todo le recordaba a Julian. Claro que después se dio cuenta que el problema no era geográfico, posiblemente si estuviera en Indonesia, el Polo Sur o la profundidad de la selva amazónica hubiera ocurrido exactamente lo mismo.

Ni en la peor de sus pesadillas pudo ver lo que ocurriría casi dos meses después. Se pasaba todo el día en el hospital, hasta agotarse. Había perdido el sentido de la vida y los pocos espacios de tiempo en los que no trabajaba era mucho más fácil revivir su dolor. Se estaba entregando por completo a su trabajo e investigaciones sin más recompensa que una 'tranquilidad' pasajera. Durante unas semanas iba y venía el malestar, apenas y comía, no tenía hambre. Pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando ella misma se hizo la prueba de embarazo. Ese mismo día envió una carta a Julian comunicándole la 'feliz' noticia, aquella que según Diana les brindaría un impulso para volver a intentarlo. Estaba loca de alegría, esperó paciente dos, tres días y nada. Ninguna respuesta, se encontró deprimida aunque no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en las siguientes horas.

**His face in my dreams seizes my guts  
He floods me with dread  
Soaked in soul  
He swims in my eyes by the bed**

Diana recordaba perfectamente el día, fue un viernes y se preparaba para salir de una guardia pesada durante la cual durmió como máximo dos horas. No había probado bocado en más de diez horas, y la verdad no le apetecía nada más que su confortable cama.

Recién había llegado a la estación de enfermeras para dejar las historias cuando uno de los internos la llamó. –"Dra. Soest, espere por favor. Necesito que vea estos resultados"- Diana volteó pero el mareo la tomo desprevenida sin darle tiempo a aferrarse a algo. Hubiera caído de frente al suelo de no haber sido por el interno.

Lo siguiente que ella sintió fueron las intensas luces fluorescentes sobre ella, voces que gritaban y el chirrido de las pequeñas ruedas de una camilla en movimiento. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas cuando escuchó la conversación de fondo.

-"¿Cómo va la monitorización?"- decía una voz de hombre, esa voz era conocida para Diana pero no sabía ubicar de donde.

-"Doctor, la presión sigue bajando!"- dijo la alterada mujer que iba al lado.

-"Diana! ¿me escuchas?- hablaba otra vez aquel hombre tratando de obtener respuestas. –"¿Tienes alguna molestia?"-

-"Doctor, va a entrar en shock"- volvía a decir la mujer, y esta vez Diana sintió como alguien acariciaba su rostro. No sabía quien había sido pero el calor de esa mano le brindó un poco de tranquilidad. Por lo menos parecía estar en un lugar donde la querían.

-"Esto no tiene sentido, hace poco estaba perfectamente"-

Escuchó un grito ensordecedor al mismo tiempo que un terrible dolor atacó su vientre. La del grito era ella, comprendió cuand sintió como si algo la estuviera rasgando desde adentro con tal fuerza que pensó que estaba muriendo torturada. Llegó un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-"Doctor!! mire"- logró captar las palabras antes de que otra oleada de dolor la dominara.

En un momento de pánico vio como aquel hombre que no identificaba, cogía la varita y apuntaba a su vientre. Hizo un movimiento y luego dijo entre dientes –"Mierda! Preparen la sala de operaciones. Llamen a la medimaga Rodríguez necesito a la mejor a mi lado"-

_-"¿Sala de Operaciones?"-_ seguía pensando ella. Quería hablar pero se sentía tan débil, no podía mover los labios. _–"¿Por qué el grito? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el vientre? Yo no quiero que me operen, no quiero… Déjenme tranquila!"-_ sintió un frío terrible en la espalda y justo antes de desvanecerse vio un rostro cubierto por una mascarilla que preguntaba –"¿De que se trata?"- decía esa voz femenina mientras se ponía los guantes. Lo último que sus oídos captaron fue –"Es Diana, esta teniendo una pérdida. No tiene más de dos meses"- Esa fue la estocada final, antes que su conciencia se sumergiera sintió como unas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras pensaba _–"Déjenme ir"-_

**Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in  
And I wake up alone  
And I wake up alone  
And I wake up alone**

**And I wake up alone**

El tiempo que hubiera transcurrido era un misterio. Recobró poco a poco sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que tenía la boca seca y mucha sed, quiso sentarse pero el dolor que le produjo el intento la previno de hacer otro movimiento. Aún con los ojos cerrados escuchó unos pasos y luego una mano que acariciaba su rostro. –"Dianita, todo esta bien mi amor. ¿Qué quieres?"- era la voz de su madre. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y encontró la mirada asustada de su madre. –"¿Mami?"- respondió con voz rasposa y poco audible. Trato de tragar saliva para aclarar la garganta pero la voz seguía igual de tosca –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con ojos bien abiertos. Estaba en una habitación del hospital, echada en una de las camas. Miró la ventana cubierta por delgadas cortinas que dejaban entrar algo de luz del día nublado. Si era un día meramente frío o helado ella no lo sabía, daba lo mismo por que el frío que la acompaño a continuación no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su madre, estaba llorando sentada a un lado de su cama.

-"¿Mami?"- dijo Diana quebrándosele la voz conforme iba cobrando conciencia de lo que había sucedido. –"No, nn… NOOOO!!"- gritó apretando los dientes y llorando con fuerza mientras sentía como su madre la abrazaba con fuerza.

Pasaron días sin que dijera otra palabra, a veces solo se despertaba, recordaba por que estaba así, volvía a llorar y luego colapsaba nuevamente. Se movió y habló nuevamente cuando entró Richard, el abogado de Julian. –"Diana"- se acercó lentamente para tomar su mano y ante la mirada que Diana aún dirigía a la puerta, él le confirmo lo que sospechaba. –"He venido sólo. Diana, lo siento mucho"-

-"No me interesa si lo sientes o no, quiero saber donde está él y por que no está aquí conmigo"- Dijo de forma amarga y exigente. –"No va a venir. Todavía no sabe lo de la perdida"- respondió el joven abogado. –"¿Entonces que demonios haces aquí?"- gruño Diana.

Richard sacó un sobre de su maletín y se lo entregó. Luego, caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, en un intento que Diana interpretó sería para brindarle algo de privacidad.

_Diana,_

_He enviado a Richard, ahora estoy demasiado ocupado en Tokio con unos accionistas. Espero que él te explique bien los términos de nuestro acuerdo. No puedo volver contigo Diana. Lo nuestro se acabó y lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido, pero pensé que había quedado claro que yo no quería tener hijos. Bueno, los reproches ya no vienen al caso, el problema seguirá ahí por más que discutamos. _

_Todos los meses te enviaré un cheque con una generosa cantidad de dinero que espero te sirva para mantener a la criatura. No te preocupes, nunca les faltara nada. Por el momento, no discutiré sobre la custodia de mi hijo, creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe que no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme a una familia. Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber._

_Cuidate,_

_Julian_

-"No le importó, nunca le importó"- dijo en voz baja pero no lo suficiente por que Richard bajó la mirada visiblemente incómodo por la situación. Después de eso, volvió a desplomarse. Sus padres se la llevaron a casa con la esperanza de que un lugar familiar la sacara de sus estado catatónico. Después de muchos meses bajo el cuidado de sus amorosos padres pudo recobrar algo de su salud física y mental.

Una tarde frente a la casa, en el jardín su madre le dijo –"Cariño, toma abrígate. Esta corriendo ya bastante viento"- mientras le alcanzaba un saco y una taza de té caliente. Ambas se quedaron mirando las flores que se movían con el viento. –"Amor, ¿sabes que hago yo cuando me siento triste, muy muy triste?"- preguntó suavemente su mamá al tiempo que la abrazaba. Diana se limitó a negar con la cabeza y luego se acomodó apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de su madre.

-"Siempre me apoyo en los momentos felices. Trato de recordar la última vez que me sentí feliz y eso me da fuerza para seguir. Es mejor dejar ir al dolor, y todo lo que nos recuerde los días desdichados. Aférrate a tus 'ideas felices', ¿recuerdas cuando te leía Peter Pan? Para que puedas avanzar debes tomar esos momentos felices y alejarte de aquello que te hace daño. Haz memoria cielo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste feliz?"- Inmediatamente Diana pensó en el inicio de su relación con Julian. Al punto de ser masoquista se aferró a ellos consiguiendo solo caer y recaer en sus recuerdos. Luego de un par de minutos le devolvió el abrazo a su madre, con fuerza y alivio. Si quería ponerle fin a esa etapa de su vida tenía que pensar en otros momentos felices y el siguiente que vino a su memoria fue durante el tiempo que estuvo con Ron. Esa fue la principal razón por la que decidió volver a Inglaterra y reconquistar a Ron. Su meta ahora era volver a sentirse feliz y aunque él no lo viera de esa forma, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar. Iba a jugar todas sus cartas para lograrlo. Para volver a ser feliz.

* * *

**N/A**: Siento la demora pero no me he sentido muy bien. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Además quería decirles algo, ya que hubo un comentario al respecto. Los problemas entre Ron y Hermione recién están empezando, yo se que quieren que se encuentren y todo se solucione pero seamos sinceros, eso sería muy sencillo riendo maliciosamente ¿no sería mejor darles más lata? Cuando pensé en este fic cree una trama en mi cabeza que abarca muchos capítulos más (ojala y logre hacerlo como me lo imagine). Temo que algunos de ustedes encuentren esto muy molesto pero esa es la forma en la que tengo visualizada esta historia. Una vez más, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Había pensado en darle dos finales, es decir, para aquellos que prefieren la felicidad Express y otro para los que nos encanta el drama. Habría que ver cuantas personas se apuntan.

Por otro lado, aunque yo también soy extremista por momentos, quería que entendieran mi punto de vista. Para mí, no existen personas enteramente buenas o malas. Todos hemos pasado por distintas situaciones que nos han hecho tal cual somos ahora. Eso, claro esta, no quiere decir que bajo esa premisa podemos confiar en todos o dejar que ellos hagan lo que quieran (el fin NO justifica los medios). Quiero verlo desde un ángulo más real. Es así, que aunque a mi no me agrada totalmente el personaje de Diana, quise darle una motivación real. Una razón tras la forma en la que se comporta.

Por otro lado, para los que a veces nos sentimos apachurrados, blue, tristes, que no nos calienta ni el núcleo solar, bueno para todos ustedes también va dirigida algunas palabras. Apóyense en los momentos felices, no todo en la vida es color de rosa pero tampoco todo es negro petróleo. De alguna forma u otra hay que seguir adelante. Es muy lindo cuando se logra esto teniendo fe en uno mismo y al lado de tus seres queridos: familia, amigos, etc. Gracias a aquellas almas gemelas que me dieron un empujoncito. Muchos besos locos para ustedes. Mil besos loquisisimos y abrazos estranguladores (a lo Molly Weasley) para mi loca favorita, para ti Glorita preciosa con mucho amor. Te quiero lokilla, gracias por el apoyo y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

La **canción** es "Wake up Alone" de Amy Winehouse. Creo que es todo por ahora.


	12. Atando cabos

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter y sus personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**Atando Cabos**

**N/A**: Este capítulo lleva períodos de tiempo que he separado por horas, espero puedan comprender. En cierta forma, es importante para el siguiente capítulo.

_**

* * *

**_

Diana -

_**Sábado, Casa de Ron, 1pm**_

Diana se limpió rápidamente el rostro con una servilleta. Había tomado una decisión y la iba a llevar acabo.

–"_De nada me sirven ahora las lágrimas, y ya va siendo tiempo de pasar la página"-_

Qué poco se creyó esto su parte conciente, como retándola a demostrar si sería capaz de hacerlo. Ya frustrada por su propia conciencia dio un último giro de la varita secó los platos y los puso de vuelta en la canasta. Pesadamente, pensó en el dinero que había invertido en la tarde que imaginó pasar con Ron. Desde días antes, compró tickets para el teatro. La obra montada era una de sus favoritas y estaba segura que a Ron le habría encantado. Con el cambio de planes, ¿qué le quedaba? Ir sola, eso jamás. Además tenía reservado un día espléndido en un lujoso spa que le regalaría al pelirrojo como signo de 'paz'. Al menos, a ese lugar si puedo ir sola, pero que tediosa es la soledad pensó luego de unos segundos.

Miró la refri, hizo una mueca al recordar como Ron había reaccionado ante una simple lista de compras, y eso no era lo que lo ponía nervioso sino Hermione. Había pasado algo, esa era la única alternativa. Se habrían peleado, tal vez. Por qué al parecer solo nombrarla lo alteraba.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaba caminando a la habitación de Ron. Era como si inconcientemente se dirigiera hacia lo que podría darle una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. La cama estaba hecha, sin rastro de que alguien hubiera dormido en ella, y Diana conocía lo suficiente a Ron como para saber que cuando amanecía de ese humor jamás haría su propia cama.

–"_Entonces, ¿Dónde durmió?"-_

Pasó por la cama y recorrió su longitud oliendo la reciente estela de perfume que Ron usó antes de irse, se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Ahí recostada, pudo disfrutar a sus anchas del cálido olor amaderado que conocía de memoria, sin embargo había algo nuevo, algo que no había encontrado antes. Giró su cabeza tratando de identificar la fuente de aquel aroma, olfateó hasta hallarlo en la almohada de al lado. La acercó a su nariz y comprendió que era el perfume de una mujer, en realidad no debería de asombrarle sabiendo la forma en la que Ron había estado dirigiendo su vida 'romántica', sin embargo estaba esta espina que no dejaba de hincar. Se paró lentamente, y casi se podía sentir como su rostro se compenetraba con la comprensión de la revelación que acababa de tener. En realidad, eso explicaría muchas cosas, dio unos pasos hacía adelante concentrándose en donde podría hallar una prueba más tangible, cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza y repetía para si misma

_-__"donde, donde, donde"-_

Abrió los ojos en frustración. Y ahí delante de ella, vio el pergamino que revelaría parte del acertijo. Leyó la carta y supo el motivo por el cual Ron se había comportado esta mañana de aquella forma, estaba nervioso por que

–"'_mione"-_, pensó haciendo una mueca, _-"se había ido"-_

Pero a que se debía todo este teatro de una partida tan apurada y sin dar motivos, ni siquiera a sus padres les decía a donde iba. Dejó el pergamino donde lo encontró. Seguía pensando que eso no era nada normal en ella, sabiendo lo 'correcta' que ella se creía. Hay algo que no encajaba, una pieza importante.

–"_Quizás si"-_, pensó. Y con paso más firme y rápido fue al cuarto de Hermione.

Pensó, al ver la habitación, el gusto tan simple que tenía la castaña. Fue mirando desde el armario pasando por la cama revuelta

_-__"con que aquí paso la noche Ron, pero no durmió con ella… para que vino entonces"-_

Siguió caminando mecánicamente, todavía haciendo conjeturas cuando divisó el paquete encima de la cómoda, lo abrió imaginando que podría haber debajo de las exquisitas telas que la envolvían. Su rostro de desilusión fue más que evidente al darse cuenta que se trataba de un libro. Aunque, se había emocionado al ver la cubierta de oro, tendría que ser boba como para no darse cuenta que el librito este, debía ser valioso. De hecho se preguntaba que hacía un libro así en la habitación de Hermione, miró la portada y se acordó que alguna vez, en una reunión en La Madriguera, Ron le había dicho lo 'fanática' que su amiga era de 'Hogwarts, la historia'. Y con la historia, vino una Hermione ruborizada y graciosos comentarios de los gemelos burlándose del libro.

–"_Podría tratarse de una copia especial que sacó del Ministerio, pero ¿para qué? y aún así porque toda la envoltura, a no ser que sea un regalo"-_, siguió pensando en voz alta.

Se dio la vuelta, para ir rápidamente hacía la cocina donde debería haber un calendario, sabiendo como era la memoria de Ron, seguro que lo había anotado sin siquiera molestarse en esconderlo de la vista de su amiga. Tal y como lo hacía con el de su madre, hermana y con ella también durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Con el apuro, se tropezó con una de las puntas de la cama, cayendo al lado de la misma, colocando sus manos a tiempo para no darse con el suelo. Refunfuño, maldiciendo mientras lograba sentarse. Frotó su rodilla, viendo la pequeña raspadura que sería fácil de resolver con su varita. Con gesto de dolor todavía estaba enfocada en su torpeza mientras apoyaba la mano izquierda en la cama. Se paró y se acomodó la ropa con las manos cuando se dio cuenta que se le había pegado algo a la falda del vestido. Ese 'algo' se soltó cuando acomodaba su vestido, presta lo levantó del suelo. Era una tarjeta, le dio la vuelta y se quedó de una pieza, comenzando a hilar las conjeturas anteriores con nuevas teorías. La tarjeta decía simplemente:

**Medimaga Agatha Merriweathers**

Especialista en salud femenina.

Hospital San Mungo

Consultorio Privado: Bracknell Close RG42 #207, 1PL, UK

SMRU N° 105926

_-"__Será posible"-_ Casi corrió al baño buscando en el gabinete, mientras se encontró con el mismo aroma que había sobre la almohada de Ron. Era de Hermione, se rió de su ingenuidad, _-"¿por que lo había dudado? Era obvio"-_

Abrió el gabinete, solo encontró cremas. Frustrada, se sentó al borde de la tina, tratando de imaginar donde podría colocar Hermione algo así, vio el pequeño basurerito de papeles tisúes y entre ellos lo encontró. El instructivo de test de embarazo, era la pieza que faltaba. Hermione, está embarazada, pero había que comprobarlo.

Sin embargo, por el momento sabía que esa era la posibilidad más cercana a la realidad. Hermione, había estado durmiendo con Ron durante estos tres años, tal y como decían todos aquellos rumores. Más aún, aparentemente no se cuidaban lo suficiente, por que, estaba casi segura que solo si Hermione estuviera embarazada tendría algo de lógica su huida, la carta. Aparentemente, Ron no estaba al tanto de nada, conocía lo suficiente a Ron como para saber que él no estaría así si supiera que Hermione iba a tener un hijo suyo.

_-"__Así que Hermione no era tan 'mosquita muerta' como aparentaba"- _y por un momento se le cruzó la idea de que quizás Hermione quisiera 'atrapar' de esa forma a Ron pero la sola idea resultaba tan prosaica. No, tengo que reconocer que es muy inteligente como para pensar en usar algo así. Fue un descuido de ambos.

–"_Pobrecita, el tiro le salió por la culata, me imagino que jamás se esperaba que yo regresaría. Claro,… claro, por eso todo esto, está dudando si decírselo a Ron o no. La estúpida moralista, no sabe que ahora es cuando debió jugarse el todo por el todo. Lo siento Hermione, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale"- _

Tenía que idear algo, por si ella decidiera volver. Quizás si de alguna forma le daba a entender a Ron que él no era el único amante que Hermione tenía. Bien sabía que una mujer como ella no pasaba desapercibida y lo más seguro es que tuviera más de un admirador, sobretodo del Ministerio.

–"_Pero __¿Quién? Tengo que ir al Ministerio. Aún tengo algunos amigos ahí, y con algo de suerte quizás incluso Cyrielle siga trabajando ahí. Esa mujer era una maquina copiadora de chismes, me imagino que no puede haber cambiado mucho"- _

**Diana – Sábado, ****Ministerio de Magia, 1:30pm**

Entró al ministerio logrando que varios caballeros la miraran embelesados, y sin querer se le escapó un suspiro de alivio que daba a entender que su ego se encontraba un poco mejor que en la mañana.

-"Documentos por favor"- dijo el vigilante que permanecía mirando unos papeles al lado de su escritorio antes de mirar a Diana. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la rubia, el hombre de poco más de 30 años se quedó mudo.

-"Buenas tardes"- respondió ella con voz dulce y lenta al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa al vigilante. De pronto se sentía generosa. Que bien le hacía todo esto a su maltrecho ego de mujer. Entregó sus documentos al perturbado hombre y se puso el credencial que inmediatamente colocó en la pechera del vestido. Lo hizo sabiendo que los ojos del vigilante seguían sus manos como el cascabel a la presa. Terminó la tarea riéndose de la situación, lo cual dejó a la presa de un vívido color rojo.

Todavía estaba riéndose cuando encontró el ascensor que la llevaría a la sétima planta donde se encontraba el Departamento de Deportes y juegos mágicos. La voz metalizada de una mujer anunció la llegada a su destino. Salió del elevador tropezándose con un hombre de su edad.

-"Perdón"- dijo él presuroso pero al verla se quedó estudiando su rostro como intentado reconocerla. Exactamente lo mismo le sucedió a Diana, estaba segura que ese rostro lo había visto antes. Era un hombre alto y pelirrojo, un color bastante parecido al de Ron, figura atlética, mirada tranquila y traviesa. Los grandes y profundos ojos verdes tenían tonos azulados cuando por momentos la luz estaba sobre ellos. Su piel, sin embargo, no tenía rastro de tonos fríos, estaba algo bronceado. La voz más profunda y sosegada, aunque no dejaba de ser seductora había algo de cálido en su voz.

_-"Estoy segura de haberlo visto antes"-_ No podría decir en que momento fue, pero algo en su mirada hizo que se ruborizara. La sensación poco familiar la llevó de regreso a su época de colegio cuando recién descubrió el poder que podía ejercer su belleza sobre los hombres.

–"_Qué extraño pero… que revitalizador!"-_ el orgullo de Diana volvió a dar volteretas de felicidad. _–"Nunca me cansaré. Me encanta cuando un hombre me mira así"-_

-"Disculpa, ¿te lastime?"- añadió él, cogiendo su mano y captando su atención con una hermosa sonrisa.

-"No, para nada. Fue mi culpa, salí del ascensor casi sin mirar"- respondió Diana al tiempo que se ponía nerviosa. _–"¿De que me pongo nerviosa? Si apenas lo conozco. Diana, te estas comportando como una chiquilla, tranquilízate!"-_ se reprochaba.

-"¿Diana, no es así?"- dijo él después de un rato de minucioso chequeo.

-"Eh, si… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"- inquirió Diana aturdida por que el extraño y guapísimo hombre supiera su nombre.

-"No debería dolerme tanto tu olvido pero así es. Juego para los Cannons. Nos conocimos hace tres años en uno de los partidos. En esa época estabas aún con Weasley"- respondió él aún con su sonrisa perfecta.

-"¿Cómo puedes acordarte todavía, incluso de mi nombre por que la verdad yo no?"- preguntó ella sin meditar bien lo que estaba diciendo ya que todavía estaba sorprendida. Y cuando cobró conciencia de sus palabras se dio cuenta de lo extremadamente creída que debió sonar.

-"Gracias por el cumplido. Pero comprende que el recuerdo es más fuerte para mí porque me impactaste, y veo que, obviamente, el único de los dos que quedó impactado fui yo"- La risa que acompañó la respuesta de Anthony la dejó más desubicada que antes

Diana respondió automáticamente avergonzada por lo mal que estaba hablando delante de este hombre

-"Oh, no, no. No quise decir eso, tu también eres impact…, quiero decir… tu tampoco estas mal"-la muchacha se maldijo entre dientes por hablar como estúpida y luego pensó_ –"Claro que es impactante pero no tienes que decírselo así, como si estuvieras babeando por él. Argrr, Diana, recuerda, eres la cazadora no la presa, recomponte!"-_

-"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces, solo para refrescar tu memoria"- dijo amable y coquetamente mientras extendía la mano.

–"Soy Anthony Parker, golpeador suplente, hedonista pleno, fanático de la belleza en todas sus formas"- terminó de hablar con un buen apretón de manos y guiñándole un ojo que proporcionaba el marco para su sonriente rostro. Finalizó con un susurro –"y también de las galletas, pero preferiría que eso quedara entre nosotros"- Ante esto Diana no pudo evitar reírse.

-"Diana Soest, médico y fiel admiradora de los Cannons"- añadió una Diana más concentrada. Atacando a una presa muy 'linda'. Las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire mientras seguían mirándose sin que ninguno de los dos tomara la decisión de separar sus manos.

Ahí parados a unos sesenta centímetros los encontró una mujer delgada de estatura corta y cabello negro recogido en un moño, quien saludó a Diana con voz nasal, interrumpiendo la perfecta sincronía de sonrisas y pensamientos de ambos.

-"Diana!!"- dijo ella

-"¿Si?"- musitó la rubia como quien responde a alguien mientras en un profundo sueño.

-"Hey, Diana!"-

-"Ho-Hola Cyrielle, justo iba a buscarte. Er… Te presento a Anthony Par…"-

-"Anthony Parker, ya lo sé Diana"- sonrió extendiéndole la mano a aquel hombre –"Cyrielle Northia, trabajo en la Sección de Juegos Mágicos, por supuesto que se su nombre"-

-"Que tal Cyrielle,… Bueno, te dejo en buenas manos. Ya no me sentiré culpable de dejarte sola aunque eso no quite que me duela un soltarte tan pronto, pero no te preocupes, solo es un poquito"- dijo al tiempo que simulaba un repentino dolor en el pecho, y luego de unos segundos soltó una ligera risa y se alejó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Bueno, adiós"- respondió Diana tristemente.

-"Por Merlín! Diana, que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo"- finalmente dijo Cyrielle.

-"Lo sé, a mi también me da gusto verte"- respondió Diana luego de unos segundos antes de seguir con la mirada al encantador jugador de Quidditch. Se abrazaron un buen rato, luego del cual, Cyrielle rió suavemente.

-"Oye, y ¿se puede saber de qué te estás riendo?"- demandó la rubia fingiendo indignación entre risas.

-"Nada, nada. Es solo que hay cosas que nunca cambian y me parece que no has perdido ese 'sutil' toque que tienes sobre los chicos"- logró decir Cyrielle muy divertida por la situación.

-"No tengo idea de a que te refieres"-

-"Si, claro. Entonces me puedes decir por que ese fabuloso ejemplar te sigue mirando y, muy descaradamente, si me permites agregar"-

-"Oye!"- dijo Diana con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de respirar profundamente tratando de olvidar el agradable encuentro siguió -"Bueno, pero hay cosas que si cambian. Por ejemplo: estoy aquí para buscar unos papeles porque en unas semanas retomaré mi trabajo en San Mungo"-

-"¿San Mungo?... Pero como, ¿es que ya no vas a volver a Suiza? Pensé que todo se solucionaría"- Añadió pensativa la pequeña mujer de cabellos negros.

-"¿Solucionar qué?"-

-"Err… No, nada. Cosas mías, ya me conoces. A veces digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza"-

-"Vamos Cyrielle, deja de tomarme por tonta. Se perfectamente que algo querías decir con eso. Ahora termina"- exigió saber.

-"Tal vez sea lo mejor. Es decir… que hayas regresado, después de todo Ginebra nunca fue un lugar tan cosmopolita como Londres. Pero, ahora que regresaste, estoy segura que podremos recobrar el tiempo perdido. Te enseñaré los nuevos lugares y te va a encant…"- decía Cyrielle con apresuradas palabras tratando inútilmente su nerviosismo.

-"Cyrielle, estas acabando con mi paciencia. Quieres dejar eso y decirme que sucede"- terminó por reclamar Diana.

-"Ok, ok. Es solo que…, esta bien, quizás sea mejor que lo sepas por mí. Hace algunas semanas fui a Nueva York a cubrir la nota del nuevo libro de Quidditch. Estando en la fiesta de la recepción vi a…, vi a Julian. Inmediatamente, pensé en ir a su lado y preguntarle donde estabas. Moría por saludarte. Pero cuando estuve a unos metros de él, me di cuenta que no estaba sólo. Era otra mujer quien lo abrazaba y posaba para las fotos. Hasta ese momento, no me llamó la atención pero luego vi que se cogieron de la mano y ella comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído. Eso, definitivamente no era normal. No quise interrumpir y no pregunte por ti. Me pareció mejor dejar las cosas así"- respondió Cyrielle mordiéndose el labio y moviendo nerviosa sus manos.

-"Oh, ya veo. Nunca pensé que él empezara a salir con alguien tan rápidamente"- añadió Diana apretando las manos alrededor de los tirantes de su bolso. Notándose, enseguida la notable pérdida de color que sus mejillas habían logrado alcanzar con el furtivo encuentro con Anthony.

-"Entonces lo de ustedes se terminó, me refiero, ¿para… siempre?"- preguntó cautelosamente.

-"Fue una separación muy difícil por así decirlo"- explicó secamente Diana, sin querer profundizar en el tema.

-"No te preocupes Diana, no tienes que explicarme nada. Es que todavía no me lo puedo creer. Además Diana,… Todavía tengo que decirte algo más"- Cyrielle suspiró antes de dirigirle una triste mirada a Diana.

-"¿Más?"- pregunto Diana llena de incredulidad.

-"Si, verás. Yo regresé ese mismo día a Londres. Tu sabes que todos los días recibimos ejemplares de los diarios de todo el mundo. Y bueno, al día siguiente, en un diario mágico de NY salió una foto en la página de sociales. Era él con esta mujer, no la reconocí en ese momento pero en cuanto leí su nombre me di cuenta de quien se trataba"-

-"Y bien, ¿quién?"- contestó exasperada.

-"Milla Berkova"-

-"Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Los dos somos muy amigos de Milla. Es más, jamás podrían estar saliendo como pareja."- bufó la rubia ante su amiga.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- preguntó Cyrielle curiosa.

-"Ella es mi amiga, la conocí porque fue mi paciente cuando recién llegué a Ginebra. Nos volvimos a encontrar hace dos años y desde ese entonces hemos sido buenas amigas"-

-"Pues Diana, yo que tu no la consideraría mi amiga nunca más"- advirtió Cyrielle en tono grave.

-"Ok, ahora si me estas poniendo nerviosa. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?"- inquirió Diana, respirando agitadamente al tiempo que apretaba más los puños.

-"En la leyenda, debajo de la foto decía algo así como que parecía que la buena suerte no dejaba de alumbrar el camino del famoso brujo de negocios Julian Obach, quien habría cerrado un millonario contrato con una empresa norteamericana. Luego pusieron unas cuantas líneas más donde lo felicitaban por su reciente compromiso con la famosa modelo Milla Berkova que se pavoneaba luciendo un enorme anillo"- dijo Cyrielle mirando al piso sin querer avergonzar a su amiga. A Diana no le gustaba que la vieran llorar y Cyrielle estaba casi segura que esto le estaba doliendo demasiado a su amiga.

-"Diana, ¿Estás bien? Estás blanca como un papel"- preguntó asustada al ver a Diana más pálida que hace un momento.

-"Debe haber alguna equivocación. Julian no pudo… Y Milla no sería capaz"- terminó diciendo luego que abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces. Tenía el rostro con una marcada expresión de confusión. Se le quebró la voz al mencionar el nombre de Julian.

-"Diana, lo siento mucho"- dijo Cyrielle al tiempo que se acercaba más a Diana para abrazarla. Haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla. Dentro de ella, agradeció que estuvieran en un lugar que no era muy transitado a esa hora. No le agradaba la idea que alguien más viera a su amiga en ese estado.

Aunque no se escucharon sollozos, el cuerpo de Diana temblaba con cada episodio de llanto. Trató de contener las lágrimas pero las muy descarriadas salieron fugitivas para delatar cuanto le dolía todo esto. Pasó menos de un minuto durante el cual se veía lo afectada que se encontraba Diana ante la noticia. Pero tal y como se había prometido, ya no lloraría más por él. Se tragó el llanto, secó a las desgraciadas ofensoras y se irguió recordándose que no debía, NO DEBÍA llorar más. Se repitió la frase hasta lograr distraer su atención de lo que acababa de enterarse.

-"¿Berkova?"- dijo el nombre en voz alta, tratando de asimilarlo viéndolo desde un ángulo más clínico y analítico.

Conocía a aquella mujer, claro que la conocía y muy bien. Fue su paciente los 3 años que estuvo en Suiza con Julian.

-"Hum, y pensar que yo misma los presenté"- rió amargamente Diana tras el recuerdo de una amistad que creyó sincera y única. Ella, después de todo, fue su mejor amiga en Suiza.

Ahora Diana meditó rápidamente algunos detalles, llegó a atar ciertos cabos como que no se trataba sólo de sus 'defectos', esos que Julián no se cansaba de restregarle en la cara, sino que además durante el último año, ya ni siquiera era el hombre atento conmigo de las puertas para afuera, tampoco era el mismo amante entregado que conocí. Todo estaba más claro ahora, y se dio cuenta que ella solo hizo el papel de idiota.

Inspiró tratando de ahogar un sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse pero poco a poco se convirtió en una risa casi histérica. Cubrió su boca con la palma de una de sus manos, aunque no lograba opacar del todo la bizarra forma en la que se estaba desmoronando.

-"La vida si que da vueltas, Cyrielle"- Diana hizo la acotación que dejaba en claro como se miraba a ella misma en ese momento.

Milla no solo se convirtió en su amiga sino que le dio los 'consejos' útiles para _avivar_ su relación con Julian. Por eso lo encontraba en la casa de Milla cada vez que la iba a visitar. Por eso, las reuniones nocturnas hasta tarde que justo coincidían con las giras de moda de Milla. _–"Realmente, se habrían estado riendo en mi cara y jamás me hubiera dado cuenta"-_ Se volvió para apoyarse en una de las columnas que tenía cerca y su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse, pero esta vez era su histérica risa lo que producía el temblor.

Porque después de todo… eso es lo que te hace el amor, te vuelve otra persona, en su caso la convirtió en la ingenua más estúpida del mundo. Había que reconocer que ambos hicieron sus papeles como verdaderos actores, jamás se hubiera imaginado ni siquiera sospechado que su mejor amiga lo había calibrado todo.

Repentinamente, el temblor de su cuerpo y la histérica risa cesaron y ante la mirada atónita de Cyrielle vio como el rostro de Diana se despojó de todo rastro de dolor. Se había erguido y a cualquier persona le parecería que no había sucedido nada pero Cyrielle conocía bien a su amiga. Estaba disfrazando todo porque esa aparente paz no se reflejaba en su mirada. Le asustó ver el mismo tinte histérico de su risa ahora en sus ojos, por un momento incluso le dio la impresión de ver un destello de locura en ellos, pero desapareció al instante.

-"Diana, ¿te encuentras bien? quieres algo… ¿agua? o talvez si vamos a mi cubículo ahí podrías sentarte"- añadió una Cyrielle visiblemente preocupada. La reacción de Diana no había sido del todo normal.

-"Estoy bien, Cyrielle. No te preocupes y no me mires como si estuviera loca"- respondió Diana ante la mirada de su amiga. Estaba conciente de lo extraño de su comportamiento pero no estaba loca. -"No todos tenemos que reaccionar de la misma forma"-

-"Tienes razón, lo siento. Es solo que me preocupaste. Pensé que lo sabías y no sabes como me duele verte así. Por que no vamos a almorzar y seguimos hablando"- dijo Cyrielle tratando de cambiar de tema.

-"Gracias Cyrielle"- musitó Diana.

-"¿Porqué?"-

-"Por ser buena amiga y por decirme esto. Estoy segura de no saber como me habría comportado de haberme enterado por otra persona"- respondió Diana con sincera gratitud.

-"De nada"- añadió Cyrielle dándole a Diana una amplia sonrisa de apoyo.

-"Además eso me da una razón más para seguir mi propio camino y va de acuerdo con los planes que ya había hecho"-

-"¿No te entiendo?"-

-"Estoy volviendo a salir con Ron"- dijo Diana entusiasmada y muy orgullosa de ella misma.

-"En serio, pero pensé que lo de ustedes había acabado… de una forma muy poco amistosa"- dijo Cyrielle manteniendo una mirada incrédula

-"Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos solucionar nuestros problemas. Y bueno, tengo que confesarte que no es que hayamos vuelto _oficialmente_. Sin embargo, no te sorprendas que dentro de poco nos veas nuevamente juntos"- añadió Diana dando a entender los objetivos de su plan.

-"Wow, no se como lo haces pero deberían dar cursos sobre eso. Pero, hablando en serio, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. No te malinterpretes, no es que no te quiera, todo lo contrario. Es solo que me cuesta trabajo entender como te lograrás su perdón. Ambas sabemos que lo suyo no fue una ruptura muy limpia que digamos"- dijo Cyrielle muy sincera.

-"Si, lo sé. Pero ya verás Cyrielle, estoy dispuesta a todo. Ronald Weasley volverá conmigo"- juró Diana a su amiga, quien mantenía su mirada incrédula.

-"Diana, acompáñame a almorzar. Así aprovechamos y seguimos conversando sin que se haga un agujero en mi estómago"- dijo al tiempo que le rugían las tripas.

-"Claro, pero no puedo demorarme mucho. Tengo que recoger esos papeles y quiero pasar por una de las oficinas"-

-"Ah sí, ¿cuál?"-

-"Vamos a almorzar y ahí te lo explico"-

Durante los siguientes 30 minutos Diana y Cyrielle hablaron de todo un poco, Cyrielle evitó cualquier tema relacionado con Julian, quería que su amiga lo dijera cuando estuviera preparada para hablar. Mientras iban caminando de regreso al ministerio.

-"Ese puré de papa con carne estuvo _superbe_"- dijo alegremente Cyrielle, casi bailando.

-"No sé donde te entra toda esa comida. Y lo peor de todo es que no engordas ni un gramo. Te envidio"- dijo Diana riéndose mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos al vientre plano de su pequeña amiga.

-"Hay por Circe!! Mira que si hay alguien que debería estar envidiosa soy yo. Los hombres caen a tus pies, uno tras otro"- le respondió Cyrielle sacándole la lengua y uniéndose a la contagiante risa de Diana.

-"Cyrielle, ¿sabes donde está la oficina de Hermione Granger?"- preguntó Diana esperando que Cyrielle no quisiera ahondar más en este asunto. Aún no estaba del todo segura si podía confiarle este supuesto hallazgo, además aún no tenía pruebas reales.

-"Hermione Granger? ¿Y para que quieres verla?..."-

-"Sólo le haré una pequeña visita, quiero pedirle un consejo de mujer a mujer"-

-"Pues si te refieres a un consejo amoroso la verdad creo que estás buscando agua en el Sahara"- Se echó a reír sin tapujos.

-"¿A que te refieres? Estoy segura de que debe tener algún tipo de experiencia"- dijo tratando de llevar la conversación ligera.

-"Si, claro. En la oficina la conocen por ser tan candente como un témpano en el Polo Norte"- siguió riendo y continuó -"Por algo todos la conocen como _La Reina de Hielo_, casi la mitad de los hombres de su sección la han invitado a salir, y si la otra mitad no se lo pidió fue para evitar el bochorno de la primera mitad, hay que admitir que la chica es muy simpática. Aunque, claro ella siempre se cree tan perfecta que no sería raro que pensara que ninguno de ellos esté a su altura, bueno cualquiera excepto por Ron…"- soltó e inmediatamente se calló.

-"No te preocupes Cyrielle, la verdad ya estoy al tanto de los rumores. Pero no creo que sean más que eso, sólo rumores. Ron me lo dijo"- dijo Diana

-"La verdad, no estaría tan segura de si son solo rumores. En más de una ocasión parecía existir algo mucho más que amistad entre ellos"- Cyrielle se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar -"Sobretodo por la forma posesiva con la que Ron la miraba cada vez que algún otro hombre la miraba con una intención no tan profesional. Aún así, no te podría decir que tenga evidencia concreta de eso"- añadió dándole un toque profesional a su comentario.

-"El único novio que se le ha conocido es el enigmático de Viktor Krum, pero eso fue hace años y la última vez que vino de visita fue hace más de un año. Y sólo vino por unos papeles que tenía que firmar como parte de una comisión en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos. Lo sé, porque yo estuve a cargo de todo, lo que si te puedo decir que es ambos se veían muy felices de verse. Bueno, él fue más eufórico que ella, pero aún así se notaba que aún se quieren mucho."- continuó Cyrielle con su relato de lo sucedido, con un poco más de soltura ahora que Diana parecía más relajada y nada sorprendida por los rumores de Ron y Hermione.

_-"__Eureka"-_, se dijo Diana. Eso es lo que necesitaba, pensaba mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Ese consejo que le querías pedir a Hermione, es sobre Ron, ¿verdad?"- A lo que Diana solo asintió. -"La verdad, no se que es exactamente lo que quieres pero creo que tu solicitud de ayuda va a tener que posponerse, en la mañana me pareció escuchar a una de las secretarias de la sección decir que ahora tenía más trabajo porque a su jefa le habían asignado los files de Granger. Luego dijo que seguramente estos día saldría tarde a pesar de tener la ayuda de la secretaria de Granger"-

-"¿Renunció?"-

-"No, no lo creo. Lo hubiera anunciado con anticipación y sabes que aquí los chismes correr muy rápido. Seguramente ha pedido días libres o algo por el estilo. Vamos, te llevaré hasta su sección y te señalo su oficina, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, todavía tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de irme"-

-"Ok"-

No tuvieron que caminar mucho una vez que estuvieron en el quinto piso, la metálica voz anuncio: 'Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional'. Salieron juntas aún hablando.

-"Bien, si sigues por la derecha encontraras un arco con el rótulo de Investigaciones Mágicas. Ahí es donde trabaja Granger, su oficina, si no me equivoco es la segunda a mano derecha. Lleva su nombre en la puerta así que no puedes equivocarte"- Indicó Cyrielle con su mano dándole indicaciones a Diana.

-"¿Crees que haya alguien?, es que no me gustaría tener que dar muchas explicaciones"-

-"No lo creo, hoy sábado la mayoría realiza su trabajo temprano, salen a comer y solo regresan para guardar algunos papeles. Solo ten cuidado de no estar fisgoneando descaradamente aún así no deberías tener ningún problema. Aquí todas las oficinas tienen las puertas con un panel de vidrio acanalado que cubre la mitad de la misma así que si hay alguien adentro te darás cuenta"- Finalizó Cyrielle guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

-"Gracias, de veras. Me has ayudado mucho hoy y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que todavía tengo una amiga de verdad"- dijo con absoluta gratitud Diana.

-"De nada, y ya sabes donde encontrarme por si quieres hablar, chismear, ir de parranda o solo burlarnos de alguien. Cuídate mucho, y ya se que va a sonar cursi pero sabes que te quiero. Ahora, de vuelta al calabozo, pero solo por un ratito más. Tengo que entregar hacer que mi jefe firme unos documentos o mañana apareceré en la sección policial de 'El Profeta'"- dicho esto ambas amigas se abrazaron riéndose de lo cursi de la situación.

-"Tu también cuídate, te escribo mañana para planear una salidita"-

-"Ok"-

Diana caminó hacía donde Cyrielle le había indicado, encontró el lugar prácticamente desierto. Solo estaba el encargado de la limpieza y una secretaria con un terrible aspecto. Daba la impresión de hubiera pasado por un huracán, tenía el cabello hecho un nido de buitres. Los pequeños lentes desubicados y varias manchas de carbón en la cara. Eso sin mencionar como había quedado su ropa y sus brazos con raspones. La pobre bruja trataba de encontrar su varita, desesperada por 'arreglarse' antes que alguien más la viera.

-"Señorita Wilson, por Merlín! Que le sucedió"- preguntó el preocupado bedel.

-"Ay, lo que me ha sucedido es que me tocó el jefe más loco de todos. Eso es lo que me pasó!!"-

-"¿Otro de los experimentos del Sr. Pavco?"-

-"Si!!"- gritó histérica la muchacha –"Está haciendo una investigación sobre como se usaron algunos viajes 'seguros' a través de huracanes. Según él puede que los antiguos celtas lo hayan utilizado. Y claro, solo me dijo que me haría una pequeña prueba. Nunca me dijo que el conejillo de indias sería yo. Pero le juro Señor Brian que esta es la última vez. El lunes presento mi solicitud para un cambio, si no estuviera tan necesitada por el trabajo le aseguro que hubiera renunciado hace tiempo"- Siguió explicando la bruja llorando de impotencia, al tiempo que rebuscaba entre las rasgaduras de su túnica.

-"Tenga, aquí está su varita"- le dijo el bedel

-"Gracias. ¿Y sabe que es lo peor? Ahora tengo más trabajo por que la Srta. Granger se ha ido por un mes. UN MES!! Se da cuenta. Estoy de malas"- finalizó de decir esto mientras Diana se escabullía en la oficina con el rótulo de:

Hermione Granger

Coordinadora auxiliar de Investigadora Mágica

**Diana – Sábado, ****Oficina de Hermione, 2:30pm**

La oficina era más que ordenada, estaba segura que todo estaba cuidadosamente dispuesto para hallarlo rápido y fácilmente. Justo lo que ella necesitaba. Comenzó a preguntarse, que podría encontrar que la ayudara. Fue recorriendo la habitación con la mirada mientras caminaba dando pequeños pasos, estudiando cada estante de libros. Sorprendentemente, ni un atisbo de polvo sobre ellos.

Los escasos adornos eran solo portarretratos de su familia, de sus amigos, de los Weasley y obviamente de Ron. Diana se rió pensando que la muchacha debería estar completamente enajenada con la idea de pertenecer a esa familia. Se acercó siguiendo con la mirada los diversos títulos en los estantes detrás de los retratos, y llamó su atención un libro en particular _'Bulgaria: hechos reales y mitos'_.

_-"¿Acaso Krum no es de Bulgaria?__ Tal vez se lo regaló a la come libros"- _pensaba Diana

El libro estaba en la hilera superior del librero así que tuvo que apoyarse en la silla para pisar la mesilla del estante. Alzó la mano lo más que pudo pero aún le faltaba unos diez centímetros para alcanzarlo. Se apoyó en uno sólo de sus pies para estirarse un poco más, logró cogerlo pero ahora que tenía solo una mano y una pierna para mantener el equilibrio sus movimientos ya no pudieron ser tan delicados. Si no se apresuraba se caería y realmente llamaría la atención. Ya podía escuchar más voces a través de la puerta. Los demás debieron de regresar de su almuerzo.

Intentó sacarlo con cuidado pero aún así hizo un movimiento suficientemente brusco como para arrastrar con el codo otro libro, mucho más pesado y grande que se encontraba casi al borde de la hilera de abajo. Maldijo entre dientes, cogió el libro y lo abrazó para hacerse un ovillo y esconderse, justo a tiempo para que Catherine, la secretaria de Hermione, no la encontrara. Lo bueno, para Diana, fue que la chica no entró en la oficina, al parecer estaba muy ocupada y con muchos pergaminos en la mano. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierta cuando uno de los pergaminos cayó cerca al escritorio debajo del cual se estaba escondiendo. Felizmente, la secretaria lo cogió de espaldas al escritorio mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio sin que se cayeran los demás papeles.

Diana exhaló mientras recuperaba la compostura, el corazón le latía a una velocidad impresionante. Se incorporó lentamente yendo de forma cautelosa hacia la puerta. Logró entre abrirla y ver que nadie la vería si conseguía llegar al otro lado del pasillo. Todos estaban muy ocupados yendo de un lado a otro para salir lo antes posible.

-"_Reducio_"- musitó apuntando la varita al libro, para luego esconderlo en su bolso.

Tomó aire, se enderezó y caminó lo más normal posible. Iban a cerrar el Ministerio casi eran las tres de la tarde, le quedaban unos 10 minutos para ir a recoger sus papeles en Mesa de Partes.

Recién, cuando estuvo fuera del ministerio pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad. Inmediatamente se dirigió al callejón de donde podía Desaparecerse. Se apareció en el Hospital San Mungo. Llegó rápidamente, y abriéndose paso a través de la gente encontró la recepción general.

-"Buenas Tardes, ¿me diría donde se encuentra la oficina de la Sanadora Merriweather?"- pidió Diana dulcemente al hombre detrás del mostrador.

-"Buenas Tardes, como no. Diríjase al segundo piso. Ahí encontrará el panel con la ubicación de cada consultorio y sanador"-

-"Gracias"-

-"Cuando quieras"- dijo entre dientes el recepcionista, luego de dirigirle una mirada que no parecía nada santa.

-"Err… si claro"- respondió Diana, con el ceño fruncido y asesinando con la mirada al pervertido que la había atendido.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, donde encontró el consultorio solo ocupado por quien asumió sería la secretaria o asistente de la sanadora. Y por el apuro de la misma parecía estar casi lista para irse.

-"Disculpe, ¿este es el consultorio de la sanadora Merriweather?"-

-"Si, así es. Pero me temo que ha llegado muy tarde la medi maga ya se ha retirado. Yo ya me estoy yendo pero puedo sacarle una cita si quiere"-

-"Bueno, en realidad esperaba que tal vez pudiera hacer una excepción. Mi amiga Ginny Potter me la recomendó"-

-"Lo siento, lamentablemente no la va a poder atender sino hasta el viernes de la semana que viene pero como le dije a la Sra. Potter es posible que la pueda atender antes en su consultorio privado"- dijo la secretaria rebuscando en su escritorio –"Espéreme un momento por favor tengo más tarjetas en otro lugar. Ahora regreso. Tome asiento"-

-"Claro, muchas gracias"-

Aprovecho el momento en el que salió la asistente y solo tuvo que dirigirse al estante de historias clínicas. Como medimaga sabía perfectamente que estaban bajo un hechizo para impedir que robaran las historias clínicas, pero también sabía que existía una contraseña comodín.

-"_Operor non vel reputo aspicio_"- dijo apuntando con la varita al archivador. Miró hacía atrás vigilando si llegaba la asistente y continuó.

-"_Accio_ Historia de Granger, Hermione"- dijo en voz baja.

No hubo ningún fólder que saliera a su encuentro. Esto no era lo que esperaba. Cerró rápidamente el archivador y regresó a su sentarse en el sofá solo segundos antes que la secretaria entrara con unas tarjetas en su mano.

-"Disculpe la demora, aquí tiene. Ahí está la dirección de su consultorio privado"- dijo la secretaria dirigiéndose a Diana con un tono dubitativo, parecía mirarla tratando de identificarla. -"Como le decía tengo cita disponible el día Viernes de la próxima semana a las 8pm, ¿desea que la coloque?"-

-"No, no gracias. Haré el intento en su consultorio privado. Si no tengo suerte volveré para sacar cita. Gracias"-

La muchacha asintió mientras extendía la mano para coger la tarjeta que le ofrecía la secretaria.

**Diana – Sábado, ****Consultorio privado de la Medi maga Merriweather, 3:30pm**

Luego de buscar por un rato la dirección, entró en el consultorio, el cual estaba oscuro y tenía cierto olor a incienso muy intenso. Se encontró con una mujer mucho mayor. Caminaba lentamente y arrastrando los pies, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería o tropezaría con algo, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero solo rozó la esquina de un mueble de manera que se salvo por poco más de un centímetro.

-"Hola querida, pasa. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"- preguntó la anciana

-"Me gustaría saber si la medi maga se encuentra"- decía Diana serenamente sacando sigilosamente la varita de su bolso.

-"La sanadora todavía no ha llegado pero si quieres esperarla toma asiento. Ya te ha atendido an…"- la mujer quedó a media frase.

-"Stupefy"- dijo Diana dirigiendo su varita a la anciana por el costado del escritorio.

Diana agradeció que no hubiera más pacientes esperando, se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio dejando a la mujer desmayada sobre su escritorio. Buscó el archivero pero todo estaba terriblemente desordenado. Había papeles, plumas tiradas en el suelo, y debajo de un montículo de pergaminos se podía vislumbrar un destello de metal. Se acercó retirando los obstáculos y encontró con cerrojo el pequeño mueble.

-"_Alohomora_"-

Una vez abierto el mueble, vio que las historias no estaban ubicadas por orden alfabético, todas estaban ordenadas al azar.

-"_Accio_ Historia Granger, Hermione"-

Rápidamente el fólder voló hacía sus manos, lo abrió mientras sonreía satisfecha de haber acertado en sus sospechas y poder conseguir lo que buscaba. Hermione podría ser la bruja más inteligente de su edad pero Diana estaba segura que ella podría igualarla o quedar máximo en segundo lugar en cuanto a su inteligencia; respecto a otras cosas Hermione salía perdiendo pensó ella.

Colocó todo en su sitio tratando de no dejar rastro de su presencia. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la anciana con semblante preocupado.

-"Señora, señora"- repitió Diana con tono ansioso. –"¿se encuentra bien?"- añadió sacudiendo el hombro de la mujer.

-"¿Qu… que?"- respondió la secretaria parpadeando varias veces para enfocar su mirada, con temblorosas manos acomodó sus lentes antes de fijar sus ojos sobre la persona que tenía enfrente.

-"¿Está bien señora?"-

-"Oh, si, si. Que vergüenza. Me quedé dormida, ¿no?"- confesó la anciana sumamente mortificada.

-"Er… si"- Diana suspiró al ver que la mujer no se había dado cuenta de nada, y más aún le había brindado una excusa por su desmayo.

-"Lo siento, de veras. Por que no te sientas, la sanadora no debe tardar"-

-"Está bien,… aunque tal vez sería mejor si viniera otro día. Debo ir a otro lado y no creo llegar puntual si espero más tiempo. Me gustaría sacar una cita"-

-"Claro, a ver"- dijo hojeando la agenda –"¿Te parece bien el miércoles a las 11 a.m.?"-

-"Si, está perfecto. Mi nombre es Karla Brown"-

-"Listo, entonces la esperamos y disculpa nuevamente por quedarme dormida. Creo que debería pensar seriamente en jubilarme, ya no soy una chiquilla."- mencionó la anciana asistente muy avergonzada.

-"No se preocupe, hasta luego"-

Complacida por su destreza comenzó a bajar las escaleras cruzándose en el primer piso con una mujer mayor en sus cincuentas, pequeña, regordeta. Aquella mujer se quedó mirándola, y Diana sospechó si la recordaría del hospital, aunque era casi imposible por la cantidad de internos que trabajan en el hospital. Musitó un buenas tardes alejándose de la curiosa mirada de la pequeña mujer.

**Diana – Sábado, Caldero Chorreante, 4pm**

Luego de pedir una botella de vino tinto y una fuente pequeña de quesos, subió a su habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Tomó un baño antes de poder sentarse a revisar lo que había encontrado. Mientras tomaba a sorbos de su copa, pensaba que todo aquello tenía más sentido. Tan solo el día anterior, Hermione supo a ciencia cierta que estaba embarazada, le dio pánico la reacción de Ron, sobretodo ahora que ella había vuelto. Todas las piezas habían caído en su sitio y presentaban el escenario de la historia más patéticamente graciosa que Diana había visto jamás. Se rió sonoramente de lo estúpida que había sido Hermione, ya que ahora le había dejado el camino libre y no dudaría en jugar sucio si fuera necesario. Tenía un mes, si es que la tonta cumplía su palabra, para convencer a Ron de que la seguía amando. Si Hermione volvía tendría que poner la semilla de la duda en el corazón de Ron.

Sacó el libro y lo hojeó. Encontró un par de marcadores en la sección de los mapas de las ciudades al sur de Bulgaria. Y con un punto rojito que se prendía y apagaba estaba señalado con letras pequeñísimas un lugar llamado _Moglitsa_. Dejó correr más hojas, y encontró una foto. Era Hermione y Viktor, sentados en la misma oficina en la cual Diana casi es atrapada. Viktor estaba sentado en la silla de Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando con ojos traviesos a una Hermione tímida que se apoyaba en uno de los lados de la silla. Cuando de pronto, en la foto, Viktor cogía a Hermione de la cintura y la sentaba en su regazo mientras llenaba su rostro de besos. Ante la evidente sorpresa Hermione lucía avergonzada entre risas y sonrisas de ambos. Luego, el Viktor de la foto, guiñaba el ojo, a quien hubiera tomado la foto.

Dejó la foto al lado y siguió pasando las hojas hasta encontrar un pequeño pergamino, en el que se leía:

_Hermione:_

_No olvides mi dulce Sofiya que este fin de semana vamos para Moglitsa. No puedo esperar a mostrártelo todo. Te va a encantar el paisaje._

_S vseki izminal den se vlubvam vse poveche v teb. _

_Obicham te_

_Viktor_

Dejó la carta sobre la cama, tomó otro sorbo de su vino concentrada en toda la información que tenía. Cogió un trozo de queso y lo fue masticando al tiempo que iba sacando conclusiones: Primera, Hermione se había ido. Segundo: Se había ido por que estaba embarazada. Tercero: Estaba 99 segura que el hijo era de Ron. Cuarto: No perdería nuevamente a Ron ni por ella, ni por un bebé ni por nadie. Quinto: Había que averiguar más sobre Viktor y saber que relación tenía con Moglitsa.

**Ron - Sábado, Ministerio de Magia, 1pm **

Ron estaba perplejo, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Diana ella no dejaba de insistir. Por el momento no había tiempo para lidiar con ella, necesitaba ir a la oficina de Hermione y tratar de averiguar a donde se había ido.

Se dirigió al Ministerio por Red Flu, caminó rápidamente y volteando en una esquina tropezó con Catherine, la secretaria de Hermione.

-"… disculpe"- levanta la mirada -"Catherine!, me alegra verte, iba rumbo a la oficina de Hermione para hablar contigo"-

Ron dijo todo esto mientras aún la tenía cogida de los brazos y la sacudía ligeramente por la emoción. La muchacha solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa sin dejar de lado la mirada nerviosa ante la actitud de Ron.

-"Sr. Weasley…, claro, dígame en que le puedo ayudar"- dijo mientras se recomponía del entusiasmo de Ron, ya que este ya la había soltado.

Ron la lleva a un lado del pasillo para no estorbar a los que pasaban por ahí, y de paso evitar que los oyeran.

-"Si, Catherine. Me imagino, en realidad estoy seguro que sabes que Hermione se ha ido, ¿no es así?"-

-"Por supuesto"- trato de acomodarse las gafas que se le estaban resbalando -"ayer me pidió que me hiciera cargo de algunos trabajos pendientes"-

Catherine se quedó mirando la expresión de Ron, quien parecía no saber exactamente que podría decirle esta mujer que no le haya ya dicho a Ginny, quien era más de confianza.

-"Si, me lo imaginaba, es decir, bueno… ella siempre se ha tomado el trabajo muy en serio. En realidad, lo que quiero saber es si… te dijo o mencionó a donde se iba. Quizás te pidió que averiguaras algo sobre algún lugar en especial."-

Catherine pensó que era extraño que siendo tan amigos, Hermione no le haya dicho a donde se iba. Y al parecer tampoco sabía el porque ni por cuanto tiempo exactamente. Le sorprendió ver la clara tristeza en el rostro del pelirrojo y un tanto de desesperación en el tono de su voz.

-"No Sr. Weasley, lo siento. Lo único que sé es que ayer habló con su superior y pidió las vacaciones que le debían. Me dijo que se iría probablemente por un mes… No se preocupe Sr. Weasley, la Srta. Granger probablemente solo necesite descansar"-

Sin embargo, ni ella misma se creía esa frase de consuelo, ya que vio a su jefa muy demacrada pero además la prisa con la que sucedió todo la hizo pensar que tal vez algo malo hubiera podido suceder, sentimiento que se vio incrementado con la poca información que le había dado a sus amigos más cercanos. No pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la situación de preocupación por la que pasaba Ron y le comento lo único que realmente le había llamado la atención.

**Si no estas conmigo nada importa  
El vivir sin verte es morir  
Si no estas conmigo hay tristeza  
Y la luz del sol no brilla igual**

-"…, bueno, hay algo que me pareció extraño. En realidad, curioso, que se llevara el diccionario búlgaro que hace tiempo tenía guardado. En realidad, solo se lo vi usar cuando era novia del Sr. Viktor Krum"-

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Ron, sintió como se le agolpaba la sangre en la cabeza y contuvo la necesidad, casi imperativa, de gritar.

-"Krum?!"- dijo visiblemente alterado -"¿a estado viniendo a verla?... eh… sabes si se han estado viendo?"-

-"No Sr. Weasley, por lo menos no lo he visto por aquí"- dijo retrocediendo un paso ante la cólera de Ron

**Sin tu amor los celos me consumen  
Y el temor no me deja dormir  
Dime tu que hago vida mia  
Sin tu amor yo voy a enloquecer**

Ron relajó los músculos de los brazos y soltó los puños que inconscientemente había mantenido tensos durante los breves momentos ante la mención de ese hombre. En realidad era la idea de otro hombre con Hermione lo que despertó su ira. Es que imaginar o recordar a su 'mione con otro o especialmente Viktor era insoportable. ¿Se estarían viendo a escondidas?

-"Sr. Weasley, ¿se encuentra bien?"-

-"Eh, si, si. Gracias Catherine. De todas formas voy a pasar por su oficina. Y… quiero pedirte un favor. No le menciones a nadie lo que acabamos de hablar. Sabes como detesta Hermione los rumores"-

-"Oh, si claro. No se preocupe, espero que pueda encontrar algo que lo ayude. Hasta luego Sr. Weasley"-

-"Gracias, adiós"-

**Sin tu amor los celos me consumen  
Y el temor no me deja dormir  
Dime tu que hago vida mia  
Sin tu amor yo voy a enloquecer**

Ron seguía pensando mientras caminaba a la oficina de Hermione. Se debatía, preguntándose y respondiéndose el mismo en una discusión interna llena de dudas.

_-"Ella no es de ese tipo de mujeres, pero entonces ¿para que lo del diccionario?- _

_-"Bueno, puede haber estado limpiando algunas cosas y decidió llevarse otros libros. Ron, eso no tiene nada de raro"-_

_-"Pero ¿por que precisamente ese libro?"-_

_-"No, no! Hermione no puede estar volviendo a ver a Krum, sobretodo después de las últimas semanas que estuvimos juntos"-_

_-"Bueno Ron, eso no te detuvo para salir nuevamente con Diana, ¿o si?"-_

_-"Eso es distinto. No es que estemos saliendo nuevamente como novios o algo por el estilo. Además salí con ella abiertamente no a escondidas como lo está haciendo Hermione"-_

_-"No!, me niego a creerlo. Ella no es así, y no hay pruebas de que sea cierto"-_

_-"Claro, pero tampoco tienes pruebas de lo contrario, ¿no es así?"-_

_-"No, pero…"-_

_-"Pero ¿qué? si estás tan seguro ¿Por qué te atormentas tanto?"-_

_-"No, mi 'mione no es así. No! "- _

_-"Y a ti, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?"-_

_-"Como que por qué. Por que ella es… es MIA!! Y de nadie más"-_

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, me demoré un poco pero espero que haya quedado bien. Siempre estoy super feliz de recibir sus comentarios y críticas.

La canción Celoso – Maná.

Algunos datos:

-_**Operor non vel reputo aspicio**_ en latin quiere decir: Ni se te ocurra mirar

-_**S vseki izminal den se vlubvam vse poveche v teb**_ en búlgaro quiere decir: Cada dia que pasa me estoy enamorando mas de ti

-_**Obicham te**_ en búlgaro quiere decir: te amo

-_**Sofiya**_ (en búlgaro: София;tr): es lo mismo que Sofía, Sofija. Es un nombre griego que significa Sabiduría, expresa la sensibilidad para apreciar las cosas bellas de la vida. Las personas que llevan este nombre disfrutan leer y estudiar. Además es la capital y la ciudad más grande de la República de Bulgaria. Así que en muchas cosas se puede apreciar como estos datos se vinculan con Hermione y Viktor. Por lo menos me dio gusto descubrir que existían esos vínculos y no pude evitar unirlos y ponerlos en el fic.


	13. No, no te vayas

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter y sus personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**N/A**: Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo y realmente lo siento. Tengo que ir con más frecuencia al hospital, luego esta mi trabajo de medio tiempo y mi tesis así que espero que me puedan perdonar y no se enojen si me demoro un poquito.

En este capítulo hay una escena con un tico (realmente poquitísimo) de contenido sexual, nada explícito pero como ya escribí en el otro fic. **_Si eres menor de edad o no te gusta ese tipo de contenido abstente de leerlo_**. Por eso tiene rated **M** aunque creo en el libre albedrío, es mejor dejar las cosas claras.

**No, no te vayas**

_**Ron POV**_

Era dolorosamente consciente de cada curva de su cuerpo presionado sobre el mío, y como no estarlo. Aún no podía creer lo magnifico de la vista delante de mí, con el mentón apoyado sobre ambas manos me miraba desde su posición en mi pecho. Entre divertida y confundida seguía absorbiéndome en un trance en el que, sin darme cuenta, me sumergía. No podría decir exactamente cual era la expresión en mi rostro, pero sea cual fuera debió parecerle gracioso.

-"Hey, ¿de qué te ríes?"- pregunté con la sonrisa dibujada en mí.

**_No, no te vayas,  
aún quedan palabras,  
mil frases del alma,  
y entre ellas no estaba el adiós.  
Espera, por Dios._**

**_Falta besarte más, acariciarte,  
además de promesas  
de esas que hay que cumplir.  
No te puedes ir_**.

-"No, nada. Es solo que jamás imagine que todo sucedería de esta forma. Eso es todo"- admitió duplicando la fuerza de su encanto y mis manos cobraron vida propia. Su espalda proporcionaba un delicioso camino a las múltiples curvas que me deleitaban. Las recorrí disfrutando lujuriosamente de cada efecto que lograba en ella, desde su respiración agitada, pasando por el rubor que cubría su rostro hasta llegar a uno de mis sonidos favoritos. El momento en que sus labios suspiraban y decían mi nombre.

-"Ron"- En realidad, el suspiro hubiera sido suficiente para aniquilar mi voluntad pero se convertía en una sensación casi nirvanica observar sus labios adicionalmente sonrosados, por la agitación, fundirse en letras que sólo me dedicaba a mí. No pude controlar más mis impulsos, y mi ego de hombre se fue al infinito al saber que era el único que podía lograr que esta exquisita mujer dejara de lado su pose de perfección y recato.

La parte más instintiva de mi mente me gritaba que la tomara en ese mismo instante pero hubo algo que me detuvo en seco. La dulce expresión que rodeó su rostro, la inocencia en sus ojos contrastando con la perversa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en los labios. Quedé una vez más hipnotizado. Viendo como se elevaba lentamente hasta quedar con su rostro sobre el mío. Se suponía que yo era el que controlaba la situación, debía de ser de esa forma, siempre fue de esa forma. Con todas, sin excepción pero… no quería, no deseaba detenerla. Más bien anhelaba ver cual sería su siguiente movimiento sabiendo que con cada roce de su piel me quitaba la poca paciencia que guardaba.

_**Rompecabezas sin piezas,  
los planes,  
los sueños que apenas comienzan;  
esto es un error,  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,  
no como yo.**_

_**Te amo sin miedo,  
te amo cobarde,  
te amo sin tiempo,  
te amo que arde...  
yo sé, te perderé**_.

En un intento de distraerme corté la conexión de nuestras miradas y lo próximo que mis ojos vieron fueron sus senos. No eran grandes pero aún así eran lo suficientemente generosos como para caber a la perfección en la convexidad de mis manos. Hubiera mentido al decir que durante mi adolescencia no los miraba con más detenimiento que simple curiosidad. También era una reverenda mentira decir que no había soñado en más de una ocasión con su textura, color y sabor cuando entre cortinas me hallaba de pronto demasiado agitado y sobresaltado en medio de la noche después de un sueño particularmente cargado de testosterona. No, hubiera sido una mentira.

En aquella época me costó trabajo sacar esa idea de mi cabeza, que a veces se dejaba llevar por un par de segundos y terminaba evidentemente con mi poco autocontrol. Odie esa parte de mi vida, todo era nuevo y al mismo tiempo difícil de dejar. En más de un sentido era casi pecaminoso. Se suponía que esta chica era solo eso, una chica. Es más, se suponía que no la debía mirar de esa forma. Después de todo era mi amiga, no se debe pensar de una forma tan lujuriosa de una amiga. Pero que fácil fue dejarse dominar por unos instantes por esos instintos tan exasperantes, confusos y complicados aunque solo fueran segundos los que me tomaba dejarme caer en ellos, realmente lo terrible era dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma.

Traté de convencerme que debía pensar en ella como una hermana, pero la sola idea me daba nauseas. Y una vez más, no podía y aún peor… no quería.

Ver ahora su pecho bajo el encanto de la gravedad aún resultaba pecaminoso, me da vergüenza pensar en ella sólo como en un cuerpo hermoso pero no me atrevía a encarar la vertiginosa cascada de emociones que me embargaban en cada ocasión que me extraviaba en su presencia.

Muy pronto para alejarme de esta deliciosa tortura un suspiro suyo me sacó de mi trance. Quise lograr que mi rostro reflejara tranquilidad, aquella de quien está en control y no bajo el control de alguien más. No puedo estar seguro si lo estaba logrando porque ahora mis ojos recorrían cada ángulo de su rostro bajo la cortina que formaba su cabello. Ese fue otro gran problema, ¿Por qué de la nada, de pronto lo único que quería era tocar su cabello? Fue una pregunta recurrente ese año en el colegio.

_**Te amo dormida,  
te amo en silencio,  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.**_

_**En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder**_.

La risa que se escapó de sus labios logró ubicarme en el presente, y sus dientes quedaron con pequeños diamantes de luz que se colaban a través de la castaña cortina que nos encerraba a ambos. Escuché un gemido, pensé que era ella pero era demasiado profundo para serlo, y otra vez lo escuché. Era yo, quien no dejaba de hacerlos viéndola con su sonrisa pícara y los ojos llenos de esa luz que tantas veces me han dejado pensando que hay detrás de ellos.

-"Te amo"- dijo ella, tan natural. Tan suave y tan rápidamente que no me dejó disfrutarlo. ¿Pero por que debía disfrutarlo? Eso solo lograría complicar las cosas ¿no es así? No se supone que esto tenga que ver con amor, es solo pasión ¿verdad? Entonces porque me duele la cara de tanto estirar la sonrisa. Es que no lo puedo evitar. Se que está mal, pero me gustó, me gusta cuando lo dice. Hace que por esos breves momentos con ella, todo lo malo, doloroso y frustrante de mi pasado se aleje sin dejar huella. Me gusta, de verdad me gusta y mucho.

Quería decirle que yo también la amaba pero realmente no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento. Es cierto, que el miedo me embargó cuando me di cuenta que se había ido de mi lado, también fue real mi desesperación por saber porque se fue, a donde, y con quien. Me llenaba una sensación de resentimiento y cólera solo pensar que ella estuviera con otro.

Creo que ya no basta un 'Te quiero', pero ¿Qué pasaría si dijera solamente 'te quiero'? ¿La ilusionaría en vano? ¿Me ilusionaría en vano? No, ella merece algo mejor. Alguien mejor. Pero, mierda! A quien quiera que fuera sería capaz de despellejarlo vivo. Lo odiaría más que a nadie. Me siento más egoísta que antes ¿Valía la pena?, ¿realmente valía la pena sacrificarla por tenerla a mi lado el tiempo que yo quisiera? No. ¿Era mejor callarme? ¿Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Era eso, en verdad, lo que yo quería? No. Entonces ¿qué es lo que quiero? Ese es el gran problema, no tengo idea de que es lo que quiero.

Antes de poder plantearme nuevamente la pregunta para intentar responderla, ella se levantó. Esta vez sin la sonrisa plena, sin el brillo en los ojos. Sentí el frío golpearme al no tener su cuerpo sobre el mío y también me dejó frío el corazón el no saber que hacer. Era cierto que no quería dejarla ir pero era igualmente cierto que eventualmente ella necesitaría a alguien que la amara plenamente.

Observé como se sentaba al filo de la cama, ocultando tras sus pestañas su mirada. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me mirara ahí mismo para obligarme a aclarar mis ideas y tomar una decisión. En lugar de eso, se levantó y aún desnuda caminó lentamente hacía su ropero al tiempo que el sol la volvía a bañar pero está vez de cuerpo entero.

-"Espera 'mione"- fue lo único que pude articular.

Ella volteó sólo su rostro aún dándome la espalda, y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

_**No, no te vayas,  
aún el café no está listo,  
yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor.  
Espera, por favor.**_

_**Falta besarte más, acariciarte,  
además de mil cosas  
que no son hermosas sin ti.  
No te puedes ir**_.

-"No, espera. Debo…"- y no supe que más decir.

-"No, Ron. No debes hacer nada"- Me decía volteada mientras se vestía.

Me senté y busqué en el suelo mis boxers, no iba a dejar que se fuera. No otra vez. Logré colocármelos sin caerme, ella ya estaba vestida y volvió a ofrecerme una de sus sonrisas, en esta ocasión su sonrisa triste, a medias, esa que parece entre triste y condescendiente.

-"No puedo"- me dijo y me helé sin explicarme si realmente quería saber que era exactamente lo que no podía. ¿No podía esperarme? ¿No podía amarme? ¿No quería amarme? ¿Quería dejar de amarme?

-"Espera 'mione, necesito que hablemos y te prometo, te juro que lo arreglaremos"- fracasé inútilmente en evitar el tono suplicante de mis palabras. Se suponía que jamás permitiría que alguien me dejara, se supone que soy yo el que debe irse. Se supone que nunca más debía sentirme vacío.

No me respondió, me miró y en sus ojos vi la humedad que se acumulaba en ellos. Me maldije al notar que era el culpable nuevamente de su llanto. Me acerqué dando un pequeño paso pero al instante ella retrocedió sonriendo nerviosa con la mirada limpia, al parecer se tragó exitosamente las lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho? ¿Cuántas veces habría sido yo el causante?

_**Rompecabezas sin piezas,  
los planes,  
los sueños que apenas comienzan;  
esto es un error,  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,  
no como yo.**_

_**Te amo sin miedo,  
te amo cobarde,  
te amo sin tiempo,  
te amo que arde...  
Lo sé, te perderé**_.

Di otro paso y en lugar de retroceder se dio la vuelta mirando hacía la puerta.

-"Lo siento"- me dijo casi en un suspiro y de dos zancadas llegó a la puerta. Y en lo que me llevó parpadear, se había ido.

-"No"- susurré, tomé un paso firme y sentí mi ceño fruncirse.

-"No!!"- volví a decir, tomé el pomo de la puerta en mi mano pero por más que lo giraba no podía abrirla.

Giré buscando mi varita pero no la veía por ningún lado. Me desesperé, no podía dejar que Hermione se volviera a ir, por lo menos no sin hablar bien las cosas. Giré de un lado a otro el pomo, al mismo tiempo golpeé la puerta con la palma de mi otra mano.

-"Hermione, no te vayas. Abre la puerta, por favor. 'Mione, ayúdame a abrir la puerta, está atorada. No me dejes. No te vayas"- giré con más fuerza la puerta esperando abrirla. La pateé lleno de frustración, giré otra vez el pomo. Nada, ni la puerta se abría ni la voz de Hermione me respondía. Si por lo menos supiera que estaba afuera esperándome.

-"No te vayas, espérame! Carajo, que le pasa a esta puerta"- ya mi poca paciencia se esfumó y decidí intentar lo que había visto en películas muggles, me lancé a la puerta con toda la fuerza que pude al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

-"No te vayas!!"- sentí algo sólido contra mi cuerpo, sabía que había golpeado algo duro por el dolor que sentí en todo mi lado derecho y en mi cabeza.

**_Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._**

**_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder._**

**_Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._**

**_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder._**

**_Te voy a perder_**.

Abrí los ojos, lleno de dolor y desesperación. Conseguí sentarme rápidamente y me hallé en un lugar completamente ajeno a mi sueño. Ni era de día ni el sol entraba por las cortinas de mi habitación ni siquiera esa era mi habitación, por lo menos no la de mi departamento. Estaba rodeado de posters antiguos de los Cannons, el techo inclinado me indicó que estaba en mi antigua habitación de la casa de mis padres.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo arrítmico peleando por inhalar tanto aire como se puede bajo la circunstancia de un sueño tan vívido que no se está seguro de cual realmente es la realidad. Lo que más deseaba era que esta fuera una realidad en la cual Hermione no me hubiera dejado o un sueño en el que se hubiera marchado y que solo quedara en eso, un mal sueño.

Para mi mala suerte no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, más bien era una combinación sarcástica de ambas. Era una realidad en la que una de mis peores pesadillas se hizo realidad.

Me levanté y cogí la sábana en la cual me había enredado, me volví a recostar viendo la pared inclinada de mi habitación de infancia. Tratando de entender por que todo tenía que ser tan complicado. Si tan solo hubiera tomado una decisión, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Sea lo que fuera, ¿sería la decisión correcta?

* * *

Sentía frío, los dedos podía estar seguro que las tenía azules. Acababa de terminar de llover así que todo estaba cubierto de lodo. Todo estaba oscuro, caminé por inercia empuñando tan fuertemente la varita que estaba seguro de haberla roto si se tratara de una simple rama. Tenía miedo, sabía con certeza haber estado antes aquí solo que no lograba recordar cuando. También sabía que algo terrible me esperaba pero también sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría cambiarlo.

Mis pies se hundían más en el barro, no supe que sucedió pero de pronto me vi en el suelo con el cuerpo cubierto de lodo. Ahí, estaba otra vez esa sensación de que algo está por suceder, y no era algo bueno. Me incorporé más alerta de mí alrededor que nunca. Mis sentidos estaban al máximo y no lograba apuntar exactamente que es lo que se me estaba pasando, había algo que debía suceder. Es más estaba a punto de suceder pero ¿qué?

Frustrado deje caer la mirada al suelo y estaba ahí, mi respuesta. Entre barro, ramas y hojas se podía observan algo de color blanco. Me puse en cuclillas para estar a esa altura. Limpié el barro y descubrí más de aquello de color blanco. Mis manos arrastraban la ramitas y tierra húmeda para poner a la vista algo aterrador.

Aquello blanco era una mano, mi frente se cubrió de un sudor frío al hacerme conciente que esto era lo que se suponía iba a suceder. Ante la poca luz mis ojos siguieron con la mirada el blanco camino que trazaba el antebrazo y brazo delgado que tenía en frente. Mientras mis ojos se iban a acercando a la unión de aquel brazo con el resto del cuerpo mi respiración se hizo más superficial. En mi fuero interno me encontraba rezando porque no fuera quien estaba completamente seguro que era.

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían hasta casi dolerme, ella estaba ahí adelante, inerte y con la mirada extraviada. Mi respiración se cortó y empecé a ahogarme. No podía lograr abrir mis pulmones, intenté tomar una bocanada de aire pero no lo conseguí. Estaba seguro que estaba muriendo, no había otra explicación. Iba a morir y no tenía sentido luchar. Me había dado por vencido cuando escuché una voz agitada, casi histérica que repetía mi nombre.

-"Ron, R-on, R--Ron"- aquella voz ahora se entre cortaba por el llanto

-"Por Merlín Arthur, se está ahogando. Ron, Roonnn!!"- comprendí que era la voz de mi madre la que me llamaba y de pronto salí a la superficie. Y tal cual como si hubiera estado bajo agua abrí la boca desesperado tratando de inhalar tanto aire como fuera posible, ya que mi vida dependía de aquello.

-"Bendito sea Merlín! Ron, hijito"- los fuertes brazos de mi madre me cubrieron mientras yo todavía permanecía agitado con el cuerpo temblando lleno de dolor por el esfuerzo. De reojo me di cuenta que mi padre se había dejado caer en una de las sillas, y ahora apoyaba la cabeza entre ambas manos murmurando lo que me imagino serían plegarias agradeciendo.

-"¿Q--que pasó?"- pude decir a pesar de mis profundas respiraciones. Mis padres me miraron todavía bajo el efecto del miedo.

-"Era como si estuvieras en un trance. Gemías y decías algo sobre la muerte de una chica. Que no podías evitarlo, tu rostro se cubrió de un sudor frío. Luego te estremeciste y dejaste de respirar. Intenté despertarte pero no respondías, y ahí fue cuando te pusiste morado. Te llamé con más fuerza agitándote y en ese momento te despertaste"- me explicó mi acongojada madre llena de lágrimas, mirándome mientras acariciaba mi rostro como cuando era un niño.

'No fue más que un sueño, solo un mal sueño' me repetí a mi mismo, pero ni la sensación de angustia, terror ni mis temblorosas manos se sosegaron sino hasta pasada una hora. Después que se fueron mis padres asegurándose que me encontraba bien, miré al techo otra vez pensando en los eventos pasados, en pocas horas amanecería y tendría que enfrentar un nuevo Lunes. No había tenido ese tipo de pesadillas hace años, y esperaba de corazón que no comenzaran a agobiarme nuevamente.

No sé en que momento volví a quedarme dormido, solo sé que lo último que recordé fue el femenino rostro con la mirada que se perdía en el infinito. Rogué por no tener más pesadillas esa noche. Intenté concentrarme en cosas positivas pero solo lograba retornar a analizar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

* * *

_**24 Horas antes**_

Caminé a la oficina de Hermione con pasos lentos, analizando o por lo menos tratándolo, de comprender mi actitud. Se que soy _algo_ posesivo pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione como mía. Era casi un sinónimo, aunque en el fondo se que no tengo ningún derecho real sobre ella, más que el triste título de haber sido el primer hombre en su vida. En verdad, haberla tomado en esas circunstancias fue pésimo, 'mione se merecía algo mejor para su primera vez. Pero, como en muchas ocasiones, no pude controlarme y me lancé a donde mis impulsos me indicaban.

Llegué a la puerta recreando en mi mente la última vez que la vi en esta oficina, hermosa, seductora, genuina, feliz y mía. Ahí está otra vez esa sensación de posesión que me llenaba cada vez que mi mente era aturdida con sospechas infundadas, temores e inseguridades.

_**Vuelve, te pido  
ya no te escapes más  
porque el invierno es tan frío  
si conmigo no estás**_

_**Una vez más  
me invade este temblor  
una vez más  
se nubla mi visión**_

Tomé aire y abrí la puerta con los ojos cerrados anhelando encontrar los suyos pero obviamente eso no sucedió. Cada cosa que tocamos lleva impreso algo de nosotros, como si nuestra esencia quisiera dejar huella de su paso. Eso fue lo que recordé al ver la oficina de Hermione; iluminada, ordenada, impregnada con su perfume, adornado solo con fotos de las personas que más quería.

Su escritorio otrora pulcro lucía una leve capa de polvo. Inaudito lo que puede suceder en unas horas. Una retórica de lo que habían sido las últimas 24 horas de mi vida. Le di la bienvenida a la distracción que surgió cuando vi una hilera de fotos.

Delante de mí estaba una foto con toda mi familia, era un verano en la madriguera, creo que tenía catorce años. Esta foto la tomo Hermione, fue con su cámara muggle. Recuerdo la desilusión de todos al ver que la foto revelada no nos retrataba moviéndonos, obviamente el único fascinado con aquello fue mi padre. Pobre Hermione si no recuerdo mal, estuvo dos horas tratando de explicarle a mi padre el proceso que utilizaba su cámara, que en realidad no difería mucho de las nuestras a excepción, claro está, del movimiento de las fotos.

Fueron épocas definitivamente mejores a las que vendrían después, por lo menos quedan recuerdos de tiempos en los que el horror todavía no había marcado nuestra piel. Dejé la foto en su sitio y seguí con la siguiente.

Era una de sus padres. Hermione había sacado los ojos de su madre, la sonrisa de su padre pero definitivamente el brillo de su mirada era solo de ella. A pesar de todos estos años y todo lo que hemos pasado, Hermione todavía disfrutaba dándoles a sus padres la ilusión de tomar parte importante en sus decisiones. Es un arreglo silencioso, ambas partes se respetan y definitivamente ellos saben que su hija es adulta y puede cuidarse por si sola pero existía esta parte de ellos que querían retroceder el tiempo y recuperar algunos años que se les fue robados durante la guerra.

Las que estaban al lado eran de nosotros tres, Harry, Hermione y yo. La primera era de nuestro sexto año, antes de partir a la guerra. Era la boda de Bill y aunque tratamos de divertirnos al máximo sabíamos que el tiempo de partir estaba cerca. Era cuestión de días o tal vez horas. Ella lucía hermosa en su vestido verde, todavía tenía esas pequeñas curvas, atractivas pero aún con el aire de chiquilla.

Y luego estaba la otra, éramos los tres años justo después de vencer al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No solo nuestra apariencia había cambiado sino también nuestras formas de ver la vida, eso se reflejaba en nuestras miradas. Pero ninguna como la foto que encontré en el Caldero Chorreante que se impregnaba con _su_ mirada.

**_Por eso vuelve, estoy frío  
si no es con tu calor  
por favor deja el olvido  
para otro corazón_**

**_Un día más  
que paso en la estación  
un día más  
te espero y tu no estás_**

Luego vi la última foto de la hilera, y tuve que detenerme a verla, no había visto aquella foto en años. Dudé durante un momento y finalmente decidí tomarla, pero tenía que sentarme para poder disfrutarla a plenitud. Luego de la victoria fuimos invitados a un sin número de fiestas, conmemorando a los caídos, celebrando el haber sobrevivido, festejando poder reír y soñar con el futuro. Hermione se estaba quedando con sus padres por aquellas semanas. Así que no la ví hasta estar allí, fue como una visión, comparada con la chiquilla de la otra foto, la mujer que se apreciaba en esta foto era la culminación de lo que la naturaleza tenía destinado para ella. Realmente había florecido ante nuestros ojos, lamentablemente le tocó hacerlo en el peor de los tiempos. Pero ahora ahí estaba ella, absurdamente bella con un vestido azul oscuro, demasiado revelador para mi gusto o por lo menos para permitir que los ojos lujuriosos de todos los cretinos de la fiesta la vieran.

Me sentí sumamente reconfortado cuando pasamos esa velada los dos juntos, bueno Harry y Ginny también estaban ahí pero eran como un individuo que se aislaban en sus miradas. Mientras yo apenas empezaba a disfrutar de la creciente admiración femenina, Hermione permaneció a mi lado esa noche, y no me molestaba en nada ya que era también una oportunidad de vigilar que ninguno de esos payasos quisiera acercarse 'demasiado' a ella. ¿Qué si me molestaba? Pues claro que si, ya me quedaba claro en ese entonces lo celoso que soy. Pero no es que me pusiera celoso de ella como un enamorado sino que, bueno, es Hermione y es mi amiga. ¿Que derecho tenía un mequetrefe cualquiera de venir a llevársela de mi lado?

Volví la mirada a la foto y vi su sonrisa, ancha, sincera y feliz, sencillamente feliz. Cuando ponía atención de verdad, podía decir que tipo de sonrisa haría ella en distintas situaciones, incluso antes que ella la hiciera. Su sonrisa cuando lograba resolver algo, luego estaba su sonrisa que precedía a su risa cuando algo realmente le era muy gracioso, existía una sonrisa para los compañeros en el regimiento, obviamente también tenía una sonrisa sarcástica, también tenía una sonrisa solo para los amigos. Pero definitivamente mi favorita es aquella que descubrí hace tres años, esa sonrisa que sólo me dedicaba a mi. Era dulce, cariñosa, soñadora como si todo en ella brillara pero siempre había algo que no me gustaba y era el hecho que siempre podía ver un ligero toque de tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que sonreía para mí.

Y claro, existen otras cosas que sólo yo puedo producir en ella desde hace mucho más que tres años. La forma en que frunce el ceño cada vez que se exaspera por algo que he dicho, para luego continuar con su mirada frustrada; labios apretados cuando se daba cuenta de que no estoy dando mi brazo a torcer, es entonces que viene el tono enfadado de su voz, sus manos se ponen en puños, y finalmente grita cuando cometo la estupidez de decir lo primero que se me ocurre, que usualmente suele ser lo que cataliza su ira. Pocos segundos después se agita en medio de la pelea tratando de tomar aire logrando que su pecho se eleve varios centímetros más de lo que le tomaría una inhalación normal, todo intentando inútilmente de calmarse.

La idea de pensar que otra persona pueda lograr esas reacciones en ella es espantosa, hiriente. Dejé la foto en el escritorio y cogí lo primero que tenía a la mano, un porta lapiceros, necesitaba concentrarme en algo más aunque eso fuera no malograr propiedad privada. Aferré mis dedos a la superficie lustrosa del accesorio. Quizás si pienso en los momentos precisos en los que dice mi nombre casi en un susurro, quizás pueda alejar lo mal que me siento al pensar en ella con otro. Pero, para mi mala suerte, ni mi parte conciente ni la inconciente se dignan ayudarme ya que el siguiente mensaje que recibo es recordar la primera vez que me sentí celoso. En cuarto año cuando Vicky entró en nuestras vidas, y la maldita imagen de ella pronunciando su nombre hace que mis músculos se tensen aún más.

**_A dónde vas sin mi  
con otro en mi lugar  
lejos no estás feliz  
ya no te engañes más_**

**_El cielo triste y la llovizna  
sigue, insiste en empapar  
mi cuerpo helado  
y ya cansado de volver  
a casa si no estás_**

Y como en un sueño loco pude ver mi imagen frente a mí. Con la sonrisa sardónica de aquel que sabe algo que los demás no. Me miraba como esperando que le dijera algo, pero al no percibir el más mínimo cambio en mí, habló.

_-"¿Y que si lo hubiera hecho? No es que su acuerdo fuera 'exclusivo' ¿o si?"- _me dijo con los ojos burlones más maquiavélicos que había visto en mi vida.

-"¿De que hablas?"- Sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero no iba a permitir que una alucinación lograra enloquecerme. Después de todo, era él quien era producto de mi imaginación y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

_-"Ay por favor. Está bien, había olvidado que necesitas que te digan las cosas con todas sus letras. Bueno, ¿y que pasaría si estaba viendo a alguien más?"-_ me preguntó rodando los ojos, fastidiado ante mi obvia estrategia de evasión.

-"No!, pero eso se sobrentiende"- le respondí con los dientes apretados, después de todo, era cierto. Mi Hermione tendría que haberse dado cuenta de eso, ¿no?

_-"Tu no eras precisamente el que cumplía eso"-_ me recordó mientras me rodeaba hasta quedar detrás de mi.

-"Pero ellas no significaban nada"- Y era verdad, esas mujeres son solo un tranquilizante pasajero, son la forma más fácil de escapar de mis pesadillas. Son la mejor manera de estar en control.

_-"Eso solo lo sabes tu"-_

-"No, ella también lo sabe"- traté de razonar con mi burlona versión.

_-"¿se lo dijiste? Que te hace pensar que ella no pensara que era igual para ti que para el resto"-_ Bueno, en ese punto talvez tuviera algo de razón, no se lo dije nunca.

-"No, ella es muy diferente a ellas, no existe comparación"- Era la pura verdad, jamás en un millón de años, estas mujeres podrían llegar a compararse con Hermione. En ningún aspecto.

_-"Me imagino que eso tampoco se lo dijiste. Además quien sabe y haya buscado lo que contigo no encontró ¿Qué le podrías ofrecer?"-_ Era cierto, que podría darle de especial, ¿quedaba algo en mí de valor para brindárselo?

-"…"-

_-"Exactamente, nada"- _Concluyó por mi la figura que tenía frente a mí.

-"Pero yo la quiero"- Fue lo único que pude decir en mi defensa porque era cien por ciento sincero.

_-"Si claro"- _Me dijo haciendo un mohín de lo que acababa de decir –"_por eso le hacías lo que le hacías"-_

-"Yo nunca quise herirla"-

_-"Pero lo hiciste. Admítelo, se cansó de ti y la gota que rebalso el vaso fue Diana"-_

-"Lo de Diana es muy distinto a lo que solía ser"- Esa relación ya no volvería a ser lo mismo. Todos esos años soñando volver a verla y pensar que volvería a sentirme como antes, fue una triste ilusión que yo mismo había creado y a la cual me ancle para evitarme un mayor sufrimiento.

_-"No la mereces. Ella se merece algo mucho mejor que tu. Estas roto por dentro, como podrías darle lo que necesita. Ni siquiera buen amigo eres"-_ Ese era un nuevo nivel de masoquismo, definitivamente que sí, porque la crudeza de mi revelación era como un cuchillo.

-"Pero aún así ella se enamoró de mí. Con todos mis defectos me ama, no entiendo porque pero es así"- Debía de existir algo bueno en mí para lograr que alguien tan especial como ella lograra sentir más que amistad por mí.

_-"El amor también muere o acaso no recuerdas lo de Diana. Es cierto, y lo sabes muy bien el amor puede morir. Y tú has estado matando el amor que sentía por ti. Por eso se fue y lo más probable es que se haya ido con alguien que si la quiera, alguien que se preocupe por ella, alguien que no la abandone, que no la decepcione"-_

**_Vuelve conmigo  
no aguanto este dolor  
siento un inmenso vacío  
ahogando mi interior_**

**_Si tu no estás  
se pierde mi razón  
si tu no estás  
más grande es la ciudad_**

-"No, yo no quise hacerlo, jamás hubiera perturbado lo que ella siente por mí, ni siquiera sabía que me amaba, ¿Cómo me lo hubiera imaginado? Si ella es mucho mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, como me iba a imaginar que se fijaría de esa forma en mí. En mí. No soy nada comparado con ella"-

_-"Exacto, por eso se fue con otro"-_ Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza tratando de razonar, después de todo uno no puede golpear a una ilusión.

-"Mentira, no existía otro. Yo me hubiera dado cuenta"-

_-"¿Y como? Acaso andabas con ella todo el día"-_ Maldita sea, esta versión de mí me esta sacando de quicio, ya no lo soporto.

-"Ella no es así, además si ella estaba enamorada de mí no lo haría"-

_-"¿Y que te hace pensar que eres el único al que puede amar o incluso amar más que a ti?"-_ Quedaban muy pocas razones válidas en mi defensa además era más la preocupación y dudas las que nublaban mi capacidad de pensar.

-"¿A quién?"- logré decir con los dedos agarrotados, al mismo tiempo sentí como se tensaron mi cuello y brazos.

_-"A cualquiera, algún compañero de trabajo, algún amigo de sus padres, algún desconocido, alguien que no tema demostrar su amor"-_

-"¿Qué? No, de todos modos ¿alguien como quien?"- Era cierto, quizás me estaba atormentando sin motivos.

_-"Alguien como Patterson"-_ como olvidarse del cretino de ojos saltones que no dejaba de enviarle mensajes. Estuve a punto de partirle la cara cuando lo encontré mirando a Hermione de una forma en la que solo Merlín sabe que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Luego hizo algo que me casi me convierte en asesino, tuvo el coraje de poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ella. Si Hermione no le hubiera dado una buena bofetada bien podría haberle sacado un par de dientes o dejado sin un ojo para que no se atreviera a volver a hacerlo.

-"Es un pendejo, hijo de m…, ella misma lo dijo"-

_-"No, ella dijo que era un cerdo"-_

-"Da lo mismo"-

_-"Que tal alguien como Hank Morris el dentista muggle que fue a la cena de sus padres. Se veía muy interesado en hablar con ella. Incluso te quiso sacar el número de teléfono, ¿no lo recuerdas?"-_

-"Era un pretensioso, con sus múltiples clínicas dentales, sus técnicas revolucionarias. No es el tipo de Hermione"- Él tipo era un famoso dentista que se ufanaba frente a todo aquel que estuviera frente a él.

_-"Si claro… y si fuera alguien como…"-_

-"¿Cómo quién?!"- Esta situación llegaba a su límite, ya no lo soportaba, CON QUIEN, CON QUIEN, CON QUIEN!!

_-"No sé, digamos alguien como Krum"-_

**_Por eso vuelve y revuelve  
toda la habitación  
buscando un sitio que quede  
sin rastro de tu amor_**

**_Una vez más  
el vaso se vació  
una vez más  
el sueño no llegó_**

-"Ellos terminaron"- Dije apretando los dientes tratando de no gritar.

_-"Pero donde hubo fuego…"-_

-"Es que ahí nunca hubo fuego"- ¿Por favor que no haya habido fuego? Yo fui el primero pero eso no quiere decir que tal vez a ella le gustaran sus caricias, que anhelara el camino que trazarían sus dedos al estar con ella a solas.

_-"Si me imagino que tu te percatas de todo, ¿no es así? Eres tan perceptivo"- _

-"El no! Ni él ni ningún otro estúpido, cretino, hijo d… Porque lo mataría"-

_-"Y ella a ti"-_ Es cierto, me mataría pero moriría satisfecho.

-"Si, pero valdría la pena"- Me reí con ganas, guardando para el final el toque de histeria que empezaba a apoderarse de mi.

_-"De cualquier forma, ahora debe estar con él, quien quiera que sea y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Después de todo un clavo saca otro clavo"-_ Me había funcionado a mí, con todas esas mujeres pero ella no sería capaz, ¿o sí?

-"No!"- dije elevando la voz un poco más cuando escuche un ruido como fondo. Tanto mi yo irreal como yo volteamos la mirada para encontrar a Harry mirándome con los ojos abiertos y una ceja levantado en lo que supuse era una pregunta silenciosa del porque de mis palabras. Pronto él bajó la mirada hacía mi mano, la cual no sentía.

-"Por Merlín! Ron, ten piedad del pobre porta lapiceros, esta a punto de quebrarse"-

Me había dado cuenta que lo estaba presionando con más fuerza de la habitual pero no creí que en verdad lograra romperlo. Fui dejando el porta lapiceros deshaciendo un dedo a la vez. Me percaté con asombro que en verdad había grietas en él, había mantenido durante mucho tiempo el brazo y particularmente la mano tan contraídos que ahora esta última me temblaba.

-"¿Estás bien? Estás rojo, te tiembla la mano y estás todo agitado"- me preguntó Harry aún con esa mirada de preocupación.

-"Si! Solo que…"-

-"Solo que ¿que?"-

-"¿Y tu que haces aquí?"- Pregunté sin poder extraer el tono ácido. Parecía que ya la cascada de pensamientos estaba desbocada. ¿Que tenía que venir a hacer acá?, ¿venía con frecuencia?, ¿era verdad que solo venía a dejar unos papeles?

-"Vine a dejar unos papeles que Hermione me pidió. ¿Y porqué ese tono de voz?"- Respondió nuevamente con la ceja levantada y de pronto me sentí tonto al pensar así de mi amigo y cuñado.

-"Lo siento"- Estos celos me están volviendo paranoico. Fruncí el ceño al pensar que en verdad podía suceder, volverme loco con todas esas ideas. Me imagino que Harry notó mi confusión o quizás algo de desesperación en mi rostro.

Se sentó en la silla frente a mí, y desde el otro lado del escritorio volvió a preguntarme. Ahora con más preocupación y temor.

-"¿Seguro que te sientes bien?"-

-"Si…, bueno en realidad no"- Cuanto tiempo podría mantenerlo engañado, en realidad no mucho. Era mi mejor amigo, me conocía casi tanto como mis hermanos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"No lo sé, es solo que este asunto de Hermione me tiene, no sé como decirlo. Loco, frustrado, no sé"- No supe que otras palabras agregarle a la lista, no encontraba la que realmente expresara todas las emociones que tenía.

-"Si me imagino"- ofreció condescendiente y eso me llenó de cólera porque aunque sabía que amaba a mi hermana no podía estar seguro si lo que había entre ellos era tan intenso como lo mío con Hermione. ¿Habrá sentido alguna vez como si le faltara el aire cuando no estaba con ella?, ¿sintió alguna vez casi un dolor físico al no sentirla cerca?

-"No, no entiendes! Es insoportable no saber donde y con quien está"- Y eso último es lo que me estaba carcomiendo.

-"¿Cómo que con quien está?"- me dijo con una pregunta oculta tras esas palabras, quizás la misma que aún no me atrevía a plantearme.

-"No sé"- tenía que hacer el intento de mantener la conversación lejos de esas preguntas y no se me ocurrió algo mejor que una teoría remota, absurda –"y ¿que tal si algo le sucedió?"-

-"Lo dudo, pensé en eso yo también pero no lo creo. Para empezar no hay indicios de un secuestro, si es eso lo que estabas pensando. La puerta no fue forzada, su habitación no parecía haber sido saqueada. Además habló con su jefa y el punto más importante, estamos hablando de Hermione, que no solo es muy inteligente, nos hubiera dejado algún rastro. Y por otro lado sabe manejar muy bien la varita."- Me contestó rápidamente.

-"Tienes razón"- afirmé sin imprimirle verdadero alivio a la conclusión.

-"¿entonces porqué estás así?"- Era obvio que Harry no dejaría de atormentarme hasta que le diera una respuesta contundente o por lo menos creíble.

-"Yo, n-no lo sé, siento que la estoy… No, no es nada"- confesé a medias lo que me tenía así pero no quise seguir.

**_A dónde vas sin mi  
con otro en mi lugar  
lejos no estás feliz  
ya no te engañes más_**

**_El cielo triste y la llovizna  
si que insiste en empapar  
mi cuerpo helado  
y ya cansado de volver  
a casa si no estás  
a casa si no estás  
si tu no estás_**

-"Ok"- Gracias a Merlín, agradecí sinceramente que dejara el tema. Aunque conocía muy bien a Harry como para saber que no retomaría esta conversación luego –"Yo ya estaba de salido y en realidad tu también deberías venir conmigo"-

-"¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Adonde?"- Es que ahora ni ahogarme en paz en mi miseria me dejan, es que todos están dispuestos a sacarme de quicio hoy. Primero esos malditos sueños, luego Diana. Después como para agregarle dramatismo yo mismo me atormento, no bastaba, ahora mi mejor amigo le daba un último golpe aumentando mi frustración.

-"Ginny y yo vamos a casa de tus padres a darles las buenas noticias. Además hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, vamos. Te hará bien un poco de comida de verdad"-

-"OK"- En cierta forma tenía razón, después de todo tal vez lograba distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar de nuevo en ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para estar en La Madriguera. Entraron en la sala a tiempo para escuchar como Ginny le preguntaba a su madre como logró tener tantos hijos y no volverse loca. Este último comentario realmente lo hizo sonreír. Realmente, su pequeña hermanita sería madre, increíble.

-"… En serio mamá, jamás lograré entenderlo. Eres una super mamá"- le dijo Ginny con verdadero asombro.

-"Hijita, ni yo se como lo logré sólo te puedo decir que es un día a la vez. Y el amor que solo una madre tiene por sus hijos consigue que no te vuelvas loca en el intento por mantenerlos limpios, sanos, educados, amados, llenos de todo lo que necesitan para ser felices"- Comentó despreocupada mi madre como dando cátedra solo un tema que manejaba mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, a mi madre pocas veces lograba escapar un secreto. Y pronto la ví dirigir una mirada suspicaz a mi hermana. Estaba casi seguro que ella ya tenía la idea rondando su cabeza, haciendo conjeturas. Conectando ideas y explorando cada una de sus hipótesis. Lamentablemente, su trance fue interrumpido por la cariñosa bienvenida que Ginny le dio a Harry. Talvez, después de todo no sean tan ajenos a la intensidad de lo que yo sentía por mi 'mione.

Sin advertirlo pronto estuve envuelto en los brazos siempre cálidos de mi madre. Apretándome como siempre, recorriendo con las palmas mi espalda, a veces me parecía que era como una forma de diagnosticar algún tipo de problema. Como si en sus caricias lograra que se revelaran los malestares que no expresábamos en voz alta. Cuando me liberó miró mi rostro, creo que era la última maniobra para tomar una decisión sobre el diagnóstico. La idea me hizo sonreír, logrando que mi madre dejara que sus ojos me examinaran.

Luego siguió con la misma estrategia con Harry. En su caso mi madre mostró una sonrisa enorme. Si, definitivamente, lo sabe. Quizás es lo que llaman, 'instinto maternal'.

-"Voy a preparar la mesa, siéntense chicos. Su padre debe estar por llegar, realmente se toma demasiado en serio su cargo de Ministro. Pensaría que sería suficiente para que llegara más temprano, pero en fin"- Se apresuró a la cocina luego de mirar el reloj. Ay, mi madre jamás cambiará y gracias al cielo por eso.

Una vez solos, Ginny me dirigió una mirada que solo puedo definir como asesina. Creo que Harry veía venir una pelea por que cogió la mano de su esposa tratando tranquilizarla. Felizmente, lo consiguió aunque la mirada no dejó de enervarme.

-"Iré a ayudar a mamá"- le dijo a Harry luego de darle un beso.

Mi mejor amigo se casó con un demonio, porque eso es en lo que podía transformarse mi hermana cuando algo le molestaba.

Media hora después estábamos en la mesa comiendo. Por mi parte solo le di dos bocados al asado, de pronto se me quitó el hambre cuando dejo de haber suficientes distracciones. Papá miró sorprendido mi comportamiento, y como es usual se comunico con mamá con ese lenguaje que solo puede existir entre dos personas que han pasado tanto tiempo juntos y que se quieren.

-"¿Ron, estás enfermo?"- preguntó papá con aire despreocupado, sin embargo no lograba engañarme. Los estaba preocupándolos, eso solo logró hacerme sentir más culpable.

-"Ojala y fuera cierto"- escuché decir entre dientes a mi hermana, me sorprendió el tono tan hiriente en su observación.

Llegamos al final de la cena, yo con una sensación de vacío en el cuerpo y en el alma además de las miradas preocupadas de mis padres y Harry, eso sin contar las dagas invisibles que me enviaba Ginny de cuando en cuando a través de sus ojos.

Finalmente, Harry se aclaro la garganta para captar la atención de todos. Tomó la mano de Ginny por encima de la mesa y luego le sonrió.

-"Ginny y yo tenemos algo que decirles"- me pareció notar algo de nerviosismo en su voz, me pregunté el porque pero luego siguió.

-"Bueno, es algo que Ginny me dijo ayer y ni ella ni yo podíamos dejar pasar más tiempo para decírselo"- Ahora si era evidente su nerviosismo, incluso pude ver unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. De reojo podía ver a mamá casi rebotar en su asiento por la ansiedad, ya hasta podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. En cuanto a papá permanecía atento a Harry sin tener la más mínima idea de la noticia que le iban a dar.

-"Creo que…, no, no creo. Estamos seguros que vamos a ser padres. Ginny está embarazada"- por fin, terminó de hablar. Pobre hombre, creo que tal vez estaría esperando una reprimenda por no esperar un poco más antes de encargar pero en mi familia no había lugar para reproches cuando se trataba de una vida en camino.

-"Lo sabía!! Oh, lo sabía. Arthur vamos a ser abuelos otra vez, ¿no te parece fantast…?"- todos volteamos a ver a papá pero había desaparecido, lo buscamos con la mirada y pronto lo descubrimos en el suelo, inconciente.

-"Arthur!!"- lo llamó mamá al tiempo que le daba palmadas en el pálido rostro del próximamente abuelo, otra vez.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que papá estuviera completamente despierto. Aunque me dio risa su comportamiento hubo una parte de mí que lo comprendía. Ginny era su única hija, y a pesar de estar ya casada, no podía evitar verla aún como su pequeña. ¿Acaso no resultaba extraño pensar que tu pequeña va a tener un bebé? En su situación probablemente hubiera reaccionado igual.

La idea me dio escalofrío, tener un hijo o formar una familia dejó de ser una meta tras la guerra. Algo dentro de mí me decía que de suceder me arrepentiría terriblemente. Un niño merecía todo el amor del mundo, un padre sin fantasmas persiguiéndolo, un padre con esperanzas. Y, en definitiva ese no era yo. Además ¿quién se arriesgaría a formar una familia conmigo? Tímidamente me dije: Tal vez Hermione, ella es la única capaz de ver luz en donde yo solo veía oscuridad. Sería adorable con una enorme barriga, llevando a nuestro hijo en su vientre.

Imaginar la lejana posibilidad logró otro escalofrío, la absurda idea que tuve hace segundos era ahora menos posible ahora que antes. Por otro lado, no sería capaz de someter a Hermione a ese tormento, sobretodo porque ella no sabe que es lo que siento por ella. Para ser completamente sinceros, ni yo mismo estaba seguro de que es lo que sentía por ella. ¿Cómo se puede tener un niño en esas condiciones? No, ser padre sería un grave, gravísimo error.

Mamá demoró tres minutos ejercer el poder de madre sobre nosotros y logró convencernos de quedarnos el resto del fin de semana. Acepté solo por que no soportaba la idea de estar en el frío departamento, despojado de todo el calor que sólo una persona era capaz de brindarle a mi casa, a nuestra casa. Y aunque fuera lo suficientemente valiente para regresar al departamento, probablemente no dormiría. Ya no existía esa magnífica paz, ya no podía rodearla con sus brazos.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, espero no haberlos defraudado. El siguiente capítulo viene con algunos recuerdos de Hermione y Ron de aquellos días previos al regreso de Diana. Así que habrá un par de escenas muy lindas y claro algo fluffy. Como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios. De verdad que me dan más ganas de escribir. Si encuentran algún horror ortográfico o algo que no concuerda porfis háganmelo saber. Ya que no tengo beta espero que puedan ayudarme en eso.

Las canciones: 'Te voy a perder' – Alejandro Fernández, 'Vuelve' – Edgar Oceransky. Ya se que la primera ya la había usado pero no pude evitarlo, me pareció casi perfecta para la escena. En cuanto a la segunda, Oceransky se ha convertido en mi poeta/trovador favorito, después de Neruda (nadie como él).

_**Cuídense y cuiden el planeta**_.


	14. Dulces Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter y sus personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**N/A**: En este capítulo hay escenas de contenido sexual. Es mi primer intento de un _lemon_ así que no estoy muy segura de cómo salió. Espero no sea vulgar. _**Por favor**_, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta ese tipo de contenido queda a tu juicio leerlo, mejor abstente.

_**Dulces Recuerdos**_

**Hermione POV**

Llevaba más de media hora mirando a través de la ventana, obviamente no se apreciaba más que las callejuelas vacías, luces prendidas que las iluminaban y unas cuantas lechuzas. Tenía una vaga idea de que es lo que le iba a decir a Ron, en pocas horas lo tendría frente a mí. Pero por más que quería no lograba formar frases o siquiera oraciones que dijeran las cosas que necesitaba, todas adquirían un toque de temor o desesperación y esas eran emociones que no deseaba que se imprimieran en mis labios.

El día había pasado en un sinfín de momentos, la mayoría divertidos. En parte cobarde, necesitaba sincronizar mis palabras con mis sentimientos y al mismo tiempo deseaba que no mostraran algo que lo hicieran sentirse obligado a algo que no deseaba. Después de todo, a este punto mi sueño de estar con él había pasado a segundo plano en comparación con la definitiva revelación que sería para él ser padre.

Agradecí la llegada del sol, no solo porque quería bañarme en él, sino también porque la noche no fue tan tranquila como imaginé que fuera luego de mi decisión. Tenía vagos recuerdos, como flashes, en los que yo le decía a Ron que lo amaba irradiando lo que mi corazón decía a gritos desde hace tiempo. Lo siguiente que vi fue su rostro feliz pero confuso, incluso indeciso y dubitativo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿'Exigirle' que me amara? ¿Llorar? ¿Para que luego se sintiera obligado? No. En esa parte de mi sueño tuve una pequeña pero clara revelación, lo amaba mucho quizás demasiado como para causarle el dolor de una 'obligación' que lo haría infeliz. Porque pase lo que pase, me haya hecho lo que haya hecho, seguía igual de enamorada de él, y por eso mi alma no deseaba nada más que hacerlo feliz, verlo dichoso. Aunque eso significase que debía dejar de lado mi más grande y fabuloso sueño.

Me marché, en mi sueño, dejándolo para que no se confundiera más. Dejando con él mis oraciones y la ilusión de que por él mismo llegara a una conclusión que nos permitiera a ambos estar juntos. No podía hacer más.

Desperté frustrada por no saber en que acabaría el sueño, tal y como en la realidad, la vida no te presenta las cosas como quisiéramos que fueran sino que más bien te la oportunidad de adaptarte. Tedioso, definitivamente.

Bajé a desayunar con la idea de hablar un rato más con Amika pero me encontré en un laberinto de preparativos. Encontré a Angelo batiendo la varita para guardar unas viandas en una canasta, evidentemente agrandada ya que esa cantidad de comida jamás hubiera logrado entrar en una canastilla 'normal' para picnic.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunté mirando de un lado a otro observando a Dorus caminando presuroso tras el bizarro mago de copetín que ahora manejaba un carro invisible. Amika tenía razón, ese hombre es de cuidado.

-"¿Amika no te lo dijo?"- me respondió sin levantar la mirada, aún trataba de acomodar más comida.

-"Creo que no mencionó nada sobre una 'revolución'"- manifesté realmente considerando que todo esto me recordaba a la preparación para una manifestación.

-"No, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Akos y Zoya. Todos los años vamos a visitarlos y luego hacemos un picnic. Amika quiere que se sientan felices al vernos disfrutando de un día como este, con la familia y siendo dichosos. Celebrando la vida y no llorando en honor a la muerte"- Una vez más, me sorprendió la forma en que Amika asume estos aspectos de la vida que para otros traerían sufrimiento. En el fondo comprendí que era su manera de hacerles saber que a pesar de todo, ellos son felices gracias a su sacrificio.

-"Angelo, déjame ayudarte, que puedo ir haciendo"- miré a los lados tratando de encontrar algo que faltara por hacer.

-"En realidad ya acabé, lo único que nos falta es convencer al Señor Mitzlov que el carro que necesitamos que conduzca no es el que ahora 'maneja'"- me respondió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al mago de copetín. Movió la cabeza y murmuró algo que no logré entender pero imaginé que no debía ser nada bueno por como se ponía rojo de cólera.

-"Pero para que lo necesitan, ¿no pueden aparecerse?"- era una pregunta absurda pero la curiosidad pudo más que mis buenos modales.

-"En realidad, si y no. El lugar no está más que a dos horas de aquí en coche, si bien es cierto podríamos aparecernos, a Amika le gusta disfrutar del paisaje y toma ese tiempo de viaje para recordar y descansar del trabajo, de todo. En esos minutos solo se concentra en sus recuerdos y es feliz"- comentó explicando algo que talvez no era necesario, al fin y al cabo yo sólo era una extraña. No tendría porque decirme detalles que son íntimos en esta familia. Me sentí halagada por ello.

-"Catherine, que bueno que ya despertaste. Será mejor que te apresures, en media hora salimos. Bueno eso siempre y cuando el Sr. Mitzlov encuentre las llaves del coche"- me dijo alegremente como de costumbre mirando por encima de mí como Dorus buscaba las dichosas llaves entre los cojines mientras que Mitzlov lo hacía dentro de unas ollas.

-"¿Yo?"- dije apuntándome.

-"Si, claro siempre y cuando quieras venir. Verás, el día de hoy les he pedido a los huéspedes que me den la tarde libre"- confesó riéndose por el hecho de pedir permiso. –"Ellos van a ir al festival de otro pueblo, en realidad es seguro que regresemos mucho antes que ellos"-

Permanecí callada por que me incluía en una tradición familiar y quería evitarme una solitaria tarde. Bendita sea, solo de imaginar el festival con tantos niños y padres. No estaba lista para enfrentar tantas familias felices a la vez.

-"¿Y bueno, vas con nosotros?"- la voz de Amika me sacó de mi vacilación.

-"Si no es molestia, si. Con gusto los acompañaré"- respondí realmente agradecida.

Media hora después de lo planeado salimos a la calle y me encontré con un coche de los 70's, púrpura con líneas de fuego verdes y naranja dibujadas a los lados. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado aunque claro era de esperarse que un carro de dichas características le perteneciera al bizarro hombrecito de ojos saltones. Mientras el señor Mitzlov lograba encender el carro, logré acercarme a Dorus para preguntarle algo que no dejaba de darme vueltas.

-"¿El Sr. Mitzlov sabe manejar?"- solté como si no me importara pero en el fondo no quería morir estrellada contra un árbol.

-"Oh, si. En realidad, es el único mago que tiene coche en los alrededores. Todos los años nos lleva. Sería más largo en otro tipo de transporte y a mamá le gusta. Créeme que sino fuera por eso yo preferiría ir de rodillas y con chapitas en ellas"- Pobre Dorus, realmente parecía avergonzado pero al igual que Amika no le importaba sacrificarse, en su caso, por el amor que profesaba a su madre.

Mitzlov se puso al volante y para mi sorpresa su mirada paranoica cambió de inmediato adquiriendo un aire casi profesional cuando pidió a todos que nos pusiéramos los cinturones de seguridad. Ingenuamente pensé que tal vez había hecho un juicio muy apresurado del mago aparentemente 'loco', pero pronto me di cuenta que no estaba equivocada. El auto salió dejando una nube de polvo, imagino que alcanzamos los 90km/hora en diez segundos. El hombre estaba total y definitivamente desquiciado, no imaginaba una razón completamente razonable para que Amika se expusiera a ella y a su familia a un peligro innecesario.

-"Señor Mitzlov"- fue lo único que dijo Amika sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Lo dijo con un tono tan tranquilo como sino estuvieras a punto de morir.

Poco a poco el carro fue disminuyendo la velocidad, y el Señor Mitzlov bajo los hombros, relajando su posición de corredor profesional de carreras.

El camino fue en su gran parte silencioso, un reconfortante silencio brevemente interrumpido por los tarareos del Señor Mitzlov de una melodía famosa que reconocí pertenecía a los Black Sabbath. Bizarro, eso es lo que era.

Miré a través de la ventana dejando que el viento y el sol me arrebataran cualquier indicio de somnolencia. Conciente de lo que hacía cerré mis ojos y recordé mis últimos días con Ron.

* * *

La mañana siguiente a mi cumpleaños me despertó el roce de algo suave en la mejilla. Estaba boca abajo algo acalorada a pesar de estar cubierta solo por un polo grande, volteé la cabeza para volver a dormirme pero ahora el roce estaba en mi muslo. En un momento, aún entre el sueño y la realidad, pensé que algún ave se paseaba a mi lado por que la textura del roce parecía una pluma o por lo menos eso creí. Cogí la sábana y me tapé de cuerpo entero empujando mi conciencia en el sopor de un sueño que se me colaba rápidamente, tenía que alcanzarlo. En ese sueño Ron me decía que me amaba, tenía que volver a mi sueño. Así que cuando sentí algo moverse a mi lado y luego otra vez ese suave roce en el muslo acompañado de la caricia de unos labios en mi hombro, desperté de sopetón.

Me giré para encarar al dueño de los labios y vi aún debajo de las sábanas, como carpa, el rostro de Ron sonriéndome desmesuradamente. Le devolví la sonrisa sin saber exactamente que le causaba tanta gracia. Lentamente fue bajando a mi altura y mientras su sonrisa desaparecía sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad oscura llena de algo que me estremeció. Pronto la carpa desapareció y él me estaba abrazando rozando con sus labios mi nariz para luego detenerse a escasos centímetros de mis labios. No me beso inmediatamente sino que dibujo el contorno de mi boca con la suya. Sus manos mantenían mi cintura prisionera pero no por mucho tiempo ya que una de ellas fijó mi cadera y con la otra comenzó su recorrido por debajo del polo. Toque su pecho y luego aferré sus hombros con mis brazos y manos. Quizás después de todo aún seguía en mi sueño.

Quería besarlo pero su voz me detuvo. Lo miré y volvió a hablarme, creo que no le presté atención la primera vez.

-"Buenos días dormilona"- me dijo dibujando otras vez su sonrisa al tiempo que continuaba acariciando mi cuerpo debajo del polo.

-"Hola"-

Me miró un rato más

-"¿Tienes hambre?"- me preguntó mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares mi mejilla.

-"Algo"- respondí y me sorprendió la mirada tierna, protectora con la que me observaba. Había algo en él que era diferente pero no lograba decir que. Talvez era el efecto del sueño.

-"Cierra los ojos"- me pidió

Obedecí sin chistar y me guió con sus manos poniéndome en una posición sentada

-"No hagas trampa"- me advirtió de forma divertida.

-"Ron ¿qué estas haciendo?"- le pregunté cuando escuché algo que tintineaba.

-"Sshh, espera"- me respondió tranquilo pero no se me escapó oír como maldecía entre dientes. Sentí otra vez su cuerpo acomodarse en la cama y luego sus manos acarició mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me decía algo al oído.

-"Abre los ojos"- me pidió suavecito.

-"Wow"- fue lo único que pude articular. Frente a mí, estaba no una sino tres bandejas con todos los platillos que me gustaba de desayuno.

Miro mi expresión complacido y creo que entendió la pregunta que no me animaba a decir en voz alta.

-"Hace días te prometí que desayunaríamos juntos"-

-"En realidad, no esperaba que…"-

-"¿Que lo cumpliera? Bueno, no te puedo culpar"- admitió entristeciendo su gesto –"Pero quería hacerlo, además tienes que admitir que yo cocino mejor que tú"- añadió ahora burlándose de mi poca experiencia en la cocina.

-"Oye!"- me quejé pero no pude continuar por que me volvió a besar y los dos sonreímos aún con los labios pegados.

-"Deja de renegar y come tu desayuno"-

-"¿Por donde empezaré?"- dije llevando mis dedos a mi mentón para agregarle un efecto dramático a mi expresión.

-"Qué tal los panqueques"- le iba a decir que si pero sabía que él también tenía hambre. ¿Porqué no torturarlo un ratito más?

-"No sé, esa ensalada de frutas también se ve apetitosa"-

-"Toma"- me ofreció el plato

-"Aunque tal vez debería empezar por los huevos revueltos. Tienen el aporte nutricional que ambos neces…"-

-"'mione!! Por favor, escoge uno, muero de hambre"-

-"¿Quién es el cascarrabias ahora?"- le dije sacándole la lengua.

-"Toma la ensalada de frutas y yo comeré los huevos revueltos"- me dijo serio, una de las pocas cosas que Ron se tomaba en serio era eso, la comida.

Desayunamos, la verdad era que me moría de hambre. Así que toda mi concentración estaba en disfrutar el sabor de las frutas, masticarlas lentamente para alargar el sabor. Adoraba mi ensalada sobretodo si venía bañada con yogurt y miel. Estaba casi terminando cuando me di cuenta que no existía otro sonido que el mío comiendo, volteé lentamente y casi me atraganto. La expresión que Ron tenía en el rostro era de lo más singular. No sabía si reírme o preocuparme, sus ojos abiertos estaban fijos en mí, me pregunté si tenía algo en la cara. La noche anterior no es que estuviera de buen humor como para limpiar concienzudamente mi rostro. Quizás era peor de lo que me imaginaba. Tragué con algo de dificultad y luego me levante tratando de no tirar el contenido de las bandejas.

Al momento Ron dejó escapar un suspiro que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa, me miré al espejo esperando encontrar a la Malvada Bruja Verde del Mago de Oz, pero no hubo ni rostro verde ni nariz puntiaguda con verruga ni nada por el estilo. Respiré aliviada, pero entonces ¿por qué Ron me miró así? Regresé a la cama en pasos lentos tratando de esconder mi avergonzada cara pero todavía pude percibir que sus ojos me seguían. Una vez acomodada no me pude contener.

-"¿Ron, me podrías decir por qué me estás mirando de esa forma?"-

-"e-e… ¿qu-qué?"- Me respondió para luego volver su semblante a la habitual forma. Definitivamente algo había pasado, nunca antes lo había visto mirarme de esa forma. Era como si estuviera sorprendido, incluso anonadado, no me quise hacer ilusiones al pensar que también vi temblarle las manos. En mi alucinación, claro está, estos eran signos de una naciente fascinación y descubrimiento hacía mí. Vaya tonta, ¿pero que puedo decir? Soñar no cuesta nada.

-"¿Tengo algo en la cara? Por que cuando fui al baño todo parecía estar bien, pero tal vez notaste algo que yo no. Se que mi cabello debe parec…"- No tuve tiempo a pronunciar una sola palabra más.

Con los ojos cerrados escuché claramente el sonido seco de las bandejas caer al suelo de madera seguido de un sin número de platos rompiéndose junto con el líquido derramándose. Mi mente corría a mil por hora pero no tanto como mi corazón, me sentí sobrecogida por la emoción y el deseo. Conocía muy bien el lado sexual de Ron pero ni siquiera ayer lo noté tan desesperado en sus besos. Había algo diferente en su forma de sujetarme. Era como si tuviera miedo de perderme, ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible? Y al mismo tiempo sentía sus ganas de protegerme y entregarme algo que me gustaría pensar era 'amor' pero probablemente todavía se sentía culpable por el fiasco de mi cena de cumpleaños.

Sus manos aferraron mi rostro y luego de un largo beso se separó para mirarme, y ahí estaba otra vez esa forma de observarme. Sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían conforme paseaba sus ojos por cada parte de mi cara. Era como si estuviera buscando algo, desesperadamente tratando de ubicarlo. Tanto su mirada frenética como nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad luego de unos segundos. Pude descifrar por su expresión que no había encontrado lo que buscaba, no sabía si preguntarle algo, dejar que el hablara o esperar que las cosas se explicaran solas.

Nos quedamos echados mirando el techo, bueno yo tenía los ojos cerrados recordando, tratando de revivir el beso. Nunca me había besado de esa forma, jamás. Ni en nuestros encuentros más alocados, ni ayer que fue casi como si fuera una dulce venganza el _hacer el amor_ con tanta ferocidad. Cuando se trata de lujuria sólo se trata de obtener tanto placer como se pueda, en cambio al tratarse del amor se busca entregarlo sin freno.

Ayer fue pura lujuria, en cambio ahora era otro tipo de desesperación. Me aferré a la parte realista para no salir volando al infinito hacía mi mundo soñado, aquel donde Ron me amaba tanto como yo a él. Tuve que manejar mi voz, mi conducta, sería más vergonzoso si se diera cuenta cuanto me había afectado este último beso.

-"Creo que… esto, voy a bañarme"- ni bien lo dije me pateé en mi interior, no se me pudo ocurrir otra idea mejor de escape.

-"Ok"- me respondió todavía mirando al techo, algo agitado y tenso, no comprendí el porqué. Pasé tratando de evitar los pedazos de plato y comida, con el aturdimiento del violento movimiento y su beso olvide por completo el sonido de fondo. Retrocedí en busca de mi varita, estaba al otro extremo de la habitación pero con los pies descalzos no pude evitar resbalarme con el jugo que se había derramado. Caí como costal de papas, con un sonido seco y potente, tal vez sea hora de una dieta. Estaba esperando en cualquier momento las risotadas de Ron por la poca estabilidad de mi estado post – etílico. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa estuvo a mi lado ni bien me senté con algo de dificultad y todavía sobando la parte posterior de mi cabeza que seguramente estaría hinchada en unos cinco minutos.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó alarmado, casi con expresión de dolor en su rostro. Eso trajo un breve flash back de la Guerra y nuestros múltiples encuentros con la muerte. Me sentí terriblemente culpable por traer de vuelta el horror a sus facciones.

-"Estoy bien"- dije mientras reía en mi intento por aflojar el ambiente con algo de humor. Valía la pena intentarlo, no era George ni Fred pero podía hacer el intento.

Se rió quedamente mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, pasó su brazo por mi cintura y en un movimiento fluido me aparto del resto de pedazos. Me dio un beso en la frente, un gesto que pocas veces había notado tan dulce.

-"Ve a bañarte, deja que yo limpie esto"-

-"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con _mi_ Ron?"- me di cuenta de mi fatal error ni bien acabé la oración. Le había dado el título que solo utilizaba en mi fuero interno. _Mi_ Ron, siempre fue de esa forma en mi corazón pero jamás lo había dicho en voz alta y menos a él. Rogué al cielo que no lo hubiera notado y me siguiera la corriente en la 'bromita' que le había hecho. Me sonrió como un tonto, en un momento de delirio pensé que tal vez era mejor bromista de lo que creía. Me reí de mi misma y pronto él se unió a mí. Estábamos riendo con tanta facilidad que resultaba increíble pensar que alguna vez el hombre frente a mí me hubiera ocasionado tanta desdicha. El sonido de nuestras risas se quedó flotando en el aire, y pronto lo descubrí mirándome seriamente.

-"Acaso crees que no se limpiar"- añadió en tono indignado, bastante mal interpretado como para no volver a reírse.

-"No Ron, no es que creo, es un hecho y punto"-

-"Muy graciosa, para tu información mamá me enseñó lo básico"-

-"Tienes razón"- admití, no podía discutir la educación impartida por la Sra. Weasley.

Me fue caminando al baño y justo antes de cerrar la puerta escuche como me decía

-"Por lo menos yo aprendí algo de mi mamá, en cambio otras ni freír un huevo pueden"-

No lo podía creer, era pura ponzoña, sabía que estaba bromeando pero no lo iba a dejar pasar. Cogí lo primero que tuve a mi mano, abrí la puerta lentamente y traté de apuntar bien. Le di en toda la cabezota, felizmente solo era un frasco de jabón líquido por que parecía haberle hecho algo de daño.

-"Ay!! Eso dolió"-

-"Te escuché!"-

-"Pero es verdad"-

-"Ron, yo que tú me callo. Si supieras lo que tengo en la mano definitivamente no intentarías – Aaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!! "- Grité más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Pero es que de la nada Ron entro en la habitación, me cargó y de pronto estuve bajo la ducha con agua fría cayéndome sobre el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto el único sonido además del agua era la desbordante risa histérica que salía de la boca de Ron, quien apenas y podía permanecer en pie debido por la agitación que su cuerpo sufría por la risa.

-"D-de- jajajaja"- tartamudeó mientras veía mi expresión realmente sorprendida. Pasaron unos segundos luego de los cuales se aclaró la garganta para poder seguir, esta vez con todo más serio -o por lo menos creo que eso intentaba-

-"¿Decías algo Hermione?"- me dijo con la voz más grave que pudo, intentando proporcionarle un tufillo de diplomacia a las pocas palabras que formó.

-"¿Co-com… cómo t-te atr-treviste?"- lo miré a través de los mechones de mis cabellos mojados. Por más que quise imprimirle un aire de reprobación lo único que conseguí fue denotar mi estado furibundo bañado por el tiritar de mi traidor cuerpo.

Esto, obviamente, logró desatar otra oleada de risotadas. Al final, se secó las pocas lágrimas que se le escaparon por la histeria y me arrebato un escalofrío con esa nueva mirada que le encontré hace poco. Tragué saliva, no entendía por que me sentía repentinamente tan ansiosa, retiré uno de los mechones de mi pelo tan lentamente como me fue posible por el temor a romper el momento. Nos noté agitados, quietos como estatuas. No duró mucho, parecía nervioso incluso apenado, no entendí el por que, sea lo que fuese decidió dejarme sola, algo que no quería por más molesta que estuviera.

-"E-e yo, ya sabes. Voy a limpiar el desorden. Tu, bueno… ya que estás en la ducha creo que lo mejor sería que tomaras un baño"- y me dejó sola con mis ideas, teorías antiguas y nuevas ahora sumergidas en aguas menos conocidas. Tal vez solo fuera la culpa o la resaca.

* * *

Con el chirrido de los frenos, el grito ahogado de Dorus y las maldiciones de Angelo, volví al presente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado paseando con mis recuerdos?

Amika todavía con la mirada calmada y amigable de siempre habló, con voz serena

-"¿Qué ha pasado Sr. Mitzlov?"-

-"Nada, Amika querida, nada. Es solo que acabo de resolver un misterio que me tuvo unas horas atascado en mi memoria"- Dijo esto al tiempo que yo volteaba el rostro y me percaté que el señor Mitzlov me miraba directamente a través del espejo. Pero tan rápido como se dio cuenta soltó el contacto de nuestras miradas. Eran esos momentos que realmente hacían bizarro a aquel hombre, esos pocos segundos fueron llenados por una seriedad y rigidez que no parecía habitual en él.

Volvimos al camino, y está vez si me dediqué a ver el paisaje. El verdor ahora daba paso a toda la gama del arco iris, entremezclados con la hierba, árboles, arbustos. Tapizando colinas, estaban las flores más hermosas dándole vida a todo el paisaje. Eran las hermosas protagonistas del lienzo frente a nosotros.

El camino se iba haciendo más angosto debido a que la naturaleza se negaba a cederle espacio al progreso, sabia naturaleza. Dimos un giro inesperado aunque esta vez la única que se asustó fui yo. Quizás era parte del camino, y si, era cierto. Me di vuelta y descubrí que el camino se dividía. Era obvio que aquel otro lugar no estaba permitido para todos por la cantidad de señales a lo largo de 100 metros dentro de nuestro camino.

'EVITE UNA TERRIBLE MUERTE'

'ZONA RESTRINGIDA'

'ÁREA ALTAMENTE PELIGROSA'

'REQUIERE TENER SUS VACUNAS AL DÍA'

'COMPRE ROPA ANTI PIRO – LE DURARÁN MÁS'

'SEGUROS DE VIDA LA VIUDA ALEGRE'

'CALME SUS NERVIOS PILDORAS NON-EXPANTA'

'¿CALOR DE MÁS? TOME AGUAMADA LA POCIÓN REFRESCANTE'

Iba a preguntar a donde se dirigía el otro camino pero el tono de la conversación de fondo empezó a cambiar y me fue imposible concentrarme en el alboroto de palabras que iban y venían.

-"Mamá sabes que ya tengo edad, esto es completamente injusto"- decía un furibundo y enrojecido Dorus.

-"Es cierto lo de tu edad pero ¿de que te sirve aprender a manejar sino tienes carro? Además Dorus"- volteó a mirarlo y como si fuera lo más obvio y tonto del mundo –"Eres mago, si quieres movilizarte puedes Aparecerte, ya tienes tu permiso. ¿Recuerdas?"-

-"Pero mamá, no es lo mismo. Es incluso muy diferente a montar escoba, tendrías que estar en mis zapatos para entenderlo. Además ya se lo básico, sólo necesito practicar y…"- A este punto Dorus se movía ansioso en su asiento buscando y rebuscando en su cerebro algo que pudiera ayudarle –"El señor Mitzlov me ha prometido darme más clases si tu me das permiso. Sabes que seré responsable"-

-"No dudo de tu responsabilidad hijito"- esta última palabra logró agregarle un tono adicional al rojo de su rostro –"es solo que me parece inútil, si tan solo pudieras darme una razón valedera entonces"-

-"¿Entonces?"- repitió Dorus con los ojos tan grandes que parecía que se le saldrían de las órbitas. Hasta se podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, era como ver a un niño en la tierra prometida de los dulces. Sin embargo, al ver como Amika enarcaba una de sus cejas toda desbordante emoción se aniquiló.

-"Decía que, SOLO y solo si me das una razón valedera permitiré que aprendas a manejar"- dejó la frase en el aire y Dorus del rojo vivo paso a un blanco casi fantasmal.

-"Mamáyasabescualeslarazón"- dijo rápidamente y en voz baja lo más cerca que pudo al oído de su madre. La susodicha se mantuvo erguida con las comisuras temblorosas, esta mujer era traviesa cuando se lo proponía. Era obvio que ya sabía la razón pero parecía querer que lo dijera en voz alta.

-"Disculpa Dorus querido ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? No te entendí, debe ser mi edad"-

-"Mamá!"- se quejó el muchacho indignado y con un tono de rabieta colándose.

-"Dorus!"- remedó Amika el gesto.

-"Esta bien. Quiero aprender a manejar para poder pedir prestado el coche de los Sullivan ¿contenta?"-

-"No me parece una razón realmente valedera"- vi como Dorus rechinaba los dientes y abría los ojos –"pero… creo que puedo entender el motivo subyacente"-

-"¿Y eso significa que?"-

-"Que tienes permiso para aprender a manejar en el carro del señor Mitzlov, siempre y cuando él así lo desee. Pero ojo que si le sucede algo a este coche o al de los Sullivan, aunque dudo que el señor Sullivan te lo preste, tú verás de donde pagas los daños. Tu mismo dijiste que eres responsable"- Antes de terminar la última oración Dorus daba saltitos pequeños en su asiento y puedo jurar que escuche que dijo un nombre y luego suspiró. Una madre puede intuir cuales son los secretos y secretitos que sus hijos intentan esconder, sobretodo si dicho secreto tiene nombre de chica.

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar para poder ver con más detenimiento el borroso verdor que encontré en el cielo. Entre las ramas de estos enormes árboles se podía dar placer a los cinco sentidos: disfrutar de una agradable brisa, ver diamantes de luz a través de sus hojas, oler las gardenias, rosas y orquídeas, oír un riachuelo cercano, y saborear las naranjas que colgaban de algunos de ellos.

Me relajé otra vez.

* * *

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de detalles que aceleraron en más de una vez mi corazón. Para empezar Ron ahora se quedaba a desayunar conmigo, hubo días que preparó la mesa con el desayuno. Al momento de lavar los platos a veces me sorprendía besando mi mejilla dulce y lentamente.

Otro día me ayudó a hacer las compras y mientras yo miraba detenidamente los anaqueles y la lista, él llevaba el cochecito del super. Entre mis cálculos de los precios a veces sentía como mi mano izquierda y su mano derecha rozaban. En un principio creí que era una mera coincidencia pero cuando se repitió una tercera vez bajé la mirada y vi como su dedo meñique rodeaba el mío. Me volteé a verlo y ambos sonreímos abiertamente. Inhale tanto aire como me fue posible, vi todo cuanto estuvo a mi alrededor para empaparme del recuerdo para guardarlo en el cajoncito de _'momentos felices'_. Más tarde, de noche cuando cerrara mis ojos lo iba a sacar y debía asegurarme que fuera lo más cercano a la realidad para poder disfrutarlo plenamente.

Estuvo todas las noches, desde mi cumpleaños. A veces preparaba la cena y bendito sea, porque no tenía ganas de llegar y prepararme una de mis insipientes sopas. Guacala, pensé en mis adentros.

Otras noches, él llegaba un poco más tarde que yo, pero no tan tarde como lo habitual y traía consigo una enorme pizza o comida china. Tuve que asegurarle que aprendería a cocinar porque no podíamos seguir viviendo de comida chatarra. Pero, escandalosamente horrorizado me dijo que no sería necesario, de ahora en adelante se convertiría en el _'elfo cocinero'_ si eso me alejaba de la cocina para siempre. Rompimos a reír a pesar de mi ceño, falsamente, fruncido. Y ante la comparación y evaluación me reí más. Su travieso juego nos llevo al único campo de batalla donde ambos salíamos ganando. Hasta ahora no recuerdo en que momento la pelea de almohadones se convirtió en algo más.

Esa noche como otras después de _hacer el amor_ esperaba su abrazo pero sentí, atemorizada, como se levantaba de la cama. Pensé que había dejado de sentir culpa y que pronto volvería a ser como antes. Permanecí quieta conteniendo las ganas de llorar pero en un momento de descuido se escapó una traidora lágrima por lo que, antes que la siguieran sus hermanas, corrí al baño.

Tuvo que pasar, lo que me imagino fueron, unos cinco minutos controlarme, lavarme las lágrimas del rostro y la vergüenza del alma – esta última me tomo más de un minuto entero, pero igual con poco éxito- Salí del baño para enfrentarme a mi fría y solitaria cama. Pero ahí estaba, la silueta que me sabía de memoria, caminé despacio para no despertar a la ilusión echada en mi colchón. Me recosté y de forma automática, suave y natural su brazo me rodeó. Respiró de mi cabello y hundió su rostro en él y luego musitó mi nombre –"'mione, _mi_ 'mione"- y me apretaba contra él. Esa noche dormí feliz y llena de sueños hermosos.

Se fueron añadiendo gestos, casi imperceptibles para aquel que no sabe prestar atención. Aunque otros eran más obvios, poco creíbles tal vez para aquel que no conoce nuestra historia, para el que no lo conoce como lo conozco yo y aún así.

Una noche llegué particularmente cansada del trabajo, el me esperaba con más de una idea de cómo _llevarme_ a la cama, eso podía verlo. No es que hubiera tenido que rogarme, lo más probable es que tendría que hacer un pequeñísimo esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de mi cansancio, me tomó de la mano y me guió a la habitación.

Besó mi frente, se fue, escuché el golpeteo de algunas cucharas y platos mientras me cambiaba y me preparaba para la cama. Regresó con sopa de pollo y un jugo de calabaza. Miró mientras comía y cuando acabé tomó los platos y las llevó a la cocina. Me cepille los dientes y regrese a la cama, lo encontré ya echado esperándome –o por lo menos a mi me gustó pensar que así fue- ni bien me recosté a su lado volvió a repetirse aquel movimiento natural que sus brazos hacían hasta reclamar como suyo el territorio de mi cintura hacía él –como si el resto de mi ya no fuera suyo- me dije riéndome.

A veces llegaba tarde al trabajo, porque me atrapaba o en el pasillo, la cocina, el baño, el comedor, la chimenea, la puerta entre sus brazos imposibilitando que me moviese. Nos besábamos durante un ratito, mi parte responsable me gritaba que se me haría tarde así que me separaba de él. Pero bastaba ver su sonrisa, las pecas de su nariz o su cabello matutino especialmente desordenado para que todo ápice de responsabilidad y cordura salieran por la ventana.

Una noche, el jueves para ser mas exacta, no hicimos nada sexual pero la experiencia fue una de las más íntimas que compartimos. Recostada apoyada de lado observé su pecho descubierto y vi una de sus cicatrices. Me senté y él me miró extrañado por mis actos hasta que se percató de que era lo que miraba. Su rostro se entristeció. Sabía cuántas, donde, y como habían sido hechas cada una de sus cicatrices. Al igual que él conocía las mías. Y no era debido a nuestra relativamente reciente intimidad sino por que ambos luchamos juntos. Ambos pasamos noches en vela para ver que el otro despertara luego de una lucha tras la cual salíamos heridos. Y en cada ocasión me deshice en un llanto silencioso al pensar que Ron podría morir. Cada cicatriz traía consigo un episodio de terror de nuestras vidas. No eran un signo de grandiosidad o heroísmo sino más bien de un pedazo arrancado de nuestra juventud, un rasguño al alma. Unos más profundos que otros.

No me detuvo pero sentí como se tensó ante mi recorrido. Quise aliviar su ansiedad de la única forma que podía sin exponer mis sentimientos. Besé cada una de ellas, no con la premura del deseo ni con la desesperación por complacer al amante sino para sosegar su desesperanza.

Estaba por la segunda cuando se sentó frente a mí, creí que se pararía y se iría al sentirse incómodo pero no lo hizo. Cogió el borde de mi camisón y lo levantó con la mirada clavada en mis ojos. No proteste, me dejé llevar. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo que yo. Rozó con la yema de los dedos, primero la cicatriz pequeña en mi hombre derecho, se acercó más a mí y la besó tomándose dos largos segundos prendido en ella. Luego tocó aquella que me dejó al borde de la muerte, la que estaba en mi lado derecho que recorría parte de mis costillas. Ya apenas se notaba pero todavía podía sentir el escalofrío por el recuerdo de aquella noche. Felizmente, él me hizo olvidar cualquier trazo de dolor cuando lentamente voló con sus labios hacía la antigua herida. Pese a que lo pareciera no estaba pretendiendo tener sexo, y esa noche no lo hicimos. Después de calmar el ardor de cada cicatriz me abrazó y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Abrí los ojos cuando de un golpe se detuvo el coche, habíamos llegado. Delante del coche estaba este pequeño mausoleo de piedra blanca, me pregunté si sería como la que hay en el 'Sacre Coeur' de París. Angelo estaba sacando las canastas mientras Dorus prácticamente corría hacía la casa más cercana.

Tres personas se iban acercando. Era una pareja en sus cuarentas, con rostros alegres y rosados. Este clima devolvía el tono saludable al rostro. La tercera persona era una muchachita de cabellos dorados que con paso más presuroso que sus padres se acercó, y no precisamente a nosotros sino a Dorus. Al estar a unos cinco metros ambos escondieron sus sonrisas de enamorados debajo de una máscara de serena amistad que no podría convencer ni al más ingenuo de los monjes.

-"Amika, que bueno que llegaste. Te estábamos esperando"- dijo la mujer castaña abrazándola fuertemente.

-"Andrea"- ambas rieron en los brazos de la otra. Ese momento me hizo recordar a mi amistad con Ginny, esperaba que al regresar pudiera perdonar mi comportamiento de nuestro último encuentro.

-"Igor"- dijo luego abrazando, ahora al hombre de cabellos dorados.

-"Igor, Andrea, quiero que conozcan a Catherine Muller. Es una huésped que hoy nos acompaña"-

-"Hola querida"- me dijo Andrea con una sonrisa amable extendiendo su mano.

-"Bienvenida"- añadió su esposo.

-"Oh, espera. Falta que conozcas a Sybilla"- dijo Andrea pero cuando volteó vio como Dorus le explicaba con aire catedrático como funcionaba un motor. Cuando ambos notaron nuestras miradas separaron un poco sus manos y enrojecieron a más no poder. Todavía puedo recordar ese tipo de reacciones en mí. Me reí bajito pero el resto lo hizo sin evidencia de querer contenerlas. Lo que, obviamente, hizo que los chicos fruncieran cejas y labios. Mirando mordazmente a sus respectivos padres.

La casa de la pareja quedaba en la cima de una colina a un kilómetro de distancia. Eran vecinos de Amika cuando los Sullivan eran niños y fueron de los que ofrecieron ayuda a la demacrada viuda en su peor momento.

Pronto todo estuvo dispuesto y sobre el pasto al pie de un par de árboles pusimos las mantas y la comida. Me quedé a una respetuosa distancia cuando Amika, Dorus, Angelo y los Sullivan presentaron sus saludos y respetos a sus seres queridos. Vi a Amika derramar un par de lágrimas mientras Dorus mantenía una posición erguida rodeando a su madre por el hombro. Del otro lado Angelo le ofreció un pañuelo, el cual ella aceptó sonriendo. Eran una familia fuerte.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde ya no me entraba ni una miga de pan. Angelo y Amika eran excelentes cocineros casi tan buenos como la Sra. Weasley. Aunque amenazaban, sin saberlo, con sobrepasarla. Me encontré pensando en los veranos, los días soleados en _su_ casa, la familia que había aprendido a querer como a la propia.

De fondo tenía el murmullo corrido de preguntas, risas, signos de admiración y reprobación por los últimos chismes. La mayoría no las decían las señoras sino los dos hombres mayores. Los hombres pueden ser chismosos ¿no? También tienen derecho, habrá que dejarlos.

El señor Mitzlov estaba con los ojos cerrados contra el árbol frente al mío, fumando su alargada pipa. Pensando con tanta concentración que casi podía oír como se debatía. Pero luego en un instante estaba, nuevamente, haciendo murmullos con la canción de Black Sabbath.

Decidí recostar mi cabeza pero mantuve los ojos abiertos viendo la escena frente a mí. La familia reunida con amigos, satisfechos con la vida que tienen. Arrugas surcando sus facciones pero felices de mostrarlas siempre y cuando fuera con una sonrisa. Viendo a sus, adolescente, hijos caminar juntos quizás siguiendo un mismo sendero en el futuro. Valía la pena intentarlo, después de todo la felicidad es responsabilidad de cada uno. Eso serviría para darme un impulso más.

-"¿Sabes bajo que árbol estas Catherine?"- me preguntó Angelo sacándome de mi monólogo interior.

-"No, ¿por que?"-

-"Este árbol tiene más de cincuenta años, ha sido testigo de alegrías y tristezas, de nacimientos y muertes, de guerra y paz. Lo plantaron Amika y Akos cuando se conocieron. Bajo este mismo árbol se casaron"- me dijo mientras asombrada y, algo, avergonzada me estiré para verlo bien.

-"Quizás debería recostarme en otra lado"- me disculpe

-"No seas tonta"- me recriminó como solo un abuelo de vocación puede hacer, sin ningún tono de ofensa sino más bien cariñoso.

-"Creo que no le has prestado verdadera atención. Mira"- me dijo cuando señaló el tronco. No era uno, sino dos árboles, ambos con los troncos enredados.

-"Incluso esto parece escrito por el destino"- agregó ante mi silencio –"Akos sembró uno y Amika otro, juntos para que crecieran a la par. Pero estos grandulones tenían otros planes"- tocó el grueso pedazo de madera.

-"Es hermoso"- no sabía que más decir, después de todo, esa muestra de la naturaleza era otra manifestación del amor entre Akos y Amika. Quizás, el destino, si lo tenía todo preparado - para ellos-

-"Escuché alguna vez que este tipo de árboles van creciendo separados él uno del otro, no muy lejos, guardando cierta distancia. Luego sus troncos se van acercando, esa es la evidencia que hay en el exterior"- me explicó acariciando el tronco, luego me miró. Tras sus párpados cansados guardaba tanta sabiduría que sería un delito no prestar atención.

-"Pero la más importante, la sustancial, está debajo de la tierra. Veras, conforme fueron creciendo fueron no solo uniendo troncos sino también raíces. De tal forma, que lo que estamos mirando ahora"- volteó su cabeza y yo seguí su mirada.

-"Es un solo árbol"- finalicé yo.

-"Así es. Ahí radica la importancia vital, porque si alguna persona que no sepa de esto podría cometer la estupidez de cortar uno de los troncos para dejar 'libre' al otro. Sin imaginarse que al hacerlo, estarían matándolos a ambos"- Quedé muda ante tal enseñanza.

-"Algunas cosas no están hechas para vivir separadas de otras"- concluyó y se levantó para acercarse a Igor que examinaba con detenimiento las frutas que estaban en la canasta. Ahora se disponía a preguntar que tipo de hechizo había empleado para lograr ejemplares tan grandes.

Era cierto, '_Algunas cosas no están hechas para vivir separadas de otras',_ pruebas sobraban. Apoyé el cuerpo contra el grueso tronco, tocando sus grietas me di cuenta que probablemente en el proceso ambos árboles se conocieron lo suficiente como para determinar que tanto se podían acercar o alejar. Medir la fuerza del abrazo para no ahogar al otro. Aprendiendo de los roces toscos, cediendo y dando. Hasta lograr estar en armonía y seguir creciendo juntos. Cada vez con más fuerza. Era _eso_, exactamente _eso_, lo que quería para mí. Lo que deseaba mi corazón con fervor. Cerré los ojos sonriendo dejándome llevar por mis recuerdos.

* * *

Logré convencerlo de ir al cine. La película era una de los 50s, muy emotiva. En cuanto a la pareja, parecía que el tiempo no estaba a su favor, ambos se conocieron estando unidos a otras personas, simplemente no coincidían en tiempo y espacio.

Pero en el barco donde se conocieron todo parecía posible. Él dejaría todo, y después de unos meses cuando ella también volviera a estar sola se reunirían. Lo prometieron, en ese barco, antes de pisar tierra firme, antes de ver la realidad.

Tendrían que haberse reunido en NY en el Empire State en tres meses pero uno de ellos no llegó rompiéndole el corazón al otro, sin que este imaginase que no era el desamor sino el destino que conjugó a favor de la separación. Ella sufrió un accidente antes de la cita por eso no pudo llegar. Y todo se distorsionó a partir de ese momento.

No pude contener las lágrimas cuando ambos protagonistas se encontraron fuera de un cine con sus nuevas parejas. _'Dolorosa'_ era la mejor palabra para la expresión en sus rostros. Por que a pesar de todo lo dicho, hecho o dejado de hacer, ver a tu antiguo amor –sino el único- con otra persona hace al corazón actuar más rápido que la mente. De esa forma, se imprime en el cuerpo las reales emociones que se experimentan en ese momento. _No era el momento_, podría decirse. Aunque eso no disminuya el dolor quizás sirva de consuelo, e incluso conceda cierta esperanza. Pero ¿y mientras tanto?

Ni la dulce sonrisa o el buen apretón de manos entre las parejas podrían adjudicarle algo de _cordial_ al encuentro. La tensión estaba ahí.

Al final de la película se descubre que la protagonista queda inválida y aunque ahora libre no se atreve a volver al amor de su vida para no arrastrarlo a una esposa discapacitada. Hizo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para lograr alejarlo pero el instinto pudo más en él y pronto se dio cuenta de que la mujer que amó desde hacía años lo alejaba por su propio bien.

A Ron obviamente le pareció que la película carecía totalmente de acción, yo sólo me reí, creo que esa fue su intención ya que yo todavía no podía olvidar la escena del doloroso reencuentro. Lo logró.

Durante la semana también me sorprendió con un VCR antiguo que se había prestado de Harry. Vimos algunas películas antes de irnos a acostar, sin sexo, sin más preámbulo que su dulce y natural movimiento sobre mi cintura. Era el cielo.

El sábado, lo llevé a un lago. Solía ir cuando niña con mis padres, tíos y primos. En un clima como aquel se podía disfrutar con plenitud la pacífica marea. Pensar que aprendí a nadar en una escuela pero donde realmente me divertí fue aquí. Sonreí para mí misma. Si bien era cierto que mis primos me dejaban de lado por ser la _cerebrito_, siempre podía contar con papá. Intentaba que no me comportara de forma introvertida así que solíamos hacer pequeñas carreras en las que me dejaba ganar.

Jugábamos a obtener cierta ventaja en metros por cada pregunta bien contestada, así que de paso me enseñaba algunas cosas sobre historia general, arte, literatura y cine. A su manera quería reemplazar a algún inexistente amigo. Era mi amigo pero no dejaba de ser mi papá. Donde realmente conocí amigos y el real significado de la amistad fue en Hogwarts, ahí encontré a mis mejores amigos y al amor de mi vida.

Volví a mirar el paisaje, no había cambiado mucho. Lo único nuevo era el pequeño muelle, aparentemente, reconstruido recientemente. Llevamos algo para comer ahí, traducción: Ron cocinó y yo ordené todo en una canasta. Andar juntos se me estaba haciendo una adicción tan poderosa que estuve segura de sufrir, mucho más que antes, cuando él decidiera alejarse para retomar su estilo de vida anterior. Alejé el pensamiento lo más rápido que pude.

Pasamos la mañana comportándonos como niños, haciendo carreras de nado en las que me dejó ganar. Luego me retó a una carrera de saltos en los que me fue imposible superarlo, pero fue muy gracioso intentarlo. En más de una ocasión terminé tirándome con tanto ímpetu que luego me dolían los costados. Después de un rato, pedí tregua y me quedé tendida en el pequeño muelle tratando de relajarme y tomando los pocos rayos de sol que se escurrían por las nubes.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero ya era hora de comer algo. Me di cuenta que hacía bastantes minutos que dejé de escuchar los chapoteos y silbidos de Ron, ya ni siquiera intentaba mojarme. Levante la cabeza, algo mareada recorrí el horizonte líquido pero solo veía el tenue oleaje. El aire se fue haciendo más fresco, me abracé a mi misma y volteé hacía donde estaba la manta extendida y tampoco se encontraba ahí. Eso ya no era normal.

-"¿Ron?"- llamé, esperé un rato para ver si me respondía. Pero nada.

-"Ron, no es gracioso. Ya sal"- volví a decir. No podía bromear así ¿o si?

-"¿Ron?"- me levanté ahora concientemente asustada. Merlín y si algo le había sucedido.

-"Ron!! Ron!! Ron!!"- grité mientras iba caminando hacia la manta donde aún estaban sus cosas, su varita, su ropa, todo ahí. Lo único que no estaba –por lo menos a la vista- era mi varita.

Estaba respirando más agitada, agudizando mis sentidos, tratando de hallarle sentido a esto. Uno de los arbustos detrás de mi se sacudió, tomé la varita de Ron intentando no dejarme llenar de pánico.

_-"Sabes como hacer esto"-_ me repetía recordándome mi habilidad con la varita.

_-"No, otra vez no"-_ La parte más infantil gritaba.

Me volteé rápidamente cuando escuché algo caer al agua.

_-"Por favor que no le haya pasado algo a Ron, cielo santo, por favor, por favor. Ron no, no mi Ron, por favor, por favor, por favor"-_ Sentía como cada latido de mi corazón decía su propia plegaria, caminé hacia el muelle más alerta de lo que había estado en años.

Algo me levantó en vilo, antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba en el agua, salí a la superficie con la rapidez que puede permitirle a un ser humano la gravedad. Tomé aire y aferré la varita y un micro segundo después escuché un fuerte estallido de risas. Giré la cabeza y vi a Ron detrás de mí con la expresión divertida del niño de Hogwarts.

-"Bu"- me dijo entre risas

Mi cuerpo reaccionó otra vez guiado por el corazón y lo envolví en mis brazos aún mirando a los lados, al bosque, al lago. Estaba ahí conmigo, nada le había pasado. No eran los monstruos de mis pesadillas ni los mortífagos de nuestro pasado lo que se querían llevar a _mi_ Ron. Estaba bien, lo tenía abrazado, esa era prueba suficiente de que estaba a salvo, ¿verdad? No le había sucedido nada, solo fueron mis estúpidos nervios y mi estúpido terror de perderlo.

-"Esta bien, 'mione"- lo escuche decir aunque todavía estaba alerta de lo que nos rodeaba.

-"No"- negué con la cabeza todavía esperando -aterrada- que algún demonio del pasado se hiciera paso a través de la espesa y verde muralla.

-"Todo está bien. Tranquila Hermione"- dijo entre risitas nerviosas –"Fue solo una broma, ¿'mione?"-

No respondí por que la sangre se empezó a agolpar en la cabeza. 'Era una broma' 'Una broma' '_Su_ broma'

-"¿br-broma?"- musité

-"Si"-

Me fui soltando mientras iba alejándome lentamente. Ahora todo adquiría un significado distinto. Mis pasos me llevaron a cinco metros de la orilla con el agua a nivel del pecho.

-"¿'mione?"-

¿Una broma? ¿Una estúpida broma? ¿Una empendejada broma? Eso es lo que quiso hacer. Para variar solo pensó en como se divertiría _él_, como sería gracioso _para él_. Ni por un momento se puso a pensar en como me sentiría si algo le llegara a pasar. Si de alguna forma el resultara herido o algo peor. Volvió ese estremecimiento a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro y todo se volvió un remolino de cólera.

Giré sobre mi misma y lo encaré, la expresión dibujada en mi rostro hizo que retrocediera un paso. Y entonces, exploté.

Sentí claramente como mis puños se cerraron, mi respiración se volvió a incrementar, mi ceño se frunció al igual que mis labios.

-"Suéltame, ANIMAL!!"-

-"Hermione, espera. Perdóname, pensé que sería div-"-

-"¿Divertido? ¿Para quién?"- dije sarcásticamente –"Déjame pensar, ¿Qué se le podría ocurrir al gran Ronald Weasley?"- me volví a zafar cuando cogió mi mano –"Ah si, claro, solo en el gran Ronald Weasley. Por que esa es la única persona en quien piensa"-

-"Estás exagerando Hermione. Y no es cierto, no sólo pienso en mí, también pienso en ti"-

-"Si, imagino que pensaste en como engañarme, como montar tu juego para que la ingenua y tonta de Hermione cayera, ¿no es así?"-

-"No!"-

-"Eso es lo que has hecho siempre. ¿Acaso no es lo que siempre haces conmigo? Tú, pedazo de animal, cobarde, idiota"- y se me empezaron a salir las lágrimas mientras lo golpeaba con los puños a donde le atinara, la cabeza, el brazo, el estómago, la pierna.

-"Hermione Granger, mírame. Espérate, te he dicho"- me cogió por el codo y está vez lo hizo con mucha fuerza, pero yo también estaba lista para luchar. Quería bromear a costa mía, bromear con lo que más me importaba, pues ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias. Lo apunté rápidamente con la varita, dejándola sobre su pecho.

-"Ronald, su-él-ta-me a-ho-ra mis-mo"- dije cada sílaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para que no le cupiera duda de que estaba hablando en serio. Me soltó despacio, contando sus movimientos y los míos. Si quería pelea, entonces pelea tendría. Su estúpida broma había traído de vuelta a la antigua Hermione, no más condescendencia ni aguantar en silencio. Se acabó.

-"No quise last-"-

-"No quisiste que, ¿lastimarme? Se está volviendo una excusa bastante repetitiva, parece que es la única que te sabes"- dije agriamente.

-"Lo sé, y lo siento"-

-"Pues a mí, no me importa. Quédate con tus disculpas, con tus excusas y con todo lo que a mí ya no me sirve. Con todo lo que me lastima. Quédate contigo porque ya tuve suficiente"-

Se quedó quieto y temí haber sido muy hiriente, pero él también me había herido. Y ya no se trataba solo de la estúpida broma sino de todo en cuanto rodeaba a nuestra _retorcida_ relación. Tejía su juego, repartía las cartas marcadas y todo lo maquinaba para salir ganando, para sentirse bien. Era su juego favorito y yo era su juguete predilecto, el que nunca objetaba nada. El que, feliz, hacía sus deseos realidad. La única -lamentable- defensa que tenía este juguete era que amaba al titiritero y permitiría que guiara sus pasos hasta el mismo infierno si eso hiciera feliz al dueño de su corazón, de su esencia. Sentí lástima de mí misma.

Agarré mi toalla y me la puse en la cintura, luego me metí en el bosque, no sabía a donde iba y realmente no me importaba. Lo que quería era huir de la sensación de asco, pena y fresco odio que experimentaba contra mi misma.

Si tan solo supiera que esos minutos de incertidumbre se me hicieron largos. Si se imaginara como retrocedí en el tiempo hasta el punto de sentir como los latidos de su corazón disminuían su ritmo, sentir sus manos enfriarse en las mías, cerrarse sus ojos ante su cuerpo malherido. Tal y como sucedió durante la guerra. Solo así, talvez, podría haber comprendido una décima de cómo me sentí. Y que ahora solo quiera decir que fue una broma. Cruel, eso es lo que era su broma y él también.

Después de caminar 10 minutos me senté sobre una gran roca, esperando que dejara de atormentarme la conciencia. Temblaba de cólera, miedo y frío. Las nauseas no me dejaban, hace días no me dejaban, tal vez eran un anticipo a todo esto. Quizás esta sea la gota que rebase el vaso. Si es así, mi yo masoquista aún buscó un retazo al cual aferrarse a la ilusión convertida en alucinación. Porque en el fondo sabía que si la dejaba ir, me estaría dejando ir a mí misma. Era casi como suicidarme, ¿sería mejor una muerte súbita a la agonía de guerras perdidas y acumuladas esperando caer sobre mí para terminar de hundirme?

Me abracé y me acuné para mecerme un rato, pronto escuche unos pasos lejanos. Y ahí estaba, a un metro de mí. Se inclinó y encontré su cuerpo aislando todo el frío interno y externo del mío. No luche más, prefería la agonía, no tenía el valor para el suicidio. Estiraría la alucinación hasta donde esta pudiera. Me abrazó y me pidió perdón. Y yo, la feliz marioneta, el juguete predilecto, lo perdoné.

-"No pensé que te lo tomarías de esa forma"- me susurró

-"¿Te parece poco?"- dije cortante.

-"Fue una pésima broma y lo siento"-

-"¿Sabes como me sentiría si algo te llegara a pasar? ¿Sabes que sería de mí?"-

-"Creo que puedo hacerme la idea. Sería lo mismo si algo le hubiera sucedido a Harry o a Ginny"- concluyó enfureciéndome más.

-"Idiota!!"- le lancé un golpe y me zafé

-"¿Y ahora que hice?"- respondió cayéndose debido al golpe.

-"No tienes las más mínima idea ¿no?"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"Ggrrr… Nada, absolutamente nada. Eso es lo que sucede, NADA!!"- dije agitada por la cólera y luego añadí algo para distraernos a ambos –"Creo que es hora de irnos"-

-"No, termina lo que ibas a decir"- me exigió con firmeza mirándome de frente ya parado frente a mí.

-"Nada"- respondí, rogando por que no quisiera seguir.

Me sujetó fuerte de los brazos y prácticamente me sacudió. No pude contener la histeria en mi voz.

-"Na-a-dda"- logré decir entre mis gimoteos.

Me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y mis brazos lo rodearon llorando con fuerza, sin restricciones.

-"Perdón, perdóname. Hermione, lo siento. Lo único que hago es herirte y volver a ha hacerte daño. Perdóname"- me suplicó

-"Me dolió, sabes que moriría si algo te hicieran… si tu murie-no vuelvas a hacer eso. Todo volvió en ese segundo, las máscaras, las torturas, los muertos, el frío, el miedo de perderte"- confesé ya rendida.

Se tensó a mi lado, temí haber dicho algo incorrecto. Levanté lentamente mi rostro para encontrar el suyo con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Si mi corazón se quebró con su fingida desaparición ahora me ahogaba el dolor al ver su rostro cubierto por el fantasma que no lo dejaba en paz. Sabía perfectamente que lo atormentaban sus recuerdos, las pesadillas de momentos reales de nuestro pasado.

-"No, Ron"- besé sus manos, me estiré y besé las comisuras de sus labios. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la atraje hasta mí. Besé el camino de cada lágrima.

-"No pasa nada. Todo fue un malentendido"- le dije mirándolo a los ojos intentando distraerlo.

Acaricié con mis dedos primero su frente pasando por su ceño fruncido, luego sus párpados. Sustituí mis dedos por mis labios. Primero rocé su párpado izquierdo y lo sentí temblar en mis brazos. Besé después el derecho. Quedamos apoyados en nuestras frentes. Él sujetándome por la cintura y yo aferrada a su cuello. Después de un momento levantó mi rostro para mirarme y sus ojos me traspasaron por completo. Sentí sus manos moverse con dificultad. Extrañamente estaba nervioso y yo también. ¿Qué era lo que nos estaba sucediendo?

_**(love, love, mmm)**_

_**You make me feel like a sticky pistil,leanin' into a stamen.**_

_**You make me feel like a Mr. Sunshine, himself.**_

_**You make me feel like splendor in the grass, while we're rollin'.**_

_**Damn skippy, baby!**_

_**You can make me feel like the Amazon's runnin', between my thighs.**_

_**You make me feel love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**Love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**You make me feel love, love, love, love, love.**_

_**Love, love-ah, love-ah**_.

Inmovilizó mi rostro y con sus pulgares rozó cariñosamente mis labios. Cerré los ojos por puro instinto, esperando el delicioso momento en que su boca tocara la mía. Menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrada a la torturante espera de lo contrario me hubiera vuelto loca.

Claramente podía ver a través de mis párpados entreabiertos su rostro inclinarse e inclinarse ligeramente. Sus labios tomaron los míos suave pero concienzudamente. Cada encuentro iba agitándome, tomó mi labio inferior y paseó su lengua por ellos logrando arrancarme un fuerte suspiro.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a convertirme solo en la presa así que tomé con fuerza su cuello. Tenía que tenerlo más cerca y él también lo quería así. Sujeto con fuerza mis caderas al tiempo que alcanzó mis labios entreabiertos con su dulce lengua. Acariciándome de la forma que sólo el sabía hacer.

Mientras su mano derecha estaba quieta en mi cadera la izquierda rozaba mi muslo, la recorrió hasta llegar a mis nalgas. No me apretó fuertemente como solía hacer. Todo lo estaba haciendo sin apuro, como nunca antes.

Desde su posición levantó ligeramente mi pierna, logré de un brinco sujetar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios solo soltaron los míos para recorrer mi cuello. Me estaba matando, podía sentir acumularse el dolor en el corazón y en mi cuerpo ambos anhelando un contacto más íntimo.

Conforme regresábamos a la orilla respirábamos de forma entrecortada, fuera por la desesperación o por la caminata. Cada paso que el daba significaba un nuevo roce, una nueva fricción, un nuevo deseo. Mis caderas ya cobraron vida propia y escuche cada maldición que decía entre dientes.

_**You make me feel like a candy apple, all red and horny.**_

**You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde in a centerfold,**

**the girl next door.**

**And I would open the door, and I'd be all wet,**

**With my tits soaking through this tiny flannel t-shirt,**

**that I'm wearing,**

**And you would open the door and tie me up to the bed**.

No sé cuanto me había adentrado en el bosque, tal vez solo di una vuelta en círculo por que pronto estuve echada sobre la manta frente al lago. Fui soltando mis piernas pero una de sus manos me detuvo.

-"No"- me susurró –"No me alejes de ti"- mirándome a través de sus párpados.

-"Nunca"- respondí conciente de cada letra. Quise creer que era casi una promesa de amor.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, y se tensó para luego temblar conforme gimió contra mi clavícula. Eso hizo que mi espalda se arqueara de forma automática y sentí con mayor fuerza su evidente erección contra mi estómago.

Lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya, pero tampoco quería apresurarlo. Era para estos momentos para los que vivía y si el sueño podía durar un poco más no iba a ser yo la que lo terminara antes.

Otra vez, me sorprendió el temblor de sus manos al desatar la parte superior de mi bikini. No entendí el por que, él lo había hecho miles de veces y sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, era una agradable sorpresa. Era como si por primera vez me estuviera tocando.

Lo ayudé a sacarme el brassiere, reclamó mi cuello besándolo con un poco más de fuerza. Luego hizo algo que me encantaba y el lo sabía. Entre dientes tomo una pequeña porción de piel y la mordió.

-"Umm"- gemí, tratando de hallar si estaba parada o echada.

No podía más, tenía que sentirlo. No podría durar lo suficiente y esa era mi promesa. Deslicé mi mano hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa de baño, la jalé con desesperación, no podía esperar más. Pero sujetó mi mano con la suya, por un breve momento pensé que no me haría suya y que solo estaba jugando sucio pero luego su mano, todavía sobre la mía, fue guiándola tirando hacía abajo la odiosa prenda solo que de forma lenta.

Volví a acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y aunque el seguía con movimientos lentos yo no lograba controlar mis impulsos. Los apreté contra mí para sentirlo contra mi parte más sensible. Ambos gemimos, él más profundo que yo mientras del mío solo lograba identificarse su nombre.

Colé mi mano entre ambos y tomé su rígido miembro, estaba tan listo como yo. Escandalosamente bello ante mí sumergió su rostro en mi pecho, masajeando uno de ellos mientras que lamía el otro.

-"Ron"- No recordaba nada más que su nombre.

_**You make me feel love, love, love, love, love.**_

**You make me feel love, love, love, love, love.**

**You make me feel love, love, love, love, love.**

**Love, love, love-ah, love-ah**.

Succionó mi pezón con demasiada suavidad. Este era un nuevo Ron, generalmente él me atormentaba pero no tanto. Solía ser él quien esperaba ser complacido y no tomaba tanto tiempo en complacerme, no es que fuera mal amante solo que solía ser más… rápido.

Froté con fuerza su pene contra mi mano pero volvió a detenerme, bueno más bien, desacelerar el ritmo. ¿Quería que tomara mi tiempo disfrutándolo?

Finalmente su boca llegó a mi vientre y eché mi cabeza hacía atrás diciendo su nombre en un tono casi suplicante, a estas alturas ya no me importaba una humillación más. Mantuvo sus labios en mi ombligo y colocó ambas manos en mis caderas y esta vez con fuerza y de un movimiento me despojó de la única prenda que me quedaba. Inhalé fuertemente, en el fondo de mi conciencia quería complacerlo a él también, necesitaba hacerlo pero me resultaba difícil concentrarme si el seguía haciéndome esas cosas.

Llegó a mi monte en un camino recorrido por su lengua, temblé con desesperación casi llegando al llanto por la forma que me hacía sentir. No llegó a donde yo lo necesitaba más, a donde mi cuerpo derramaba sus ansias de tenerlo. Sino que tomo sus largos segundos recorriendo la cara interna de mis muslos. Su respiración dio en mi centro y mis manos cogieron sus cabellos para arrastrarlo un _poco_ más arriba.

Llegó besando delicadamente mis labios, abrió su camino con dos dedos hasta colocarlos dentro de mí. Volví a arquearme contra su rostro echando más atrás mi cabeza a tal punto que estuve segura que luego me dolería pero no me importaba. Solo importaba él.

Sus dedos se adentraron más en mí, empapando su palma. Luego, con labios entre abiertos suspiró contra el punto más sensible de mi anatomía. No fue un gemido lo que escapó de mí sino un grito. Dejó que me tranquilizara un poco, antes de volver a ese divino punto. Mis caderas se movían desvergonzadas contra él. Ya podía sentir el exquisito temblor llegar, faltaba tan poco. Quería que terminara con esta tortura y al mismo tiempo no deseaba nada más que siguiera tratándome con tanto cariño.

Tenía una mano en sus cabellos y la otra apoyada en su hombro. Mi posición debajo de él no requería ningún apoyo pero presentía que si no lo hacía, caería y no quería separarme de él de ninguna forma.

Siguió con sus dedos presurosos en su movimiento de vaivén, cielo santo, lo necesitaba dentro de mí, ahora. Sabía _que_ estaba esperando que le dijera, aquello que era mi pasaporte al nirvana.

-"Ron, te nece-"- empecé a decirle pero no me dejó terminar.

No se como logró callarme con la otra mano. Y justo en ese momento succionó con un poquito más de fuerza y me perdí en el glorioso momento, dejé escapar la evidencia del placer de mi cuerpo en más de una forma. La más penosa, en un agónico grito descomunal, que no logré identificar sino hasta después de un buen rato.

**_Lo-ver, I don't know who I am, mmm, mmm, mmm.__(take you home)_**

**Am I Barry White, am I Isis? Ooo, Ooo, whoo**

**Lover, I'm laced with your unconscience, Ooo,Ooo, babe, babe, baby**

**I will be your Desdemona**.

Mi alma temblaba por la demostración de cuidado, cariño y, quería soñar, amor con la que acababa de tomarme. Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer, un placer que en ninguna de las noches con él había tenido. Quería articular algo pero no me salía la voz, no lograba sentirme en la tierra, todavía estaba flotando.

Poco a poco recolecté fuerzas y recobré algo de mis sentidos para poder levantar mis brazos hacía él. Pronto lo tuve conmigo otra vez, de alguna forma fue mi conciencia la que se evaporó por unos instantes.

Lo besé por que aunque el solo deseaba complacer su lujuria, yo necesitaba hacerle el amor. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi tanta ternura en sus ojos, esperanza naciendo entre ambos, era como tener lo que más quería solo a unos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Me devolvió el beso y me hice el firme propósito de no apresurarme. Volvió a besar mi cuello al tiempo que su mano recorría desde mi cuello toda la longitud de mi costado hasta llegar a mis piernas y separarlas. Nuevamente me estremecí al notar su mano en mi centro, se posicionó en mi entrada pero no avanzó. Subió la mirada y volvió a hacerme una pregunta silenciosa, me pedía permiso. Asentí suavemente sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa.

Su avance fue lento, dulce y me maravilló como siempre. Recibirlo, era como la primera vez y me costaba un poco acostumbrarme a su presencia. Ambos gemimos al encuentro. Me abracé a él ahora acariciándolo con todo el amor que guardaba dentro de mí. Besé su hombro al tiempo que mis manos rozaban su costado y el centro de su espalda.

Empezamos a mover nuestras caderas y estuve esperando el momento en el que me pediría que le dijera _la_ frase. Pero no llegó, solo estaba su respiración agitada contra mi pecho, sus avariciosas manos aferrando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura. Los susurros con mi nombre, la desesperación contenida en cada una de sus embestidas. ¿Por qué tanto autocontrol? Si quería perderse en mí tanto como yo en él por que seguíamos a paso lento. ¿Seguía saboreando el momento? ¿Seguía disfrutando de mí?

Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás cuando apretó sus manos contra la piel de mi cintura y sus labios tocaron mis senos.

-"Ron, ahhh. Roooonnn"- Volví a gemir diciendo su nombre como plegaria, tenía tantas ganas de decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba.

_**You make me feel, Ooh, ho**_

**You make me feel, Whoo, Whoo, babe**

**You make me feel, Oooh, ho, mmm**

**You make me feel, ooh,ho, ooh,ooh, ah ha, ah ha, oh**

Ahora podía sentir su placer incrementarse y seguro no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sucumbiera. Tenía que decírselo ahora, o nunca podría. Era el mejor momento.

-"Ron, t-"-

Quedé paralizada, tocó en ese momento con dulce exactitud los puntos precisos para llevarme nuevamente a mi estado de agitación. Con más fuerza de la que tenía intención de imprimir a mis acciones, hundí mis uñas en su espalda y mordí su oreja.

-"Mierda"- Maldijo en voz alta e incrementó su ritmo dentro de mí.

Entonces dijo algo que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-"Te necesito, te necesito _mi_ 'mione"- me dijo con voz grave y profunda.

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuve segura que por momentos me faltaba la respiración. Si era por el abrazo o por sus palabras no estaba segura, tal vez fuera por una mezcla de ambos.

Entraba y salía de mí, y ni bien se alejaba me dolía su ausencia. Era mío por lo menos en cuerpo, y esos microsegundos que le tomaba regresar a mí eran una tortura. Pero rápidamente eran reemplazados por la dicha de tenerlo de vuelta, guiando nuestro camino al clímax.

Bruscamente soltó una de sus manos de mi cuerpo y la hundió en el terreno arenoso por encima de mi cabeza y me penetró con más fuerza que antes, una, otra y otra vez. Al tercer asalto me liberó de toda las ataduras terrenales y floté, pero lo sentí flotar a mi lado un momento después cuando soltó una especie de gruñido al tensarse por completo y volcarse en mí con todo.

Nos quedamos pecho contra pecho. El rostro de uno contra el cuello del otro, agitados, casi moviendo nuestros pechos al mismo tiempo. Deshizo su mano de la tierra y cogió mi rostro para que nos miráramos. No me dijo nada, y tampoco supe que decir. Cualquier palabra arruinaría el momento, el encanto. Me dio el más dulce beso, no fue un beso pasional, no del amante ni del amigo, sino de un alma a otra, un beso incapaz de explicarse con definiciones.

Luego bajó su rostro hacía mi pecho cogió mis manos y las unió detrás de su espalda haciendo que lo abrazara, después se recostó en mí. Él por su parte hizo lo mismo atrapándome en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que era _yo_ la que lo abrazaba después de un encuentro. Siempre era _él_ quien me abrazaba, yo la que me sentía indefensa en sus brazos. Ahora era todo lo contrario.

Nunca dejaría que algo le hiciera daño. Siempre estarían mis brazos para protegerlo de lo que fuera, siempre estaría con él aunque sea a costa de mí misma. Lo único que podría alejarme de él sería _él mismo_.

Después de un buen rato se quedó dormido, apacible, con el rostro despojado de cualquier signo de dolor. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma al saber que era por mí que se sentía tan a gusto, tan tranquilo. Me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que quería hacer, la parte lógica de mi cerebro me decía que lo hiciera, que ya iba siendo tiempo. ¿Acaso Harry y Ginny no lo habían dicho? Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, cielo santo, moría de miedo. Mientras mi lado cobarde decía que era mejor disfrutar sin preocupaciones.

Pero me sentí sobrecogida al recordar sus caricias, su dulce tacto, su aliento contra mi piel, con tanta delicadeza. Jamás me sentí tan… _amada_. Jamás.

_**(I don't want you to change your mind, you feel so, feel so good,**_

**g-g-g-g-good, you do something so good to me...**

**oh no, oh,oh, oh, no, no, no, no, no, no etc**

**you make me, make me feel so good inside, lover,tonight, love-ah, love-ah)**

¿Y si finalmente se había dado cuenta de algo?, quizás si dejo pasar unos días él me daría algún tipo de señal. Si me iba a lanzar a la piscina por lo menos quería saber que estaba a medio llenar.

Mañana era la reunión en La Madriguera, con toda la familia. Por el momento optar por una maniobra pasiva parecía lo mejor. Suspiré de su aroma combinado con él mío sintiéndolo más mío que nunca.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que no haya salido mal, o tan mal. También espero que el lenguaje no haya ofendido a alguien. Por eso puse la advertencia arriba. Este fin de semana fue largo, en mi país celebramos Fiestas Patrias así que QUE VIVA EL PERU!! Por eso pude actualizar, relativamente, rápido.

**La canción**: Feelin' love de Paula Cole. Para mí una de las canciones más sensuales que existen.

Algo más, encontré esto y creo que va bien ponerlo. Explica, a mi juicio, la GRAN diferencia que existe entre lujuria y amor. Entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. Entregárse requiere más que estar solo calenturientos, es mucho mucho mucho más que eso.

"En la lujuria todo se trata de la forma en la que esa persona te hace sentir. Es inherentemente egoísta ya que se trata de obtener en vez de dar. En el amor, es todo lo contrario, todo se entrega en vez de enfocarse en lo que obtienes"

Como siempre, gracias a quienes comentan. Sus críticas me ayudan a mejorar.

Besos, cuídense y cuiden el planeta

**Rose**


	15. Don't Tear Me Down For All I Need Pt I

**Don't Tear me down for all i need**** – Primera Parte**

_**N/A**_: Me ha costado mucho trabajo y para ser sincera todavía no estoy muy convencida del resultado pero si no lo hago seguiré buscando la perfección eternamente. Por otro lado siento muchísimo el abandono en el que he tenido la historia. Créanme que he estado muy ocupada. En lo que va de la semana espero tener la segunda parte de este capitulo.

Encontrarán algunos párrafos separados por líneas entrecortadas, son Flashbacks.

_Me ardía la garganta y el aire que entraba con cada respiración solo incre__mentaba la sensación de estar quemándome. Tenía los brazos entumecidos, llevaba corriendo buen rato y con cada bocanada de aire que inhalaba sentía mis pulmones a punto de estallar. _

_Corría con ella en brazos, asustado como nunca lo había estado. __Tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía perderla._

_Jadeé y luego vino el ardor_

_Sentía como el sudor frío empapaba mi rostro mientras sentía como su cuerpo se ponía más lánguido con cada minuto_.

_Inhalé…__y luego vino el ardor_

_-"__Falta poco" – Inhalé … ardor … -"no me dejes 'mione"-_

---------------------

_La vi ahí tendida en una camilla, descubierta __y con la herida expuesta, dejando en evidencia la gravedad de la lesión. Las piernas me empezaron a temblar y retrocedí tratando de encontrar algo donde apoyarme. Si ella se… Si ella me deja… No habría marcha atrás, todo se acabaría en ese preciso momento._

---------------------

_Sentí como golpeaban mi pecho, no me defendí por que en el fondo sabía que lo merecía. Es más, merecía la muerte por lo que había hecho_

_-"Maldito!!! Era solo un niño"- me gritaba aquella mujer, con voz histérica y puños golpeándome. _

_Quedé paralizado, esperando un milagro, anhelando que todo fuera un gran y terrible error._

_-"Asesino! Devuélveme a mi niño. Maldito cobarde…"- me reclamaba mientras se dejaba caer todavía dándome, ahora, débiles golpes con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos. Pronto, su voz se torno casi en un murmullo, y lo que siguió resonó en todo mi ser, dejándome vacío._

_-"¿Porquéeeeeee?!!!!!"- terminó ella._

----------------------

Imágenes de túnicas negras, varitas empuñadas en contra de nosotros, maldiciones imperdonables sonando en diferentes labios, todos al mismo tiempo, tratando de eliminar al otro.

----------------------

La sangre, las risas que escapan de sus rostros dementes. El temblor de mis manos acompañando mi respiración agitada al lograr permanecer vivo habiendo dejado inerte a mi contrincante. Todos esos instantes formaban parte de mi pasado y nada, absolutamente nada, podría borrarlo jamás.

----------------------

Desperté despojado de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera mantener mi esperanza. Le costó algo de trabajo a mi cuerpo volver a un estado menos alerta considerando la oleada de adrenalina que ahora corría por mis venas incrementado mi ritmo cardíaco y mi respiración.

Hasta esa noche había aprendido a convivir con esos demonios. Sin embargo, ni en la más terrible de mis pesadillas había enfrentado un quiebre en mi alma como la que había sucedido en el momento en el que esa mujer me reclamó la vida de un inocente.

Me volví una y otra vez tratando de dormir pero en parte tenía miedo a las pesadillas que podrían filtrarse en mi subconsciente una vez que cerrara los ojos. Me senté en la cama ya derrotado, miré el reloj y gruñí, eran las cinco de mañana y apenas había dormido un par de horas. La noche anterior había comido realmente poco comparado con mi ración usual, así que la mejor solución que me pareció hallar fue ir a comer algo. Me puse la bata y baje tratando de no hacer ruido.

Podía escuchar al fondo del pasillo del tercer piso que alguien hablaba. En un primer momento pensé que Ginny y Harry se habían despertado pero luego de un momento logré distinguir la vocecilla de Ginny algo asustada cuando entre suspiros decía:

-'Pañales… faltan más pañales Harry'-

Me reí, todavía no lo podía creer. Ginny… _embarazada_, es un par de palabras para las que el "instinto de protección de hermano mayor" aún no se encuentra inmunizado.

En el segundo piso solo se podía escuchar el ronquido de mi padre. Aun no puedo entender como mamá puede lograr dormir con semejante ruido, me imagino que es costumbre. Hace años se lo pregunté y me dijo que ese ruido 'insoportable', era lo que le permitía un sueño tranquilo por que sabía que su marido estaba ahí.

Mamá tenía razón, hay cosas sin las cuales uno no puede estar tranquilo y mucho menos permitirse el lujo de conciliar el sueño a plenitud y sin miedos. Por eso no podía dormir bien, sin Hermione, con la incertidumbre de no saber donde está y cuando volverá era imposible evitar la desesperanza y el temor.

Caminé por la cocina tanteando el camino para no golpearme o caerme, mi nariz me guió a los exquisitos bollos que mamá había preparado la tarde anterior. Tomé una taza y me preparé un café para acompañar los dos bocadillos que cogí de la alacena. Sin darme cuenta unos segundos después había devorado uno de los bollos. No me había percatado del hambre que tenía.

Suspiré al imaginarme el tumulto en que se convertiría la casa este día. Todos vendrían para el almuerzo quincenal y se enterarían de la gran noticia. Con suerte todos estarían conversando de la próxima llegada de otro Weasley como para preguntarme sobre Hermione.

Salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina rumbo al jardín y fue agradable sentir el aire fresco en el rostro, terminó de despertarme y en cierta forma me tranquilizó. Le di una mordida al bollo y bendije a mi madre por ser tan buena cocinera. Gracias al cielo aprendí algo de ella en ese aspecto, sino en casa hubiéramos muerto de inanición.

Hermione podría ser inteligente, muy observadora y de mente rápida pero en la cocina era un desastre. Sus intentos de estofados terminaban en una remolacha color naranja demasiado salada para comer; ni hablar de la vez que intentó preparar pastel de calabaza, estaba tan duro que ni el más filudo de los cuchillos pudo con él. En cada ocasión, palmeé su hombro dándole el pésame por el plato culinario que acababa de morir. Así que, por supuesto, discutíamos pero nunca en serio. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

Me senté en uno de los bancos y traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Hermione, pero no podía. Todas las ideas que aparecían en mi mente se dirigían indefectiblemente a ella.

El cielo ya empezaba a adquirir un color azul claro. Tomé un par de sorbos de café y bajé la vista, ahí estaba de nuevo un recuerdo de ella. El color oscuro de su cabello. Moví de lado a lado la taza y vi como se formaban pequeñas ondas en la superficie de la bebida. Sin querer creé una burda imitación de sus ondas. Solté un fuerte suspiro, y agradecí estar solo, de otra forma hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso tener que explicar el porque de un suspiro que parecía haber sido emitido por la protagonista de una novela. Me reí de mi mismo, solo a mi se me ocurren estas cosas.

_-"Solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas"-_ escuché detrás de mi con tal claridad que voltee completamente seguro de que la encontraría burlándose una vez más de mí.

No fueron sus ojos los que me devolvieron la mirada, había estado divagando tan profundamente que empezaba a escuchar solo lo que quería. Mi padre aún en bata y con la mano sosteniendo la puerta de la cocina, me observaba con expresión curiosa.

-"¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?"- me preguntó mientras bebía, también, de una taza de café.

-"Me dio un poco de hambre"- respondí torciendo la sonrisa hacía un lado.

-"De no ser por que soy tu papá y te conozco diría que no es solo _eso_. Estoy seguro que hay otro asunto que te quita el sueño"- dijo, creo que esperando algún tipo de respuesta, y se mantuvo parado mirando nuestro jardín.

Pero no iba a decírselo, no podía admitir ante mi propio padre que su hijo estaba al borde de la locura por que su 'amiga' se fue sin dar explicaciones. Sobretodo por que esta 'amiga' era una mujer completamente independiente y capaz de defenderse, ah y claro, por que tendría que entrar en detalles que terminarían con una furiosa mirada de desprecio por parte de mi padre y la fuerte presión de las manos de mi madre alrededor de mi cuello.

No me quedó otra alternativa que fingir y agradecí el hecho que no alargara el tema y mucho más que no decidiera sonsacarme la verdad como probablemente lo hubiera hecho mi madre.

Pocas horas después la casa estaba repleta de gente, niños y adultos, nietos y abuelos, padres e hijos, esposos y esposas. Había algo en el ambiente que logró hacerme sentir ajeno a este lugar, a mi hogar, a mi propia familia. Miré alrededor tratando de hallar el motivo, sea lo que fuera estaba dejando a su paso desesperanza. Maldije para mis adentros, 'genial, otro motivo para sentirse deprimido'.

A pesar de haberme sentado en la mesa, comido e incluso intercambiado algunas palabras con el resto, estaba muy seguro que algunas miradas de reojo iban dirigidas a mí. Era eso, o tal vez me estaba poniendo paranoico.

Luego del almuerzo, vino el típico juego de Quidditch. Nos dividimos en dos equipos, aunque antes de empezar el juego, recogimos varios de los platos de la mesa. Sacamos a la suerte quien se encargaría de lavarlos, Bill y yo salimos sorteados. Claro, que para los magos la tarea resulta mucho más fácil que a los muggles. Dejamos los platos con un simple hechizo para salir luego al jardín.

Me encontré con otra escena que de forma muy peculiar me sacó de mi entumecimiento. Fiona estaba sentada en una de las bancas al lado de la mesa, con expresión triste. Pude ver a unos metros, que Fred y Angelina estaban 'discutiendo' algo, y por las miradas furtivas que Fiona les dirigía supe que ella estaba involucrada de alguna forma. El coloquio terminó cuando Angelina le dijo algo a Fred, de manera muy amenazadora.

De cualquier forma, Angelina dio varias zancadas, a pesar de su enorme barriga de cinco meses. Fuera de la vista de la mayoría de nosotros, Fred la tomó por la cintura y de un par de besos le arrancó tremenda sonrisa a su esposa. Que luego de un par de risitas terminó por asentir con la cabeza y devolverle el beso a su 'endemoniado' esposo. Luego de dedicarle un último beso, Fred regresó y con un movimiento de su varita hizo volar algo hasta la altura de la cabeza de su hija.

La pequeña figura de una mariposa voló alrededor de su cabello y cayó en sus manos. Fiona, miró de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrar quien le había enviado aquel objeto. Después de unos segundos volvió su mirada a la impaciente mariposa revoloteando en sus pequeñas manos. Luego de batir sus alas se elevó unos centímetros y se acercó a su mejilla para darle, lo que al parecer era, un beso. La niña retrocedió sorprendida y fijó la mirada en la figura frente a ella justo segundos antes de que esta desapareciera unos cuantos destellos.

Una vez más Fiona con rostro más sorprendido que antes giró la cabeza hasta encontrar a su padre. Fred estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del jardín y le sonrió plenamente a su hija cuando ella corrió hasta él. Quedé aturdido, no solo por la actitud de mi sobrina sino por que Fred había sufrido una metamorfosis desde el momento en el que se enteró que sería padre y aún me costaba trabajo creerlo.

Fiona lo abrazó al tiempo que su padre la alzaba en brazos, y daba vueltas con ella.

-"Fred! Vas a hacer que vomite!"- Angelina gritó, desde el otro extremo del jardín, a su esposo.

-"Si, querida"- admitió con una terrible sonrisa de complicidad que compartió con su hija.

No sé que le diría Fiona a su padre, pero este respondió con gesto sorprendido.

-"¿Cómo que por qué?"- preguntó ofendido, luego de bajar a su hija se arrodilló para estar frente a frente.

-"Por que quiero verte feliz. Además por que eres la princesa de papá y siempre lo serás, incluso cuando algún estúpido venga a robarte para que te cases con él"- afirmó mientras mi sobrina lo abrazó.

-"Ningún idiota me apartará de ti papito. Te quiero"-

-"Yo también mi cielo"-

En ese momento entendí el por que me sentía tan ajeno a todo esto. Hasta ese preciso momento no me había percatado que en esta casa todos tenían su pequeña versión de 'La Familia Weasley'. Tenían con quienes compartir sus penas y alegrías. Y no es que sintiera que mis padres y hermanos no fueran ese tipo de familia conmigo. Más bien era el hecho de ver que cada miembro de esta familia había creado una copia de lo que aprendieron que era una 'familia'.

Su familia les pertenecía y ellos les pertenecían a sus esposas e hijos. Sin darme cuenta me encontré anhelando eso para mí. A pesar de haber dicho una y mil veces que no podía, que no era capaz de tener ese tipo de dicha por lo que yo era, en el fondo existía esta pequeña voz que no paraba de molestar, soñando, queriendo alcanzar algo así. Siendo egoísta quizás podría hacerlo, pero ¿a que costo? No, no valía la pena arriesgar a terceros. No cuando estaba tan destrozado por dentro, no podía ofrecer algo que no tenía, no podía enseñar algo que ya no recordaba.

Salí de mi trance en cuanto escuche los gritos de alegría y aplausos. Todos se encontraban felicitando a Ginny y Harry. Sin duda la noticia ya había sido revelada. Sonreí por que sabía que ambos eran felices y que se merecían esa felicidad. Eran el uno para el otro, no había otra persona con la que ellos hubieran tenido el brillo que tienen en los ojos cuando se miran.

Ese tipo de miradas, roces y sonrisas con un significado oculto en un lenguaje secreto que solo ellos conocen. El mismo lenguaje que comparto con Hermione. Con ella bastaba un gesto para darme cuenta cuales eran sus pretensiones. Sus manierismos quizás fueran jeroglíficos para otros pero yo sabía perfectamente, o por lo menos eso creía hasta hace poco, que quería decir cuando fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo que tronaba los dedos.

Extrañaba leer esos mensajes, estudiar sus movimientos, recorrer con experta lentitud sus curvas dejándome perder en mis pensamientos mientras ella me explicaba agitadamente algo que la tenía preocupada. Echaba de menos su perfume, su forma de hablar, incluso su 'enojo'. Me reí de mi mismo.

-"¿Dónde está Diana?"- me preguntó Fleur

-"Eh,… ¿qué?"- respondí tratando de desviar su atención por unos segundos.

-"Si, creí que la traerías"- me dijo con tanta seguridad y con un ligero tono de desagrado – o al menos eso me pareció - en lo que decía que me hizo sentir frustrado. ¿Es que nadie podía darse cuenta que esa mujer no volvería a ser lo que alguna vez fue en mi vida?

-"No tengo idea, me imagino que estará en su hotel ó con sus amigas"- dije con algo de brusquedad.

-"Ah vaya, pensé que por eso no había venido Hermione"- dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué?"- le pregunté por reflejo, sorprendido. ¿Sabría algo de lo que hay entre Hermione y yo? ¿Alguien más en esta familia lo sabía?

-"No, nada. Solo me preguntaba por que Hermione no ha venido aún"- me miró esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-"No lo sé Fleur!, no tengo idea, no soy la secretaria de Diana, y Hermione no me da una copia de su agenda"- respondí ofuscado, fastidiado y segundos después terriblemente culpable, por que Fleur no se merecía esa respuesta.

Al instante todos se voltearon a mirarme y escuché que varios se quedaron helados ante mi actitud y todo quedó en silencio. No me quedó otra alternativa que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba estar solo, alejarme de tantas 'familias felices', de todo aquello que me recordara lo que no podría tener y sobretodo de lo estúpido que fui al no darme cuenta de lo que Hermione sentía por mí.

-"Lo siento"- fue lo último que dije antes de entrar por la puerta de la cocina, tomé un vaso con agua tan rápidamente como pude. Sabía perfectamente que si permanecía más tiempo a la vista, sin duda mi madre me atraparía.

-"Ronald Weasley ¿Qué sucede contigo?"-

Demasiado tarde para huir y mucho más tarde para inventar alguna excusa que fuera creíble.

-"No tengo nada mamá. ¿Acaso es un crimen entrar a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua?"- le respondí dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. Di la vuelta para subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Sin embargo, mi madre siendo mi madre ya sabía de antemano mis planes y antes de que pudiera evitarlo me detuvo.

-"Ah no Ronald, no me vas a dejar hablando sola y mucho menos vas a darme esa estúpida excusa"- A pesar de saber que la estaba desafiando y que solo se preocupaba por mí, no quería hablar de Hermione y menos con ella, así que tomé algo de valor y corrí escaleras arriba.

Escuché los pasos apurados de mi madre detrás de mí. Pero me adelante, cerré la puerta y me tiré a la cama, aliviado de por lo menos tener un espacio en el que me pudieran dejar solo, o por lo menos eso creía yo. Supuestamente, todavía existen reglas de cortesía en las que no puedes aparecerte directamente en la habitación de otra persona.

-"Ron, abre la puerta"- dijo mi madre dando golpes a la puerta, con la voz expresando su enfado. Luego escuché otro par de pasos.

-"Mamá, cálmate"- le urgió Bill

-"No Bill, algo le pasa a Ron y quiero que me lo diga ya!"- respondió más ofuscada que antes.

Bill suspiró y luego añadió

-"No estoy diciendo lo contrario. Mira mamá, déjame hablar con él, ¿está bien?"- Mamá se lo pensó bien antes de responderle.

-"Bien, pero dile que deje de comportarse como un patán, mira que haberle contestado así a Fleur"- le hizo recordar a Bill, cosa que no fue simple coincidencia. Mamá quería que Bill estuviera decidido a sacarme la verdad a como de lugar, incluso utilizando mi sentimiento de culpa por lo que le dije a mi cuñada.

-"Lo sé mamá"- casi lo escuché gruñir entre dientes –"créeme que pienso tocar ese tema"-

En ese momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragué saliva con mucha dificultad, lo cual solo logró ponerme más ansioso. Después de unos segundos escuché los pasos de mamá alejándose e inmediatamente Bill tocó la puerta.

-"Lamento lo de Fleur, Bill. Discúlpame, pero ahora no quiero hablar con nadie"- Hice un último intento para que me dejara en paz, aunque en el fondo sabía que era en vano y su siguiente acción me lo confirmó.

-"Alohomora"- escuché como la puerta se abrió y a pesar de todo mi sentimiento de culpa, me molestó la invasión a mi privacidad.

-"Que demonios! ¿No me escuchaste? No quiero hablar con nadie"-

-"No me importa"- dijo con total sinceridad. Era un caradura, una característica de los varones Weasley que no se puede negar.

-"Escucha Bill, realmente, siento mucho haberle hablado así a Fleur. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y exploté"-

-"Que bueno que te des cuenta que fuiste un imbécil y, por el momento voy a dejar de lado que le gritaras a mi esposa. Es lo mejor, en vista que no me quiero convertir en asesino de mi propio hermano y además te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu no eres así, por lo que deduzco que algo ha tenido que pasar para que te comportes de esa forma"-

¿Por qué justo hoy, justo ahora se tenía que poner en el plan de hermano preocupado? ¿Es que acaso nadie me puede dejar solo para regodearme en mi miseria? Al final, sabía que si no se lo decía rápido la tortura duraría más.

-"Es Hermione"- admití bajando la cabeza para que no viera como me dolía decir su nombre ahora que no la tenía cerca.

-"¿Qué hay con ella?"- preguntó con clara curiosidad.

-"Me dejó, eh…"- Merlín, no podía sonar más patético –"quiero decir que se fue"-

-"¿A dónde?"- me respondió sorprendido. Y la pregunta se me hizo tan tonta y estúpida que no pude evitar responderle sinceramente.

-"Merlín!!! Bill, es obvio que no lo sé, cabeza hueca. Sino ya hubiera ido a buscarla"-

No pasó ni un segundo cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-"Primero, si sabes lo que te conviene, no vuelvas a llamarme 'cabeza hueca'"- Me miró de una manera en la que no dejaba lugar a dudas que realmente lo decía en serio, y yo no estaba dispuesto a comprobar lo contrario.

-"Segundo, no tengo la culpa que no tengas la capacidad de expresarte correctamente, hombre del Neardenthal"-

Su respuesta me cogió con la guardia baja, y dejando de lado el hecho que prácticamente me tildaba de discapacitado mental, estaba ese nombre que no entendía.

-"¿Nearden que?"-

-"Olvídalo. Ahora, calla, rebobina, explica"- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía gestos con las manos indicando cada palabra. A veces se comportaba como un idiota. No pude evitarlo y la palabra se escapó sin darme cuenta.

-"Idiota"- murmuré pero de alguna manera él logró escucharme y esta vez pude ver el golpe que me iba a dar nuevamente en parte posterior de la cabeza -"Ya, ya, lo siento"- Suspiré, para vergüenza mía, como una chiquilla a punto de contarle a su amiga sobre su amorío secreto.

-"Es obvio que ya sabes que Diana, volvió. Tu estuviste cuando regresó"- Afirmó con la cabeza –"Creo que todos, incluyendo Hermione, creyeron que ella y yo habíamos vuelto, cosa que es completamente absurdo. ¿Cómo podría volver con ella después de lo que pasó?"-

-"¿Entonces Hermione pensó que Diana y tu retomaron su relación?"-

-"Imagino que sí. Es culpa mía"- admití por primera vez en voz alta.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Bill, casi riéndose a mi costa. Lo miré en un intento de parecer intimidante pero creo que solo me salió una mueca que no pareció asustarlo en lo absoluto.

-"No he estado yendo a la casa a dormir"- seguí hablando ahora si, con ganas de contarle lo que había sucedido para ver si me podía dar alguna solución.

-"¿O sea que Diana no es tu novia pero igual te la has estado tirando?!"-

-"No!!! Bill, no me mires así"- levanto una ceja dándome a entender que no me creía –"no te estoy mintiendo, te lo juro, ni siquiera la besé"-

-"Entonces, ¿por que no ibas a dormir a tu departamento?"-

-"Si iba a dormir, pero solo un par de horas antes de ir al entrenamiento"-

-"Ya veo"-

-"Es increíble que lo que antes me encantaba de ella es lo mismo que no soporto ahora. A veces es tan infantil!, otras se enoja y pretende no estarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a adivinar lo que piensa? No se Legilimencia. De verdad, me vuelve loco, y no en el buen sentido. Todo es muy diferente con Hermione y ahí me di cuenta cuanto la extrañaba"- diablos, tuve que patearme mentalmente por que era obvio que mi voz sonaba con la tristeza del amante y no del amigo –"Es decir, como amiga"- traté de arreglar mis frases pero ya era muy tarde como para que sonara convincente.

-"Ay Ron, ¿crees que soy un huevón?"- me miró de frente –"Ni tu mismo te crees semejante boludez. Además te aseguro que todos en esta casa saben que lo que hay entre Hermione y tu va más allá de amigos"-

-"¿Qué?!!!"- casi rebote de la cama cuando me dijo eso, trate de fingir lo mejor que pude para hacerle creer que no había posibilidad de que existiera una relación fuera de la de amigos entre Hermione y yo.

-"Por los pantalones de Merlín!"- volteó lo ojos –"No vas a pretender, y todavía a mí, que me crea que ves a Hermione solo como tu amiga. Créeme, es OBVIO que había algo entre ustedes. Incluso desde el colegio. Es más todos esperábamos que luego de la guerra y sobretodo, luego de que Ginny y Harry volvieron, admitirías lo que sientes por ella. Claro que no contábamos con que seguirías comportándote como el idiota que eres y dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella"-

-"Tu no entiendes nada!"- como se atrevía a analizar lo que existía entre Hermione y yo.

-"¿Cómo que no?"-

-"Hermione no puede estar conmigo, no cuando soy lo que soy"-

-"¿De que diablos estás hablando?!!! Hermione es una excelente chica, y se merece lo mejor"-

-"Exactamente"- dije agriamente.

-"No me dejaste terminar. Lo que quería decir es que a pesar de las bromas que nos hacemos, todos pensamos que eres un buen hombre. Además Hermione, a pesar de todo este tiempo y todo lo que ha sucedido, te quiere. Y para ella, no hay ni habrá nadie mejor que tu para ella"- suspiró y luego de pasar la mano por su cabeza añadió con tono frustrado –"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho tener que decirlo de esa forma, parezco la maldita consejera sentimental en esa revista Corazón de Bruja"-

-"Es que no puede ser!"-

-"No te entiendo, ¿acaso no quieres a Hermione?"-

-"Por supuesto que la quiero y se merece lo mejor, al mejor hombre. Aunque me duela, aunque no soporte la idea pero…"- Me estaba ahogando en mis propias palabras, en la verdad que cada oración reclamaba en mi interior.

Seguí luego de unos segundos

-"¿Crees que Hermione se merece alguien vacío?"- me odie aún más por que sabía que no era merecedor de ningún sentimiento de su parte. –"¿Alguien que se odia tanto que ha pensado matarse una y mil veces?"- Ahora no cabía duda que el odio que me embargaba se notaba en todo mi ser. Mi voz y mi rostro seguro reflejaban muy bien mis palabras. Sin darme cuenta, estaba agitado y respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de no desmoronarme ante mi hermano y que me viera llorar. Tuve que respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de continuar.

-"Yo, soy un asesino, un maldito que le arrancó la vida a inocentes"- logré decir entre dientes, apretándolos como si fueran mis ojos, para tratar de contener las lágrimas.

-"Escúchame"- al no subir la mirada, Bill me cogió de la camiseta y con violencia me obligó a verlo a la cara –"Escúchame! Y escúchame bien"- tomo aire y vi como se abrían y cerraban sus fosas nasales. Estaba furioso, incluso más que yo. –"Yo también estuve en esa guerra, por si lo has olvidado"-

-"No es lo mismo!"- dije intentando zafarme y en mi desconcentración el llanto fluyó.

-"Tu no fuiste el único que sufrió. Y métete bien en la cabeza, la muerte de esas personas fue en defensa propia o de alguien más. Eran mortífagos que no hubieran dudado ni un segundo en atacar y matarnos"-

-"¿Y que hay de los que estuvieron bajo la maldición del Imperius?"- Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía todo aquello.

-"Ron"- suspiró antes de seguir y luego me soltó la camiseta –"Ya hemos discutido esto antes. No había forma de saber en ese momento si se trataba de un mortífago encubierto o si estaban bajo un Imperius"- esta vez lo dijo más calmado, del mismo modo que le habla un padre a su hijo, para asegurarle que está libre de culpa.

-"¿Y esos niños?"- lo miré directamente con el rostro mojado –"¿Qué hay de _ese_ niño?"-

-"Ron, esos niños fueron utilizados por los mal-nacidos seguidores de Voldemort. No eres un asesino! Y _ese_ niño estaba a punto de matar a Hermione"- Se tomo un momento para ver si le estaba prestando atención.

-"Lo que estoy tratando de decir Ron, es que debes dejar de atormentarte. Debes continuar con tu vida, dejar esa culpa para que puedas darte la oportunidad de comenzar a vivir plenamente"-

-"No lo merezco, no puedo"- solté en un murmullo

-"Claro que puedes, estoy seguro. Y estoy aún más seguro que cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir en el estado de autodestrucción en el que estás. No fue sencillo para mí tampoco, Ron. Y debo de admitir que de no haber sido por nuestra familia y por Fleur, probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco. Veras, a pesar de todos los motivos que has dado, de los que puedas inventarte luego. Hay algo que nunca cambió en estos años y eso es el amor de tu familia, tus amigos y el de Hermione"- Me fui tranquilizando, con algo más de empeño que antes, intentando razonar o verlo siquiera desde un punto de vista más objetivo. Pero no pude.

-"Es muy tarde para mí, ella se fue, me dejó"- respondí, atónito al lograr decirlo en voz alta y sobretodo destrozado al notar la verdad de la oración. Articular esas palabras hacía la situación más real, mucho más de lo que había admitido hasta ese momento. Y dolió.

-"Es obvio que no la conoces tanto como crees. Ella sería incapaz de dejarte a menos, claro esta, que tu la hubieras rechazado, y aún así tengo el presentimiento que ella te hubiera dado lucha para convencerte que debe estar a tu lado. Esa chica a veces es igual de testaruda que cualquier otro Weasley"- se rió y logró hacerme reír, poner su nombre junto al apellido de la familia siempre fue tan natural que no me llamaba la atención, pero había que reconocer que algunas cosas son contagiosas, y quizás mi 'mione hubiera contraído algo de obstinación de los Weasley. Me gustaba pensar que había sido yo el culpable.

-"Ron, piénsalo con detenimiento y sobre Hermione todavía no me explicas como es que sabes que se ha ido"-

-"Ayer no llegó a la casa, o mejor dicho, si llegó. Es decir, imagino que llegó más temprano para arreglar sus cosas y luego se fue. Cuando yo regresé a la casa ella ya no estaba. Fui a su habitación y no la encontré así que fui a la mía"-

-"¿Y?"-

-"Bueno, no estaba ahí. Encontré un sobre dirigido a mí y en una nota ella me explicaba que se estaba yendo de vacaciones y que necesitaba pensar"-

-"¿Por que te preocupas entonces?"-

-"¿Por que? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso soy el único que está preocupado por donde pueda estar ella?"-

-"Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Lo que quiero decir es que talvez después de todo si necesite pensar. Imagino que con lo del regreso de Diana tiene mucho que replantearse"- sentí como me aterraba a que conclusión ella podría llegar luego de 'pensar detenidamente' las cosas.

-"¿La amas?"- me dejó helado con la pregunta. Todavía no estaba preparado ni siquiera para hacerme esa pregunta. Ante mi silencio, el solo interpretó mi silencio como duda, y felizmente no quiso andar mucho en el tema.

-"Ron. Te quiero y sabes muy bien que Hermione es parte de esta familia desde hace muchos años, así que también la queremos como a una hermana. Pero si no la quieres, entonces no la lastimes más. Si sigues con tu egoísmo no solo la lastimarás sino que la destruirás, ella no se lo merece. Piensa bien lo que quieres, lo que sientes y no dejes pasar la oportunidad de vivir plenamente"-

Me miró seriamente y de pronto, casi salto de la cama como si un rayo le hubiera dado directo a la cabeza. Apuntó el dedo hacia arriba y luego aspiró dándole a su postura un efecto más dramático. Primero me asusté pero luego comprendí que estaba a punto de decir una idiotez, siempre hace eso para disipar la tensión. Frunció el ceño y luego en gesto de sorpresa me dijo:

-"Ya sé. Quizás se fue de viaje con alguna amiga o…."- y me miró de reojo antes de seguir –"talvez con algún amigo"- sabía perfectamente que intentaba provocarme y fastidiarme para que después de darnos de 'golpes' lograra disipar algo de la tensión que llevaba encima.

-"Cierra la boca Bill!"-

-"No, lo digo en serio Ron"- me respondió

-"Por supuesto que no. Yo me habría dado cuenta. Idiota"-

-"Claro, es que eres taaaan observador. A ti nada se te pasa, ¿no?"- se burló. Hizo unos gestos con los ojos, imitando a una damisela batiendo las pestañas. Y en esta ocasión ambos nos reímos.

-"Gracias"- le dije luego de un par de minutos y esperaba no tener que verme forzado a darle un abrazo. Suficiente había sido con que me viera llorar. Para mi suerte Bill se fue sin decir mucho más.

-"De nada y… no te aísles"- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bill se fue, respetando a medias mi decisión de estar solo. Me quedé viendo el techo, contemplando como iban entrando los colores violáceos del atardecer por la ventana.

Mientras estaba tendido en mi cama intenté hacer un balance de las cosas que habían sucedido. Lo había estado aplazando y ya era hora de hacerlo o tal vez luego sería más doloroso.

---------------------------

Las mañanas siguientes fueron deliciosamente tranquilas. Despertar a su lado pasó a ser algo enteramente placentero, no solo era el hecho de despertar con una mujer a mi lado, sino que yo sabía que la dulce criatura que abrazaba me quería tal y como era.

No estaba seguro a donde nos llevaría esta 'relación' ni que tan profundo sería su cariño o si siempre estaría satisfecha con lo poco que le podía ofrecer en esta relación o si ella soportaría más tiempo.

El pensar en no tener los mechones de su cabello dispersos sobre mi pecho era un dolor que no estaba dispuesto a pasar, ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar demasiado en ello. Y, gracias al cielo, cuando empezaba con mis preguntas y re preguntas, ella se despertaba o se movía.

Mirarla así, tan frágil me hacía sentir dichoso y, al mismo tiempo, desgraciado por que ella necesitaba alguien que no tuviera miedo. Aunque quisiera, incluso si lo quisiera de verdad, yo no podía cambiar el hecho que una persona con el alma destrozada no pueda amar, y tampoco encontraba real el hecho de creer que alguien quisiera o pudiera amarme. Hermione me quería, es cierto, pero no me amaba, ¿Cómo podría?

En realidad no quedaba mucho en mí que fuera capaz de despertar amor. No era más que un cascarón, el Ron de antes creía en todo, el de hoy, guardaba solo la más mínima de las esperanzas. Solo me permitía soñar con la ilusión de esperanza cada vez que estaba con ella, era el simple hecho de su presencia, sus caricias y sus palabras las que hacían que yo me aferrara al antiguo Ron.

¿Como se puede amar a un asesino, como se puede mirar con misericordia a alguien que ha matado con sed de venganza? ¿Como se puede construir una vida con alguien cuya huella en este mundo estaba marcada con muertes, sangre seca en las manos que no se puede limpiar, gritos y ecos de sufrimiento y más aún si hay muerte de inocentes?

Había muchos fantasmas que me perseguían y aún así cada uno de mis demonios y temores desaparecían cuando sus labios tocaban mi piel. Eran sus pequeñas manos las que rozaban con lenta dulzura cada una de mis heridas, las visibles y las invisibles.

Si esto era un pecado, entonces estaba condenado, no podía dar marcha atrás por que me sentía bien a su lado y recorría contento el camino a la perdición para volver a sentirla y tener esperanza.

En el fondo, estaba esta pequeña voz de la conciencia que me decía que si seguía con esto, terminaría arrastrándola conmigo. Al final todo esto me consumiría, quizás a los dos. De todas formas, yo ya estaba condenado, quizás Hermione lograra salvarse, quizás si dejara de ser tan cobarde, ella se salvaría. Si existía un ser supremo, solo espero que me perdone por que en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba más seguro que antes que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me dirigí a la ventana y vi como los varones estaban alentando a los dos equipos de Quidditch mientras que las mujeres estaban alrededor de Ginny, probablemente hablando de su embarazo. La celebración me hizo recordar la noche de su cumpleaños, aquella que se suponía era para homenajear y hacer feliz a Hermione. En cambio, yo terminé por arruinarlo todo.

------------------------

Abrí la puerta y la azoté, tiré las llaves con cólera sobre la mesa. No podía creer lo imbécil que había sido ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡¡¡¿cómo?!!!

-"Idiota"-

-"¿Qué le voy a decir?"-

-"Tendré suerte sino me cuelga de las bolas"- Me reí

-"Aunque no le conviene"-

-"Ah, idiota!, deja de pensar con la polla, concéntrate!"-

Me senté en el sofá y dejé caer la cabeza hacía atrás. No podía creer como había podido hacer semejante estupidez.

Merlín! Estaba hermosa. El vestido se le pegaba en los lugares correctos. Y su cabello. Traté de contener sin éxito un suspiro.

Tuve un momento de celos cuando uno de los meseros miró con demasiada atención el escote que mostraba demasiada piel para mi gusto. Sin embargo, toda llamarada de furia desapareció súbitamente cuando vi sus ojos.

Sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre, eso lo podía decir incluso desde donde estaba yo. Mientras tanto escuché como le cantaban feliz cumpleaños.

No sé cuanto tiempo me tomó sacar a Kristin del restaurante. Cuando dejé dinero sobre la mesa ni siquiera medité si era suficiente para pagar los tragos de los que apenas habíamos tomado unos sorbos. Sólo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

_**I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around**_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace  


¿Que haría para que ella me perdonara o para que Harry no me moliera a golpes? Todavía no estaba seguro. En realidad la segunda carecía de toda importancia ante la duda de si Hermione pudiera perdonar semejante pendejada.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello varias veces en un fútil intento de tranquilizarme. Frustrado me levanté y caminé por el pasillo que va a nuestras habitaciones. Me sudaban las manos y sentí un repentino retortijón de estómago. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en mucho tiempo. Mientras iba y venía por el pasillo, miré mi reloj. Era muy tarde y ella todavía no regresaba. Imaginaba que estaría con Harry y Ginny pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme tenso, como si algo malo fuera a suceder. Volví a mirar el reloj. ¿Por qué no regresa?

En un momento de delirio imaginé al cojudo camarero coqueteándole mientras ella reía y apoyaba su mano sobre el pecho de él. Luego se besaron, ¿seria una forma de venganza? Escuché el ruido seco de un golpe, había sido mi puño contra la pared. No lo podía permitir. Ella no podía dejarme, no podía. Era mía. No la puedo perder, tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Miré nuevamente el reloj, había pasado una hora y no regresaba. Me debatí si era sensato ir al departamento de Harry, tal vez ella estuviera allí, ¿y si no? No!, tenía que estar con ellos, ¿con quién más podría estar? Ó quizás podría esperarlos afuera de su departamento, claro que eso significaba exponerme a unos cuantos golpes y gritos. A estas alturas no importaba.

_**Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close  
**_

Finalmente decidí quedarme. Me quedé observando a través de la ventana un punto muerto. Caminé lentamente a mi habitación mientras llegaba a una conclusión, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Desarrollar una estrategia. Hermione no podía dejarme, no se lo permitiría.

Me sentí mal al hacerlo pero me sentiría peor en el momento que ella decidiera dejarme, tenía que hacerlo. En ese momento pensé en ella como un aliado que debía volver a confiar en mí, tenía que recordar sus puntos débiles y manejarlos a mi favor.

Hermione, a pesar de su imagen de recato, conmigo perdía el control y yo sabía exactamente que hacer.

Así que haría cualquier cosa para que me perdonara. Intentaría primero con la seducción, en ese aspecto podría decirse que conozco el terreno y se cuales son las debilidades de Hermione. ¿Pero si no funcionaba? La había herido profundo ¿sería suficiente con una caricia dada en el lugar correcto? O peor aún ¿si decidiera que ya no me quería? Sería lo más correcto, que ella tomara la decisión de dejar de ser mi amante. Sería lo mejor para ella, pero no lo podría soportar. Me odie por que sabía que era lo más justo con ella, dejarla tranquila antes que terminara odiándome. Pero si lo hacía ¿en verdad quería eso? –me pregunté a mi mismo- No. Claro que no, odiaría separarme de esa forma de ella_._

Y si eso no funcionaba estaba dispuesto a retorcer la verdad, quizás si le decía que la quería mientras le 'hacía el amor'. No podía creer lo bajo que estaba cayendo. No era una total mentira, quizás de esa forma recordara -y rogaba que fuera así- que yo era un completo desastre sin ella. Esperaba no romper mi promesa de tener que rogarle a una mujer para que se quedara a mi lado. Pero a este punto estaba dispuesto a eso y más. No se lo había dicho nunca a nadie pero creo que ella lo sabe, tenía que haberse dado cuenta, que yo no podía vivir sin ella.

Me cambié de ropa, me puse lo primero que encontré. El pantalón de franela y mi camiseta de los Cannons estaban tirados dentro del ropero así que me las puse rápidamente y regresé a la cocina mientras revolvía más mi cabello. Iba a seducirla, aunque no quisiera tendría que seguir conmigo.

_**I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around  
**_

Paré mis pensamientos en seco. No!, ella no se lo merece. Me prometí y también a Harry que no la obligaría y si ella decía 'se acabó', entonces tendría que hacerlo. Mientras ella no me lo pidiera, me aferraría a cualquier método para convencerla.

Me serví un vaso con agua, el cual bebí de un par de tragos mientras iba caminando por el pasillo. Tenía la garganta seca, fue ahí cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, tragué saliva y puse cara de poker –tratando que fuera lo más inexpresiva posible.

Que comience la batalla.

Abrió la puerta con mucha dificultad. No quería que pensara que la estaba esperando hecho un manojo de nervios. Tenía que jugar bien mis cartas, y sabía perfectamente las debilidades de Hermione. Me Aparecí en la cocina y prendí las luces.

-"Mierda"- dijo y no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hermione había maldecido tan pocas veces en su vida, tan pocas que creo que no llegaban a la decena.

Contuve la risa al darme cuenta del porqué de su lenguaje y me costó trabajo procesarlo. Estaba ebria ¿Hermione? ¿Ebria?

-"No debes maldecir"- le dije. Por un momento la vi bacilar pero en un instante cambió inmediatamente su rostro, tenía los ojos entre cerrados pero igual se veía la ira en ellos.

Me acerqué y pareció darse cuenta de mi aspecto. Al menos, había tenido la sensatez de cambiarme. Aunque mi cabello debía estar completamente despeinado de tanto pasar mis manos por él. Debía ser eso por que le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y luego sus ojos se encendieron con cólera ¿Qué estaría pensando? Preferí seguir con mi rostro lo más apacible que pudiera, pero creo que eso la enfureció más.

-"¿Dónde estuviste hasta tan tarde?"- traté de introducir mis dudas dentro de esa broma. Hermione no solía desvelarse.

-"Vete a la mierda"- me contestó con tal brusquedad que quedé atónito. Y si no la conociera, diría que disfruto la sensación de poder desfogar verbalmente lo que obviamente estaba pensando de mí. Tenía que disculparme, una vez que haya sacado toda la cólera de su sistema entonces podría respirar más tranquilo. Me dio la espalda.

_**Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace  
**_

-"Hermione…"- le dije suavemente, para darle a entender que venía en son de paz.

Tan pronto volteó, volvió a mirarme, sentí que era capaz de arrancarme los ojos. Fue por puro instinto de supervivencia que retrocedí un paso antes de que empezara a levantar la voz otra vez.

-"Ronald Weasley. Estoy cansada, ebria, y extremadamente fastidiada, y la causa de todo eres tú. Así que, con un carajo, aléjate de mí!"- me dijo apuntándome con su dedo. Giró y entró a su habitación dando un portazo.

Me quedé parado, maldiciéndome por enésima vez en esta noche. Quería ir a tocar su puerta, que me dejara entrar y convencerla de que nunca quise herirla, que fui un idiota y que haría cualquier cosa para que me perdonara. Momento!, ¿como que cualquier cosa? –me cuestioné.

No podía ocultar el sol con un dedo, si así se quedaba a mi lado entonces haría lo que me pidiera.

Me senté en el sofá, pensando en todo lo que perdería sin Hermione en mi vida. En el tumulto de razones que buscaba para convencerla me quedé dormido.

_**Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
**_

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que me sobresalté cuando escuché pasos sobre el piso de madera. Parte de las 'habilidades' adquiridas en la guerra, es que siempre estabas alerta incluso durante el sueño.

Me imaginé que era Hermione, así que caminé lentamente hasta la cocina cuando escuché su voz adolorida.

-"Aaaaay"- se quejó al abrir la puerta de refrigerador y encontrarse con una luz bastante intensa. Vi como su pequeña figura trataba de aferrarse con fuerza al manubrio del refrigerador.

Entendí segundos después que es lo que quería hacer cuando vi que tenía una lata de gaseosa en su mano. Aparentemente aún en su resaca la Srta. Granger no perdía los modales. Intentaba absurdamente alcanzar la alacena para sacar uno de los vasos. Me enterneció la imagen. En muchos aspectos era tan pequeña y frágil, quería pensar que al menos de esa forma ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

-"¿Te puedo ayudar?"- pero ella no volteó.

-"No, gracias. Lo puedo hacer yo misma"- soltó fríamente. Me hirió el hecho de que no me dejara ayudarla, aunque debía reconocer que existían razones de sobra para que no me quisiera cerca.

No me iba a ir, ya me había propuesto llevar esto hasta el final y no me iba a acobardar ahora. Me acerqué y quedé detrás de ella.

-"Hermione"- intenté decirle con mi tono de voz más sumiso -"Déjame ayudarte. Creo que estoy más que calificado para saber que es lo mejor para curar resacas"- Le dije al mismo tiempo que cogía un vaso y lo colocaba lentamente en la mesada. Mi vano intento de bromear con mi obvio hábito alcohólico, no tuvo ningún éxito mucho menos aligeró el tenso ambiente.

_**I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down  
**_

-"Dije que no necesitaba ayuda"- me repitió de forma cortante. No se como pero logró alcanzar otro vaso. Quise ahogar la risa que me causó su acción. Era pequeña y frágil pero al mismo tiempo era obstinada, y no soportaba asumir el rol de damisela en apuros, sobretodo si el 'caballero andante' era alguien que la había herido. Aun así su terquedad era adorable en ese momento.

-"Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte"- traté de explicar de alguna forma antes de que dedujera que me reía de lo 'dulce' que se veía.

-"No, no lo estás!"- espetó con tanta furia que temí haber despertado a un dragón antes que a la dulce princesa del cuento de hadas.

Ahora, ya no se sentía tan ebria ni torpe como para lanzar improperios incoherentes. Eran momentos como estos cuando la Hermione de hace años emergía con fuerza y tengo que admitir que no era una sensación del todo desagradable. Siendo completamente sincero, no había algo que me excitara más que verla tensa y colérica, era como una bomba a punto de explotar y yo adoraba intentar desactivar la bomba o morir en la explosión. Al final de cuentas, yo mismo era una bomba de tiempo cuando discutíamos.

-"Sólo estás tratando de calmar tu sucia conciencia ayudándome"- y esta vez lo dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta yo tuve que cuestionarme sobre eso. Y aunque, definitivamente ayudaba a calmar la culpa, no era el motivo principal ni la meta de esta conversación.

-"Bueno, tengo noticias para ti; me importa un reverendo bledo tus sentimientos y no necesito ni que tu o alguien más me ayude, ¿está claro?"- Era la primera vez que me decía que yo no le importaba y entonces fue cuando empecé a entrar en pánico. Era como cuando estás en la cima de la montaña rusa, la empinada era larga y me aterraba saber en que iba a acabar todo esto.

_**Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
**_

Tenía que hacer, decir algo antes de que se fuera, pensé mientras la vi agarrar su gaseosa y lista para marcharse.

Estaba aguijoneándola y ella no daba su brazo a torcer. Así que fui directo a la situación que esta noche nos llevó a estar uno frente al otro. Quería que me dijera todo lo que tenía que decirme, no podría dormir sin saber que me había perdonado, sin saber que estaría ahí cuando amaneciera.

-"Estás molesta por lo de esta noche"- murmuré y me preparé para lo que viniera. Esta era una batalla que no estaba dispuesto a postergar y mucho menos a peder.

Perderla, nunca.

_**Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place**_

En un segundo me di cuenta que había tenido éxito en lograr que su atención se dirigiera nuevamente a mi estupidez de esta noche. Me mantuve a cierta distancia, tanteando las aguas que yo mismo había perturbado.

-"No hay excusa para lo que hice"- empecé admitiendo mi culpa –"Admito, que olvidé nuestros planes de esta noche por que me sentí atraído a Kristin"- Si iba a sincerarme tenía que decirle la verdad lo mejor que mi valentía me permitiera. Esperaba que mi sinceridad fuera un punto a mi favor, rogaba por que fuera así.

-"Es reportera de 'El Profeta', pero no se suponía que debía entrevistarme esta noche. Se suponía que debía hacer un artículo sobre Mason y Moriarty"- Hermione sabía perfectamente quien era cada uno de ellos, el capitán y buscador de nuestro equipo –"Se echaron para atrás en el último minuto. Dijeron que tenían planes esta noche"-

-"Tu también tenías planes"- me recordó. Sonreí pero no era de alegría sino por que finalmente me respondió.

-"Lo sé. Planeaba ir al restaurante tan pronto como finalizara la práctica y estuviera vestido. Mason me pidió que lo hiciera justo cuando dejaba los vestidores. Acepté por que aún era temprano y pensé que podía hacer la entrevista rápido. Seré honesto, pensé que no te importaría si llegaba unos cuantos minutos tarde. Como dijiste esta mañana, de cualquier forma suelo llegar tarde"- Fue una terrible broma de mi parte, incluso yo pude darme cuenta. –"Caminé hasta las graderías y la vi, bueno, ella se parecía tanto… casi… igual a Diana que me detuve. Olvide todo"-

Se lo dije no con afán de herirla, sino por que ella mejor que nadie sabía como había quedado luego de mi relación con Diana. Nadie sabía como había querido a Diana y que prácticamente era como una obsesión de la cual, no se como, ella logró sacarme. O por lo menos eso creía hasta esta noche.

-"No me importó que no fuera ella"- continué hablando suavemente, esperaba que no se notara mi desesperación –"Se parecía tanto a ella, olvidé convenientemente todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Tu la viste – debes de haberla visto. Se parece a Diana, ¿no?"-

Kristin se parecía mucho a Diana pero existían diferencias sutiles pero muy importantes como su sonrisa.

-"De verdad no quiero oír nada sobre Diana…"- tuve que seguir antes que me dijera algo más.

-"Kristin _lucía_ igual a ella pero no era nada parecida a ella. Pero me quedé por lo inverosímil de su semejanza, físicamente al menos. La llevé a Madame Callas por que fue el primer lugar que vino a mi mente cuando la invité a cenar"-

-"Debiste recordarlo en ese momento"- me dijo, con voz llena de algo que no pude calificar excepto con algo nada agradable.

Estaba casi seguro que se iría en ese momento, pensé que iba a dar los pasos hacia su habitación pero no se por que clase de milagro se quedó ahí, conmigo aún explicándole que no había olvidado por completo a Diana. Que aquella mujer que me engaño se me había metido debajo de la piel y que no sabía como había resurgido hoy, con fuerza.

-"Me sigo preguntando por que sugerí Madame Callas cuando nunca había estado allí. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, nunca lo conecté contigo. Nunca la hubiera llevado allí de haber sabido o recordado que celebrábamos ahí tu cumpleaños. Nunca quise herirte, Hermione, tienes que creerme"- No se movió ni habló, nada. A estas alturas quería cualquier tipo de reacción, la que fuera pero su silencio era como una condena en la cual el veredicto era que no me creía y eso dolía más que su indiferencia.

-"Luego los ví, a ti, Harry y Gin, cuando el staff comenzó a cantar, y todo llegó volando de nuevo a mí. Saqué a Kristin fuera de ahí tan rápido como pude por que me sentía avergonzado de mis acciones y culpable por olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. La llevé a su casa pero nada pasó, nada. Te lo juro"- Lo había dicho tan rápido que esperaba que me hubiera entendido.

-"Te felicito"- me dijo con sarcasmo envolviendo su voz –"Por primera vez lograste mantener la polla en tus pantalones. Sinceramente espero que no lo hayas hecho pensando que después de que me confesaras lo culpable que te sientes ibas a tener algo conmigo esta noche. Por que no es así"- Atribulada dio un paso hacía su habitación.

Me desesperé -"Fui un estúpido!"- grité. –"Hice lo que hice esta noche por que soy un estúpido y débil. No te estoy confesando esto para calmar mis propios sentimientos, te lo dije por que estoy muy, muy avergonzado por lo que hice, avergonzado por la forma en la que te traté y como te sigo tratando"- tenía que creerme, me dolía haberla herido, me dolía seguir haciéndolo y no podía juntar el valor suficiente como para alejarme por propia voluntad.

-"Merlín, si solo supieras como me siento cada vez que estoy contigo…"- como podía explicárselo si ni siquiera yo tenía palabras para definirlas. Había tantas cosas hermosas que me hacía experimentar y existían esas otras que me atormentaban intensamente justo después de haberla tomado.

-"Que no merezco nada, ni valgo"- susurré mientras me acercaba, quería que entendiera todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Lo absurdo de mi ser podría hacerla entrar en razón y dejarme. –"Me desagrado a mi mismo por que te trato muy mal. Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione. No debería hacer… esto… hacerte esto. Agobiándote"-

-"¿Es todo lo que sientes?"- me preguntó justo cuando estuve detrás de ella. Sentí que esperaba mi respuesta, y la furia empezaba a disiparse de ella.

-"No"- murmuré. Teniéndola tan cerca era un martirio dulce, inhalé y exhalé su aroma, el que solo era de ella. De pronto, solo quería tocarla, sentirla otra vez, la necesitaba.

Toqué la parte posterior de sus brazos, buscando permiso para tocarla. La mire de pies a cabeza, deseándola.

-"Me haces sentir que existe la esperanza de algo maravilloso"- le respondí al oído. Mis labios recorrieron casi sin tocar su cuello, solo era una caricia sutil, casi imperceptible que estaba disfrutando tanto como las demostraciones más apasionadas. La sentí temblar, ¿estaba disfrutando tanto como yo? ¿Empezaba a ceder? ¿Consideraría perdonarme?

La hice girar. Casi olvide todo cuando su cuerpo quedó de frente al mío, llevaba una camiseta demasiado grande y pantalones sueltos pero ahí, en ese momento, en la cocina, con el ambiente todavía inestable, y en el segundo en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no la había deseado tanto antes como en ese momento.

Me miraba todavía con resentimiento, ira pero había también anhelo, ¿querría besarme tanto como yo en este momento? Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír y mi cuerpo reaccionó por puro instinto, la besé, sin haberlo pensado o premeditado, solo lo hice. Era como algo que no se podía pensar, solo actuar. El beso empezó dulce pero de pronto solo sentía que ardía entero y no quería parar, jamás.

Me devolvió el beso y luego de unos segundos allí estaba la Hermione que me hacía temblar, la furiosa, apasionada, completamente fuera de su usual calma. Me besó con fuerza casi luchando conmigo y con ella misma. Me tomó por sorpresa la humedad de su rostro. Estaba llorando y trataba de alejarse de mí, pero otra vez pude ver la lucha interna que llevaba en los ojos, en su cuerpo.

-"Bastardo"- dijo entre dientes, y luego aferró con fuerza la camiseta que yo llevaba. Quería alejarse, y mientras ella dudaba yo tomé ventaja, como el desgraciado que soy. La até por la cintura con mi brazo, apretándola contra mí. Me golpeó con sus pequeños puños, y masoquista, quería que me dolieran.

-"No puedes seguir tratándome de esta forma"-

-"Lo sé"- respondí, quería pedirle perdón con todo mi ser, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Mis labios besaron sus clavículas. Me excitó más ver que quería ahogar un gemido mordiéndose los labios. Sus labios, dulces, suaves, siempre haciendo que lo poco de cordura que tuviera se fuera volando.

De nuevo actué por puro impulso. Deslicé mi otra mano por su camiseta y toque su piel justo por encima de los pantalones.

-"Es mi cumpleaños, estúpido animal"- continuó

-"Debes estar relativamente recuperada si ya empiezas a llamarme 'estúpido animal'"- quise bromear y sentí como mi sonrisa se hacía casi diabólica.

Seguí besándola en el cuello y hombros, que estaban expuestos a medias por el tamaño de la camisa. Necesitaba su cuerpo contra el mío, sentirla mía otra vez. Mi cabeza era una cosa y tal vez estuviera casi seguro de su perdón, pero mi cuerpo necesitaba la confirmación más cruda.

-"Te odio"- ella tembló y me detuve para levantar mi cabeza y mirarla. Tembló nuevamente en mis brazos.

-"Si me dices que me detenga, lo haré"- me lo había prometido y aunque no quisiera y doliera, me tenía que obligar a cumplir esa promesa.

-"Te odio"- me volvió a decir. Tal vez quería decir que me odiaba por que la hacía caer otra vez en esto, por que ya había ganado la batalla. Y al final de cuentas ya no importaba quien había sido el ganador, solo sabía que tenía que tocarla y tenerla y escucharla decir mi nombre, sentir como temblaba mientras yo estaba en ella.

Era mía.

Era mía otra vez.

**A/N**: Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy 80% segura que dentro de la semana o a más tardar el finD estaré publicando la segunda parte. Comentarios, críticas constructivas sin abucheamientos son super bien recibidos ^_^

La canción: Within Temptation – "All I Need"


	16. Don’t Tear Me Down For All I Need Pt II

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter y sus personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**Don't Tear me down for all ****I need – Segunda Parte**

**N/A**: En este capítulo hay escenas de contenido sexual. Me gustaría que tuvieran en cuenta algo, tener sexo, dejarse llevar por la lujuria puede ser muy excitante pero el sabor no es el mismo cuando a lo anterior no se agrega un sentimiento profundo como el amor. Hay dos situaciones que espero muestren esta diferencia. En mi intento tuve que tratar de pensar como hombre y en cierta forma utilizar un lenguaje acorde con ello, que quizás pueda a llegar a ser algo vulgar, sobretodo en las primeras escenas. Así que están advertidos, y estoy muy nerviosa por saber que les parece el resultado.

_**Por favor**_, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta ese tipo de contenido queda a tu juicio leerlo, mejor abstente.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Aquí y ahora, sobra la ro**__**ooopa, ya no hay más tiempo que perdeeeer**_

_**t**__**iene que seeeeeeeer **_

_**aquí y ahor**__**aaaaa.**_

_**Aquí y ahora es el lugar, los dos buscamos mucho más**_

_**Deseo tu cuerpo, ya no quiero esperar**_

Me besó con cólera, trataba de empujarme, con el puño que todavía tenía aferrada en mi camiseta y la otra jaló de mis cabellos con fuerza. No podría creer lo duro que estaba. Me gustaban los retos y nada me excitaba más que luchar con ella. En una en la que ambos ganábamos pero igual peleábamos por el control, solo por la satisfacción de la adrenalina producida por la lucha.

Me daba la impresión de que no solo me expresaba su furia. Había lujuria, pasión, dolor, anhelo, cólera, frustración. Mi otra mano, la que no estaba en su cintura, cogió su cuello y la besé, luchó pero sujeté su cintura con más fuerza. Llegados a este punto, yo también podía demostrar que tan mía la sentía.

Ella daba golpes con los puños, me empujaba y yo avancé arrastrándola conmigo. Agitada, quedó inmovilizada entre mi cuerpo y la pared. El movimiento nos llevó a colisionar pelvis contra pelvis. Fui una fricción de apenas segundos pero arrancó sonidos que resonaron con desesperación.

El momento que duró la impresión, ella dejó de golpear, aproveché para sujetar sus muñecas con mis manos, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo rocé con mucha intensidad nuestras pelvis. Esta vez fue ella la que sacó ventaja, me sorprendió cuando me besó y sujetó mi labio inferior primero entre sus labios y luego entre sus dientes. Ahogué el entusiasmo con el beso. Reí por lo bajo pero no me di cuenta lo suficientemente temprano de la endemoniada distracción a la que había sido sometido.

Se libero y deslizó una de sus manos debajo de mi camiseta. Prácticamente hundió sus uñas en mi espalda baja. Su otra mano me cogió y empezó a bombear. Me hice camino con la lengua dentro de su boca. No pedí permiso, solo lo hice. Estaba alcanzando rápidamente el punto en el que la razón me abandonaría por completo. Apenas unos movimientos certeros era lo que faltaba para dejar de pensar. La necesitaba, quería que me lo dijera. Sujeté con ambas manos su cintura y la alcé a la altura de la mía.

_**Te imagino en mi cama al despertar,**_

_**inventando locuras sin**__** parar**_

_**Y ahora que aquí te tengo las voy a hacer verdaaaad.**_

_**Es tu piel caliente que no se arrepiente, tan salvajemente**_

_**Pide más, dame máaaas, quiero máaas**_

_**Aquí y ahoooooora, sobra la ropa, ya no hay más tiempo que perdeeeer**_

_**Tiene que seeeeeeeer aquí y ahoraaaa**_

Momentáneamente su mano quedó entre ambas entrepiernas y nos frotó a ambos. Embestía una y otra vez con y contra ella.

-"Te odio"- dijo y tembló.

Mi otra mano se ocupó de uno de sus senos y no perdí tiempo en atormentar su pezón, primero con la yema de los dedos y luego pellizcándolo entre mi dedo medio y el pulgar. Acerqué mis labios justo detrás y por debajo de su oreja.

-"Dilo"- le exigí, al mismo tiempo que tocaba con algo más de brusquedad su seno.

-"No"- le costó algo responderme por su respiración entrecortada.

No me iba a dar por vencido. Sabía que era una pendejada pero quería que me lo dijera, que admitiera que me necesitaba. En cierta forma era lo mismo que admitir que era mía, y quería que eso quedara bien claro en su mente y cuerpo. La volteé con fuerza, enfurecido y determinado a lograr que me pidiera lo que tanto quería.

Arañó la piel de mi espalda que había estado sujetando con tanta fuerza, con el movimiento brusco. La aprisioné con mi cuerpo asegurándome que sintiera mi erección entre sus nalgas. La deseaba tanto que me estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener claro mi objetivo. Si no lograba que perdiera algo de control entonces quien terminaría gritando de desesperación sería yo.

Bastante impaciente le bajé el pantalón y descubrí la pequeña tanga que cubría muchísimo menos de lo que hacía el resto de sus lindos boxers de encaje. Baje la pequeña prenda pero se escapó entre mis dedos en dos oportunidades así que olvidé cualquier tipo de delicadeza, casi se la arranqué. Tenía ambas prendas a la altura de sus rodillas y yo necesitaba que dejaran de estorbarnos.

Todavía contra ella, hice que doblara su pierna izquierda para separar más sus piernas. Intentó luchar un poco pero finalmente logré deshacerme por completo de ambas prendas, las tiré detrás de mí sin importarme adonde fueran a parar.

-"Dilo"- volví a pedirle, esta vez muy cerca al lugar en su cuello donde empieza la línea de su cabello. Se agitó e inhaló con fuerza.

-"No"- dijo y se revolvió logrando más fricción de mi adolorido miembro contra sus deliciosas nalgas. Gruñí un poco, primero por que me hizo perder la concentración y segundo por que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla vencer. Curvó su espalda ni bien escuchó mi jadeo lo cual solo logró ponerme más duro. Era hora de tomar acciones más drásticas.

_**Juego desnudo en tu humedad, **_

_**tu boca no tiene piedad,**_

_**t**__**u respiración me excita más y más y más y más y más.**_

_**Es tu piel caliente, que no se arrepiente, tan salvajemente**_

_**p**__**ide más, dame más, quiero máaaaas.**_

_**Aquí y ahooooora, sobra la rooooopa, ya no hay más tiempo que perdeeeeer**_

_**t**__**iene que seeeeeer aquí y ahoraaaaaa**_

Tomé con más fuerza sus muñecas en mis manos. Todo mi cuerpo la cubría por detrás y aunque sus palabras dijeran otra cosa, su cadera empezaba a moverse a pesar de la presión que yo ejercía para mantenerla quieta.

Fui soltando lentamente una de sus manos para poder llevarla hacía su vientre. Jadeó y volvió a hacer el movimiento circular de sus caderas. Tuve que sujetarla con mi mano libre. Cuando se calmó un poco pude bajar mi mano hasta su sexo. Solo roce lentamente su extensión empapando mi mano. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a frotarme contra ella. Ella solo murmuraba palabras sin sentido y vi como los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando a mi movimiento se añadió la irrupción de dos dedos dentro de ella. Mientras con el pulgar jugueteaba con su botón. Fue ahí cuando en verdad los dos empezamos a perder la paciencia.

-"Aaaahhh, Rrroooooon"- casi gruñó al mismo tiempo que cerraba los puños contra la pared.

Disminuí mi presión sobre ella y el vaivén de mis dedos fue más lento. Era un truco muy sucio pero quería que se perdiera en el momento. Quería verla desbocada.

-"Más… más!"- me exigió exponiendo más su cola para que retomara mi movimiento contra ella. Quiso llevar su propia mano para tocarse y calmar algo del exquisito dolor que yo había provocado. Antes de que lograra llegar a su destino cogí su mano y la aferré. En un momento de cordura pensé que quizás la presión le haría daño pero descarté la idea al notar que buscaba fricción incluso contra la pared.

-"Dilo… pídemelo… grítalo fuerte"- le dije al oído con voz grave y contenida por que yo también necesitaba alguna forma de desfogue.

-"Por favor"- gimió muy débilmente, casi sin aliento.

Me deshice rápidamente de los pantalones para poder liberarme ya que estaba a punto de explotar. Y esta vez el que gimió fui yo al sentir mi pene contra sus dulces montes, firmes y demasiado apretados a mi.

Me froté con más fuerza contra ella, la habitación se lleno aún más de lujuria con el sonido que hacía mi piel contra la suya cada vez que me abalanzaba hacía ella. Mientras seguía con mi asalto contra su humedad fui incrementando el ritmo lo más lento que me fue posible para tratar de controlarme.

-"Aaah"-

Introduje un dedo más. Con mi mano libre sujeté su cabello y jalé con algo de fuerza su cabello a un costado. Lamí de una pasada la longitud de su cuello y con los dientes mordí su lóbulo.

-"Dilo"- Le urgí y bobeé dentro de ella.

-"Te odio"- suspiró y luego añadió –"Te necesito"-

Volví a voltearla y no se de donde sacó fuerzas, pero en un segundo mi cuerpo golpeó primero los estantes de enfrente y luego me encontré en el suelo con ella encima de mí. Sus ojos reflejaban locura, mientras que algunos mechones de su pelo alborotado se pegaron a su frente sudorosa y con una rapidez que no había visto en ella antes, se quitó el polo.

-"Mierda"- dije entre dientes apretando la mandíbula para ahogar mi súplica cuando en dos movimientos me tuvo dentro de ella.

_**(Es tu piel caliente, que no se arrepienteeeeee)**_

_**Sabes que si ehhhhhhhhhh**_

_**(**__**Es tu piel caliente que no se arrepiente, tan**_

_**s**__**alvajemente ehhhhhhhhh,**_

_**Pide máaaaaas, dame máaaaaas)**_

Había tentado al demonio y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Me cabalgó y por poco me vengo, recuperé con las justas la cordura y cogí su cintura, tratando de detenerla por un momento.

En un principio tuve la impresión que realmente estaba tratando de producirme dolor y martirio. No me quedó duda cuando hundió las uñas en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos se tornaron más frenéticos.

-"Te odio"- me repitió.

Ella y yo subíamos y bajábamos, me tenía hipnotizado con el rebote de sus senos, luego me besó con fuerza. Si seguía montándome a ese ritmo me vendría en cualquier momento y quería verla colapsar primero. Froté como loco su clítoris y la vi rodar los ojos.

-"Abre los ojos, quiere verlos cuando te vengas"-

Con mi otra mano logré agarrar su cintura y cambié el ángulo. Unos segundos después ella estaba ahogando un grito con la palma de la mano, mientras yo gemía y respiraba con dificultad

-"Ron"- en ese momento, con las letras colándose por sus labios, nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Incluso en el delirio de la entrega su mirada me aguijoneó por que había recorrido un trecho más en el camino a mi perdición y peor aún, estaba seguro que no me arrepentía, debería de hacerlo pero no logré esquivar la maravilla de las emociones que solo ella producía en mí.

-"Te odio, te o-diiiio, t-eee odioooo"- Se contrajo a mí alrededor.

A pesar de disfrutar ganarle, esta faceta de Hermione que se enfrentaba y desinhibía por completo para dominarme, era el afrodisíaco exacto hecho especialmente para mí. El corazón parecía salírseme del pecho y mi cuerpo pedía algo de alivio.

Con lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba la hice rodar y cuando la tuve debajo, temblando me besó y recorrió con sus uñas mi espalda y nalgas apretándome más contra ella. Estaba seguro que dejaría marcas, pero no importaba, es más, me gustaba la idea de tener un recuerdo de esta noche.

-" 'mione"- Gemí

-" 'mione"- repetí con voz grave para captar su atención y que entendiera que no estaba bromeando con lo que iba a decir.

-"Mierda, eres mía, solo mía"- ella solo gimió y lo asumí como la confirmación involuntaria de su cuerpo.

Sus piernas casi rompieron mis costillas al abrazarse a mi cintura. Curvó su espalda de tal forma que no tardó en agitarse nuevamente. Logré estirar su pierna casi hasta la altura de mi hombro. Se mordió el labio inferior pero no pudo contener un gemido grave al irse formando pequeñas oleadas dentro de ella, aunque no se compararon a la intensidad del orgasmo anterior.

_**Aquí y aho**__**ooooora sobra la roooopa, **_

_**ya no hay más tiempo que perder**_

_**t**__**iene que seeeeeer …. **_

_**Aquí y aho**__**oooora sobre la rooooopa**_

_**y**__**a no hay más tiempo que perdeeeer, tiene que**_

_**seeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr**_

_**a**__**quí y ahoraaaaa.**_

Lentamente los dedos de mis pies se curvaron y sentí la contracción de varios músculos. La fuerza con la que la tensión recorrió mi espalda y mis hombros cuando la embestí una y otra vez. Esos microsegundos antes del clímax fueron una mezcla de varias sensaciones: la adrenalina, el ritmo ensordecedor de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos. Al mismo tiempo en el que la pequeña porción de mi que aún no había caído en la inconciencia, pensaba que llegar a perderme en ella era cuestión de vida o muerte, que si estaba caminando a la guillotina no me importaba por que pronto llegaría a la más dulces de las bendiciones. Aquello me pasó por la mente, en esos rezagos de tiempo, antes de venirme con fuerza.

Quedé temblando como si hubieran tomado toda mi fuerza, como si realmente hubiera muerto y no lograba sentir bien mi cuerpo, tampoco podía decir con exactitud que estaba arriba y que debajo.

No se como logré sostenerme en mis brazos casi completamente lánguidos. Rodé para quedar a su lado. Me faltaba el aire, todavía estaba un poco entumecido mientras volvía del camino a la muerte, un recorrido que pensaba repetir tantas veces como me fuera posible. 'La petite morte' dicen los franceses, una expresión para el clímax femenino que esta noche eran mi prueba de que en verdad existía también en los hombres.

Giré mi rostro y la cogí en mis brazos, casi arrastrándola por que no tenía fuerzas y ella tampoco para poder moverse. Después de varios minutos tratando de regresar a tierra, besé su frente, olí su cabello -que era una combinación de su aroma, tabaco y alcohol- y luego acaricié la longitud de su pelo. Ella solo respiraba, todavía algo agitada, y me preocupó que no hiciera ningún comentario o movimiento.

-"Perdóname"- le pedí, era un pedido absurdo por que no lo merecía. Sería más de lo que pudiera llegar a obtener alguna vez en mi vida.

-"Te odio"- me respondió no con odio como hacía unos minutos, sino más bien con tristeza y frustración. Quizás no era el único demasiado envuelto en esto como para alejarse. En secreto, incluso para mi, una parte de mi conciencia se alegró ante la posibilidad de que ella no deseaba separarse de mi. Sin embargo sus palabras jamás dejarían de ser ciertas.

-"Lo sé"- le dije mientras miraba el techo y añadí algo que cruzó mi mente pero que no se me había ocurrido decir ante nadie, especialmente ante ella. –"Yo también me odio"- Me detestaba pero la repulsión que sentía ante mi mismo no era suficiente para hacerme tomar una decisión. Era justo ese auto desprecio lo que me tenía indefectiblemente atado a esta relación. Sin ella, no quedaría algo en mi vida que valiera la pena.

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer"- me pidió con una voz que me hizo recordar el tono de una niña pidiendo un deseo a alguna estrella fugaz. Sabiendo que puede ser una superstición y al mismo tiempo anhelando que se hiciera realidad. Si, yo también había estado en su lugar.

Besé su frente. Sabía que no podía prometerle algo que sabía que eventualmente sucedería de nuevo. Si existía algo seguro es que Ronald Weasley mancha todo aquello que es bueno y decente en su vida. Había sucedido en la guerra, con la seudo-vida que tenía, y en el fondo sabía que sería lo mismo con Hermione.

Me senté llevándola junto conmigo a mi costado. Me miró algo avergonzada, pienso que jamás se imagino a ella misma de la forma en la que se reveló esta noche. Besé nuevamente su frente y luego le alcancé su gigantesco polo y la vestí.

Me miró con ojos abiertos, dulces, temerosos, siempre con el tono de tristeza en el fondo. Me despertó tanta ternura y pena, era tan… pequeña, suave, delicada… perfecta.

'No la merezco' pensé, soy un maldito pendejo. Me acerqué lentamente, y con la mano retiré algunos mechones de su pelo. Acaricié su frente, su nariz y luego sus labios. No podía decirlo con palabras pero si quería que comprendiera que esto no fue una sesión de sexo cualquiera. Pedía que ojala y supiera que cada vez con ella era especial, que dedujera la verdad: que ni siquiera con Diana sentía o entendía lo que sucedía cuando estaba con ella.

La abracé, luego me puse el pantalón, puse mi camiseta en mi hombreo y la cargué para llevarla a mi cama, nuestra cama en noches como esta. La tendí, la abracé por la cintura y respiré de su pelo. Lo que pensé después quedó entre la línea de la realidad y los anhelos que no me atrevía aún a explorar.

xxxxxxxx

Desperté dos veces durante la noche y en ambas ocasiones no pude evitar verla menos de dos minutos. Si tuviera que vivir solo con alguien, sería ella. Un momento ¿de donde salió eso? Aunque,… era cierto. Con quien más podría hacerlo, me comprendía mejor que nadie, me hacía feliz. No todo era color de rosa pero hasta las discusiones nos sentaban bien. Después de todo, siempre nos reconciliábamos de la manera más gratificante. Además había algo más, y no sabía el por que, pero ella me quería. De alguna forma, quería al desastre de persona que era yo.

Podría enumerar todas las veces que estuve a punto de perderla. Algunas más terroríficas que otras. Muchas por culpa mía, y aún así anoche fue terrible la sensación de haber arruinado –y esta vez para siempre- lo que había entre ambos. Tuve miedo que finalmente sucedería lo que tanto temor me daba: que terminara odiándome.

'Te odio', esas dos palabras me las repitió muchas veces la noche anterior, pero en ninguna de sus letras se había impregnado el verdadero sentimiento de repulsión. Parecía que trataba de convencerse más a ella que a mí.

La conclusión a la que llegué anoche antes de reconciliarnos es que no lograría vivir sin ella. Aunque ahora era claro que retroceder a nuestra antigua amistad resultaría casi imposible, pero siendo francos prefería eso mil veces antes que quedarme sin ella.

La abracé con más fuerza y besé su cabello antes de pararme. A penas eran las 5 de la mañana pero ya no tenía sueño. Absurdamente, me sentía lleno de energía, con ganas de saltar y gritar. La verdad es que estaba… FELIZ.

Fui a la ventana a encender un cigarrillo, no era un hábito en mí pero realmente necesitaba algo que hacer mientras pensaba. Desde donde estaba podía verla tan apacible como siempre suele estar luego de compartir mi cama, nuestra cama. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. La palabra 'mía' y 'nuestra' se habían hecho muy amigas de su nombre.

El cielo se fue iluminando lentamente y ya no tenía ningún interés en volver a la cama si 'mione aún estaba durmiendo.

Hermione se levantaba usualmente a las 7 de la mañana y eran las seis. Quería hacer algo especial para ella. Ninguno de los dos teníamos que ir a otro lugar así que podríamos disfrutar una mañana juntos. La idea fue mucho más atractiva de lo que pudo haber sido cualquier otro día.

Aspiré el último pitillo del cigarrillo antes de tirarlo por la ventana. Me arrodillé junto a ella para poder verla bien. Retiré su cabello alborotado de su rostro y lo puse detrás de su oreja. Solo así pude ver lo serena de su expresión. Besé sus labios y para mi total sorpresa, suspiré. Moví la cabeza para aclarar mi estupidez y luego salí de puntillas.

Recogí sus pantalones y ropa interior que habíamos dejado tiradas la noche anterior. Fue recién en ese momento que noté el dolor en mis costillas. Casi me destroza ayer -pensé- y me reí por que me sentía feliz. Malherido pero feliz, en verdad muy feliz. Más de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Y aunque suene cursi, y no lo diré nunca en voz alta. Tenía ganas de cantar pero me limité a una expresión menos vergonzosa así que silbé una vieja canción que escuché alguna vez durante las noches de bar. Feeling Good de Nina Simone.

Hice lo menos de ruido que fuera posible, no quería despertarla. Al ritmo de la canción fui sacando la sartén, saqué huevos de la refrigeradora y los batí con un tenedor. Los dejé a fuego lento mientras con la varita sacaba un plato grande de la alacena. Revolví un poco más los huevos. Con un simple hechizo saqué el yogurt y la miel. Apagué la cocina para que terminaran de cocerse los huevos. Hice girar algunas frutas al mismo tiempo que zapateaba con el pie el ritmo de la canción. Cogí cada fruta de donde daban vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza y las fui picando. Plátano, manzana y fresas. Las fui colocando en un bol. Finalmente, hice panqueques un poco más apurado por que en cualquier momento se despertaría. De repente empezó a oler raro

_-'¿Y ese olor a quemado?...'- _me dije a mi mismo

_-'Merlín! Se quemó un panqueque, demonios'- _

La refrigeradora está empezando a quedar vacía, hice una nota mental para recordarle a 'mione que había que hacer compras. El café ya está listo.

_-'Pero y ¿si no quiere café?'-_

Saqué la caja de la refrigeradora y serví un poco en dos vasos. Ya no había tiempo de hacerlo de naranjas de verdad.

Afuera podía escuchar las voces de los niños jugando en el parque cercano. Me invadió la sensación de que me faltaba algo, no tenía idea de lo que era pero en cualquier caso la palabra "error" se asomaba sin piedad. No debería siquiera juguetear con la idea.

_-'Bien, ahora necesito llevar estas bandejas. ¿Donde está mi varita?... Ah, si'-_ pensaba mientras recogía la varita que había dejado en la mesada de la cocina.

-"Wingardium Leviosa"- dije con claridad.

Recordé que fue justo por este hechizo fue que Hermione y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea. Para variar la hice llorar, siempre el mismo estúpido. Pero si de algo valió la pena fue que nos acercamos y nos hicimos amigos. Claro, también de Harry.

Deposité las bandejas en la cama de tal forma que no se cayeran, ahora solo quedaba despertar a Hermione. Conjuré una pluma, un recordatorio de nuestra primera pelea.

_-'Vaya recuerdo'- _pensé

Comencé por rozar su mejilla, frunció el ceño y movió de una manera muy graciosa la nariz. Aún en sueños me daba pelea, volteó la cabeza para volver a dormirse. Parecía estar disfrutando este sueño en particular, ¿estaría soñando conmigo? Sería genial, esperaba que no estuviera soñando con otro. Solo pensarlo hizo que apretara los dientes. Era algo sin fundamento e incluso enfermizo querer que me fuera fiel incluso en sueños. Rocé su muslo, el que no estaba flexionado.

Se escondió debajo de las sábanas, así que tuve que ser más contundente. Me metí debajo de las sábanas y disfruté el delicioso paisaje de su cuerpo rendido, cubierto solo por ese polo gigante. Boca abajo, su pierna izquierda doblada mientras que la derecha se mantiene recta, ambas ligeramente separadas en el ángulo más tentador. Pasé la pluma por su muslo, aquel que anoche apretó con determinación mi costado derecho. Tal vez con algo más de perseverancia seria suficiente, pensé, me acerqué a ella, despojando su hombro expuesto de la fluida cascada café que podrían mantener mis labios lejos de su piel. No fue un beso rápido, lo disfruté a plenitud antes que de un solo movimiento se despertara.

Ambos estábamos debajo de la sábana. Yo tenía la mano extendida por encima de ambos para poder alzar la sábana sobre nosotros. Estando así la luz que penetraba la delgada tela la hacía verse casi efímera. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco antes de abrirse por completo. Me vio sonriendo, y caí en cuenta que yo mismo había estado sonriendo todo este tiempo.

Me moví antes de poder hacer conciencia, me puse a su altura en la cama para que nuestros rostros estuvieran más cerca. Mione con el polo enorme cubriendo solo unos centímetros de sus muslos hizo que se parara mi corazón cuando la entre abrió. Imágenes de la noche anterior me dominaron. Deje caer la mano que sujetaba la sábana sobre nosotros y la acerqué a mí, abrazándola rocé su nariz con mis labios.

_**Something in the way she moves**_

_**Attracts me like no other lover**_

_**Something in the way she woos me**_

_**I don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe her now**_

Quería poder extender este momento aún cuando al mismo tiempo quería tenerla una vez más. Dibujé el contorno de su boca con mis labios. Aferré su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra fijaba su cadera. Luego comencé el recorrido desde su cadera hasta su pecho por debajo del polo. Tembló y su respiración se hizo agitada como la mía.

Tocó mi pecho y luego aferró mis hombros con sus brazos y manos. Me estaba dejando llevar y eso me hizo pensar claramente por un momento. Era yo el que seducía no ella, y adoraba dejarla queriendo más. Antes de que me besara y el desayuno se desparramara la detuve y la saludé.

-"Buenos días"- pero no me contestó, seguía mirándome como si fuera algo digno de admirar. Me reí.

-"Buenos días, dormilona"- volví a decir al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el contorno de su cuerpo oculto debajo del polo.

-"Hola"- me respondió.

La miré un rato más y tuve que hablar antes de que invirtiera los papeles nuevamente.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"- le pregunté mientras acariciaba su mejilla con los pulgares.

-"Algo"- me dijo con voz débil como una pequeña. Me sentí abrumado por la sensación de querer protegerla sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Era demasiado delicada y yo no dejaría que algo o alguien la hirieran.

-"Cierra los ojos"- le pedí. Quería ver su expresión cuando encontrara lo que había sobre las bandejas. La ayudé a sentarse.

-"No hagas trampa"- le advertí aunque me pareció muy gracioso decirle eso a Hermione Granger. Ese nombre y la palabra 'trampa' no pueden ir en la misma dirección.

-"Ron ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- me preguntó mientras acomodaba un poco los cubiertos, eso hizo que el tintineo contra los vasos capturaran su atención.

-"Sshh, espera"- le respondí pero maldije cuando casi se me cae uno de los vasos por estar mirando sus piernas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ya las había visto antes así que no se por que me encontraba tan acelerado con su presencia y mucho más cuando nos tocamos. Trague saliva antes de hablar para que no se notara lo seca que estaba mi boca.

-"Abre los ojos"- murmuré

-"Wow"- se quedó sorprendida casi sin palabras, lo cual me complació mucho. Pero la vi confundida, entendí de inmediato el por qué.

-"Hace días te prometí que desayunaríamos juntos"- le expliqué

-"En realidad, no esperaba que…"- confesó y no me dolió por que sabía que en verdad no me había creído.

-"¿Qué lo cumpliera? Bueno, no te puedo culpar"- y era cierto, como podría si lo que he hecho durante mucho tiempo es romper mis promesas y dañándola

–"Pero quería hacerlo, además tienes que admitir que cocino mejor que tú"- me burlé de ella.

-"Oye!"- se quejó. La besé para que no siguiera molesta y también por que ya había pasado muchos minutos desde la última vez que la besé. Me reí de mi actitud casi adolescente, ella se rió conmigo aunque dudaba mucho que hubiera sido por mi actitud.

-"Deja de gruñir y come tu desayuno"- La apuré por que quería que escogiera ella primero, en verdad, esperaba que cogiera lo primero que tuviera a su alcance por que yo si moría de hambre.

-"¿Por dónde empezaré?"- dijo mientras se llevaba los dedos al mentón acicalando una ficticio barba.

-"¿Que tal los panqueques?"- la apuré. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

-"No sé, esa ensalada de frutas también se ve apetitosa"-

-"Toma"- le ofrecí el plato.

-"Aunque tal vez debería empezar por lo huevos revueltos. Tienen el aporte nutricional que ambos neces…"- No lo podía creer, ¿quería volverme loco?

-"'mione!!! Por favor, escoge uno, muero de hambre"-

-"¿Quién es el cascarrabias ahora?"- me dijo sacándome la lengua. Se veía infantil y al mismo tiempo tentadora como siempre. Muchas imágenes, nada inocentes, me pasaron por la cabeza. Y todo esto ¿solo por ver su lengua?

-"Toma la ensalada de frutas y yo comeré los huevos revueltos"- dije manteniendo mi rostro serio. Fue como un viaje a mi adolescencia y todas esas malditas hormonas alborotadas por simples roces.

Empezamos a comer, tenía hambre pero por algún extraño motivo no pude concentrarme en comer. Mis ojos se arrastraron por su perfil, deliciosa saboreando como tratando de memorizar el sabor. De la misma forma repasé la forma en la que sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente, sus mejillas se veían rosadas en una tonalidad encantadora. Sus dientes envolvían la fruta junto con sus labios. Como si estuviera viéndola desde una escafandra, el único sonido era el de mi propia respiración y el latido de mi corazón.

_**Somewhere in her smile she knows**_

_**That I don't need no other lover**_

_**Something in her style that shows me**_

_**Don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe her now**_

Era maravilloso, y a pesar de conocer sus facciones, de haberlas recorrido y probado, no lograba apartar la mirada. Era como si volviera a verla por primera vez, era esa misma fascinación que experimente esa tarde hace muchos años cuando me di cuenta que no era una chica más sino más bien una mujer hermosa. Ella era la misma, y al mismo tiempo era como ver a una hermosa y desconocida mujer que valía la pena mirar con detalle.

Debió haberse dado cuenta del silencio por que volteó lentamente y al verme se sorprendió por la forma en que la miraba por que casi se atragantó. Luego de pasar el bocado, me observó con ademán confundido, de pronto me dio la impresión que algo le empezaba a quedar claro. No dijo nada, simplemente se paró rápido tratando de no voltear las bandejas.

Fue el movimiento de la cama lo que me sacó del trance y dejé escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera era conciente que había estado conteniendo.

-'¿Qué me estaba pasando hoy?'- me dije a mi mismo.

Empezaba a preocuparme que estuviera haciendo el papel de idiota frente a Hermione. Siempre ha admirado la inteligencia en las personas y a pesar de todo lo que he enfrentado en mi vida, existía todavía esa pequeña voz de inseguridad que justo tocaba los puntos más vulnerables a las posibles críticas de una mujer como ella, una mujer _perfecta_.

-'Demonios!'- me grité en mi fuero interno.

Ahí está otra vez, yo no soy así, no soy de los que anda fijándose en los labios rojos de Hermione, o como su lengua se movía tal y como lo hizo anoche, o que yo hiciera el desayuno o me quedara mirándola como un retardado mental y mucho menos era del que anduviera diciendo que 'mione era perfecta. Claro que lo era, pero ni en mi fuero interno lo había admitido, no de esta forma.

Regresó luego de unos minutos, con pasos lentos. Se sentó a mi lado y con decisión me preguntó a quema ropa.

-"¿Ron, me podrías decir por qué me estás mirando de esa forma?"- Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de recomponer mi cara de idiota. Diablos!

-"e-e… ¿qu-qué?"- le respondí tratando de ganar tiempo. Las manos me pedían a gritos tocar su cabello, hundirlos en su espesor. Levanté la izquierda y ni bien lo hice me arrepentí. Me temblaban las malditas manos!!! No me había pasado eso ni siquiera con Diana. Ese nerviosismo lo había experimentado con las chicas en la época del colegio pero de eso ya hacía muchos años.

-"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"- me preguntó, ¿como podía decirle que su rostro estaba tan perfecto como siempre, sin tener que utilizar esas palabras?

–"Por que cuando fui al baño todo parecía estar bien"- me dijo y vi sus labios acariciaban las palabras, su cabello moverse cuando ligeramente giró la cabeza para indicar el camino al baño –"pero tal vez notaste algo que yo no. Se que mi cabello debe parec…"- Siguió diciendo justo cuando uno de sus hombros se vio más descubierto dejando notar el inicio de uno de sus senos. Se dibujaba perfectamente junto con su pezón erecto. Fui subiendo la mirada y sinceramente no escuché lo último que dijo, fue cuestión de ver como humedecía sus labios con la lengua que ya no pude contenerme. Malditas hormonas!, ni siquiera me importaron las bandejas.

No era el simple hecho de besarla o tocarla, era que si no la besaba si no la sentía en ese momento, entonces ¿Cómo podría estar segura que ella estaba ahí conmigo? ¿Cómo asegurarme de que esta mujer tan perfecta me pertenecía? Solo aferrándola con fuerza, y en cuanto lo pensé me di cuenta de que podía estarle haciendo daño y no quería eso. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en mi mente pero definitivamente _ALGO_ había cambiado, y todavía no puedo atreverme a ponerle un nombre a ese _ALGO_.

Podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra mi pecho, corriendo a la misma velocidad que el mío. Ahí estaba ese _ALGO_, quería y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de reconocer que era eso. En un momento de locura o demasiada confianza en mi mismo, cogí su rostro y la besé no con los labios marcados por el ansia del amante sino por la necesidad de que supiera que no era un beso más. Que era especial.

_**You're asking me will my love grow**_

_**I don't know, I don't know**_

_**You stick around now it may show**_

_**I don't know, I don't know**_

La miré, recorrí su rostro, apreciando cada facción y movimiento, finalmente la miré directamente a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que si la miraba con detenimiento y paciencia podría identificar que era lo que había cambiado en mí. Y tan pronto como tomé la decisión me retracté, en ese instante no quería saber que había ahí, en verdad no quería saberlo, no si eso nos llevaría a ambos por una ruta donde terminaríamos separados. No iba a ser yo el que arruinara lo que teníamos. No ahora que empezaba a sentirme diferente respecto a ella. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar las cosas tal y como están, si ha de haber un cambio, entonces se dará por propia cuenta.

Al inicio fue un deseo egoísta el querer asegurarme que su piel en alguna forma me pertenecía. Luego se fue transformando en un sentimiento mucho más pleno el querer que sintiera un poco de lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

_**Something in the way she knows**_

_**And all I have to do is think of her**_

_**Something in the things she shows me**_

_**Don't want to leaver her now**_

_**You know I believe her now**_

Me giré y ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo. Ese beso no fue como otros, solo quería que se sintiera querida, era para ella y solo para ella. No era mi deseo egoísta, no era como otros encuentros y menos como el de ayer. Y aún así, lo sentí intenso en una forma distinta. Era como si algo me arrastrara hacía ella, casi como una fuerza inevitable. Demasiado ajeno a todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento.

-"Creo que… esto, voy a bañarme"- la escuché decir, y dolió sentir que parecía querer huir. Temí haberla asustado con mi comportamiento.

-"OK"- respondí todavía mirando el techo, algo agitado y tenso. En verdad, no quería que se alejara, solo quería estar echado un momento más con ella en mis brazos. ¿Se sentiría tan extraña como yo? ¿Estaría asustada por mi comportamiento? No la podría culpar, yo mismo tenía miedo de todo esto.

Todavía estaba sumergido en mi confusión cuando escuché el sonido seco de algo al caer. Me erguí en un segundo al percatarme que Hermione había desaparecido de vista. En mi estúpido ataque de hormonas tiré las bandejas y ahora ella se había resbalado. Quizás en otra circunstancia me habría reído y burlado de ella pero no podía cuando yo había sido el culpable.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le pregunté mientras veía por todos lados si se había cortado pero no encontré ni siquiera un rasguño, era la misma forma automática con que la auscultaba durante la guerra, para determinar si me estaba ocultando alguna herida 'menor' – según ella.

-"Estoy bien"- me respondió riendo y me relajó escuchar su risa. Me reí con ella al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse. La cogí por la cintura para poder alejarla de los pedazos de platos esparcidos.

-"Ve a bañarte, deja que yo limpie esto"-

-"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con _mi_ Ron?"- ese _ALGO_ dentro de mí se movió agitado y mi corazón se unió. No voy a negar la alegría de saber que me consideraba suyo. Y a pesar de mi actitud de mujeriego y decir al viento que no le pertenecía a ninguna mujer, pues en ese momento no podía dejar de sentirme feliz, por que hasta cierto punto era verdad, existía una parte de mí que siempre fue y es de Hermione, de mi 'mione. Se rió y me uní a su risa porque seguía sintiéndome feliz.

-"¿Acaso crees que no se limpiar?"- le dije con ademán exagerado de indignación y volvimos a reír.

-"No Ron, no es que creo, es un hecho y punto"-

-"Muy graciosa, para tu información mamá me enseñó lo básico"-

-"Tienes razón"- admitió, en realidad Hermione sería incapaz de poner en tela de juicio la educación que la Señora Molly Weasley les había dado a sus hijos. Ahora, que ellos lo aprendieran, ese, era un asunto completamente diferente.

Cuando la vi llegar a la puerta del baño dije en voz baja con toda la intención de que me escuchara.

-"Por lo menos yo aprendí algo de mi mamá, en cambio otras ni freír un huevo pueden"- Contuve la risa y mientras pensaba por donde empezar a arreglar el desorden algo me dio muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-"Ay!!! Eso dolió"- me quejé, sabiendo perfectamente que había sido ella. Claro que sabía que era ella, no era la primera vez que me tiraba algo. Hermione no es una persona violenta pero tengo que admitir que yo puedo convertirla en una 'asesina' con mis comentarios y acciones. Hasta ahora no entiendo como me había perdonado todas estas veces.

-"Te escuché!"- me respondió.

-"Pero es verdad"- y no podía decir lo contrario.

-"Ron, yo que tú me callo. Si supieras lo que tengo en la mano definitivamente no intentarías – Aaaaaaaaay!!!"- gritó como loca cuando me abalancé a la puerta y la cargué. Para calmar a esta fierecilla indomable tal vez haría falta algo de agua fría.

Me reí de su grito histérico al mismo tiempo que me emocionaba haberle ganado en esta bromita. Me reí tanto que empezó a dolerme los costados y ya podía sentir las lágrimas escaparse.

-"D-de-"- traté de decir siquiera una palabra pero la risa no me permitía. Me tomó unos largos segundos lograr componerme del ataque de risa. Me aclaré la garganta para denotar algo más de seriedad, o por lo menos eso intentaba.

-"¿Decías algo Hermione?"- le dije con la voz más grave que pude.

-"¿Co-com… cómo t-te atr-treviste?"- me dijo a través de su cabello ahora cubriendo su rostro. No se que fue más gracioso, si su pregunta retórica o el tono de su voz que al tiritar le quitaba todo indicio de enojo. Y con eso se fue toda mi _seriedad_, volví a romper en risas hasta encogerme y esta vez si tuve que secarme las lágrimas que se me escaparon por la histeria.

Cuando volví a erguirme me quedé tan frío como el agua que caía de la ducha. Ahí estaba ella, con el polo solo cubriendo sus muslos. Vi como tragó saliva y se colocó un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Quedé sin palabras, incluso en mi fuero interno. La ansiedad me hizo respirar agitado.

-"E-e yo, ya sabes. Voy a limpiar el desorden. Tu, bueno… ya que estás en la ducha creo que lo mejor sería que tomaras un baño"- Quise patearme pero fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir.

Solo hasta después y luego de revivir la escena pude entender mi silencio. Fue más la sorpresa de la imagen delante de mí. Verla fue como encontrar la belleza pura hecha mujer, y no estoy exagerando, realmente lo pensé varias veces y la respuesta fue la misma. Era la Hermione de mi infancia: dulce, inteligente, determinada, testaruda; y al mismo tiempo era la Hermione de ahora, la mujer: la apasionada, tierna, tentadora, exquisita, testaruda aún, pero con cierto encanto en ese defecto; estricta y en misma medida permisiva en algunos casos, entregada. En algún momento entre su infancia y la mujer que es ahora, estuve yo y fui parte de su cambio. Y ante esta revelación solo surgió una declaración que conocía muy bien: No la merecía.

xxxxxxx

He de admitir que mi comportamiento a partir de la noche de su cumpleaños fue la de un adolescente tratando de llenar de atenciones a la chica que le gustaba. Compartí con ella los desayunos y las cenas. Y no por que todavía me sintiera culpable sino por que realmente deseaba verla. Era extraño, después de todo ya vivíamos como _pareja_ por más de 3 años pero la mayor parte de las actitudes, emociones y detalles, aunque antiguos y repetitivos, los experimenté de una forma completamente diferente, como si todo fuera nuevo.

Me puso nervioso el hecho de que se me acelerara la respiración con algunos de sus movimientos, o que no pudiera mantener el control de la situación por que de pronto me arrebataba la necesidad de tocarla. Era frustrante, por que al final no sabía contra quien estaba luchando o si realmente quería luchar. En pocos días se había hecho una costumbre besar su cuello mientras ella lavaba los platos y yo la observaba parado detrás a un metro de ella, todavía con el café en la mano.

Acariciaba metódicamente el contorno de su cabello cuidadosamente recogido para ir a la oficina. Aquel mismo que yo deshacía cuando la tenía de regreso.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de en que momento decidí hacerlo por primera vez, pero si puedo recordar con exactitud el aroma de su cabello combinado con el olor a limón del lava vajillas; la forma en la que los vellos de su nuca reaccionaron cuando mi rostro se acercó a ella. El movimiento casi inconciente en el que su cuello se hacía a un lado mientras mi cuerpo se anclaba al suyo y apoyaba mis manos en el mostrador a cada lado de ella. No resultaba sencillo dejarla escapar cuando su cuerpo respondía de forma contraria a su mente. Lo que resultaba gracioso era lo infantil de mi comportamiento cuando ambos estábamos listos para partir y encontraba cualquier excusa para arrinconarla contra la pared.

-"Ron es tarde"- me decía en voz baja.

-"¿Lo es?"- respondía con otra pregunta, solo para aumentar su frustración.

-"Si, vamos… ambos llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos"-

-"Pues a mi no me importaría llegar tarde siempre y cuando tenga una buena razón. Y la verdad yo si creo que tengo una muy buena razón delante de mí. ¿No te parece?"- acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

-"Ron, no empieces…"- me dijo al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

-"Tienes razón, tu siempre me has dicho que termine lo que empiezo"-

-"Cierto"- me concedió esa respuesta, por lo menos por esta vez.

xxxxxxx

Entre nuestros desayunos y las cenas que improvisé en los 2 días siguientes, lo que quedaba en la alacena era una caja de cereales, media botella de yogurt, 3 tomates y una zanahoria. Así que luego del trabajo Hermione me arrastró al super. Pero primero me hizo hacer la lista de compras no sin antes recordarme que los caramelos y chocolates no podrían ser parte de nuestros desayunos. Y por más que traté de _disuadirla_ no logré que aceptara, ni siquiera la compra de 1 bolsa de ranas de chocolate.

Una hora después estábamos en el pasillo de frutas y verduras. Dejaba el carrito a un lado mientras ella escogía las manzanas. Se veía tan concentrada, como en todo lo que hacía era metódica. Me dieron tantas ganas de besarla, pero para mi mala suerte teníamos mucha gente y cámaras a nuestro alrededor. Ella volteó y me miró con el ceño fruncido examinando mi expresión. Yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro negando cualquier pregunta que se estuviera haciendo. Sonrió y depositó la bolsa, rocé su mano y tuve que recordarme que estábamos en un lugar público para refrenarme cuando lo que en verdad quería era demostrarle cuando la deseaba. En cambio me conformé con seguir llevando el carrito mientras ella seguía con la lista en la mano.

Solo pude rozar mi dedo meñique con el suyo hasta lograr que entendiera mis intenciones. Enroscamos con cuidado los dedos. Fue uno de esos momentos íntimos, y solo nuestro. De no ser por que conocía nuestra historia y todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, pues hasta yo viéndonos hubiera pensado que éramos una pareja, una de verdad.

xxxxxxx

-"Solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas"- repetí en voz alta, recordando la última vez que ella lo dijo. No tuve que rebuscar mucho tiempo en mi mente, y sonreí al encontrar el momento. Fue cuando creí que la máquina que Harry me había prestado, _literalmente_, se había comido la cinta de video. Él había intentado explicármelo en una nota que envió junto con el aparato. Luego de media hora siguiendo las condenadas instrucciones de instalación, estaba MUY orgulloso de mi mismo. Lo había hecho yo solo y sin ayuda de un muggle. Pensaba recibir un buen premio de 'mione por esto. Ahora solo quedaba probar la cinta, miré las instrucciones y no parecía difícil.

Una hora después estaba tendido en el suelo de la sala leyendo una y otra vez las indicaciones que Harry me había dado. Lo había hecho todo tal y como él me lo había dicho pero había un pequeño detalle. Y todavía no estaba tan desesperado como para buscar a Harry y pedirle ayuda, después de todo lo que había alcanzado al armar este aparatejo. Hermione me encontró detrás del televisor sacando y poniendo los cables. Si esta estúpida máquina se malogra todo será culpa de Harry por no explicarme bien como usarla.

-"¿Ron?... ¿qué haces con esos cables?"- me preguntó con las cejas levantadas y un tono precavido.

-"Eh, yo… Bueno, me imagino que la sorpresa se arruinó"- me rendí finalmente.

Que demonios podía pensar si me puso 'introduce la cinta en el VCR' Solo atiné a decirle a Hermione.

Luego de un rápido movimiento de varita Hermione logró acomodara los cables y explicarme que el aparato no se había 'tragado' la película. Se fue a cambiar mientra yo hacia las palomitas en el microondas -otro maldito aparatejo- y las llevé al sofá donde me quedé esperándola. Apareció solo con el otro de mis polos que le quedaban gigantes que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Tenía el cabello aún en su elegante y recatado moño. Se lo iba a desatar pero la detuve.

-"Déjame"- le pedí

Ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras me acercaba lentamente, mis labios fueron directo a su cuello, justo en la unión del cuello con el hombro. Mis manos fueron detrás de su cabello, luego de un par de minutos lo deshice y pasé mis dedos por su pelo. Se había quedado quieta y fue mejor por que ante cualquier tipo de respuesta probablemente hubiera olvidado la película. Besé una vez más su cuello y la miré.

-"¿Mejor?"-

-"Mmja"- asintió con la cabeza.

La acomodé de tal forma que su espalda quedara contra mi pecho, sus piernas expuestas quedaron estiradas. La abracé y mientras miraba la película me deleité en el olor de su pelo, y la forma tan delicada de su hombro. La forma en la que el polo dejaba ver la curva de sus senos y se alzaba hasta descubrir sus muslos y mostrar su ropa interior.

-"¿Qué tal tu día?"- le pregunté enroscando mi dedo en un mechón de su cabello.

-"Largo, ¿y el tuyo?"- me dijo

-"Muy largo"- besé su cuello –"quería llegar rápido para tenerte otra vez"-

Hermione se rió

-"¿y la película?"- me preguntó

-"Al diablo con la película"- le dije riéndome.

-"Ron, no maldigas"-

-"Ok, OK, veamos la condena…, quiero decir la película"-

xxxxxxx

Otra noche la estaba esperando por que extrañaba el contacto de mi piel contra la suya, quería tenerla pero no contaba con que llegaría hecha un trapo.

-"¿Día largo?"- le pregunté

-"Ni te imaginas"- me respondió e inmediatamente su estómago gruño de hambre. Me miró algo avergonzada pero al final reímos.

-"Dame el maletín"- le pedí mientras una de mis manos se hacia de una de las asas.

Luego de dejarlo en el descanso al lado de la puerta, la ayudé a quitarse el saco sin el cual se revelaba su pequeña figura. Me paré frente a ella y cuando subió la mirada vi sus ojeras y la noté algo pálida.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- le pregunté honestamente preocupado.

-"Si, es solo que me siento cansada"- me repitió y trate de olvidar la idea de una posible enfermedad.

-"Ven, vamos para que te acuestes"- le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cintura y caminábamos por el pasillo. La escuché suspirar y sonreí pensando que había sido capaz de proporcionarle algo que necesitaba.

-"Recuéstate"- le ordené suavemente y ella me obedeció. Busqué en sus cajones por el camisón más cómodo que tuviera. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda, imagino que estaba preguntándose el porque y si le pediría algo. Como podía culparla si la mayor parte del tiempo soy egoísta.

Finalmente encontré uno blanco, me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Volteó a mirarme y antes que pudiera decir algo levanté mis manos dirigiéndolas hacía atrás de su cabeza. Saqué el pequeño gancho que sostenía el moño para liberar su cabello. Cayó en cascada y al pasar mis dedos por el, ella echó su cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró. Tuve que apurarme para ayudarla a cambiarse y se me hizo muy difícil olvidar que de haber estado bien ya la hubiera despojado de la ropa pero con otro propósito mucho menos inocente.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en su habitación y la desvestía y volvía a vestirla no dijo una sola palabra pero no me sentí incómodo. Era más bien, un silencio agradable. La dejé echada bajo las sábanas y salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Hice lo más sencillo y rápido que se me ocurrió, una sopa de pollo. Además recordaba que Hermione mencionó en alguna oportunidad que su madre se la preparaba cuando se sentía enferma. Llevé la bandeja con cuidado y al abrir la puerta su mirada estaba extraviada aún en dirección a la puerta.

-"No es la receta de tu mamá pero…"- confesé ansioso al saber si esta sopa tendría el mismo efecto tranquilizante que el de su madre.

-"Me va a encantar"- afirmó antes que terminara la oración, logrando que sonriera.

Me senté a un costado de la cama dejando la bandeja en su regazo, y miré expectante mientras tomaba la primera cucharada. Sonrió luego de probarla y comenzó a tomarla con rapidez. Yo la miraba y de cuando en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban produciendo una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. El resto del tiempo acariciaba su cabello o simplemente recorría su rostro con los ojos, absorbiendo con alegría el que su rostro adquiriera poco a poco una tonalidad más saludable. El tintineo de la cuchara contra el plato me hizo notar que ya había terminado la sopa.

-"¿Terminaste?"- le pregunté retóricamente solo para verla sonreír.

-"Ahjam"- respondió con su rostro de niña.

Tomé la bandeja y salí con ella para poder lavar todo lo más rápido posible. Llegados a este punto yo también me sentía un poco cansado y algo de sueño no nos vendría nada mal a los dos. Iba a entrar a la habitación de Hermione cuando recordé que mi pijama lo tenía en la mía, además necesitaba cepillarme los dientes. Pasé de largo y en un minuto ya estaba en el umbral abriendo la puerta. Al entrar me sorprendió no verla en la cama. Estaba en el baño, no sabía cuanto demoraría así que la esperé dentro de la cama. Ni bien estuvo de regreso la abracé. Empezaba a acostumbrarme, más de lo que debería permitirme -incluso debería darme miedo- pero necesitaba tenerla abrazada para poder dormir. Su aroma era como un tranquilizante. La envolví en mis brazos y la escuché suspirar, ¿aliviada, feliz? Eso esperaba por que yo también estaba.

xxxxxxx

¿Cómo me convenció? No lo sé, debe haber sido un momento de estupidez. Aunque, valgan verdades, en realidad lo único que quería es hacerla feliz.

Fuimos al cine a ver una película que Hermione no dejaba de repetir era famosa. No era la primera vez que iba al cine. Hermione y yo habíamos ido hacía años, cuando éramos solo amigos. Por el título, la emoción de Hermione y la decena de parejas en la sala pude deducir que iba a ser una larga y cursi película romántica.

Aprovechando la oscuridad pasé mi brazo por los hombros de Hermione para tenerla más cerca, y hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque ella no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera la película. Esto me obligó a mi también a verla interesado en ver que captaba la atención de alguien como Hermione que no era por así decirlo una auto-declarada romántica. La historia se había desarrollado a pesar de la trama usada muchas veces, de una manera medianamente interesante, lo suficiente para no quedarme dormido. Aunque debo rescatar que no me esperaba lo que sucedió con la protagonista.

La parte que captó más mi atención no había sido la escena del reencuentro, como probablemente lo hubiera sido para una mujer. No, se trataba de la escena en la que ambos se encuentran con sus nuevas parejas, eso fue bastante… incómodo. No puedo entender el porque pero en ese momento casi inmediatamente volteé a mirarla, la idea de que en el algún momento sintiera ese aguijón de celos y culpa al verla con otro fue muy doloroso. ¿Sería ese nuestro futuro? ¿El futuro que me esperaba cuando ella decidiera seguir con su vida sin mí… sin lo poco que le podía ofrecer?

Hacía el final de la película Hermione comenzó a llorar. Tuve que suspirar por que no entendía por que proponía ver una película que la iba a hacer llorar.

-"Hermione, creo que yo también voy a llorar"- me detuve y ella volteó a mirarme realmente sorprendida ante mi seriedad.

-"¿Ron?"- empezó a preguntarme.

-"Es que es tan triste!, ¿Por qué no podíamos ir a ver esa película sobre muggles tratando de manejar coches y robarlos en menos de 60 segundos?"- Le dije al mismo tiempo que me tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. Me reí un poco arruinando el efecto así que pronto sentí un golpe de su puño sobre mi hombro.

-"¿Acaso este dolor terminará alguna vez? ¿Por qué, por qué Merlín?"-

Finalmente se echó a reír así que yo también lo hice, feliz de haber alejado esas lágrimas de su rostro.

xxxxxxx

El día había pasado terriblemente lento, el entrenador nos estaba preparando para nuestro primer gran encuentro en el campeonato europeo así que llegué más cansado de lo usual. Para cuando abrí la puerta sentí el olor de pasta. Por un breve momento creí haberme equivocado de departamento hasta que escuché el tarareo de Hermione desde la cocina. Dejé mi maletín de entrenamiento y la escoba a la entrada. Caminé lentamente esperando encontrar un pandemónium en la cocina.

Para mi sorpresa, Hermione tenía la mesa servida. Dos platos de pasta con salsa blanca estaban sobre la mesa junto a dos copas. Ella estaba todavía tarareando cuando me paré junto a la mesa. En un instante Hermione tenía la varita apuntándome, era un acto reflejo que había quedado desde nuestra época en la guerra. Cuando se dio cuenta, se disculpó inmediatamente.

-"Oh, Merlín! Lo siento Ron, no te escuché llegar"-

-"Está bien, además me da gusto saber que no has perdido tu toque"- le dije guiñando el ojo –"Me hubiera hecho notar pero el olor de pasta me arrastró hasta aquí"-

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó alegre y luego algo más suspicaz añadió levantando una de sus cejas –"¿Eso significa que huele bien?"- dudo un poco al preguntarme

-"Te puedo decir que no huele mal ¿lo hiciste tú?"- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

-"Bueno, la pasta no me salió tan mal como la otra vez"- admitió avergonzada y debo decir que eso es algo que no se ve a diario, es decir ver a Hermione admitir un error y más aún avergonzarse por eso. –"Aunque no puedo estar segura si es del todo comestible"-

-"Creo que solo hay una forma de saberlo"- cogí el tenedor y me apresuré para probar un poco pero me detuvo.

-"No! espera"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Por que no vas a lavarte las manos y yo termino de poner todo en su sitio"-

Era la primera vez, por decirlo de alguna forma, que teníamos algo así como una cena romántica.

-"OK"- le dije antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Entré a la habitación y me senté para quitarme los zapatos, los pies me dolían tanto que la sensación de libertad fue casi nirvánica. Juro que no era mi intención. Solo quería recostarme un rato.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormido. Cuando abrí los ojos la habitación estaba a oscuras, no llevaba la camiseta y estaba debajo de las sábanas en mi cama.

Primero no sabía exactamente donde estaba hasta que volteé y vi a Hermione echada de lado con los ojos entreabiertos mirando un punto particular en mi costado. Iba a hablar para disculparme, explicarle que no era mi intención quedarme dormido y no comer con ella la cena que había preparado para ambos. Pero me vi interrumpido cuando noté sus dedos rozando una antigua cicatriz. Parecía estar recordado algo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Se le veía tan triste que casi me producía un dolor físico.

Volvió a llamar mi atención cuando rozó otra de mis cicatrices. A la antigua tristeza se unió la ansiedad en su rostro y la vi acercarse lentamente para besar las heridas marcadas en mi piel.

Ambos sabíamos perfectamente como habían sido hechas cada una. Conocía el recorrido de las más leves hasta las más graves. Incluso puedo decir que día exacto fue en el que se hicieron cada una. Ella no lo sabía pero muchas de esas noches en espera de verla despertar tuve que irme a un lugar apartado para poder llorar sin vergüenza de que alguien me encontrara.

En cada oportunidad que resultaba herido e inconciente solo podía estar seguro de algo y era que ella siempre estaría a mi lado cuando me despertaba. Siempre volvía a ella, sin dudarlo, quería pensar que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo cada vez que estuve a punto de perderla.

Las cicatrices que tatuaban nuestra piel no eran pruebas de heroísmo como pensaban muchas mujeres con las que había estado. Todas ellas fascinadas con las heridas e imaginando historias de valor y coraje sin temor de ningún tipo. Y claro, ¿que hombre no quiere verse visto como un héroe?

Lo que ellas no sabían, lo que la gente no sabía es que cada una de ellas es un recordatorio de la peor época de mi vida. Una muestra constante de cómo la cruda guerra se metió en mi ser para dejar su marca en mi alma y piel. Hubiera sido inútil tratar de explicárselos, aún si hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero no, no tenía ningún sentido. Nadie que no haya estado en esa situación podría entenderlo, y en esa aparente soledad siempre pude contar con mis amigos y especialmente con ella.

Cuando estaba por la tercera de las cicatrices, se sentó y yo la imité sin pensarlo siquiera. Cuando la tuve frente a mí nuestras miradas se encontraron y por el segundo que duró nuestra conexión visual pude ver el porque de su tristeza. Aquella cicatriz que ahora estaba rozando, era la que estuvo a punto de matarme.

Fue una antigua maldición, una muy difícil de romper. Los sanadores me intervinieron dos veces para disminuir los daños al mismo tiempo que otros buscaban contra-maleficios para curarme. Pero no fue ninguno de ellos lo que me salvó sino Hermione.

Harry luego me dijo que ella se hundió en los libros que tenía a la mano, que estuvo a punto de hacer ella misma los hechizos que los sanadores no se atrevían a realizar. También supe luego que su estado de ánimo se tornó más explosivo y emotivo. Se peleó con Harry cuando los sanadores y él se acercaron a informarle que no había nada más que hacer y que esperara que en cualquier momento pudiera pasar lo peor.

Cogí el borde de su camisón y lo levanté todavía mirándola. Hice lo mismo. Rocé con la yema de mis dedos una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho, me acerqué y la besé tomándome más tiempo en su piel. Y finalmente toqué aquella que casi la mata. Esa fue la peor noche de mi vida, la más aterradora y de la cual hubiera preferido recibir todo el horror al que fue sometida. Esa noche hubo más de un evento que marcó mi vida.

La cicatriz recorría parte de sus costillas. Ahora ya apenas se notaba. Me acerqué a besarla deteniéndome saboreando su piel y agradeciendo que siguiera viva y junto a mí. Fue una de las experiencias más íntimas que compartí con Hermione. Pese a recorrer nuestra piel por algunos minutos más, solo la abracé.

Xxxxxxxx

El sábado sólo me dijo que trajera el bañador y que la acompañara. Se comportaba como una niña y la adoraba. Ahora puedo admitir que si, adoraba su entusiasmo y como parecía tenerme en la palma de sus manos cada vez que utilizaba esa tentadora inocencia de la cual no estaba conciente.

El lago era perfecto, éramos solo nosotros dos. Quise arrastrarla hasta el lago conmigo pero primero me hizo acomodar lo que habíamos traído. El único favor que me pidió fue cocinar así que la canasta quedó encima de la manta y las toallas a un lado.

Fui dejando mi ropa a un lado y corrí por el pequeño muelle lanzándome al agua. Para cuando salí del agua pude verla desvistiéndose para quedarse en un bikini que gracias al cielo solo yo podía ver. Probablemente hubiera repartido puñetazos a todos los morbosos que la pudieran observar. Luego de un rato también corrió y se lanzó al agua.

En seguida quise alcanzarla pero empezó a nadar así que sin querer empezamos unas cuantas carreras de nado. La dejé ganar un par de veces pero hubo otras en las cuales simplemente no pude alcanzarla, aunque eso no lo admitiría.

Para desquitarme la insté a una competencia de saltos, el cual fue muy sencillo ganar debido a los veranos de mi infancia que solía pasar más metido en el agua que en otro lado.

Su ímpetu era casi hilarante, estoy seguro que más tarde o mañana amanecería con un terrible dolor en los costados. Me reí sin cautela así que algo humillada pidió tregua y se quedó tendida en el pequeño muelle.

Durante un buen rato estuve molestándola echándole agua mientras silbaba y me hundía en el agua preguntándome que tan profundo podría llegar. Me aburrí rápidamente y cuando salí a la superficie la sonrisa malévola, que muchas veces había visto en mis hermanos, se dibujó en mi rostro.

Hermione estaba tan absorta tomando el sol que probablemente se demoraría en darse cuenta pero sería bastante divertido verla preguntándose donde me metí. O por lo menos eso pensé.

Ya iba siendo la hora de comer algo así que pronto se daría cuenta que yo no estaba quejándome del hambre que tenía. Me quedé flotando debajo del pequeño muelle. Antes de hacerlo me aseguré que su varita no estuviera a la vista.

Desde donde estaba podía ver su espalda y el vaivén de su cabello en el viento. Empezaba a correr algo de viento y la vi abrazarse, volteó, tratando de ubicarme.

Me Aparecí detrás de unos arbustos, esperando el momento para lanzarme a ella.

-"¿Ron?"- me llamó

-"Ron, no es gracioso. Ya sal"- dijo otra vez. Casi, casi salgo al ver su rostro preocupado. Pero estaba seguro que luego nos reiríamos de esto.

-"¿Ron?"- se levantó ahora preguntando con voz asustada. Fue un aguijonazo que quise dejar pasar.

-"Ron!!! Ron!!! Ron!!!"- gritó mientras se iba dirigiendo con pasos pequeños hacia la manta. Su respiración era agitada e involuntariamente me incliné para ver mejor su rostro. Eso hizo que el arbusto se moviera un poco advirtiendo mi presencia.

Con resolución en la mirada la vi coger mi varita, la empuño con fuerza y parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me Aparecí detrás de ella y la levanté en vilo y con ella en brazos me lancé al agua. La solté para que pudiera salir a superficie y tomar aire. Ella demoró un poco más y me reí al verla con los cabellos cubriendo su cara y parecía que todavía no sabía donde estaba.

-"Bu"- dije en voz baja, esperaba que ella comprendiera la broma y nos riéramos juntos pero no imaginé su respuesta. Se lanzó a mí, con un abrazo casi estrangulador, yo también la envolví en mis brazos mientras la veía todavía mirar de un lado a otro, realmente asustada. Aunque no entendía el por que, era una broma y todo estaba bien, ¿verdad?

-"Está bien, 'mione"- le dije en voz baja tratando de calmar su postura.

-"No"- negó con la cabeza todavía aterrada.

-"Todo está bien. Tranquila Hermione"- le dije entre risas nerviosas –"Fue solo una broma, ¿'mione?"

-"¿br-broma?"- musitó

-"Si"- le aclaré con voz suave. ¿Por qué de pronto esto ya no parecía tan buena idea?

Se fue soltando alejándose de mí. En su rostro se dibujó la expresión de alguien que acaba de tener una revelación. Fue caminando hacia la orilla y yo iba detrás de ella, ahora ya intranquilo por saber su reacción.

-"'mione"-

Me acerqué y posé mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y así explicarle que era una broma y que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Giró y al encararme tuve que retroceder por que estaba enojada. No, enojada era poco, estaba furiosa. Cerró sus puños y explotó.

-"Suéltame, ANIMAL!!!"- gritó

-"Hermione, espera. Perdóname, pensé que sería div-"-

-"¿Divertido? ¿Para quién?"- dijo en voz alta, de forma sarcástica. –"Déjame pensar, ¿qué se le podría ocurrir al gran Ronald Weasley?"- traté de coger su mano para tranquilizarla pero se zafó con violencia y sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que hubiera imaginado. –"Ah, si, claro. Solo en el gran Ronald Weasley. Por que esa es la única persona en quien piensa"- Eso era una mentira y ella tenía que entender que también pensaba en ella y que esto había sido un error.

-"Estás exagerando Hermione. Y no es cierto, no solo pienso en mí, también pienso en ti"-

-"Si, imagino que pensaste en como engañarme, como montar tu juego para que la ingenua y tonta Hermione cayera, ¿no es así?"-

-"No!"- como podía pensar eso, yo jamás le haría daño a propósito.

-"Eso es lo que has hecho siempre. ¿Acaso no es lo que siempre haces conmigo? Tú, pedazo de animal, cobarde, idiota"- me dijo llorando mientras seguía golpeándome donde pudiera.

-"Hermione Granger, mírame. Espérate, te he dicho"- la cogí por el codo con fuerza para intentar que me prestara atención. Antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente me estaba apuntando con la varita, directamente al pecho.

-"Ronald, su-él-ta-me a-ho-ra mis-mo"- dijo cada sílaba con tanto resentimiento en la voz que no me dejó duda de que en verdad sería capaz de echarme un hechizo si no la soltaba.

Dejé su codo lentamente mirando como ponía más distancia entre nosotros. No sabía como hacer para que entendiera que no había querido herirla, no imaginé que se lo tomaría de esa forma.

-"No quise last-"-

-"No quisiste que, ¿lastimarme? Se está volviendo una excusa bastante repetitiva, parece que es la única que te sabes"- me dijo cortante.

-"Lo sé, y lo siento"- que podía decir en mi defensa si sabía que eso era cien por ciento verdad.

-"Pues a mí, no me importa. Quédate con tus disculpas, con tus excusas y con todo lo que a mí ya no me sirve. Con todo lo que me lastima. Quédate contigo por que ya tuve suficiente"-

Me quedé quieto asimilando lo que acababa de decir. ¿Me estaba dejando? Había dicho lo que muchas veces temí, las palabras que terminarían con lo que teníamos juntos. Retorcido o no, era algo nuestro y no quería dejarlo ir. No podía. No existiría nada, no habría esperanza si la dejaba ir.

Agarró su toalla y se la pasó por la cintura, se metió en el bosque y yo seguí ahí parado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? La había herido una vez más. No creí que se lo tomaría así, aunque si me ponía un momento en sus zapatos entonces tal vez hubiera reaccionado igual de furioso por una broma tan estúpida.

Me debatí mientras tomaba unos pasos hacia adelante tratando de poner en palabras el hecho de que no dejaría que se alejara de mí. ¿Cómo podía decirlo sin tener que 'decirlo'?

Bufé ante mi indecisión y decidí que tenía que solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Otra vez me veía a punto de perderla y estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo todo el esquema que había planeado la noche de su cumpleaños. Rogaría, mentiría, estiraría la situación pero no le permitiría que me dejara.

Avancé por el bosque y no fue difícil encontrarla, sus pasos estaban frescos. Caminé en círculos un par de veces pero luego la encontré, sentada en una gran roca, temblando y llorando. Me sentí tan mal al punto de darme nauseas. Se abrazó a si misma y se meció un par de veces antes de que llegara hasta ella. Me incliné para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. La abracé con algo de miedo, no sabía si decidiría atacarme. Le pedí perdón y está vez fue de verdad, sin ningún tipo de mentira escondida.

-"No pensé que te lo tomarías de esa forma"- le susurré

-"¿Te parece poco?"- me respondió cortante.

-"Fue una pésima broma y lo siento"-

-"¿Sabes como me sentiría si algo te llegara a pasar? ¿Sabes que sería de mí?"-

La entendía, claro que sí. Si ella sentía lo mismo que yo entonces tenía toda la razón de estar furiosa. No podía vivir sin ella. Aunque tal vez ella sentiría lo mismo si se tratara de Harry o Ginny u otro amigo. Y no estaba mal, es decir que yo también estaría devastado si algo les ocurriera a mis amigos o familia. Sin embargo, con 'mione era un sentimiento muy diferente. Pero definitivamente mi vida sería miserable sin ella. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿Lo sentiría con la misma intensidad?

-"Creo que puedo hacerme la idea. Sería lo mismo si algo le hubiera sucedido a Harry o Ginny"-

-"Idiota!!!"- me lanzó un golpe con su puño cerrado, caí al no poder apoyarme en algo.

-"¿Y ahora que hice?"- realmente confundido por su arranque de cólera.

-"No tienes la más mínima idea, ¿no?"- me dijo mirándome de frente con la ira prendida en sus ojos.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- le pregunté ahora algo frustrado y molesto. Ya estaba harto de todo el jueguito de no decir las cosas completas.

-"Ggrrr… Nada, absolutamente nada. Eso es lo que sucede, NADA"- me gruñó agitada por la cólera. –"Creo que es hora de irnos"- añadió, pero esta vez no me iba a quedar con la duda, ella quería decirme algo y se había detenido antes de decirlo.

-"No, termina lo que ibas a decir"- le exigí con firmeza, teniéndola delante de mí. Algo dentro de mí me decía que tal vez esto lo cambiaría todo, para bien o para mal, esto era lo que ella tenía que decirme y lo que tenía que escuchar.

-"Nada"- me respondió mientras sus ojos me rogaban que no presionara el tema.

La sujete de los brazos por puro impulso, era ahora o nunca, era el momento. Sin querer la sacudí con fuerza y su voz resonó con un toque de histeria que parecía haber estado conteniendo.

-"Na-a-dda"- me respondió entre sollozos.

¿Qué había hecho? La estaba lastimando, y ahora físicamente. La idea me hizo querer golpearme fuerte y duro. La abracé contra mi pecho y quise que mi abrazo diera a entender que no pensaba dejarla ir, no ahora, no, nunca.

-"Perdón, perdóname. Hermione, lo siento. Lo único que hago es herirte y volver a hacerte daño. Perdóname"- le supliqué y ya casi no recordaba mi super plan estratégico. Me había derrotado en mi propio terreno.

-"Me dolió, sabes que moriría si te hicieran algo…. Si tu murie… no vuelvas a hacer eso"- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando dijo eso

-"Todo volvió en ese segundo, las máscaras, las torturas, los muertos, el frío, el miedo de perderte"- sabía a que se refería, había momentos en que yo también los sentía, trataba de no darle tanta importancia pero no iba a negar que fuera una de las sensaciones más terribles el querer correr de los fantasmas del pasado. No se puede cuando estás roto por dentro, pero Hermione no estaba así, ella no podía sentirse de esa forma, era demasiado pura como para dejarse consumir por esto. Era mucho mejor que yo o que otras personas como para dejar que ella piense que va a caer en el mismo hueco que yo.

-"No, Ron"- sus manos tomaron las mías dulcemente. Había tanto que quería decirle y no quería hacerlo por que nos podría llevar por un camino donde los dos terminaríamos malditos. Era mucho más fácil pensar que nada malo había sucedido en nuestro pasado, cada vez que ella me tocaba o me miraba de esa forma.

Se estiró y quedó de puntillas para poder besar las comisuras de mis labios. Sus manos pequeñas atrajeron mi rostro hasta el suyo. No me besó, como yo quería, sino que detuvo cada lágrima con sus labios. No me había percatado que estaba llorando, no hasta ese momento. Y me sentí apenado. Hermione me había visto llorar antes pero eso no quitaba que me disgustara que me viera así, tan débil, tan inútil.

-"No pasa nada. Todo fue un malentendido"- me dijo mirándome interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Rodó sus dedos por mi ceño fruncido, luego mis párpados. No se como lograba hacerlo pero con ella era imposible sentirme fuerte cuando me trataba de esa forma. Me hacía sentirme vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan necesitado. Tan querido, que dolía.

Cuando sus labios terminaron de recorrer el camino previamente trazado por sus dedos nuestras frentes quedaron apoyadas. Mi respiración se agitó un poco al tenerla tan cerca. La anclé a mí tanto como podía y ella se aferró a mi cuello. Pasaron unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada y me abandoné a ella. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía quererme y perdonarme? No merecía tanto cariño, no la merecía y temblaba al pensar en el día en el que se diera cuenta al 100% que merecía alguien mejor que yo. El día en el que su cariño ni el mío fueran un sentimiento suficientemente fuerte como para mantenernos unidos.

Tenía miedo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos dibujando con los pulgares sus labios, los mismos que conocía tan bien. Entrecerró los ojos y me dolió el alma verla tan entregada, tan confiada a alguien que no merecía ni una pizca de lo que me daba. No cuando le había fallado tantas veces y en más de una forma.

Me incliné y fue como debió haber sido nuestro primer beso. Suave y firme, algo que le dijera que no era cualquier chica para mí, era mucho más de lo que en algún momento pude haber soñado tener. Suspiró cuando tomé su labio inferior y rocé mi lengua contra ellos. Casi me hizo sonreír de no haber sido por el sabor agridulce de este beso que me recordaba que entre nosotros las cosas hubieran podido suceder de una forma diferente si tal vez no hubiéramos ido a la guerra, si no hubiera conocido a Diana. Si tal vez 'mione no me hubiera dejado alejarme lo suficiente para olvidar cuanto era para mí.

Me acercó con más fuerza que antes y mi cuerpo no dudó tomar sus caderas al mismo tiempo que sus labios reclamaban mi lengua. Mi mano recorrió un camino corto hasta sus nalgas. Bien sabía que mis instintos me gritaban que las sujetara con fuerza pero muy dentro de mi quería hacer esto lo más dulce posible, de tal forma que ella lo sintiera también. Quería tenerla más cerca, lo más que fuera posible.

Solo levanté ligeramente una de sus piernas y ni bien lo hice ella logró sujetarse por completo con ellas alrededor de mi cintura. Mis besos no fueron tan delicados como había pre-meditado.

Ni siquiera sabía si caminaba en la dirección correcta, si por mí fuera ya estaríamos tendidos en la tierra pero esta vez, me dije a mi mismo, esta vez quiero que ella se sienta no solamente deseada sino también idolatrada, no quería someterla a algo que la hiciera sentir menos que eso.

Me estaba costando cada gramo de voluntad y auto-control, la única manera de desfogarme era maldiciendo cuando por segundos la fricción se tornaba demasiado frustrante.

Ni bien la tendí sobre la toalla frente al lago, sentí el movimiento automático de sus piernas al soltarme y para mi gran sorpresa me rodeó la estúpida idea que era una forma de alejarse de mí. No fue que lo pensara, simplemente salió de mis labios como algo que había estado escondiéndose y emergió de repente.

-"No… No me alejes de ti"- le susurré agitado por el camino y los roces que aceleraban mi corazón. La miré directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-"Nunca"- me prometió y esas palabras estaban envueltas en un sentimiento que me sacudió. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente débil ante ella y su promesa solo logró incrementar mi inseguridad. Aquella que me recordaba que no existiría un futuro sin ella.

Todo parecía tan surreal que me costaba creer que esto estaba sucediendo, que me sintiera de esta forma. ¿Habría alguna forma de asegurarme que ella estaba aquí conmigo? ¿Algún conjuro que me asegurara que esto era real? Sólo me quedaba acariciarla y que esto le dijera a mi mente que era así, que estaba conmigo y que, por el momento, ella no se alejaría.

Las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron su espalda y su aroma, combinado con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo me hicieron temblar y ahogar un gemido en su clavícula. Logré que su espalda se arqueara, empezaba a dolerme físicamente todo este autocontrol.

Alcé mis manos para alcanzar las tiras que sujetaban el brassiere detrás de su cuello. Mis manos temblaban ante la anticipación. Había recorrido su cuerpo muchas veces pero ahora era diferente. Me sentía igual de nervioso que un chico que toca por primera vez a su novia.

El movimiento involuntario de mis manos al temblar me avergonzó un poco así que me refugié en su cuello para que no viera lo que me estaba sucediendo. Me pregunté si al verme ella entendería primero lo que yo no lograba comprender. No sería algo raro, ella es más inteligente que yo. Pero ¿y si esto me dejara completamente expuesto, con ese algo al que ni me atrevo a examinar, quizás ese algo terminara siendo tan espantoso que nos separaría para siempre? Me di cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado cuando lo que necesitábamos ambos era sentir y nada más. A forma de distracción tomé entre mis dientes una pequeña porción de piel y la mordí.

-"Umm"- me premió con un gemido.

Al parecer había presionado algo así como un acelerador por que sus manos trataron de quitarme el boxer con fuerza, casi desesperada. Tuve que sujetar su mano para así no perder el control. Me repetía a mi mismo que esto resultaría mucho más que una simple cogida si es que ambos lo tomábamos con calma. Guié su mano para ayudarla a bajar mi única prenda de ropa.

Acarició mi espalda y las dejó en mis nalgas. Nuevamente ella era la que parecía obligarme a apresurar las cosas. Me apretó contra ella. Gemí de placer pero también de frustración y algo de cólera contra ella ya que no me dejaba disfrutarla más tiempo. Todavía estaba repitiéndome la palabra autocontrol cuando sentí su mano en mi pene, bastante adolorido por la espera.

Necesitábamos una nueva distracción así que me dirigí a su pecho. Succioné uno de sus pezones para impregnarme de su sabor. Ella parecía algo molesta pero estaba seguro que a ella también le gustaría disfrutar más este momento.

-"Ron"- en su tono no pude distinguir si lo decía con cólera, placer o ambos.

Tomó con más fuerza mi pene y nuevamente fui yo el que la obligó a disminuir el ritmo. Parecía no entender que quería disfrutarla más tiempo, tomarme mi tiempo para explorarla y acariciarla, adorarla.

Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo nuevamente egoísta al querer imponerle este nuevo ritmo. Quizás lo mejor sería ayudarla antes de que se volviera loca y se perdiera todo mi autocontrol. Bajé hacía su vientre con besos suaves casi simples caricias que lograron que ella llevara la cabeza hacía atrás repitiendo mi nombre. Me suplicaba entre gemidos con mi nombre saliendo de sus labios y no podía negarle algo que también yo deseaba.

Coloqué mis labios en su ombligo mientras mis manos la sorprendieron al quitarle el resto del bikini. La sorpresa del movimiento hizo que dejara de bombearme como lo había estado haciendo y logré recomponerme por un momento antes de seguir mi camino. Quizás estaría preocupada por que querría brindarme placer a mi también pero no sabía que equivocada estaba, notar mi efecto en ella era algo que me excitaba mucho en realidad.

Terminé mi recorrido desde su ombligo hasta su monte con la punta de la lengua. La sentí temblar debajo de mí. No lo sabía pero luego me lo agradecería, esto incrementaría la dulzura del gemido final. En un breve vistazo vi que estaba tan lista como yo pero todavía no era el momento. Acaricié sus muslos y en lugar de besarla donde me reclamaba lo hice primero en la intimidad de sus muslos, recorrí primero uno y luego el otro, saboreándolos, empapándome de su olor y asegurándome de que no quedaran lugares entre ellos sin caricias. Para cuando terminé volví mi rostro hacía su centro. Mi respiración agitada logró que gruñera y jaló de mis cabellos para que quedara frente a una de mis partes favoritas de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente me tomé mi tiempo, besé aquellos pétalos rosados y abrí camino con dos de mis dedos hasta colocarlos dentro de ella. Arqueó su cuello de tal forma que por un momento pensé en advertirle que no siguiera por que se podría hacer daño. Soltó un suspiro que no llegó a gemido, quizás por fatiga o frustración.

Sumergí mis dedos más profundamente y empapé mi palma. Antes que lo pudiera registrar suspiré sobre su botón y gritó. Nunca la había escuchado gritar con una caricia tan sutil. Nunca me cansaría de verla despojada de todo el recato y control de la prefecta de Hogwarts y la disciplinada funcionaria del Ministerio.

No se había dado cuenta pero mientras recuperaba el aliento sus caderas me buscaban ansiosas. Apoyó una mano en mis cabellos y la otra en mi hombro, fue algo incómodo para mí pero era lo que menos importaba en este momento. Succioné y recorrí con la lengua puntos que los dos adorábamos. La tenía tan cerca y quería que fuera intenso y especial.

Moví mis dedos adquiriendo una cadencia más segura y continúa. ¿Tendría alguna idea de lo mucho que disfrutaba verla así? ¿Tendría alguna idea de cuanto la necesitaba? Justo en ese momento empezó a decirme lo que siempre le pedía que me suplicara. Pero esta vez no podía permitírselo. Esta vez era yo el que la necesitaba. No necesitaba pedirme nada que yo no quisiera darle con toda mi alma.

_**Dime lo que sientes, dímelo otra vez**_

_**Déjame escucharte, déjame creer**_

_**Hasta donde llega, hasta donde va**_

_**Dime que es muy fuerte, que nos va a durar**_

_**Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras**_

_**Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas**_

_**Dime que va más allá de una adicción, de la piel, del corazón**_

_**Dime lo que sientes, dímelo otra vez y otra vez y otra vez**_

-"Ron, te nece…"- la detuve con una mano y mientras tenia de fondo su respiración agitada y superficial, succioné con más fuerza. Mis dedos se sintieron presionados por sus paredes. Me helé al segundo, si antes me sorprendió aquel grito por mi cercanía pues ese quedaba como un susurro ante el que acababa de dar. No lo pude evitar pero mi sonrisa de orgullo se hizo más evidente que en cualquier otra oportunidad. Sabía que lo disfrutaría! Me felicité a mi mismo ante una tarea muy bien hecha y sumamente bien recompensada. Esperaba que hubiera sentido lo mucho que la quería y adoraba. La dejé recuperarse antes de erguirme y quedar encima de ella apoyado en mis manos para poder verla regresar. Estaba tan bella como siempre pero con un brillo inusual, que no había visto en nuestros otros encuentros. Su frente estaba cubierta de perlas de sudor y el cabello alborotado se pegaba en algunas partes a sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban más rosados que de costumbre y su sonrisa era arrebatadora. Cualquiera diría que había estado en trance y volví a reír ante ella.

Estaba tan hermosa que hubiera sido un crimen no besarla. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en esos breves segundos vi muchas de las cosas que anhelaba tener y al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría tener. Además estaba esa sensación cálida que ella representaba en mi vida potenciada mil veces más, como una fuerza capaz no de sanar las heridas sino de dejar mi alma como nueva. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de ella, no sabía si un paso adelante nos uniría más o resultaría en todo lo contrario.

_**Habla con los ojos, habla con la piel**_

_**Habla con las manos, ponlo en un papel**_

_**Dime lo que sientes cuando yo me voy**_

_**Dime como duermes cuando yo no estoy**_

Volví a besarla tratando de hallar esa sensación que empezaba a colárseme entre los dedos. Había pensado que una vez que ella se sintiera más tranquila sería más sencillo para mí continuar con mi autocontrol pero no contaba con lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Saboreé su piel nuevamente en su cuello, recorrí su cuello con la mano pasando por su costado y rozando mi pulgar por su estómago hasta llegar a sus piernas. Las separé y tembló un poco al tocar su centro con mi mano. Me posicioné entre sus piernas pero no me atreví a avanzar sin saber si ella estaba bien. Quizás aún se sentía todavía muy sensible luego de su orgasmo, no quería que se sintiera obligada. Yo solo quería hacerla feliz, que fuera feliz conmigo.

Levanté la mirada antes de avanzar y esperaba que entendiera mi pregunta silenciosa. Sonreí cuando asintió por que no solo significaba que podíamos seguir sino que no le estaba haciendo daño. Una nueva oleada de nerviosismo me invadió ¿ella se sentiría igual?

Avancé lo más lentamente que pude. Sabía que siempre le costaba un poco ajustarse a mi presencia en ella así que me detuve un momento pero una vez pasado eso y cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella fue como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado pidiéndome esto y yo no le hubiera hecho caso. Gemimos satisfechos como un hombre cuyos labios tocan el agua después de recorrer el desierto. Con ninguna otra mujer había sentido lo mismo, ni siquiera con Diana.

El alivio. Su cuerpo recibiéndome, como siempre me sobrepasó y cuando me abrazó me di cuenta que ella era mil veces más fuerte que yo. Ahí entre sus brazos me sentía más pequeño y desvalido que nunca, y 'mione siempre ha estado ahí para quererme. Su cariño hacía mí era tan especial que no podía definirlo. Besé su hombro antes de rodearla y rozar su espalda, esperaba que eso le dijera que yo también la quería de una manera muy especial.

Empezamos a movernos, ella de una manera tan sensual que mi respiración se hizo superficial al punto que no sabía si me desmayaría. Me tenía ahí abrazado, incluso dentro de ella, pero quería más. La acaricié tratando de encontrar lo que me hacía falta para tenerla por completo.

Aferré sus muslos a mi cintura mientras decía su nombre. Me quemaba el decirlo solo, que más podía darle con lo poco que tenía. La embestí con algo más fuerza buscando lo que necesitaba decirle y no encontraba. Esta era la única forma que conocía para poder sentirla más cerca.

_**Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras**_

_**Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas**_

_**Dime que encontraste todo lo que un día buscabas**_

_**Dime que tu sientes lo mismo que yo**_

_**Lo mismo que yo**_

_**Lo mismo que yo**_

_**Lalalalala**_

Echó su cabeza para atrás y me ofreció una de las mejores vistas de su cuerpo. Estaba luchando con todo mi ser para conseguir sentirla más cerca y por momentos mi voluntad resbalaba. Por eso en ciertas ocasiones la sujeté con más intensidad. Apreté mis manos contra la piel de su cintura y me hundí en uno de sus senos para tener más contacto entre nuestras pieles.

-"Ron, ahhh. Roooonnn"- gimió contra mi cabello y note tensar su mandíbula. Levanté mi rostro y nos miramos directamente a los ojos. No sé que estaba esperando, en serio, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ella necesitaba decirme algo. Quería que me lo dijera. Algo de rabia empezó a colarse en mis embestidas.

-"Ron, t"- no logró terminar su frase y fue como si una descarga me recorriera cuando se contrajo alrededor mío.

Todavía no me recuperaba de su compresión cuando de manera instintiva, supongo, hundió sus uñas en mi espalda y mordió mi oreja.

-"Mierda"- gruñí por la desesperación y la sorpresa

Sentí como si todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones lo hubieran succionado, tomé aire a bocanadas conforme entraba en ella una y otra vez.

Fue en ese momento cuando las palabras que en parte le daban sentido a lo que estaba buscando se hicieron menos etéreas.

-"Te necesito, te necesito mi 'mione"- dije con voz grave y entre dientes por que casi no lograba hablar bien.

La abracé con fuerza por que la necesitaba. Quería que sintiera que no mentía, quería darle valor a lo que acababa de decir. Era lo único que me mantenía con vida. Era eso, Hermione era más que una persona en mi vida, era la más importante en mi existencia.

Podría sonar ridículo pero mientras entraba y salía de ella, me dolía alejarme. Era como perderla y esa sensación dolía incluso más.

Todas las emociones y sensaciones de la tarde se agolparon en mí. Desde nuestros juegos en el agua, mi estúpida broma y tenerla otra vez. Su sabor, y sus manos. Lo querido que me sentía entre sus brazos y mi nuevo descubrimiento por la necesidad que tenía de tenerla conmigo siempre. Todo me volvió loco, de pronto me encontré hundiendo una de mis manos en la arena para sujetarme y penetrarla con más fuerza. Volvió a ajustarse a mi alrededor luego de eso no duré más de unas cuantas embestidas más. Gruñí de una forma que realmente me hizo parecerme a una animal y no hubiera estado tan lejos de la verdad por como se sentía una parte de mí en ese momento.

Nos quedamos pecho contra pecho, tratando de componer nuestras respiraciones. No tenía mucha fuerza pero hice lo posible para sentirla más cerca. Retiré mi mano del suelo arenoso, trate de limpiarlo con la toalla antes de tocar su rostro. Le había dicho algo que no había admitido jamás en voz alta. Ahora ella lo sabía, pero no me arrepentía. Jamás me arrepentiría de necesitarla. Le dí un beso que esperaba explicara esto.

Lleve sus manos a mi espalda y bajé mi rostro a su pecho. Luego pasé mis brazos por su cuerpo para abrazarla. Siempre era yo el que la sujetaba contra mí pero ¿Cómo podría hacer lo que siempre hacía? Esto había sido muy diferente a todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, tan distinto que realmente no se que nombre darle.

_**Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras**_

_**Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas**_

_**Dime que encontraste todo lo que un día buscabas**_

_**Dime que tu sientes lo mismo que yo**_

_**Lo mismo que yo nananana**_

_**Lo mismo que yo.**_

Ahora tenía que admitir algo más, nadie en este maldito mundo podría darme más felicidad que ella y por consiguiente tampoco existía alguien capaz de herirme como ella. Fue una sensación mixta entre alegría y miedo. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, no podía separar uno del otro y eso era lo que le daba más valor.

La sentí más mía que nunca.

Su corazón me fue adormeciendo y entre respiraciones captaba su aroma, fue lo último que recuerdo con claridad.

**N/A: **

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a Daddy's Little Caníbal. Una escritora que nos dejó en plena flor de su existencia. No era amiga intima pero si leí varios de sus escritos publicados en esta página. Pero si se que era una muy linda persona y con muchas ilusiones en la vida. Siempre te recordaremos.

También con mucho amor para una de mis amigas, que está pasando un momento algo difícil. Sabes muy bien dulce S que eres muy especial y que te admiro. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Siento mucho la demora, la última parte fue un verdadero desafío. No me sentía muy segura del resultado final, incluso ahora. No les voy a volver a prometer días u ofrecer proporciones de cuanto tengo avanzado porque sucedería lo mismo que con este capitulo.

Si pueden cuando dejen sus comentarios por fis pongan sus correos. De veras quiero contestar cada uno de ellos y no se como hacerlo sin tener una vía para hacerlo.

**Canciones:**

1.- "Aquí y ahora" – David Bisbal

2.- "Something" – The Beatles

3.- "Dime lo que sientes" - Bacilos

El siguiente capítulo es donde se complica todo, así que estén al tanto. Prometo que el que viene traerá más Hermione que Ron.

Besos, cuiden el planeta.

**Rose ^_^**


End file.
